100Encore
by FromScratch413
Summary: A Japril oneshot per day until the Season 12 Premiere. Started on Tumblr (16Confessions) the week after the finale and will continue there every day. All stories will be uploaded on here eventually, but maybe not every day.
1. Day 1: Toast

**Hi guys! I haven't published on here in awhile because I'm doing 100 Days of Oneshots again on my Tumblr (16confessions) during hiatus. I'be been at it for a month already...butI decided that this year I'm going to share every story in the project (called 100 Encore) with everyone on here this summer too, because why not? I love all of my readers on here too and want to share what I'm doing with you.**

 **It's going to add up to more than 100, because it's 1 a day until hiatus, starting from the first Thursday after finale. I'm going to have hits and misses, and most stories are just little scenes, although sometimes I get an idea and sit down and just get lost in it. There's TGO Early Years and Julian worlds mixed in here. Plus a new world and the continuation of a world I've only really talked about on Tumblr. So there is a lot going on here. Every piece that's within a world will be re-posted in it's own spot eventually...maybe as longer stories ;).  
**

 **Hope you enjoy what I do! I respond to as many comments as I can via Tumblr, it's easier to respond there. So if you have questions ect. send an anon ask there or comment under the story, they are posted everyday! I might not update HERE everyday but you will be able to read all 100+ eventually. I'd love for you guys to send prompts but if you don't mind, please do it as a Tumblr ask.**

* * *

 **Happy Day 1 you guys! I'm really excited to be able to forget Shondaland's version of Japril for awhile and shape my own 10000 versions until Season 12…literally! Thank you to everyone whose reaction last year and encouragement gave me the confidence to do this again.**

 **I announced before 11x24 on purpose….but now that it's happened and some people are turning ugly about it…I HAVE to ask you guys to please try to keep from requesting things related to the "fight" as it happened in cannon. I mean, I might be open to dreaming up a reconciliation that night….but that's all. And as is obvious from the fact that I started with something post-11x22, EVERYTHING else is fair game. The simplest reason for that request is that I really think that is the most disrespectfully written Japril scene ever. Anyway, on to the fic…I wouldn't be me if I didn't start angsty.**

* * *

 **For The Encore, I'm going to have to explain what version of April I dreamt up often. I hope it doesn't get too annoying, and I encourage you to tell me the version you see if you want to. But they've simply written a grieving April that I don't really agree with post-war especially. So, for this oneshot April comes back from war not healed and whole, but definitely ready to start a family, or at least she thinks she is. Leaving again isn't something she wants to do…**

* * *

 **Anonymous** : "Hey can you do a prompt where Jackson and april fight after april get home. I feel like Jackson was relieved to see her but once he know she's okay his anger towards her is gonna come back. ㈏3㈏3"

 **100 Encore** , Day 1: "Toast"

"Good morning Dr. Avery," April whispered in her husband's ear and then immediately began placing a trail of kisses down his body. She disappeared under the covers on a mission.

But Jackson groaned and jumped out of bed as soon as she got to work, hastily throwing on a shirt and boxers and heading to the kitchen without a word.

"Babe, where are you going? Last night we had so much sex. I just thought you'd like to…"

"Last night I was happy to see my wife home alive," he yawned, not turning to face her after he put a pot of coffee on. "And I hadn't had sex in nearly a year."

"And this morning?" April bit her lip, not sure she was ready for his answer.

"This morning I just want a piece of the cinnamon raisin bread I bought yesterday afternoon before work. I'd been craving it so I bought it because you haven't been around to prefer whole wheat toast for a year. I don't want a blow job April. I've been fine without them. I just want a piece of cinnamon raisin toast."

"Ok, fine, make your toast. Sorry," she whispered.

"For what? What are you sorry for exactly? I can't wait to hear this!" Jackson snapped and finally turned around.

"For trying to remind you of our honeymoon….I woke you up every morning like…"

"We are so past our honeymoon it's not even funny. In fact please go put some clothes on." He gestured toward her naked body and shook his head before turning back around to the coffee pot.

"Because you can't concentrate on what you want to say when I'm naked?" It was a weak attempt to reel him back in and she knew it would fail miserably. Still, a little piece of her had hope.

Jackson scoffed as he put two pieces of cinnamon bread in the toaster. They were both for him. "No. Because we're fighting and it's further proof to me that you don't take this marriage seriously!"

"Wha…I don't….We're fighting? Thanks for the memo…Last night you seemed pretty damn happy." April held back tears. But she turned toward the bedroom. She quickly understood that at this point, they weren't going to get anywhere if she didn't listen to him. She had left him alone for a whole year, after all. Apparently Jackson didn't use their Facetime sessions to tell her anything he was _actually_ feeling.

"There. I'm dressed. And I take this marriage seriously, Jackson! I'm back for _you_ and I have no plans to leave," she said a few minutes later, re-entering the kitchen.

"Good to know." He made a show of turning a page of the paper and taking a bite of toast, but he didn't look up at her.

April sighed. "I _had_ to stay there until…until…" she paused, clearly struggling with what she wanted to say, but Jackson just rolled his eyes at her, impatient. "Until I could think about you without thinking of Samuel." She let out a breath, relieved to get that out and to finally have her husband's attention. "Until I could _miss_ you without missing my son. Until I could miss you separately. Because before I left I'd look at you and just see him and it was…it was too painful Jackson." He got it, she could see it in his eyes. He was beginning to understand, so she felt encouraged to continue.

"And when I was away, I could help people all day and forget all of my pain. But at night, I would think of you…and him. I'd pray for you both. And every time we talked it just reminded me of Samuel. And then one day…it changed. I missed you all day. Just you. Of course I knew Samuel died but I just wanted you to kiss me. I missed your kiss and how you used to make me laugh everyday. And so I came home. Because I'm in love with you, Jackson Avery. And I'm ready to try and start a family with you again."

As quickly as she saw him start to listen to her, he stopped when she said that last sentence. "Are you KIDDING me right now, April? Start a family? You want to try and start a family again, you go ahead. Go find yourself a new husband. I'll gladly sign divorce papers."

"What? No I…didn't you hear me Jackson? I love you. I missed you so much everyday while I was there. I just couldn't…And I'm here now. I'm not leaving again. I'm ready to move forward with you." She sat down next to him at the table but he didn't take the hand she offered him. He just stood up and took his toast and coffee to the middle of the kitchen. He wasn't trying to be subtle about anything.

"So glad you're ready to move forward April. But have you even taken a second in all of this to think about ME? To ask how I was doing? To ask how I was handling the loss of MY SON?"

April shrunk in her seat. She'd never seen him this angry. "No, I guess not I…" she whispered and let her sentence dissipate as that sad reality hit her.

"NO! THAT'S RIGHT, NO! YOU DIDN'T THINK OF MY PAIN FOR ONE SECOND!" He angrily ripped a corner of his last piece of toast, trying to control himself. "When you said you wanted to go…when you told me what you were feeling and why you _had_ to go, I thought, 'OK, I don't like it but it's three months. And when she comes back I'll ask for her help and she'll…she'll give it to me. We can grieve together then.' I could've HANDLED three months or even six…I wasn't happy but I HANDLED it. Even though you never asked me what I thought. Because what kind of husband would I have been if I told you no? I didn't want you here if you didn't want to be. If you weren't ready to grieve with me. But you're not, are you? You're still only thinking of yourself. So happy for you April, that you feel ready enough to move past the loss of your son and start a family again. I really am. But my wife never let me grieve MY LOSS. So I'm still at the same spot I was before she left!" Jackson threw his breakfast in the sink and went into the bedroom without another word.

April cried for a few minutes, as her current situation became clear. She'd shut herself down and caused the one person she loved most in the world so much pain. "Are you saying you want a divorce? That you're not willing to work on this with me?" she asked, in the doorway of the bedroom.

"You are unbelievable April! That's really the first thing you have to say to me? You want to know if you've lost…"

"NO! NO!" she insisted, as another round of tears started. "I just…If you're already gone than nothing I say will matter so…"

"It matters," he said, but he was watching T.V. He wouldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry, Jackson. I'm truly sorry. I didn't realize…" He rolled his eyes. "Don't do that! Don't roll your eyes at me. You NEVER told me any of this before. Don't you think if you used your words and TOLD me any of this at any time….Don't you think I would have listened? You never said a WORD. This can't be all on me when you never said a WORD."

"WHEN, APRIL?" He finally took his eyes off the t.v. "When would've been a good time for me to tell you that I needed you to grieve WITH me, too? When you were puking every day and not speaking? Would THAT have been a good time? Or how about when you were half a world away in the middle of a war zone? Would that have been the right time to say 'Hey sweetheart, I have emotional needs too, you mind telling the soldiers to cool it with the distant gunfire so we can talk?"

"ANY time would have been better than now. You're not allowed to be on the verge of giving up on me without TELLING me ANYTHING. And I'm sure as hell not going to take ALL responsibility for the state of this marriage when I had NO CLUE this is what you were feeling. A marriage is two people being there for each other, right? And I haven't been there for you for the past year. OK, I'm sorry. I made mistakes but I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere. So you're not ready for a kid, fine. You're months…years away from being ready? Then so am I…I came back for YOU. And I'm willing to fight for this marriage but I'm not just going to cry and beg forgiveness at your feet. I wasn't the best wife but you are being a pretty shitty husband this morning, blindsiding me like that. I just wanted to share progress with you and you start talking about divorce papers…Damnit Jackson, I can't…this is not all on…"

"Ok, ok shhh…" Jackson stood up and went to comfort his wife in the doorway. "I get it. I'm sorry, too. I'm not giving up, I love you. And now you know and I'm sorry. I should've told you…" He walked past her and started toward the kitchen again.

"Well don't just walk away, Jackson," April ran after him. "What are you doing now? We were getting somewhere."

"I'm gonna make you some toast. You're nicer once you've been fed." She rolled her eyes, but gave a small smile when he kissed her cheek.

"Then what?"

"You eat it and have coffee and I'll sit next to you and be quiet."

"Then what?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

***AN: I've noticed I really like food titles. I mean "Toast" is the weirdest name for this thing….but also I like the weird names. Every other option was boring.


	2. Day 2: Kelsey (One Home) (Julian)

**97chrissy:** "Could you maybe write a cute prompt (?) (Hopefully this is the right word㈳4 sry if not) where we see the averys morning or night or day routine with their kids?㈴2"

Do you know the little boy that pops into my head sometimes named Julian? He's the sweetest little boy in the entire world and his parents are perfect parents in the perfect marriage and at one point I thought about expanding his universe into a multi-chapter but it is so nice to have a universe to go into that is pretty much just pure fluff so I will not be doing that. Anyway….I hope you don't mind that it's just 1 child (well 1.5 actually). And I hope you like him. This idea got me so excited!:) It's kinda long b/c there's a place I could've ended it but didn't want to!

* * *

 **100 Encore** Day 2: "Kelsey (One Home)"

"Rise and shine, J….it's a beautiful day to fill your brain with knowledge." April's son groaned when she opened his curtains to let what little light there was outside into his room. He rolled over and planted his face into his pillow.

"Mommy, daddy doesn't say that to me."

"What's he say?" she asked, going to his closet to pick out outfits outfit for him.

"He says, 'Sorry buddy I know it sucks but mommy will be so mad at me if you're late for school."

"Oh is that what he does to get you out of bed? Act like you're doing him a huge favor saving him from me, huh?" Julian nodded, sly grin on his face, and April tickled him, making him burst with laughter. "Well he's right. We can't be late. I have to go to work right after I drop you off at preschool. Come on, Jul. Kiss your sister good morning and pick out which outfit you want to wear. I picked two choices you pick the winner."

He sat up, letting his legs dangle over the side of the bed as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. "Mommy, daddy don't make me kiss his belly." Julian cracked himself up.

"No, but he makes you kiss mine whenever I ask….will you please kiss your sister good morning?" April glared at her son and he sighed in defeat. They both knew she was right.

"I am not gonna talk to her mom, she just hears you an' daddy!" He kissed her pregnant belly but then crossed his arms in defiance.

"I still think you're wrong about that but come on pick out your outfit. Spiderman or train shirt, bud."

"If dad was here he would jus' say pick out your clothes, J. He even jus' lets me pick my underwears mom. 'Acause you don't pick that for him."

"Julian, what is with you today? Dad is at work right now and picking you up from school this afternoon. Sometimes I wake you up, sometimes daddy does, sometimes we both do. Why are you all the sudden obsessed with what daddy does in the morning?"

He just shrugged and took his Spiderman outfit from her. April kissed the top of his head. "I will leave you alone to get dressed yourself just like daddy does. But then I want you to get your butt right to the kitchen for breakfast, you hear me? No getting distracted by your racetrack or spaceships or anything else. Mama can't be late."

Julian nodded and April shut the door to give him privacy. His sadness alarmed her though. He and Jackson were close, sure, but it was just a normal day as far as she knew, and Julian was very used to his parents' changing schedules. They'd made sure of it. It was difficult for the whole family at times, but they had gotten pretty good at making it work. She had no idea why he was wishing for Jackson so hard this morning.

"I made you the same smoothie I left for daddy in the fridge this morning, And an egg in a nest, it's his favorite. And I gave you two pieces of turkey bacon, this time."

"Ok," Julian said, sitting down in front of his plate fifteen minutes later. "Thanks mom. But dad will just make cereal or sometimes he toasties waffles."

"He toasties waffles, huh?" April said, cutting up an apple and putting it on Julian's plate.

"Yeah. And I not oposed to tell you that we don't eat a whole fruit ourself, we shares it."

"Oh well that, your sister and I have no problem doing this morning," she answered, stealing an apple slice off his plate. "What else do you and daddy do in the morning, Jul?" He was obviously missing Jackson pretty badly if he was giving up their secrets, she wanted to try and help.

"He reads da paper an' tells me the scores and 'portant news."

"The important news?"

"Yeah, someone always is mad at Obama, mom! It crazy!" Julian rolled his eyes and April giggled, loving that her husband was teaching him about current events so young. "You know da basketball winner, Mama?" he asked hopefully, and for the first time in her life April wished she did.

"No honey, I don't, sorry. But I can look it up on my phone for you."

"No it's OK. Daddy tells the asiting plays."

"Well I know for a fact daddy missed the game last night, if that makes you feel better."

"Doin' what?"

"Oh errr….playing games with mommy instead…"

"What games, kissin' you big huge belly?" Julian laughed.

"Yeah, so what if he did. It's not my fault your sister still has time to cook but mama already looks like a whale."

That made Julian laugh even harder. "A beau-a-ful whale mama."

April shrugged considering. "I'll take it, thanks," and leaned over to give him her cheek for a kiss.

"Always have to know the weather."

"I can tell you the weather today, J. It's gonna be kinda yucky and rainy."

"Oh so we will have more center time, no playground."

"Aww, he has to tell you the weather so you can plan your day. I get it, Jul. Why don't you and dad just tell me this stuff so we can always do it?"

Julian shrugged and April started packing his lunch. "Don't know…jus' fer us. Hey mama?"

"Julian Harper don't you tell me daddy packs your lunch any differently than I do," April turned again, eyes wide. "I taught him how to do it. Sandwich, drink, fruit, vegetable, crunchies for protein and a snack. He knows! He pinky promised and sealed it with a kiss. We both want you to eat healthy so you grow up big and strong. He wouldn't give you junk, I know it!"

"He doesn't!" Julian rushed to his dad's defense. "One day he jus' puts two snacks astead of crunchy! Don't be mad mama! He says out loud when he put it in "San-witch, drink, a fruit, a vege-ble, a crunchy, a snack! And he serious when he asks me the rule, mom!"

"OK, Julian. I'm not mad but tell mama the rule."

"If I don't eat eve-thing afore the snack, no dessert later."

"Good boy. Good job eating breakfast too. Time for vitamins and brushing your teeth."

"Ok! Mama? When he forgotted my lunch an' goed to McDonald's he gotted me the healthy toxy meal. An' he maded me jus' share fries."

"I know sweetie. He told me. I'm not mad, I promise, OK? I love your daddy so much." He nodded, finally smiling, and ran to finish getting ready.

"I really need daddy now," Julian whispered to the floor as he was getting his shoes on.

"It sucks that mama can't bend but you can put your shoes on yourself, little man."

"I know. Daddy will give me abice now," Julian sighed.

"Advice on putting your shoes on? You are doing it perfect, love!" April smiled encouragingly.

"No abice fer da day. I tells him if to get you flowers or stuff and he tells me if to go on the swings or monkey bars or other stuff."

"Oh I see. You need advice on something serious, bud? Is that why you've been thinking of him?"

He nodded but didn't say a word.

"Try me out. Dad asks me for advice all the time."

"Kelsey. I want to give her a kiss."

April gasped and feigned shock. "What, you don't think girls have cooties?"

"No mom!" he said, letting her know with just his tone what a ridiculous theory that was. "You are a girl and don't have them." He finished velcroing his shoes and April checked to make sure Jackson looked over the homework and had responded to Miss Crabtree's note.

"Daddy kissies you all the time!" Julian said, when April was strapping him into his car seat.

"Daddy and I are married bud! And before he even kissed me he was my best friend. Is Kelsey your best friend?" April asked, when she got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Mom! You know Ryder is my best friend. And daddy. Only boys can be friends wit boys."

"That is not true! Julian Harper you listen to mama right now. Are you listening?" April put on her stern face and looked at her son in the mirror. "Before you try to kiss her you'd better play with her for a long time, be her friend, Jul! I know you are a great friend, right?" He nodded. "So be her friend for a lot of days first otherwise mommy will be so sad. And don't be mean to her, promise?" But there wasn't a mean bone in his body.

"Yeah mom! I will just be her friend."

"OK, good, thank you!" April breathed a sigh of relief. If it came up again daddy would handle it.

"I love you more than I love chocolate Julian Harper. You have a great day and remember what I said."

"I love you more den Buzz and Woody mama. I will but me and daddy don't jus' do 'love you more' an kissies.'"

"What do you want, a fist bump Julian?" April sighed and he nodded.

"An' you say 'attack it' when you blow it up mama."

"Attack it?" April wrinkled her nose, confused.

"Like attack the day. Right Julian?" Jenn Crabtree casually offered, and April tried her best not to snicker. She hated that her son's teacher, who made no secret of flirting with Jackson, no matter that April was very pregnant, knew her boys' secret handshake.

She gave Julian's little fist a bump. "Attack it!" they said together. "And you be good for daddy. Love you!" April waddled as fast as she could to the car. She loved her son, he was sweet and caring and he hardly ever gave her a hard time. But this morning had been unusually exhausting and technically her day hadn't even started yet.

* * *

"Mama don't cook da freezee food, dad!" Julian said when Jackson took chicken nuggets and french fries out of the freezer for dinner.

"I know she doesn't J, but dad does. I have no idea how to go about making a chicken nugget from scratch."

"Mama will say we need a vege-ble."

"She would, you are right about that. Peas or broccoli?" he asked, but he didn't have to. They looked at each other for a split second and then said "broccoli" in unison.

"Dad, mama doesn't let us eat on the couch with the t.v. on at dinner," Julian whispered, when his father put a plate in front of where he sat on the couch and turned on a basketball game.

"So? Mom's not here. We always do this on nights mom's not here. Our secret because no one gets hurt, right? Two dudes are just watching basketball on the couch with some grub, that's all."

Julian shrugged, but eventually nodded and took a sip of his water. "Dad?"

"Hmm?" Jackson asked, eyes glued to the screen.

"Mama says only water at night time. Dis is juicy."

"Oh I forgot J. So I gave you extra juicy today….no big deal. Just watch the game, bud. Why do you want mama here so badly? She'll come in to kiss you when she gets home and you tell us you see us in your dreams when we do that, right?"

"Yeah." Julian nodded.

At halftime, they cleaned up the dishes. "Daddy?"

"What? What's Mama do bud?"

"'Acause I gotted five stars on the chart today, I can have special dessert, not jus' a fruit."

"OK, J…I know," Jackson yawned. "Daddy's tired though and I think you are too, J. You don't feel well or something. I think it's time for bed now. We'll have cookies after lunch tomorrow. You don't have school."

"I want it now!" Julian whined, stamping his feet.

"Hey bud? You know daddy doesn't tolerate whining like mama does sometimes. Please stop right now or you'll go straight to bed with no story."

"Mama sometimes don't make me read da words 'cause she jus' want to read me da story! Why she isn't here?" he huffed and kicked a towel that was on the floor.

"You know what, bud? Neither of us is going to read a story tonight because you are going straight to bed. I'm so sad, little man. You usually are such a big boy, what's wrong?" Jackson asked, picking his son up and carrying him down the hall.

"You an' mama should live to-gether!" Julian wailed as Jackson walked.

"Mom's working Julian. We do live together. And sleep in the same bed. We do! You know this though. We talk about it all the time, J." It was true. April insisted they constantly explain their weird work hours to Julian, and reinforce that they loved him and each other so much even if they didn't always eat breakfast and dinner together like most families. Jackson would complain to April that he understood, he was almost four and this had been his whole life, after all.

But April knew that preschool would change that, when he saw other mommies always picking up their kids, or heard about daddies always home for dinner."You do?"

"Yes Jul! I love your mama so much, I'm gonna sleep in the same bed she does forever!" Jackson tickled Julian and blew a raspberry on his tummy, making him laugh. "Pick jammies now, come on."

"Mama jus' picks the most coziest clean ones fer me."

"Fine J! Just go brush your teeth and go potty then. I'll pick."

"I really need mama now!" Julian said 15 minutes later when he was all tucked in to bed.

"No you don't Jul! Daddy doesn't say prayers but I listen and appreciate being prayed for. You know how prayers with daddy work."

"I need her abice fer prayin' fer Kelsey."

"Kelsey, the girl in your class with the new baby sister Kristina?" Jackson remembered the baby because Julian had watched her breastfeed, and made career day a little more awkward than it had to be for everyone.

"Yeah mama said don't kiss her jus' be her friend firs'."

Jackson nodded. "Good advice."

"So I colored wit her at centers an' she was sad an' I say why an' she say her and her mommy and sister don't live in the same house as her daddy anymore 'acause they gettin' a vorce."

"Oh man, bud! Sometimes that happens because mommies and daddies can't find their love anymore but me an' your mama love each other so much that's not gonna happen. I promise." Jackson kissed Julian's cheek.

"I knows now but I don't want Kelsey's mom and dad to get a vorce an' make her cry. I wanna tell God, OK?"

"Jul how about you just ask God to make her happy everyday and to watch over her when she's sad, OK?"

Julian yawned. "OK."

"And then you can try to make her laugh everyday at school."

"Good abice dad."

So that's what Julian did. And then he asked his dad to stay with him because he didn't want to be alone. So April found Jackson snoring on their son's big comfy chair when she got home.

"Babe, wake up, what are you doing in here?"

"Hi beautiful whale." Jackson yawned as she came to sit on his lap. "He had to have a crush on the girl whose parents are in the middle of a nasty divorce if the kid picked up the word. So I helped him ask God to keep the her happy and then he didn't want me to leave and so now every time we have a different shift we're going to have to explain it's not a divorce."

"Oh, great!" April answered cheerfully. "Good thing we both have off tomorrow. You helped him pray, babe?"

Jackson smirked. "Yeah well he wanted to ask God for no divorce for Brenda and Rick I think his name is… so I felt it necessary to step in."

"I love you!" April said, after a kiss.

Jackson heard little giggles and the night light glowed just enough for him to see two little green eyes peeking at them from behind his fingers. He pulled April in for a deeper kiss and then whispered in her ear. "Ask me if I'm ready for bed."

"Oh umm…ok…ready for bed, daddy?" Her face said, 'This better not get dirty."

"Only the same bed you're sleeping in, Mama."

"It better be! Same bed," April grumbled. "Tryina act like you don't sleep so close to me every night you steal my pillow."

That made the little giggles louder, but Julian was too tired to talk. And neither his mommy or daddy turned the lights on after prayers. "Goodnight, J! I love you the most." Jackson paused at his son's bedside so April could kiss him goodnight before carrying her to the bedroom. It took him a little longer to get there lately, but he always made it.

* * *

"Rise and shine, J! It's a beautiful day to fill your brain with knowledge." Jackson announced the next morning, walking in to Julian's room to open the curtains.

"I know it sucks, bud! But your dad will be so mad at me if we get to the planetarium too late." April whispered in her son's ear.

"You guys sayin' eve-thing wrong." Julian yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Kiss my belly," Jackson insisted, lifting up his shirt.

"No I won't, only mama's 'cause my sister in her belly." Julian smacked his head with his hands. His mom and dad were so crazy.

April shrugged. "Ok you can if want to, but then I'm gonna go to the kitchen and probably burn the waffles so bad we have to eat Trix for breakfast!"

"Hey don't! Ony daddy dos that!"

"Not today, today I'm gonna help you pick out clothes and then go make a smoothie."

"Why you doin' dis wrong?" Julian was entertained, but very confused.

"It's not wrong, bud! It doesn't matter who does what because we are one family and we both love you very much, understand?" April asked. Julian nodded.

"So we talked last night and we told each other everything we do with you in the morning and at night so this always feels like one home for you. It's silly you noticed all of those differences bud! We're sorry. We love each other and you and your sister so much and we will always be a family no matter where we live or who is home, OK?" Jackson kissed April to further prove his point and Julian rolled his eyes, jumping off the bed.

"Yeah. Kelsey jus' gotted me so confused all day yeserday." Julian sighed.

"I feel you, little man….girls will never stop making your day a little extra confusing." Jackson patted his son's shoulder.

"Hey!" April screamed, waddling toward the kitchen. "We heard that. Just for that I'm gonna burn your waffle!"

"See, what'd I just say?" Jackson whispered, as Julian picked the Buzz Lightyear shirt to wear to the planetarium.


	3. Day 3: Red Wine & Laughter

**averybody requested this oneshot way back before 11x20, pre-all the things that turned this season traumatic for me. What she asked for was Japril talking about the penis incident in 11x19 and April laughing about it and making Jackson realize that she's healing, truly. That's kind of what I did. Sort of. This was back when I thought I was following the direction the writers were going with April's grief. I've ALWAYS seen it going differently in my head, though. I kind of picture April eventually focusing on family after grieving somewhat. But I know the show would never go to what's implied here.**

 **All of this talk and it's still pretty fluffy and fun. I was going to publish before the project started because I'd been trying to figure out the end for AWHILE. But I loved it so much when it was done I wanted to include it in 100 Encore.**

 **It's Jackson Avery Appreciation week next week you guys! I know it's kind of late and I actually hate asking for specific prompts but if you have some Jackson-centric ideas I thought that'd be a cool way I could participate! Send them over!**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 3: "Red Wine & Laughter"

"His mistress cut off his what again after I left?" Jackson entered the living room, amused grin on his face. This was gonna be fun.

"You heard me. His junk."

"His junk is in his trunk though, so I'm not following." He sat down next to her, handed her an iced tea.

"His pecker," she said, after a long sip.

"Pecker? Still not following. Is that farmer slang? What part of the body is that?"

"Jackson, come on, you know what I mean!" April sighed, but was smiling.

"Penis April, say penis. I've heard you say it before. You are a doctor." He climbed on to his wife's lap and whispered with a smirk.

"At work, yeah. Not at home." She blushed and Jackson remembered she essentially had the upbringing of a preacher's kid.

"We're not in Ohio, babe. We're in Seattle. And we're Averys, not Kepners. Plus…" he kissed her. "No one's trying to get sexy here, we're just talking…" She blushed again, the deepest shade of red he'd ever seen on her. "Unless….were you planning on getting sexy tonight Mrs. Avery? Is that why you are trying so hard to end this conversation?" He placed a trail of kisses down her neck, uninterrupted. "Say no more then, I've got it from here." April wasn't much of a talker during sex. But she'd often react to things he whispered in her ear.

"But Jackson, I…." she started, as he began to undo his belt. She'd been so distracted after work she forgot to tell him. She gasped when she looked past him and saw the doorknob turning. She was too late.

"What Babe?" he asked, sliding his jeans down a little further.

"Oh my…" Catherine Avery's voice was measured as she walked into her son's apartment.

Richard Webber just shook his head. "I told you to knock! This has happened to me one too many times in my lifetime."

Jackson hastily jumped off of April's lap, and pulled up his pants, looking to her for an explanation.

She just shrugged and gave him a guilty smile. "I invited your mom for dinner?" she put it in the form of a question and smiled in an attempt to look as innocent as possible.

"Clearly, thanks for the warning!" he rolled his eyes but kissed her. Ever since they re-established intimacy a few weeks before, April had been more open with affection than ever. There was a time when just accepting a kiss in front of his mother would make her blush, and Catherine catching them in the position she just did, no matter that it was pretty PG-13 in that second, would send her running behind a closed door all night.

But now, she just giggled and ran her fingers through her hair, getting up to fix dinner. "I just planned a quick meal before I knew you were coming," she said to her in-laws. Richard may as well be at this point. "Chicken Caesar salad OK?"

"Fine dear, we're easy." Catherine started cracking up at her unintentional joke, but it made April run to the kitchen to busy herself with dinner. Jackson shot his mother a look, but smiled in spite of himself because he knew April was okay.

"Ma, April can't say 'penis' unless she's at work, I don't know how long this marriage is gonna last. Christmas is in Boston this year. How will she make it through dinner?"

"Oh, we're going back to this subject, huh?" Richard rolled his eyes, sharing a moment with April, who giggled. They were all enjoying the end of a bottle of wine in the living room after dinner.

"So? After what I walked in on tonight, you don't seem to be complaining about how she handles yours. _That's_ what matters in a marriage, honey."

Jackson tensed up a second, not from embarrassment. He glanced at his wife in his lap. He'd had 33 years to get used to Catherine Avery. But he wasn't sure April ever would.

He got his answer instantly though, when April started laughing so hard she spilled the glass of red wine in her hand all over him, staining his shirt. There was a time that the mess would've pulled April out of the moment and into cleaning mode.

But tonight she just kept laughing, long after the joke stopped being funny. She laughed with her whole body, so hard she knocked Jackson sideways on the couch and fell on top of him.

He smiled and kissed her as she continued to laugh. There was no stopping it, that was clear. But Jackson would listen to it all night. He was just happy to see her truly let go for the first time since Samuel died. Maybe she wasn't just trying to bury pain. Maybe she did feel a called and ready to answer. Maybe she wasn't lying.

Catherine and Richard nodded silent goodbyes to Jackson after a minute and saw themselves out. Clearly this was some kind of moment between them and while Catherine was happy to be the catalyst, she sensed that it was meant to be private.

"It's funny, huh? Thinking about how much I enjoy you handling my…" Jackson cleared his throat, suddenly unable to say the word when referring to his own. April just nodded and giggled more when he kissed her. "You really are ready." He ran his fingers through her hair, fanning it out on the couch, and looked directly in her eyes when he whispered.

That got her to stop. He finally believed her. All it took was a red wine and laughter."Yes Jackson, I'm ready to be a mommy again."

"OK, then I'm ready too." he nodded, and she pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. "You want to start trying right now?" he grinned.

"Yes, absolutely. Right after I get some Tide-To Go on this shirt." She squirmed out from under him and peeled it off his body. Jackson just shook his head, getting up to go wait for her in the bedroom. But her silly concern was just just more proof to him that she was ready. She was healing.


	4. Day 4: Almost There (Mariah)

**Anonymous: "Prompt: April is suffering from a little postpartum depression and is having trouble breastfeeding. Jackson like the amazing husband he is helps her through it."**

 **No lie I was going to write this exact story for a more general prompt so this made me excited!**

 **Also when there's anything from the Bible I always like to note that I'm not very religious and don't know it well. I just Google "Passages for _" and pick the one I like. I have a few "Baby after Samuel" prompts and I love the subject so I plan to do them all. There are a million ways to write it. Just keep that in mind and be patient if you don't see your exact prompt right away. For 100 Days to work all hiatus I have to plan very little. I just write as the ideas come. So like I said, details really help! Ugh I won't write a novel before every single post, I promise. Oh and it's more than "a little bit" of PPD. I hope that's Ok.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** Day 4, ″Almost There"

April's were the cries that woke Jackson up at 2 a.m, sending him running to the nursery. He found her in the rocking chair, topless. Her t-shirt was haphazardly thrown on the floor and there were tears streaming down her face. She was holding the baby and looking at her, but there was no connecting of any kind happening.

"Sweetheart, you are supposed to wake me up every time," he said, sitting down next to her in the rocking chair. He'd had one custom made to seat two people.

April had come a long way since Samuel's death. Just feeling ready for another baby was a feat in itself, being that she'd spent a year avoiding her life in a war zone. But she'd come home and chose Jackson. And a child was something he needed in his life. So April spent months in therapy getting ready, and continued that therapy until she delivered.

She delivered their baby girl naturally in a birthing tub in their living room. Jackson thanked the God his wife believed in that there were no complications. They had a whole team and emergency plans in place but he knew that if something were wrong, it would be near impossible to get April to go to the hospital. It was the one part of the therapy process where she got stuck. She absolutely, positively was not going to leave a hospital without a baby. Early on, she had fear the baby would die and insisted it would die in her home.

But their therapist was very good, and by her third trimester April was ready to be a mother. They both thought so. She even agreed to a photoshoot and baby shower when she was eight months along, in case it was her last pregnancy.

Still, postpartum depression was always considered a given in her circumstance. As Jackson was the only other person April would allow to touch the baby at this point, two weeks after her birth. he had to be up when she was up, always; essentially to prevent scenes like the one he'd walked in on.

"I thought she just needed a diaper change. But there was a legitimate explosion in there so I had to give her a bath and put new clothes on her and now she's hungry, I know it! But she won't latch again!" April burst into tears.

"April, you _have_ to wake me up. No one should do all of that alone."

"I just wanted to show you I'll be a good mom….one day," she confessed, but then looked down at her wailing daughter and frowned, defeated.

"I know you are. You're already such a good mom." But she cried often. Breastfeeding was not coming easily to mom or baby. It was making an already difficult bonding situation even tougher.

Jackson took his daughter from his wife and went across the room to grab the breastfeeding pillow. "You need to use the things we bought to help you, April! Everyone uses them!" He handed her the pillow. "Here. Take a minute and relax sweetheart. Calm down. We are going to take a trip to the kitchen to get you some ice water to help with pain during feeding," he kissed the baby's forehead. "And when we get back, I know you'll be ready to do this together, right?"

She nodded, looking down at her lap and Jackson went off to the kitchen, kissing and cooing at his child the way April knew she should've been.

"OK, so remember, drink the water while she's feeding, right?" he encouraged, when he came back with the glass. "Same problem?"

April sighed. "When she latches at all she just takes the nipple, that's not good. But she's grabbing at anywhere first Jackson, anywhere! I'm going to have bruises everywhere. And she's not getting enough so she's constantly feeding. Maybe I should just give up and move to formula!"

"No. That's not what you want. That has never been what you wanted. Since…"

April cut him off, knowing where he was going and not about it let it happen. "Things change Jackson! I've changed!"

"I'm aware April," he said, placing the baby on the pillow. "But I remember when you told me one of your biggest dreams in life was to be the best mommy you could be. You never wanted to cause your child pain, even at the expense of your own and…"

"Stop trying to go there, Jackson, not at 2 a.m."

"You both want this, sweetheart! She's trying too. She's trying so hard. And sometimes she cries just for you. Just because she wants her mama. Don't give up on her, April. You promised you wouldn't. You promised we wouldn't spend our lives comparing, wondering. I know you are working hard but this can't be our life…"

"If it is, what? You'll leave me for real this time?"

"April, come on. No. I just…sometimes you are so happy, babe. You want this. I know at first you agreed to get pregnant because I was ready, and…thank you. I really did need her. But you didn't just have her for me. I wouldn't have done that. April, she's not Samuel…"

"Why'd you go there? Why? I asked you not to and now…" Both mom and baby started sobbing uncontrollably. The child was hungry and growing very impatient.

"Because I know you're always wondering, babe. Every second lately. I see it when you look at her. Would he have needed 2 a.m. baths so often? Would he have latched easily and slept for longer periods of time? You gotta stop babe. She's not Samuel. I'm not saying it to hurt you. I'm saying it because you need to hear it, and I'm the only one who can say it." Tears formed behind his eyes. "Who is she? What name did you pick for her yourself?"

"Mariah."

"What's it mean?"

"Jackson, there's a million meanings….one of them is 'bitter.'" She scoffed.

"Come on babe, what are the reasons you chose the name?" His daughter needed to eat, he felt bad that she was just on the pillow, hungry, crying and waiting. But April needed this talk.

"It means 'the Lord is my teacher' and 'wished for child.' I did. I do. I do just want her to be happy. I want her. I want to be the best mama I can be. But maybe I can't…"

"Shhh. None of that. Come on, help her a little. Squeeze it so it's easier for her to see and latch. Guide her to it."

"You do it, Jackson."

"I can't do it April. I will sit with you every time, every minute. That's why we got this chair. But you've gotta do it yourself. Use this time to bond with her."

April sighed but complied with his request, guiding her daughter's mouth to the right part of her breast, and the baby finally latched correctly. Because of the trouble she had been having, the doctor warned that even a good latch would cause her more discomfort than is normal. Jackson saw the pain on her face. "Remember the water mama. It's right next to you and will help the pain. Good job sweetheart. I'll be back in one second." He kissed her cheek, getting up from the chair.

"You just said you would stay every minute!" April looked up at him, desperate.

"I'm just grabbing something else you need right now. Look at her, April. Look at Mariah Grace. She's looking for her mama's eyes. I'll be back in one second."

When Jackson returned to the nursery doorway, April was smiling and talking to the baby. He tried to just watch from there as long as he could. "Please don't just do that. We still need you, Jackson."

"OK. I'm here. But you gotta help me out with this thing, I have no idea how to look for something, even if I knew what to look for," he said, sitting down next to her again and fumbling the Bible awkwardly.

"Thank you," she whispered when she saw it. "Try Philippians 4, 6-7 please. The book pages are in the table of contents, and then just follow the numbers."

"OK, let's see…" Jackson furrowed his brow and opened the Bible for the first time in his life. April grabbed his free hand with hers and squeezed. "Be anxious for nothing, but in everything by prayer and supplication, with thanksgiving, let your requests be made known to God; and the peace of God, which surpasses all understanding, will guard your hearts and minds through Christ Jesus." He felt her relax as he read, and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

They continued like that, April sipping water and Jackson reading Bible verses by request until April not only finished feeding Mariah, but rocked her to sleep as well. "Jackson," she said, when they crawled into bed after putting her down.

"Hmm…"

"I know I have bad days, but I'm almost there. I promise."

"You are. I know. I'm so proud of you," he said, and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he did two years ago, the night before their lives changed forever.

Almost there. It was her way of telling him she knew she'd made the right decisions. With their marriage and to have the baby. She was almost healed. Almost whole. Almost happy.


	5. Day 5: One Word

**Anonymous: "Prompt: jackson's reaction to owen suggesting april as new chief of surgery at GSM"**

 **Happy Jackson Appreciation Week! This was fun because you all know I love me some Avery history. All centric prompts will be character tagged, but also in Japril. I want to keep a consistent "common" tag on all of these. But I don't even know if April is in this as of now (I draft these and write the stories directly in the post, I like it like that.)**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 5: "One Word"

"No! Absolutely not!" Jackson stood up and slammed his fists on the board room table, making everyone in the room, including Catherine, jump in their seat.

"Whoa, calm down Avery, it was just a suggestion. She's back home and focused on work, but feeling a little misplaced. I just thought…"

"You thought, 'Let's give her a whole hospital wing to run.' Because that makes sense. Let's just….feed her to the wolves…" Jackson snapped.

"Hang on. It's not like that I…"

" _You_ just came back from the same place she was and resigned as chief. It was her first time at war. You think she's ready to step in and take your place?" Jackson snickered at the ridiculousness of it. "You know what Hunt? I was pissed at you for resigning. Really pissed. But now…well, thank God you did. You obviously left your common sense in Jordan." With that, Jackson turned and walked out of the boardroom, slamming the door behind him and leaving everyone, including his mother, in stunned silence. Catherine waited five minutes before she ran after him.

"You can't do that, Jackson Avery. I taught you better than to…" She'd found him at the entrance to the E.R., pacing back and forth in the spot where his wife told him he'd have a son. His back was to her.

"What? Speak my mind? Really Ma? If 'keep quiet' was the Avery motto you'd be getting married in a few hours so…"

"No. I taught you better than to bring your marital problems into a business meeting."

Jackson turned to face her. "Again, if that were true, you wouldn't have thrown your ring back at Richard in front of the entire hoospital…" Jackson dragged his words, to ensure she caught his sarcasm.

"My situation and yours are completely different young man!"

"OK, mom. Whatever you say." He turned again and started pacing.

Catherine sat on the bench and studied her son for a few minutes, trying to get inside his head. She noticed the distance between he and April. She realized her daughter-in-law had changed. It was to be expected, really. The woman had just gotten back from war, for goodness sake.

What she hadn't noticed until that day, that moment watching him from the bench, really, was how much her son had changed. He'd been so great taking care of April the first few months after Samuel's death. Both of them were so focused on her. Catherine would call to check up on April, to give him any advice she could offer in caring for her. And she'd figured that Jackson would only feel comfortable with April going to war if he was coping with his own emotions alright.

Jackson would never admit it or talk about it, but as Catherine watched him pace she realized just how wrong she was. He hadn't been coping well at all. And without April around to love and guide him, without his mother there to constantly remind him who he was, he had lost himself. But worse than that, Catherine feared he had found his father inside of him.

"He didn't say a word when he left me. Not one word."

"What?" Jackson looked up sharply.

"Your father. One night he just packed his bags and left, never came back."

"I know mom."

"You don't _know_ Jackson. I never told you that part."

"What? That he left? Oh please, it's shaped my whole life."

Catherine ignored her son. He was missing the point. "I knew we were having trouble, that he wasn't happy doing Foundation work and that parenting was a struggle. But I thought….maybe….one day he'd show up at the therapy session I reminded him of every week or…The point is, Jackson…he didn't say a word."

"I'm sorry Ma…I don't see what this has to do with anything, I…"

"You're thinking of leaving her." It wasn't a question. "There's a plane leaving for Jordan in two weeks and you think she wants to be on it. If she does, well that's a mighty fine excuse you have there. But either way, you might leave her. You're thinking about leaving all of it. If you leave your wife, you'll leave Seattle. But you certainly won't move to Boston and take over for grandpa. I don't know what you'll do. Maybe you'll move to L.A. and call me twice a year to let me know you are doing fine in private practice. That would be nice. Or maybe you'll move to Colorado and hole yourself up somewhere with scotch. You never did like to drink as much as all the other Averys. But maybe you'll develop a taste for it. Maybe you'll become him."

Catherine shrugged to herself; her son was looking everywhere but at her. And he wasn't arguing. Wasn't telling her to stop. She was right.

"You'll be fine. You'll survive either way. They say if you drink for long enough alcohol eventually becomes the one thing keeping you alive. I won't cut you off if you choose option B. I'm tough but I love you baby. If you of all people turn to the bottle there's no way to turn you back around, I know. You'll live long enough. But April…" Jackson turned when his mother said her name. "Lord have mercy I have not gone to church in about 45 years but when you leave that woman I will be on my knees in the front pew praying for her soul every Sunday…"

He started to speak but his mother cut him off. "You think war made her cold and focused? Selfish and addicted to something no rehab can cure? Miranda Bailey told me she _likes_ Kepner 2.0 better today, and I had to restrain myself from going full Texas on her ass. Because this 'new' woman that everyone thinks is so strong and focused and ready to run the surgical unit? Well, I don't see it. All I see is someone who ran away and came back more broken than before. She needs you, Jackson. And if you leave, if you give up on her, she literally may not survive."

"Yeah well, I was there for her. Right afterward and when she was at war. It didn't happen often but some nights she would still cry and…unless I was at work I answered."

"I'm sure you did. And now you're pissed because…how dare she be so selfish? How dare she not ask you how you're feeling now that she's home. But how is she supposed to know you're bleeding if she can't see the cut? She could ask, but she didn't. And you are dying. So are you gonna bleed out Jackson, or show her where to stitch?"

He clapped sarcastically. "Great metaphor mom. If only it were that easy."

Catherine got up and put her arms on her son's shoulders, literally shaking him. "But it is, baby. It is. April loves you, even though she's changed. And I know you love her. Avery men have too much pride to steal a bride at the alter for anything less than a lifetime. Don't you worry about that silly chief recommendation, honey. I love and respect that woman and know she'll do great things one day, given the chance. And she will have it with you by her side. But she's in no condition to run a anything right now. Those people don't know her well at all. But I do. And Richard does. And you do. That's how I knew what that hissy fit was about. That wasn't about April possibly being chief. She could get there one day but not right now. That was about you. And your marriage."

"Mom, it's really none of your…."

"Bullshit. If I don't make it my business at this point…I'll eventually be calling you to tell you to visit your ex-wife in the psych ward you led her to. But she's…she's not there yet. She loves you and if she knows her marriage is on the line she'll fight for it, just as hard as she fought for that man's life today. Say something Jackson. You've worked so hard to be different than your father. Say something. Don't turn into your father now. You've lived 33 years just fine with very little of his influence." Then she whispered to herself. "He didn't say one word to warn me." She shook her head, still unable to understand it after all these years.

Then Catherine kissed her son's cheek and went back inside without another word. Jackson went to the bench he sat on so many times, dreaming of what fatherhood might be like. He never thought he'd be living the nightmare.

"Hey…" April pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hey."

"Your mom said you might want to talk?"

Jackson slid from the middle of the bench, making room for his wife to sit. "Yeah."

 **AN: OK, so this is really a Catherine Avery story, pretty much. My bad. Still, I hope you like it :)**


	6. Day 6: So Too Much (Uh Oh)( MIMB World)

**The Intro note for this was way too long bc this was the first time I wrote for MIMB world in a year...**

 **Anonymous: "Can you do a prompt where Jackson actually hurts his knee and has to have surgery and after surgery he's pretty doped up and get handsy with april. Happy japril. I think it would be really cute to add a little girl in there and tells her daddy good luck before his surgery. Lol ㈴2㈴2"**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 6: "So Too Much (Uh Oh)" [Parenthesizes, for when you just can't decide on one name]

"Come on, stop crying Chlo. Daddy will be back again so soon worm, you know that," April tried bouncing her daughter a little bit in her arms. She just cried harder. "And while we wait for Aunt Callie to fix his knee we're gonna go get ice cream! Aren't you excited?"

Bawling, the little girl shook her head no against her mother's chest and turned to her father with outstretched arms.

Jackson was in his room on a gurney, minutes away from being wheeled into surgery to repair a torn meniscus. He cursed himself for going back to his basketball league so soon. If Chloe wasn't traumatized by hospitals before, she certainly was now.

"April, give us a few minutes alone?" he asked, and reached for his child. She nodded and lowered Chloe to his chest. Before she turned to leave she saw her daughter cling to Jackson's neck instantly.

He just kissed her forehead and let her cry for a few seconds. "I know. I know you're so scared Chloworm. But you don't have to be because daddy's not scared. Aunt Callie is just gonna fix up my knee….one, two, three and then all daddy has to do is play with you on the couch for so many days. What are we gonna play, Chlo?"

"Dollhouse an' baby an' food shippin." She managed to answer, but was still sobbing pretty hard.

"I know. I know you don't like this place. But daddy will be fine." He kissed her forehead and looked at her expectantly when she sniffled, seeming to try and get her sobs under control to tell him something.

"Mommy bleeded."

"Yes, when mommy was bleeding we came here. But she's all better now." It was only half a lie. Physically, April recovered from her miscarriage just fine. Jackson should've known better then to try and resume his "normal" life two weeks after that. This injury was definitely going to put an even bigger stain on the marriage.

She'd asked him to move back in the night she came home from the hospital for more reasons than just Chloe. She'd begged for kisses, and made him swear he'd still touch her. She'd said she'd forgiven him, that she would've died without him and that she was ready to move forward. The miscarriage brought them closer, but it didn't fix everything. The last thing April needed right now was the responsibility of taking care of he and Chloe alone.

"What kind of ice cream are you going to get with mama?" Jackson smiled excitedly, hoping to shift Chloe's thoughts.

"Hmmm, choco I think," she said, taking a deep breath and beginning to calm down.

"That's your mom's favorite. Are you gonna share Chlo?" he faked seriousness and his daughter burst out laughing. Chloe April was the sweetest little girl in the world. When she saw kids crying she was the first person to run over and give them her toys to play with. But she did not share food easily.

"No," she said, and shook her head back and forth wildly.

"No? I'm shocked!" He tickled her, prolonging those sweet giggles. "Well, you're gonna have to go to the playground for exercise after all that ice cream." Chloe nodded."What can you do there? We have to think of some things because you can't do bikes or monkey bars with me or mama until we're better."

She nodded again. "Uhh….hopping an' slide an' maybe swing." She looked to her dad for approval.

"Great choices, baby! When I see you you'd better tell me all about the playground. Oh, look who's back and ready for ice cream! Mama! Time for daddy to go get better now."

But Chloe tightened her grip on his neck again. "Wait! What you sayed when you falled daddy?"

Jackson and April shared a look. They had no idea why she was so utterly entertained by this. "I said, 'Uh oh! Ray, Chloe's gonna be so mad at me. No more piggyback rides for a long time!'"

"I'm not daddy," she promised.

"We know worm, because grandpa Richard is taking over. Come on, time to say see you later daddy!" April loosened her daughter's grip around her husband's neck. "Give a kiss and then let's go Chlo! Mama wants ice cream!" Chloe complied and they began the hand-off.

"Wait!" she said, midair between her parents. She looked directly at Jackson. "Daddy I love you so too much!"

Jackson fought the tears forming behind his eyes. "Chloe, I love _you_ so too much too." Chloe finally went to her mother's arms peacefully.

"And I love you so too much too, Jackson." April leaned down and pecked his lips. Her kisses were mostly just pecks lately. But he appreciated every one more than ever before.

* * *

"Baabe! Come in here, gimme kiss!" Jackson motioned wildly for his wife to enter his room after surgery.

April complied, laughing. High Jackson was certainly entertaining. "I can see why Callie told me no Chloe until you get home tomorrow. She made you a card, wanna see it?"

"Nope!" he made a popping sound with his mouth and shook his head, no remorse on his face at all. Pain killers or truth serum? April couldn't decide. "Lay down with me." He scooted to one side of the bed and April squeezed next to him, facing so she was looking into his eyes. He immediately reached under her shirt and started grabbing at her boobs.

"Hey! Back off mister, you're high and we are not there yet." Truthfully, that was only because of the miscarriage. No matter what their therapist said, even while they were separated they continued having sex. Not often, and on April's part, not because she wanted to. Because she needed to. Infidelity or not, he was her one, though there was a time when she wished she were strong enough to leave him.

She sighed, pushing the thought out of her mind and kissing him. He had been wonderful these past two weeks, and they started building new dreams. In one, April was finally able to tell Jackson she was pregnant with a smile on her face. He'd promised her it would come true one day.

He beckoned her to him with his finger so he could whisper in her ear. "I want a blowjob."

"Ha! You are funny tonight. That will only happen in public in your dreams."

"But I haven't had one since…" He paused to consider the correct answer. Conversations like this were dangerous when he was in his right mind. Under the influence? He was crazy to start it, but then again, he really had no control over what he was saying in the moment. "…Monica."

"Excuse me?" April knew it wasn't her. She had needs in the 5+ months they'd been separated, and had turned to her husband to fill them. If his needs were also satisfied because of that, fine. But she'd definitely refused to do anything exclusively for his pleasure. When he called late at night after Thanksgiving, before the miscarriage, she'd never picked up. Everything was on her terms. So she knew it wasn't her. She knew it was the stripper. She just hadn't expected a name.

"My girlfriend in Boston the summer before college. I broke my arm sliding in to home during a late night baseball game, and my friends took me to the E.R. It took forever to get discharged after my cast was put on and no one was around so…while we waited she…"

"Ohh your last….public…" April shook the thought out of her mind. But she still had questions. She had a lot of questions about his old girlfriends lately that never mattered to her before.

"Did you love her?"

Jackson shrugged. "I thought I did. But I've only ever loved you."

She nodded, accepting the answer, knowing it was not to butter her up. That was always his answer for girls he was serious about. For Stephanie, his reply had been, "I cared for her. I never loved her."

"What color were her eyes, Jackson?"

It was more dangerous territory than ever, and April regretted asking the moment it slipped out of her mouth. It seemed innocent. If you looked at a girl for long enough you were bound to remember the color of her eyes. But April had asked because in the middle of the most intimate moment, her husband always said 'Look at me.' If he remembered her eyes this many years later, she had mattered. Even in his current state, Jackson knew why she'd asked.

And he also knew a lie would get him in more trouble than the truth, these days. "Gray. They were gray…really strange, beautiful gray eyes."

April appreciated the truth. But she didn't like the smile on his face. "Babe…when you feel a little better we can have sex again." she whispered in his ear, hoping to change the direction of his thoughts. "But you can't do much work, and you'll be on the couch so we'll have to be really sneaky with Chloe around."

Jackson laughed and she felt encouraged to continue. "You'll get your blowjob then, I promise. Lots of them," she giggled. "But what else can we do, Jackson, hmm? I can ride you, baby. Would you like that?"

"That was a fun summer. We drove to the beach and made s'mores over campfires a lot."

April sighed. He was obviously still high, or else he wouldn't be ignoring her sexy talk. She didn't do it often. But getting cheated on had made her tougher, colder, more distant. Before, sex was never just sex to her, not in their marriage. She was shy and every time was about connecting. But now? If he wanted just sex he could have it. If he wanted dirty talk, she could give it to him.

It wasn't that she was desperate for him to stay, by any means. It was just…he had taken the magic out of lovemaking for her. Even if she found it again, she doubted it would ever be like it used to be. They'd had an uphill battle since the second they said "I do." But the magic had always been there through it all.

"We promised Chlo we'd make s'mores inside when we have the camp outs in the living room while you recover. That good enough for you? Fake s'mores with your family?"

"We were supposed to meet up in New York over holiday break. Monica went to New York to try and model."

"That's great. Jackson…are you hearing anything I'm saying right now? Obviously not because…."

"She couldn't make it out there. Had to come back home…"

"Babe not to be mean but I don't really care. Will you please come back to me? Come down, baby. Come down and read the card your girl made you. She loves you so too much, she made me write it in there."

"But she had gotten pregnant and her parents cut her off…."

April groaned, getting out of the bed. She cared about his past and the people he cared about. But she wasn't going to lay there and listen to him reminisce on pain killers. "Bye babe. I'm gonna come back tomorrow with Chloe to take you home. And I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna ask them to lower your dose 'cause…."

"Her kid's father was a big time photographer in New York, got custody of the kid. She doesn't even know her son…."

"Jackson, how do you even know this?" April wrinkled her nose at him. She took Chloe's card out of her bag and placed it on his bedside table.

"She works at the Gentleman's Club on Lemont now, back home…"

"Oh my God…You didn't ask her name…" April whispered, looking away. "…Because you knew it." Her words were almost inaudible. "Her eyes…you didn't have to look. I can't even…" She quickly turned on her heels, running away from him, to the doorway.

"Uh oh," Jackson whispered. slowly coming down and realizing what had happened.

"Yeah, uh oh…This is so too much Jackson. So. Too. Much." She left, not sure if she was coming back in the morning.


	7. Day 7: Happy (Julian)

**noaai: "2) The baby is born and Julian is thrilled with her. One day he accompanies his father to an apointment with the pediatrician and on their way every time they un into someone Julian stars explaining all the things his little sister is learning to do. For him obviously are amazing because his sister is the best. Jackson feels really proud because he has given to hir son what he never had as a kid, a family and siblings. If you don´t want to use it to the Jackson week you can add April in it. ;)"**

 **Thought this would be a cute one to do for Jackson week! So as of now no April is planned! But this is the first oneshot of The Encore where I'm going in just knowing people's names….nothing of the plot yet! Just a warning! AN: Done writing, it's pretty much just fluff, yay….**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 7: "Happy"

"Dis my sister! Her name Bowen Lexis. She so cute right?"

Jackson shook his head as the unsuspecting woman gave his son a huge smile. "I'm sure she is! All I see right now is her back because your daddy has her in the carrier."

"Oh yeah! All you see is da clothes me an' daddy pick-ted out fer her ourself! We lettin' mommy have a rest. Daddy let her see Bowen!"

Jackson chucked and took his daughter out of the carrier on his chest, looking at the woman apologetically. "This…." he turned the baby around "…Is Bowen Alexis…Sorry…four months and Julian here is still a little enamored."

"As he should be! That's his baby sister." She rubbed her belly.

"How far along?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, 12 weeks I think…just getting my due date and stuff today."

"Well, they're great here, the whole practice will work with you through the whole pregnancy, and the pediatrician here is great, right J? We like Dr. Kenter. And my wife had a pretty unorthodox birthing plan, they were very understanding."

"What you means daddy?"

"I mean mama likes have babies at home and use birthing balls and bathtubs and stuff."

"Oh. Well she don't like to see her babies cry an' my sister big enough fer her shots so…me and daddy takin' her 'acause my sister doin' fine an' she knows da deal 'acause she gived me kisses afer my shots so she sayed she torchin' me."

That got a wide-eyed concerned stare. "She said she's passing you the torch, buddy."

"Yeah. I have to give her kisses if she cry an' try an make her smile an' laugh 'acause she dos that now. 'Specially when I bretends a be a monkey."

"'Aright, little man stop now. Let's let…"

"Erika."

"Let's let Erika relax and read her magazine in peace."

"No, it's fine really. Julian, I'm having a baby for the first time. What can I expect is going to happen?"

"Oh you belly gonna get so big you look like a beauaful whale. I called mama dat when my sister was bakin'"

Jackson blushed, embarrassed by his four-year-old's innocence. "You…you won't get as big as my wife did. It was her second so…she started showing quicker." He dismissed his son's comment, waving his hands.

"An' da daddy of you baby gon' kiss you belly so much."

Erika looked away quickly. "Oh….he's not in the picture I…" She quickly started flipping through the magazine that Julian had distracted her from.

"Bowen Avery?" a nurse came out and called them back to the office.

"My sister seein' da doct-er now! Good luck bakin' you baby, miss." Jackson squeezed Julian's hand as they got up to leave. While he was definitely happy that the nurse's perfect timing had stopped his son's embarrassing rambling, he was also really proud that Julian exercised his great manners without being prompted. It was definitely April's influence.

* * *

"Little J's gonna do all the talking today, Dr. Kenter. Ask away, he's ready!" Julian nodded, smiling wide.

"OK, well I see her weight and growth is on track, how about her strength?"

Jackson leaned over and whispered in Julian's ear. "She dos tummy time so good she can hold up her head hers-self an' one time yesserday she rolled over so I gotted down an' rolled an' rolled." Julian cracked himself up.

"What about eatin' and digesting?"

The doctor raised his eyes at Julian, daring him to answer. Jackson whispered to Julian again. "Ewww, he really want to know that?" he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Jackson rolled his eyes in understanding but nodded.

"She poopin' fine but mama tried big girl food 'acause daddy sayed maybe she ready but she throwed up all over mama's shirt an' it was ascusting so mama sayed no way she tryin' that for two more months so no one try to jack mama an' baby time."

"Hijack," Jackson smirked.

The doctor laughed. "What about communication, Julian, what does she do to tell you she's watching you or listening?"

"Oh man," Julian sighed. "She only say 'oh' and 'ah' like a monkey but she touchies my face and put her fingers in my mouth an pulls my hair but it doesn't hurt."

"J, tell the doctor what she did with the pink squishy basketball the other day."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh she putted it in her mouf. When me and daddy sayed no silly she pushed it off her tray and it dropped on da floor an dad picked it up an' she watched and smile and dood it again. Den I picked it up an' she dood it again an again and I love her but I gotted bored and went to color my space book."

"That all sounds great, even though it annoyed you Jul. You ready to hold her hand for her shots?"

Julian nodded, face suddenly serious. "Mama can't see her babies cryin' acause of needles too many times so she get a break from this time. And she tired. I ready to make Bowen happy."

And he did. Bowen wasn't too fussy usually, just a normal infant. But needles were her melting point. Jackson and Julian tried to distract her, but were at least able to calm her afterward, and by the time they were leaving the office she was cooing and smiling.

"Daddy, why is Erika cryin'?" Julian asked when they reached the waiting room and saw the woman they had met a half hour before running out the door bawling.

"I really don't know bud. Pregnant women cry for a lot of different reasons, sometimes all at the same time. One time when she was pregnant with you your mom wanted fried chicken and peach pie so I bought her some and then when she ate it she started crying and when I asked why she said because it was so delicious….and that she was so scared to be a mommy."

There was only one reason a woman left her ultrasound appointment crying like that. And if Jackson were alone with the baby, he'd go over and try to offer some comfort. But Julian was with him, and though they tried not to lie to him, Jackson knew that even telling Julian she was sad would worry him all day.

"That is weird daddy."

"I know. But that's what happens sometimes when mamas are cooking babies. But I love her so much, and I take such good care of her because she gave me my family. And I love you all so much, you make me so happy." He kissed his son and finished strapping him into his carseat.

Seeing that woman breakdown over what she probably lost made Jackson so grateful for what he had. He'd grown up thinking of the word family as a curse word. Thinking it was something people said for show, but that it had no meaning. Thanks to April, he now knew "family" was the best, most meaningful word in any language.

"Hey, what do you say we run and pick up lunch for mama too, and then go home and eat it with her?" Jackson jumped in the front seat and looked at his son through the mirror.

"Why dad? Mama sayed she have a date wit a bathtub an' she gaved us Bowen milk."

"I think mama will be fine if we show up, especially if we bring cupcakes. I just wanna tell her how happy she makes me and what a good job she's doing with baby Bowen, because the doctor said she's perfect. And then once we have lunch with her we can leave her alone all day like we promised, except we'll be downstairs with the baby instead of out. What do yo say? Wanna go tell mama how thankful we are for her hard work taking care of us?"

Julian sighed. "Ok, but dad?"

"What bud?"

"I holdin' the bag with the cupcakes 'acause that will make her the most happy."

Jackson laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Fine, bud. You get to hold the cupcakes."


	8. Day 8: Unsee It (TGO Early Years)

**Anonymous: "Prompt: bellie walks in on Jackson and april having sex. Maybe add a little smut in there lol"**

 **What is it with you guys and wanting children to walk in on sex? *sigh*…anywayn I was really struggling with today's story and this totally would/could happen and add an interesting little piece to the dynamics of everyone so I'm doing it. It's an ungodly hour though so please consider this a rough draft for now. I might tweak if I add it to early years. It takes place the morning after Bellie broke her arm.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 8: "Unsee It"

"OK, babe. I love you and thank you for the waffles and the sex but we're done now," April insisted between kisses as Jackson tried to lead her away from the wall and back to bed.

"Nuh uh you're not done," he kissed her and threw her on the covers, climbing on top of her. "I made you waffles from scratch. This is my thank you and I say you're not done."

April sighed, mostly from pleasure as he kissed his way down her body, but also from annoyance. "Babe…I like…that…" she said as he kissed his way down her inner thigh, slowly reaching his destination.

"Like?" Jackson eyed her mischievously but he kept going.

April's breath caught but she was determined to make her point. "We have babies to take care of….two of them are not well Jacks…Oh my…"

Thrilled at getting a reaction out of her mid-thought, Jackson stopped what he was doing. "I made sure to make enough batter for everyone. When they wake up I will make their food and you can stay in bed, reading the paper until they come in here to eat it with you. It is 7 a.m on Sunday morning. We're not going to church today. Would you like me to wake our children up or is it alright if they sleep for two more hours while we continue having…fun?" He raised an eyebrow.

April bit her lip. "Fun is good, fun is fine."

"Good. Now is there something else you prefer I do or can I return to where I was?"

April shook her head, always content to follow his lead. He was more than fair and she still wasn't the most confident when it came to taking control. But she knew he'd torture her if she didn't use words. "Please…continue…"

"OK, but I'm starting over." he said, towering over her again and kissing his way from her lips down her neck. He laughed as his wife groaned in frustration.

By the time he reached where he was before the interruption, April had forgotten all her 'quiet rules' and was even calling on God, which made Jackson inwardly smirk with pride. It was fitting though, as it was Sunday.

"WHAT are you doing to my mommy?" Arabella huffed. Jaackson was the first to freeze and take all body parts off of April, who was dangerously close to finishing right when her daughter made her presence known. She needed a second to catch her breath and come back to reality, in that order.

"Mama and daddy were having private time Bellie. You know the rule is to knock." Jackson hastily hopped into his boxers, which he'd found near the wall.

"I did! But no answer and it not locked and it a mergency!"

"What's the emergency Arabella? April cleared her throat and slipped under the covers.

"Tee thowed up an it smell ascusting in her room. She need you mama. But daddy hurted you!"

"I'll handle that,.." "Jackson pointed toward Tenley's room. "You handle this?" he messed up Arabellla's hair and went over to kiss April. She made a note to herself that the one thing Jackson dreaded more than cleaning up puke was a sex talk of any kind with his daughters.

"Sure, for now," she whispered in his ear. "But you are going to have to make it clear to her when you come back that you'd never hurt me."

Jackson winced at the thought of how awkward it would be but didn't protest before he left the room.

"Daddy would never hurt me, Bellie." In fact, April had been feeling so much pleasure for a split second she wished Jackson would shoo his daughter out of the room and continue. "He loves me."

"But once you a big girl an' learn bathie daddy don't help you…" April sighed, wishing for once her almost-four-year old wasn't so smart. She was having a lot of first-time thoughts this morning. She jumped out of bed in search of clothes, hoping to make this quick.

"That's true but because we have mommy and daddy love hecantouchmewhereverhewants." She pulled a shirt over her head and went and took Bellie's cast-free hand. "Come on Bellz you want to go into the kitchen and watch mama make the waffles? Daddy made the batter and it is so yummy."

"He didn't hurted you eben though you ask fer God?" April blushed but knew it could be much worse.

"No, I promise." She picked her daughter up and started carrying her down the stairs. "Guess what? Daddy made a rule today because he started making breakfast everyone gets whipped cream this morning. Extra extra if you're wearing a pink cast."

"Oh, he the best daddy." Bellie giggled and April tickled her to make sure her quick change in attitude stuck.

"Yes, he is. The best." April smiled to herself thinking of the plans he'd tried to make for his girls' morning. He had wanted to make their breakfast hot while April stayed in bed and waited for them all to come storming upstairs full of giggles and news. Part of it was probably to make up fore yesterday, sure. But not all of it. He tried. Sometimes it wasn't his fault April almost never got time to relax, lately.

If she didn't finish making the breakfasts while he woke the babies up the girls wouldn't eat. And she knew that he'd be determined to pick up where he left off once the girls were in bed. It was exhausting being outnumbered but they were making it work as best they could. They'd just have to remember to stay under the covers next time.

"Mama?" Arabella said, when April put food in front of her twenty minutes later.

"What?"

Arabella pulled her mom so close they were nose-to-nose.

"I sawed daddy's butt!" She cracked herself up before digging in to her waffles and fruit.

April gave up and laughed a little bit too. If she didn't, she might cry. "Well unsee it diva. And no saying the word butt at my kitchen table. Chew extra good because I have to go see if your dad needs help with your baby sisters."

"He always do," Bellie sighed. "Pro-ly Tee thowed up on him like 'blaaaaaaaah'" she made a puking noise and then spit chewed waffle in her dish.

"Hey will you relax please? Or else I can't help him and they'll be stuck up there all day and you and daddy won't get to pick the movie later."

"OK, ok I sorry." April watched Arabella take two big girl bites without joking before she ran upstairs to help her husband.


	9. Day 9: Finally Home (Mariah)

**see-nedra: "Anyway for the prompt it randomly came to me at work, I really want a small one shot of April as a new mum (second baby so after Samuel's death etc) and she is sat on the rocking chair (that awesome rocking chair) feeding the baby and Jackson walks in and just watches her feeding and they have a super sweet convo I don't even know what about tbh but i want it to kinda show how far they've come (I think maybe it will be good from Jackson's perspective) I don't even know if that made sense lol"**

 **This was the prompt for which I sorta got the day 4 idea but then that EXACT idea came in my box but I figured I'd stay in the same world. I like it and even have another request for it so yay to slowly building AUs. Anyway, this will veer slightly, and will probably be both perspectives? But I hope you like it! PS: I love seeing new names in my box, yay!**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 9: "Finally Home"

"Babe? I know you asked me to cook but I had a kinda rough day so I just bought a pizza. Lots of veggies on it. So happy to be home, I…Oh look at my girls. How was your day?" Jackson stopped talking when he got to the door of the nursery to just take in the scene in front of him.

His wife was sitting in the first rocking chair they ever bought, the one he put together by himself, feeding Mariah and talking to her, huge smile on her face. He'd gotten the chair out of storage a few weeks ago at April's request. She said she was ready to use some of the things she connected with Samuel, that she didn't want to hide them away anymore.

Jackson shook his head, amazed at how far April had come through everything. She had worked so hard for him. First choosing her marriage and agreeing to have a child for him before she felt 100 percent ready. Then working through the fear she felt everyday being pregnant, and the PPD she had those first few months.

She never blamed him for any of it. She said she knew she wanted this but if he never pushed her she would never feel ready. So she'd fight everyday. Through struggles with breastfeeding, she never gave up. Long nights when the baby was sick and she was feeling resentful, she asked for help. Everyday she'd fought to get to what he was watching right now.

She was sipping ice water and feeding their five-month-old, cooing at her. Jackson remembered nights when he used to sit and hold her hand as she cried during feedings, apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry," she'd say. "I love her….I try."

He'd nod in understanding and squeeze her hand. And when April left he'd whisper to Mariah. "She'll get there, I promise," and give her a little extra love. He'd even tried his hand at a lullaby or two, something he'd never imagined himself doing. But there were nights when he was very unsure of the future. He saw April fighting, and planned to stick by her side. But sometimes he wasn't sure she'd win.

Then about two months ago a switch flipped in her and everything changed. She started kissing Mariah spontaneously and singing to her, and the therapist told Jackson he could slowly start letting her handle things alone. Jackson watched carefully from the sidelines for a month until April and a team of professionals decided it was alright for him to go back to work. April was a long way from that, if she even decided to go back at all. She'd mentioned wanting to devote as much time as possible to her child, and if that made her happy, Jackson was happy.

Still, the sight in front of him took his breath away a little bit. "Well Rye said something like 'uh oh' today. and we felt brave and tried solids but they didn't work well, did they princess?" April asked her daughter when she finished eating. Jackson jumped a little when she pulled him from his thoughts and back to reality.

He went over and kissed them both. "That's alright, you have sooo much time." he said in his best baby talk.

"Here will you do bedtime alone tonight though? I want to take a shower and I have some things to do. I'll get dinner out and stuff."

She jumped up and handed Jackson the baby pretty quickly. "Oh uh yeah, ok. Hey, are you feeling alright today? You can tell me if you've had a bad day."

April turned around at the doorway, huge smile on her face. "No, it was fine. I just have a few things to do and you two could use alone time."

* * *

"Babe? You picked a great night to take off. That took awhile but she's down. Is the pizza hot? Probably not but I'm starving…" Jackson blinked in confusion when he entered an empty kitchen.

"In here!" April called from the bedroom and Jackson doubled back. He grinned when he found his wife in their bedroom under the covers, a tray with pizza, wine and chocolate covered strawberries in front of her. "Get in!" she said, mouth full. "I tried to wait for you but I was so hungry, sorry. It's really good!" She offered a thumbs up.

"You are amazing. I should be doing this for you!"

April wrinkled her nose. "Why? You give me every Saturday morning alone after she eats. It's so awesome you make me breakfast at then take her out and I can just relax for hours. This is the least I can do. You're an awesome dad. I don't tell you that enough. Other guys would've left me…"

"Shhh, why are you talking about other guys, hmm? Quiet." She giggled and accepted a bite of a strawberry.

"Ask me what's under the covers," she whispered, feeding him the last bite.

Jackson laughed. He guessed where this was going but was still cautious. "What's under the covers, April?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Well Rye and I also went to the mall and…" April pulled back the covers and blushed. She wasn't the biggest fan of lingerie.

Jackson whistled slowly, giving her a once over, all thoughts of pizza. "Well that's not much of anything at all." But he didn't climb on top of her unable to control himself like she thought he would. Like she was hoping he would. He looked into her eyes and kissed her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Touch Jackson. Touch me. Unless you don't want to…" She whispered the end of the sentence and looked away quickly.

It had been a _very_ long time since they were truly intimate, since both of them were completely present in the moment. Even when she got back from war and they decided to have a baby, Sex was just a means to an end for April. And then through her pregnancy and depression after Mariah was born, they tried to be affectionate, Jackson certainly did, but it was hard for April.

The past two months they'd made progress, but one of them always stopped it for some reason. Sometimes they just fell asleep. Sometimes April just admitted she wasn't ready. Jackson had stopped initiating. He was just going to follow her lead.

"Of course I want to, April. Just…are you sure babe? It's OK if you aren't I…"

"Jackson. She sleeps through the night, I'm on birth control and we haven't really made love since before…." she stopped talking. There were many different ways to finish that sentence and she didn't like any of her choices. Instead, she unclasped the bra she had spent way too much money on herself. "Touch."

"You are amazing you know that? Do you realize how proud of you I am?"

April rolled her eyes. "That's not the kind of moment I'm tryin' to have here, mister. Stop talking and touch me before I roll over and…"

"OK, ok I get it, sorry." He climbed on top of her and immediately went for the spot on her neck that made her squeak. It had been so long he forgot the sound, but he didn't forget the spot. And when she made it, he felt like she was finally, truly home.

* * *

 **AN: Been going to AUs A LOT lately. I have great prompts for missing scenes or more closely involving cannon and I will do them eventually, this is a long project. My muse is just NOT taking me there at all. Hope you guys don't mind lots of Julian maybe lol**


	10. Day 10: Not Today

**noaai: "4) Another idea for Jackson's week. April still in the army and it´s the 1st anniversary of Samulel's bith. In the morning Jackson calls his mother just to hear her voice and feel some comfort in such difficult day. She knows why he calls but doesn´t say anything. At night April phones him and talk about it. He sees her so broken he doesn't say nothing about how bad he's coping with everything. Then his mother arrives to his home because she knew he would need her, urges him to ASK for things!"**

 **It is 3:25 AM on Day 10 as I'm typing this. I want to do it so much justice, but all I know of it as of now is the first sentence. Yet it is today's prompt because I want to do it for Jackson's week and the other one I have planned for it is sort of…happier? Anyway the point is….sorry in advance if this falls flat. I just crank one out a day and hope a few are magic, really. I have to lower my own expectations. But thank you for this prompt. AN: Sorry for any weird formatting. Oh the story of how this prompt was copy and pasted all over the place is tedious and boring. But I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 10: "Not Today"

Jackson Avery woke up on the morning of his wife's due date and drank a beer. And another. And another. Back when April was home, participating in the marriage, in everyday life, as best she could, he'd put in for the day off for both of them. He hadn't told her, but he figured they'd take the day to grieve. If she'd gotten mad, he would've told her then; that he had needs too, that she was ignoring them, that he didn't care if she used work to forget, he didn't want to forget and he needed her to remember with him for just one day.

That's what he would've told her if she'd gotten mad. But that didn't matter now. April wasn't home. She'd run away to war, so Jackson was alone. And he didn't want to remember with anyone else. If he'd have known he was going to be alone though, he would not have wanted to be off. Ideally, he'd be at work, actively not remembering that his perfectly healthy baby boy was supposed to be born that day.

But he was home. So the only way to actively forget was to drink beer. He was never one for hard liquor. Harper loved his whiskey, but Jackson got a kick out of the looks of disdain he'd get at business meetings and Foundation events when he asked for just a plain ol' Bud Light.

He'd almost killed a six pack when he got the idea to call his mother.

"Mommy…"

"Jackson?"

"Mama, what's Sylvia's number…I got guac on the new couch I just bought and April's gonna…" he paused for a second and then started cracking up. "Well she won't know if I go through five couches at this rate."

"Baby, Sylvia died when you were 21, remember? You came home from college for the funeral."

"Oh yeah….what was her daughter's name? Amaryllis. I should have married her. They loved me. Sylvia and her daughter. I don't care if grandpa said not to breed with the help I should've mar…"

Catherine cut him off, knowing his ramblings were more grief driven than anything. Her son didn't drink much and his drink of choice was beer. It made her cringe just thinking of it, but at least it produced a kinder, gentler drunk over a longer period of time. No, her son wasn't drunk quite yet. But he was most certainly depressed.

"You're right, Jackson. They loved you very much. And I love you, baby. And April…" But she didn't know how to finish that sentence. She knew her daughter-in-law loved her son. But no good would come of saying so, not today. Even though Jackson was obviously desperate; he hadn't picked up the phone and called her himself since April had left.

There was a time when "April loves you" was the only thing Jackson wanted to hear from his mother. Those words were acceptance of the marriage, of the raw, undeniable love between them. No matter that the engagement was fifteen minutes at a rest stop on the side of the road. April Kepner loved her son.

But now? What good would those words do? No good at all. "I love you" probably meant very little coming from April's mouth, Catherine thought, being that Richard told her he'd heard through the grapevine she'd extended her tour. They both guessed she didn't ask for Jackson's opinion on the matter. Words used to mean everything to Jackson. But now? Catherine guessed he just needed someone to show up.

"Mom, how do I get this stain out? That's why I called because….because I probably shouldn't drive to get a new couch. I need to get it out just in case…"

"In case what, baby?" But she knew. In case his wife came home. Just when she thought her heart couldn't break anymore for her son, it did.

"Nothing…I just…"

"Jackson honey. Listen to me. You listen to your mama." She'd said that to him every day of his childhood before she left for work. " _You listen to your mama," she'd say. "Do your homework right when you get home from class. If you don't give Sylvia a hard time I told her you could ride Pebbles today if your homework is done."_ Even summers when he was home from boarding school he took classes. No one ever expected he'd be a doctor, but he had to keep busy somehow.

"Don't worry about that stain. Just eat something more than guacamole and chips. Order a pizza for lunch and drink some water. Just in case…"

In case she called. Jackson was holding out hope she'd come through the door. But Catherine just thought she might call. April might not be taking care of anyone in her life right now, including herself as far as Catherine was concerned. But that didn't mean that she deserved a drunken conversation. Not today.

"Pizza," was all Jackson said on the other end.

"Pizza." Catherine nodded. And then the phone went dead.

* * *

" _I can't do this Jackson. I can't. I want to take my baby home. I want to take him home."_

 _He kissed her forehead and pushed the hair out of her face. "You can do this. You are so strong. Come on, he wants to meet us…"_

 _She pushed, and sobbed. Her agony went beyond physical pain. She wasn't feeling contractions at all, he knew it. She was thinking about how torturous it was, knowing you weren't taking your child home. Everyone always wanted to know their future. But Jackson was sure of one thing, ignorance really was bliss._

His phone ringing woke him up from the reality that had turned into his nightmare every night since April had been gone. He always woke up before it ended but that was alright with him. He was pretty sure the grand finale was him leaving the hospital not only without his son, but without his wife as well. He was not eager to watch it unfold.

He'd taken his mother's advice and ordered a pizza. But once he was sober enough to drive he just went out to get more beer and then fallen asleep on the freshly stained couch.

It was her. He wiped the tears that always came as a souvenir of the nightmare away and accepted the Facetime call. "Hi sweetheart."

She was already sobbing. "You…you didn't call me."

"April, there's more of a chance that you reach me! I never know where you are, if you're free or…"

"I need…him. I need you and you're not here."

Jackson sighed. So much for building up the courage to ask for support tonight. "I wish I were there, April. Or you were here. I do." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

She continued sobbing and her tone turned angry. "What could you do Jackson, if I was there?"

"April….you just said…" He stopped himself. He didn't want to fight today. "I would hold you and kiss you and let you cry."

"I don't need to cry Jackson…I need…" He was confused, because she was crying.

"What? What do you need right now. If you tell me I can try…"

"I have to go." The call ended.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Jackson rolled his eyes at her picture on the screen. The force with which his phone hit the wall next surprised him. He didn't bother to go check to see if the screen had cracked though, it was time to open that beer.

* * *

 _He squeezed my finger. And then he let go…"_

A knock at the door around 8 woke him from his nightmare. "Go away! I don't care if she's dead…" He wiped the tears from his eyes, grumbling.

"Dead? No one is dead, sweetheart. Open up for your mama."

Jackson sat up and blinked. He moved the beer cans from the floor at his feet to the coffee table, a much more respectable place. "Mom…"

"I thought just in case you needed me, I'd hop on a plane and come see my boy." Catherine invited herself in and pulled her son into a tight hug, forcing him to stay there. If it were any other day, she would've jumped right back and ordered him into the shower. He smelled like beer and sweat and his beard was unkempt, as if he didn't even have the means to trim it. She spied all of the beer cans over her shoulder and wrinkled her nose. It was worse than she suspected.

"Mama," he whispered, holding on to her tightly.

"What baby? Tell me." But he just started sobbing uncontrollably. If Catherine knew her son at all, she knew this was the first time he'd really cried since his son's death. He'd been so busy being strong for April, and then she'd left and it was easier to pretend everything was fine when you were alone. Work made everything else disappear, she knew that much. But he wasn't working today.

Jackson's knees grew weak and they fell to the floor together. Catherine never let go of her son. "Shhh! Alright…it's OK…you're OK…I'm here baby." Catherine felt brave. "But I wish he were here. And I wish she was. Did you talk to April today?" She kissed his cheek.

He nodded. "Sh-sh-sheee called."

"She called? That's good. What did you talk about?"

"She asked me why I didn't c-c-c-call her." Catherine just blinked, wondering how one was supposed to know the right time to call someone in a war zone. "She said she n-n-needed him and me b-but when I said I w-wished sh-sh-she was here she asked what g-g-g-good that w-w-w-ould do and then sh-she hung up."

"That's all? Oh Jackson honey. You need to talk to her. You need to tell her what you're feeling. What if I didn't come, baby?"

Jackson shrugged, beginning to pull himself together. "There's pizza, like you said."

"And beer, I see." She visibly cringed. "That is definitely not the answer. Come on, get up. Go shower and for goodness sake trim that beard. I'm going to call Richard and we'll take you out for a nice dinner. And then maybe we'll go talk to someone with you."

Jackson had recovered enough to grow suspicious of his mother. "Someone who?"

"I just think…April belongs to a church around here right? You don't have to believe in God to seek advice from the clergy and if…If they can help you a little bit with your loss…"

"No…no absolutely not, mom. I'll get dressed and we can go to J. Carle's but… no one is in the church anyway, it's late." He got up to leave as fast as he could.

"You don't have to talk to them about Samuel, baby," Catherine called after him. "Maybe just about April? They might be able to help you express your needs to her in a way she can relate to…" She got up and ran to him just before he entered the bathroom. "I'm not saying go to therapy alone, baby. God knows I avoided that my whole life but…you miss her, right? And you want your marriage to work?"

Jackson nodded slowly, skeptical. "Yeah of course Ma but…"

"Maybe not tonight. We can go later this week. I'm staying until I feel comfortable leaving you, Jackson. I'll stay at Richard's if he'll have me but I'm not leaving. You and April come from different worlds. I know how hard that is. I was not born Avery. And you have suffered a tremendous loss that some marriages don't survive. Right now you need help and I think the church is an all right place to start asking for it, Jackson. April told me one night before she left about…"

"She told you that?" Jackson shook his head. The answered prayer. He might never live it down.

"She did. So what's the harm in going to talk to an actual person, Jackson? Not even for yourself. Just go and see what someone says about marriage, about April…Just in case it helps Jackson. You need help."

"Just in case, huh?"

"What will it hurt, Jackson. I can't stay here forever. Who else can you talk to?"

"Maybe. But I can't believe you even started this conversation before I've had a meal at least another beer."

Catherine sighed and dismissed her son to the shower so she could start cleaning the living room. The last thing Jackson needed was another beer, but she wasn't going to push it. Not today.


	11. Day 11: Never Surender (Julian)

**Anonymous: "Can you do a one shot about Julian going to the Harper Avery awards?"**

 **Sorry this took me so long, Noni. I like the ideas for the Julian word to at least feel very right before I jump in most of the time. As of right now all I really know for this is the ending…or an idea of where I want the ending to go which feels very right to me. Wanted to end on an AU to at least follow the theme of JA week for one day lol. The past few days this project has been an exercise in discipline for me though. The muse is just not cooperating much.**

 **But new topic….Tomorrow starts April Kepner appreciation week you guys! I can't promise I'm ready or willing to go to war with her yet, but please send me April-centric ideas you have for me within any universe you please…**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 11: "Never Surrender"

"Daddy, this is not comfer-a-ble at all!" Julian sighed, looking at himself in his tux in the mirror and frowning.

"Hey J? That's enough now. Any more complaining and you get a time out. You know how much I hate having to do those. It's not uncomfortable, I didn't tie it tight."

"Daddy I not complainin' please I promise but why are we doin' this?"

"It's the Harper Averys Julian. Pawpaw's award. And it's the first one since he died bud so you gotta be here to represent. He woulda loved to see this." Jackson sighed. He hated lying to his son The truth was, Harper would've hated it and complained all through preparations.

Jackson could picture it. " _Jackie, why is the boy even coming? This is no place for a child, this is business. If he makes noise out of turn it will ruin the whole evening."_ Quintessential grandpa. If he was where April believed he was, Harper was looking down on them right now and shaking his head disapprovingly.

But without Harper, Jackson needed his son there. Because the truth was, if Harper were alive Jackson would be the one complaining just as much as Julian was. Catherine said she'd make it a slow transition, but she had no intention of staying on as head of the foundation for more than a few years, if that. She was already just handing him huge responsibility like it was nothing.

"Oh honey, just MC the damn thing. It's my right as acting president to just sit and watch from the audience like Harper did all those years," she'd said. Except, once she stepped down there was no one left to _share_ responsibility with except April. His wife was slowly learning the ropes, but she made it clear the children would be her first priority.

So in a few short years, majority of the pressure to keep his family legacy alive would fall on Jackson. And he needed his son to be visible in the background of everything he did. Not for anyone else but himself. He needed Julian there as a reminder of why the foundation was important, of why it had to grow. It would be Julian's one day, and by the time Jackson was done there he wanted to be proud of the foundation he passed on.

He was proud of his family's work, he really was. And Jackson would never dream of following his father's footsteps and abandoning his wife and children. But to do something like get up and MC an event in front of hundreds of people and then listen to their fake chatter all night? He needed a visual reminder of why nights like this were necessary.

Julian groaned. "But why is we wearin' this?"

"Hey bud, you are treading a very thin line, alright? And if you act up tonight, me or mama will have no problem marching you right upstairs and to bed in front of hundreds of people. So get it all out of your system now, I guess. We are wearing these because mom and nana are wearing beautiful dresses tonight and we have to look worthy enough to escort them inside."

"Why?" he wrinkled his nose, still not sold.

"Because sometimes you just have to do things you don't want to do for your family, J…" Jackson threw up his hands in frustration. "That's just the way it is."

He cringed as he quoted Harper. But as cold and strict as his grandfather had been, that was the man who raised him. Catherine was estranged from her family for God knows what reason, she never discussed it. Harper was Jackson's role model for a lot of things, and whether he liked it or not he already felt himself getting emotional about having to go through the night without him.

Jackson had fought with both Catherine and April about it. Catherine won her fight, of course. Jackson was hosting the entire event. And his wife had strong armed a compromise, that didn't feel like much of a compromise at all. No way Julian was going to get up on stage and hang out with daddy all night. But he would be visible at a table, and April, eight months pregnant and all, would help Jackson with the opening remarks.

That was not how Harper did things in the past. He wasn't exactly a chauvinist, he'd let his daughter-in-law practically run his foundation by herself after all. But his son had left him no choice in that matter. And he had been known to urge Catherine to look for a "support" from time-to-time. No matter who was in the background, Harper believed his foundation was largely a one-person job. He didn't believe in sharing much glory. Why would he? He was the creator of the most prestigious medical award in history, after all.

"What am I gon' be doin' again?"

"Just coloring all night. Or maybe mom brought other games. I don't know."

"Is my sister gon' come out and play?"

"Oh God I hope not, stop thinking that J! Right now!"

"Bowen wearin' a dress?"

"Mama's dress. She's in mom's belly. You know that. Look at me." Armed with hair gel, Jackson forced Julian's unruly curls into place. "Come on let's go see if mom or Nana need help with their dresses."

"Dad, why didn't grandpa Richard get ready with us?" Julian asked, chasing after his dad and his own wrist as he tried to keep up with Jackson's pace down the hall to Catherine's suite.

"Because I wanted to get ready with just you. Besides, grandpa is meeting nana anyway, he's not here yet. Please stop with the questions now J? I have to focus."

"What that mean?"

"It means I have to concentrate."

"What that means?"

"It means be quiet Julian, next time you speak without permission you get a time out! You hear me?" Jackson snapped. Julian frowned and nodded at his dad. He'd been very confused the last few weeks.

His parents had explained that his baby sister Bowen was coming very soon, and that made him very nervous. He liked having his mom and dad all to himself. But as these awards grew nearer, his dad's attitude had been changing and making Julian even more confused. Daddy was never as strict as he had been lately, and even though his mom promised it would stop once the awards were over, Julian didn't know if he believed her.

The other day he got so mad at his mommy for telling him to clean his room nicely, he threw a BuzzLightyear at her belly and daddy gave worse than a time out. He got a spanking and then mom and dad yelled all night. It was the most scared Julian had ever been. He usually told his mom and his dad everything, but that night only his mom came to tuck him in.

She said sorry and daddy hadn't dealt with the fact that Pawpaw Harper was in heaven until now, whatever that meant. She said daddy was sorry too, and that they just needed to give him time to feel sad, but he would never hurt Julian again.

The next day daddy picked him up from school and said sorry and they played basketball and then they even went to the arcade, so Julian felt better. But his dad was still scarier than usual. He really hoped he'd get back to normal soon, because Julian didn't want to live in a different house with his mama like Kelsey's mom and dad did. She told him everyday she didn't like it and he had to give her a hug.

* * *

"Oh look at my little man! Come give nana a hug!" Catherine gushed when she opened the door, immediately getting on her knees to squish her grandson's face, ballgown be damned. Julian watched his dad go over to his mom and kiss her shoulder as he zipped up her dress. Then he whispered something to her that made her giggle and her face turned white and she kissed his dad on the lips. He wondered why his dad only liked to be around mama lately, it was never like that before.

"Did you have fun getting dressed so handsome with daddy?" April came over and took her son's hand. He just nodded and looked at his feet. It was so unlike him. "Little man, what's wrong? Why aren't you talking?"

"Need 'mission….." Julian blinked, on the verge of tears. Catherine and April blinked, looking between the two Avery men in the room. Catherine was most confused of all. She knew nothing of her son's behavior at home in the weeks leading up to the awards. He had been short and extra sarcastic with her, but that was nothing she didn't expect.

"Oh for God sake Julian you can answer your mother."

"Jackson!" Both women chastised at the same time.

"Bud, you don't need permission to talk to anyone all night, OK? Forget what daddy sad." She eyed Jackson, daring him to challenge her. But he was suddenly very busy with his phone.

"Daddy's the boss." Julian mumbled.

"I got news for you J, he's not my boss. And you and Grandpa Richard are now my dates…if daddy wants to be the boss, Nana can deal with him…"

"Seriously April, don't be like that, he was…"

"Don't you start defending yourself like a child now, Jackie. If you put this much fear in your son, you deserve to handle the consequences like a man, no matter what night it is. You needed your family's support this evening, you should have thought of that before you acted however you did." Catherine whispered vexingly in her son's ear and then grabbed his arm. "Come on Averys let's go…the future of medicine awaits us."

* * *

"J, come on why don't you let me carry you bud. Because mama can't and there are a lot of people in the lobby." It was Jackson's awful attempt at an olive branch. But his son just glanced at him quickly and shook his head, looking wide-eyed at his mother for a way out.

"Come here Julian Harper, hold my hand tight OK? Don't you let go. We have to take pictures when we get to the lobby and it will be kind of crazy down there. You have to let nana or grandpa if he's there pick you up when I say so, OK? It is not up for discussion." Julian nodded.

Jackson looked away from them as they continued to make their way down to the lobby. He knew he was wrong, but he still expected April to help him at least get Julian in the mood to take pictures with his dad. She knew every single emotion that was connected to this night for him. The fact that she was so easily giving in to her son's behavior angered him even more.

"Mom, what will you an' me an' grandpa do all night?"

"Well mommy has to keep her promise and go help daddy give a speech. Then we will eat dinner and I brought a coloring book we can do. Or you can play games on my phone on quiet mode.

April looked over at her husband and shook her head in disgust. This was no place for a three-year-old. But Jackson had begged. He'd even wanted Julian by his side on stage all night before she filled him in on why that was never going to happen any time in the next 15 years.

Jackson had insisted he needed Julian there. His son was his best friend, after all. But then as preparations for the event got underway, he'd begun to grieve Harper for the first time, and was starting to turn into the man, April guessed. He'd grown cold and a little bit resentful of Julian. He started disciplining in ways April never agreed on, never imagined she'd have to argue with him about. And now, on the very night Jackson needed his son so desperately, he'd put so much fear in her little boy.

She was mostly angry at herself for letting it happen. Jackson had been on edge all day, but insisted the plans for getting ready stayed the same. She should have insisted the opposite.

Honestly, she was worried about Jackson. She trusted this was just a phase. She'd never seen him grieve Harper after all. It must be difficult to essentially help run an even named for the man who raised you when you haven't yet accepted his death. Still, she wanted this night to go well for him so he could heal and move on in time to welcome their baby girl. Yet, she was watching it turn into a disaster before it had even begun.

"What's fer dinner, mama?"

"I don't know. I think daddy ordered it special for us because everyone else gets steak…mama doesn't eat that when she's baking babies."

"Oh," Julian pouted, not about to ask his father anything.

"A cheeseburger, and pasta with chicken for mama." Jackson answered, eyes straight ahead. They were all a few feet from the press line.

Suddenly Julian burst into tears. "I don't want that! I-I-I want chicken fingies!" Jackson panicked, yanking his son from his wife's grip and away from the cameras as quickly as possible. April angrily stormed behind. Always one to keep up appearances, Catherine trudged on to the press line. Her heart ached a bit for both of the boys, but this was not her fight.

"Hey! You stop this right now you understand me? You were not raised to behave this way in public. You are representing your family tonight and will act like it an Avery, young man! Or you will go straight to bed with no dinner at all, is that what you want?" Julian shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "Alright then stop crying right now and let's go!"

"Hey little man, look who's here…grandpa! Why don't you go with him and I will meet you inside." April plastered on a huge fake smile and nudged her son toward his grandfather.

"April…" Jackson started, but she cut him off. If they weren't in public, if this weren't the Harper Avery's..she thought she might slap him.

"Was that the speech he gave to you ever time you acted like a typical three-year old?" April crossed her arms. She might as well have bared her teeth, too. Jackson looked away. "You have been acting disgusting for the past few weeks and I have let it slide because I know it's grief but let me make one thing clear to you….this…" she waved her hands toward him in disgust. "This ends tonight. I didn't marry Harper Avery, I married Jackson Avery. a man who has worked his whole life, from what he's told me….to be his own man. So start being him Jackson! You promised me you'd never be like the men who have such little claim to having raised you! Threats? That's not who you are! That's them! I get that he was out of line when he threw the toys the other night and I get that you were scared for the baby but physical discipline? That's them! He's just been confused because his daddy's turned into a monster and he's about to have a baby sister and pissing me off is not good for her Jackson so….deal with yourself because I have no idea who you are right now!"

"Ok, you're right…"

April blinked, not used to him giving in so easily. "That's it?"

"That's it."

"You put us through weeks of this just to…"

"I didn't do it on purpose April. But I realize now that you've said something I've gone too far. Now is not the time at all but I will talk to Julian later or tomorrow and fix it."

"Stay away from him, he's not coming back out for pictures. It shouldn't have been part of the deal. He shouldn't even be here."

"Fine."

"Don't kiss me on the press line. I'm mad at you."

"Ok."

"My son wants chicken fingers for dinner. Make it happen."

"Fine."

* * *

"It wouldn't be right to end the night without a few words about my grandfather, the late Harper Avery," April gasped from her seat.

The night had gone pretty smoothly after the incident in the lobby, all things considered. She had helped Jackson with opening remarks and he did fine the rest of the night. It was only really explaining the research projects and why they were important to the future of medicine and then announcing the winner. She caught him looking to their table for support a few times and she really did try to give it, but she was busy entertaining Julian all night. Little man was wide awake, Pjs be damned.

April was feeling better about things, and so was Julian. Not only did Jackson send get his son's dinner changed last minute, he sent out a mint chocolate chip sundae for little man, and a peanut butter one for April, because he knew that was the craving she was trying hard not to give in to too much lately. The ice cream didn't fix everything for either of them, but April was proud of the start. She was beginning to recognize the man she married again.

"What mama?" Julian whispered from his spot next to her, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I didn't know this part was happening. I'm kind of worried for daddy." But the crowd was applauding. April supposed they'd been waiting for this. If this was any other medical family she supposed this speech was expected, almost easy to give. Well, maybe not for Meredith Grey…

But this wasn't about the Greys. This was about the Averys. And what little Jackson had told April of their history had been painful. That was even clearer from Jackson's behavior tonight.

"My grandfather was a proud man, with high expectations. Honestly? He didn't even expect me to meet them at first." The crowd laughed, but April felt a lump in her throat. "I had to earn my place, maybe not in my family, but definitely within their medical empire. But I will be forever grateful for all the ways my grandfather pushed me to make sure i was worthy of the name Dr. Jackson Avery. Because once you've earned your place here, where I am, on this stage…" Jackson looked away quickly. April thought she saw him choking up.

"Excuse me," he hastily put down the microphone and turned away from the crowd, trying to compose himself. But April guessed he was losing that battle.

Had Catherine been the first to bolt out of her seat she would have made some hasty, funny remark about Harper before abruptly ending the night. Had it been Richard, he would have tried to give his own version of Jackson's speech, honoring the man's memory as best he could. Had April enough energy to waddle up on to the stage she would have just said something like. "We all loved Harper so very much, goodnight," before leading her husband off the stage.

But none of them were first. The first person to run to Jackson was his son. "Julian, baby…." April tried, but they were very close to the stage, and her little boy could run when he wanted to. He was already on stage.

"It's OK, let it happen," Catherine whispered, guiding her daughter-in-law back to her seat. She was getting too old to care what Harper would consider proper these days. And she'd always wanted people to understand that as scientifically minded as her family was, they had heart. Metaphorical and literal heart. People seemed to forget that.

Julian tapped his father's leg. "Daddy, finish tellin' people the story…you can do it!"

Jackson couldn't help but smile down at little man, so serious in his cookie monster pajamas. He picked him up. "Bud, daddy is so, so sorry I…"

Julian wiped a stray tear from his father's eyes. "It's OK, daddy. You have to finish you story, even if you sad 'acause pawpaw sayed 'never sur-ed-er.' Means don't give up when you sad."

"Never surrender? How do you know that?"

"You telled me pawpaw sayed that to me two times he seed me." Harper was horrible with children. "You gotta go finish dad!"

Jackson took a deep breath and turned around to face the crowd again. The room bust into applause and Julian was so proud he kissed his dad's cheek, sending flashbulbs flying.

"….I'm not here because of my name alone." Jackson picked up where he left off, cookie monster in his arms. "I'm standing here having learned from the best what it takes to be a doctor. Determination, hard work, heart…." He looked at Julian and smiled. "…And something my son just reminded me of a minute ago…The guts never to surrender, no matter what impossibilities the body seems to throw at you. My family and I plan to continue awarding doctors who don't surrender, and therefore dare to advance medicine, for years to come with the Harper Avery award in my grandfather's honor. Thank you and goodnight!"

The room burst with applause and Julian giggled with glee as his daddy walked offstage carrying him. "I love you more than anyone J…" Jackson whispered to his son.

"Love you more than ice cream I had afore dad. Ad that was the best!"

Jackson laughed and took a beaming April's arm, and together they led everyone out of the room. April had never been more proud to be Jackson Avery's wife. Harper may have helped raise a fine doctor. But Jackson had taught himself how to be a good father.

* * *

 ***AN: Yikes I cut this close but hit publish at like 11:57 my time. It killed me to go slightly more angsty in Julian's world than normal. But…I always write the children very young so these Harper Avery Award prompts are interesting but hard to do. I imagine Jackson struggles A LOT with HA related stuff…that's why my HAA stories are always filled with angst. It's also hard to know where to place a child in all of that. Parts of it were rushed but I hope this came out alright. I think I told the story I wanted to tell.**


	12. Day 12: Squeak

**iladyjay: "Ok so horny hormonal April & accomodating Jackson in an on-call room & April gets a bit loud lol but here's the rub, Mama K is in the hospital looking 4 them & happens past the on-call room, on her 2nd pass spies J coming out of the room, lol & leave their first interaction up 2 U ;-) Either then or L8r. I actually C him nodding 2 her in passing & realising L8r who she is, haha. Would luv 2 read something humorous. First interaction with his MIL ;-) FaziO"**

 **This is one from last year that I didn't get an idea for and then I didn't get to during the clean out…But I got a cute idea and so yeah doing it now…maybe going back in time will bring the muse back! I DID delete some old ones but I keep a lot of them just in case!**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 12: "Squeak"

"Oh right there babe, just like that, please don't stop! Please!" April begged, knowing her husband was mean sometimes, even during quickies at work.

Jackson smiled, proud of the reaction he was getting but also very aware of where they were. At work. In the spare dermatology supply closet on the sixth floor, against the wall to be exact.

After the drama with the love contract policy, they had been good, keeping their personal life at home for the most part. But April hit her fifth month of pregnancy and got very horny all of the sudden. She'd found this closet on her own. It was practically empty and there was no real need to go in there, it was just for overflow. Everyone went into on-call rooms all the time without knocking. None were safe. Besides, she didn't mind being up against the wall lately.

"Shhh. No more out of you! We are at work…quiet…" He put a finger over her mouth but didn't stop what he was doing. He knew better than to piss her off during sex lately. The other night she burst into tears because he was taking his time but she just need that orgasm so badly.

But April wasn't able to control herself as she finished, letting out those high pitched, loud squeaks Jackson loved so much. They were a newish development. He'd only started hearing them a few weeks into the marriage. The vows made April feel more free to express herself, he guessed.

"Are you coming to lunch, my mom's coming today, remember?"

"Oh babe! I didn't forget but I have that business lunch at Capelli's with Owen and some foundation rep, and I think Arizona might be coming, but I'll skip coffee and bring you guys a…"

"Apple cider donut."

Jackson laughed and kissed her cheek, hand on the doorknob. "You got it."

Karen Kepner nodded quickly at the young doctor as he walked out of the closet, staring at his phone. She put her head down, walking as fast as she could to the elevator. She didn't want to give herself away, she'd been far more curious than she should have been about the loud squeaks she'd heard coming from the closet. She'd listened more than was proper, though it was hard to make out voices or hear conversation. If she was a little less flustered, she would've recognized those green eyes as they nodded to her quickly. Something about them did feel familiar for a split second. They were the one thing she noticed about the man who whisked her daughter away from her dream wedding.

Jackson had never met Karen Kepner before, today would be the first time. But if he wasn't so worried about texting April to wait a minute before coming out of the closet, he might have noticed the rich auburn hair and put the pieces together. As much as April needed the sex, she was paranoid about getting caught. And he knew he'd be the one in trouble if they did.

* * *

"Are you exercising everyday April? It's very important and with that lunch you just ate, I…"

April rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom."

"And you should be taking vitamins. And you really shouldn't be working so much. Didn't you say you were going to really talk to Jackson about it? If we could've afforded it I would have loved to stay home with you girls. That's such a blessing."

"I know mom! I told you we are working on a childcare plan now. He agreed to no live ins…" April yawned.

"Well isn't that nice of him." Even Karen Kepner was capable of chipper sarcasm every once in awhile.

April's face brightened as Jackson spotted them in the cafeteria and came to her rescue, armed with a box of donuts, which he placed right in front of her with a kiss. "My hero!" April nearly swooned as her husband sat across from her.

At first, Karen was more concerned with the box of sweets than anything. "April Grace you really shouldn't be…" But her daughter was ignoring her, stuffing her face and sighing with pleasure.

"Don't worry Mrs. Kepner. I'm taking care of both of them I promise." Jackson reached across the table and offered his mother-in-law his hand. Family or not, he wasn't much of a hugger on first introduction. "Jackson Avery…"

Karen took his hand. "So nice to finally…" She looked up and the quick glance of those green eyes from this morning flashed into her mind. Abruptly, she turned to her daughter, who was busy ignoring the scene, reveling in the amazingness that was her donut. "You squeak…" Karen whispered accusingly at her daughter, who just blinked. "At work, no less…April Kepner I am ashamed of you! To think I raised a daughter who would let such an unholy sound escape her…"

Karen Kepner liked sex. She understood it's necessity. It was responsible for giving her four beautiful daughters, after all. But she believed that its place was in the bedroom, and she believed that a holy woman should remain as quiet as possible at all times. Had she seen her daughter's position up against the wall this morning, she might have fainted.

Jackson blushed when he realized what was going on, but he wasn't sure what to say except, "Oh God! Oh no…" Karen just huffed at him and turned back to April.

"What's going on?" she asked, swallowing. She was clueless. She'd never exactly paid attention to the noises she made during sex. She had better things to focus on.

"This morning…I heard you!" Karen said in her best mom voice. "What was that a closet? You couldn't even find a more sacred place to…"

Jackson was more worried about April than anything, but he didn't know exactly how to help. "You squeak during…you know…sometimes you get really loud…it's cute."

April looked away from him and turned to her mother, getting up from her chair. He had not helped at all. "More sacred? I'm sorry mother would you prefer we had sex under the stained glass windows in the chapel, then?" April screamed in anger and stormed off.

Jackson blinked at his mother-in-law. "Well…I'm just gonna check on her…" he said, awkwardly standing up and making sure not to forget the donuts. They would help.

"I love your squeak," he said, after he found her curled up in bed in an on call room. He sat down next to her, offering the donuts as peace. "It's really sexy."

"It is?" April sat up, pouting but taking his offering.

"Are you kidding? I live for that squeak. It means I'm doing something right."

April laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. "It's just so embarrassing. She's so judgmental and…."

"Oh come on, we're married. What's she gonna do, tell my boss? Technically I don't really have one."

April shrugged, breaking off a piece of her donut and feeding her husband. "She's here for a week! I can't go a week without…I can't go a day lately."

Jackson grinned. "I know…"

"So just…the rule is I'm quiet all week and you…you…." April threw up her hands, frustrated. "You don't do anything to make me squeak, understand?"

"Oh sweetheart, I wish it were that easy." He fed her a piece of the donut, then brushed a strand of hair behind her shoulder, exposing her neck. "Sometimes," he whispered, finding the spot. "All I have to do is this and…" He touched his lips to it and kissed her. April heard herself squeak for the first time and groaned in frustration, falling back against the pillows and throwing one over her face.


	13. Day 13: Borrow

**Anonymous: "I love your blog! Can you write something about jackson jealous when a patient speaks of beautiful pregnant trauma surgeon?"**

 **Another vintage prompt! Sorry for the year long wait and thanks for the love, hope you're still around….just fyi in case anyone cares, this also fits into another old prompt request that was kind of a double, asking for Jackson to get mad people keep saying his wife is really sexy pregnant? Something like that. I deleted one because they were way too similar! Might have been the same noni. Anyway these "Jealous Jackson" prompts are complicated for me. On the one hand I see it's in character, on the other he's an Avery…He's got no reason to be insecure bc his wife is a hottie. Anyway, hope you like this.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 13: "Borrow"

"Where is she?" Mr. Black asked Jackson, immediately after regaining consciousness.

"Mr. Black you've been in a really bad motorcycle accident. You are stable now but have some burns and a few very deep lacerations. I'm Dr. Avery, I'm gonna be taking care of you now."

"Where is she?" he asked again, eyes wide, insistent.

"We contacted your wife, she's on her way, sir. Take a minute to relax, but then I really need to take a look at your face."

"Cara is not my wife she's my…anyway…I'm talking about the surgeon who was there right before I passed out. She was beautiful."

"I'm gonna need a little more than that. A few doctors have seen you before me."

"She was beautiful! Nice body, gorgeous smile. Really comforting. She warned me I was probably going to pass out so I wouldn't panic. I…I'm sure you're great but I just…I'd like her here, too."

Jackson blinked. "I really don't mind paging to see if she's free, but again…I'm gonna need a little more…."

"Her eyes…they kept changing color in light…But her hair was a stunning shade of red…"

"Did she happen to be very pregnant, by chance?" he smirked, standing up from his stool.

"Yeah, she was absolutely glowing."

"You could've lead with that. Sure, I'll go see if my wife is free to sit with you." Jackson tried to sound as threatening as possible, but truthfully he was very confused. He knew Mr. Black wasn't high. His chart specifically said no pain medication, but he was certainly acting weird.

"Sweetheart, the guy from bed six is asking for you, he was transferred to a room… but I don't think I feel…" Jackson knocked on his wife's office door, cautious. She was charting and waiting for his shift to end so they could go to dinner.

"Oh, Seth is awake? Sure…I'll come down with you, babe."

"Sweetie I don't think I want you to. He was acting kinda weird."

April got up from her desk and grabbed his hand. "Jackson he was just waking up from surgery."

"Yeah but he's a gruff guy…I mean, the accident was his fault I…"

"That woman is going to be fine. He felt bad. He couldn't stop asking about her before he…"

"How long were you talking to him, how long was he conscious before he…"

"Quite awhile. And he's a recovering addict so he needs the extra support for pain management. " She started out the door.

"I think that woman we called is his mistress and he kept saying how beautiful you were. Even though he knew you were pregnant I…"

"You're just being overprotective now. Cara is his girlfriend. She's pregnant too, and has red hair. So what, what's he gonna do to me as you stitch him up?"

"Nothing I just…"

"Just nothing. I took an oath and I'm gonna honor it. Just because a patient needs unconventional treatment, doesn't mean I abandon him. I'll page Dr. Rodgers if you can't keep yourself in check." She stormed out and down the stairs.

Jackson caught up to her a few feet from Seth's room, they were out of earshot but the door was open. "April, please don't be mad at me. I understand. I just…worry about you…"

April rolled her eyes. "Or you get crazy possessive for no reason."

"Ok, maybe. I just…I have a really romantic evening planned, and I don't want anything from work to ruin it."

April sighed and let Jackson take her hand. "Honey, nothing form work will ever cause trouble in our marriage like before. We learned from that. I 'm just going to support a patient."

"I know, I'm sorry. Let's go fix Seth's face up."

He leaned in for a kiss and she let him, but turned to give him her cheek. "Mmm don't think I don't know what you're doing mister," she whispered. "I know he can see us."

"Here she is, Mr. Black. Dr. Kepner. I know she likes to chat, I bet it's a good distraction."

"Hey!" April smacked him.

"I'll let you borrow her hand while I work. But just her hand, are we clear?"

Seth smiled, understanding. "Crystal."

"Alright now let's fix you up so you look your best for your girl."

"I'd like that."

The patient smiled as April came over and took his hand. "You're in good hands, Seth. Dr. Avery is the most meticulous doctor in this hospital. When you heal completely, people will hardly be able to see any scars," she whispered. "But don't tell him I said that. His ego is gigantic!"


	14. Day 14: Secret Weapon (Julian)

**Anonymous: "Prompt: Catherine or someone else babysitting Julian and something fun/cute relating to that?"**

 **Just felt like some Julian today. There's no Japril in here, but he's their kid so you know…Think I could've done better with this but, the muse ebbs and flows and this was all I had in me today.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 14: "Secret Weapon"

"Nana, how long do I have to be here?" Julian sighed after saying goodbye to Jackson and putting his backpack down.

" _That_ is the first question you ask your nana when you walk in the door? Come here and give me a hug first, at least."

He complied, but just couldn't help himself. "But how long Nana?" he asked, mid-hug.

"I don't really know sweetheart, until mama has your baby sister, however long it takes her."

"How long it taked fer me to come out of mama's belly?"

"Awhile, bud. I think your parents were waiting a day and a half before they actually got to hold you."

"Oh! It was cozy in her belly."

"Something like that…Here come on daddy said you didn't eat any dinner. Grandpa ordered a pizza. Are you hungry?" Catherine led her grandson into the kitchen.

"Yeah acause mommy was makin' dinner saying 'Ouch, ouch ouch,' and then she finally satted right down on the kitchen floor and said 'J, can you call daddy for me? And I did and daddy comed home and taked me here."

"That is a very good story, J! You helped your mama so much!"

"This pizza is so yummy grandpa! Only eat pepperoni wit dad cause mom doesn't like it best, but she sometimes eats it. She likes vege-bles on her pizza."

Richard chuckled, his grandson was always generous with details. "I'll keep that in mind when I order pizza for her."

"Bowen is hurting my mama right now. Why she didn't go to the hospital?"

"She doesn't mean to hurt her, sweetie. She's just making her way into the world. And your mom just likes to have babies at home. God knows why," Catherine shook her head. "But it's not my body."

"I hurted my mama, too?"

"I imagine so, I wasn't there."

"Why not?" Julian asked, pulling a piece of cheese off his pizza and dangling it above his mouth before eating it.

"Your mom and dad wanted to spend time alone with you for a little bit when you were first born bud. They do everything alone for a little bit."

"When you meeted me?"

"You were two weeks old."

J swallowed hard, eyes wide. "I stayin' here two weeks afore I see my sister?"

"No silly! I'm gonna take you over there as soon as your dad texts me I can. I think they're gonna text me when she's born and then after mom and Bowen rest a little bit."

"Ok. I will be the first to hold her afore anyone?"

"Of course not, Julian! Mom and dad are! Then you, and you wanna know something cool?" Catherine whispered, and Julian nodded. "Nana is so happy you are here with me now, because you are my secret weapon to get in and meet Bowen so much sooner than I met you."

He giggled, so excited at the idea of being so important. "Awesome!"

"So let's eat up and stop talking so we can make cards, that way we have presents for her when we meet her!" It had been awhile since Catherine babysat a child. She knew Julian was talkative, she just never realized how exhausting all of the questions could be. Her son had always been a man of few words.

* * *

"Julian, wake up, sweetie! It's time to go meet your sister," Catherine walked in to her guest room at 1 am, lifting her grandson out of bed.

"Nana, what time is it?"

"I just told you, sweetheart. It's really early in the morning, but Bowen's here already and she's ready to meet us. And then mom and dad said they want you to come home and sleep in your own bed. Grandpa's waiting in the car."

Julian yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Nana, you so 'sited acause I your secret weapon fer seein' Bowen, right?"

"Yes bud, I'm so excited to have you here," Catherine kissed his cheek.

"You 'membered the cards we made an' the chocolate chip cookies my mama will love?"

"Yes babe grandpa got it all, don't you worry. In fact, let's practice being quiet in the car. Because how quiet do you have to be around babies, J? I know you know."

"Oh, so quiet nana," he yawned, resting his head against her shoulder. But his eyes were wide open. He was not going to miss his chance to hold his baby sister.


	15. Day 15: The Plan

**Hi noni! I hope "emotional fluff" is OK with you, because today's story and tomorrow's are in the "Breathe Again" set. That set of oneshots was more about tone than a "world" so each one was kind of meant to be read as it's own thing. But I have had requests for things within that world relating to that pregnancy, so I figured I'd give it a shot. I think these stories will be "the end" though. Meaning I don't want to grow a world from it unless something REALLY inspires me. It's just…I love having AU worlds but they are hard to keep track of, you know? Anyway I confused myself writing this so let's just get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 15: "The Plan"

"Hey! Baby still cooking?" Jackson walked into the bedroom after work, greeting his wife with a kiss. He was working until he got the call, because he wasn't sure how long he'd be out once the baby came.

"Oh no, no. I had it an hour ago. Just laying here upside down with my hips up for fun, you know."

He smiled. "Ok, silly question. But for real, why are you upside down? You just have to stay elevated. I don't get it."

April started cracking up. " _You_ don't get it. _You_ don't get it? What about me? You think I understand why I'm three days overdue, laying here upside down praying to Jesus to get this thing OUT of me already?" But then the tears suddenly began to fall. "I've tried everything short of swallowing castor oil and it won't…it refuses to…and soon everyone is gonna tell me I need a c-section. And I care about it, I do…But I don't want a c-section, Jackson. I don't. But I'm so scared because…last time I just let them give me drugs and everything because…because _nothing, nothing_ went as planned. This time, this time I don't…And we don't even have list of names…"

"Shhh. Relax sweetheart." Jackson helped April sit up and turn around at the end of the bed. "First of all what is this 'it' thing you're talking about, hmm? What is it?"

"The baby," she whispered, looking down.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Our baby," she still whispered, a little bit louder.

"What are we doing soon?"

April wiped a tear from her eye. "We're having a baby." Jackson kissed her. He was still so proud she was able to say that, even though it only started after her last appointment, when her midwife assured her that the child looked perfectly fine and would most likely come out healthy and screaming. That's when she started accepting she was more than pregnant. She was going to have a baby.

It had taken a lot of therapy, yoga and meditation for her to get to that point. "We're having a baby. Don't be scared sweetheart. No need to be scared. We have a plan. What's the plan? As soon as you feel contractions or your water breaks what's gonna happen?"

"I…I'm gonna call you and get changed and then, go back to sleep or ignore it if I can."

"That's right. And when you can't ignore the pain anymore, I'm gonna be here and we're gonna get on that mat or the yoga ball and we're gonna labor alone together, what does that mean to you babe?"

"You're gonna hold me and kiss me and whisper to me through contractions." She took a deep breath and smiled. Nothing about her last labor experience was joyful, but April did remember her husband providing her the most comfort.

"I am. Do you want to practice?" Jackson grinned, pecking her lips. "We can find some more comfortable positions if you want to." She shook her head. "Ok so we're gonna do that until what?"

"Until I want to call Lisa or you do if something's wrong."

"Nothing's gonna go wrong babe. When it's time to push we're gonna get in the birthing tub right over there," he pointed to the birthing tub in the middle of the room, all set up except for the water. "I'm gonna get right in there with you and what?"

"I'm gonna have our baby."

"And then what sweetheart?" This was by far the most difficult part of the plan for her, talking about after the baby was born.

"You're gonna cut the cord and hold the baby and Lisa's gonna check him or her out and then I can hold it whenever I'm ready. And then Lisa's going to help me with feeding and then she's going to leave us alone with our baby."

"And when are we naming our baby April?"

"Jackson, don't mock that. We had to name him before…" But she pulled him close, hugging him.

"I'm not. I know. I know you had to do that. But when are we going to name this baby April? Come on, tell me sweetheart."

She took a deep breath, perfectly calm. "Whenever we know his or her name."

"Because?"

"Because our baby will be fine. It's going to live a long life full of so much love."

"That's right April, so much love."

She pulled away from him and pulled him in for a kiss. "Thanks babe. I feel better."

"Good. I'm so glad."

"But will you make something spicy for dinner, really spicy? I really want to meet our baby now."

"Order, I can order something spicy, yeah."

"I want the fire tacos or whatever from the place down the street." She gave him her cutest "please" face, even though she didn't need to lately.

"OK, but how hungry are you babe?" She shrugged. "Because you know a great way to naturally induce labor?" She smiled and shook her head before she kissed him, but she knew the answer. "Sex. You wanna have sex one more time before our baby gets here?"

"Yeah," she whispered and bit her lip, leaning back on her arms. It wasn't pretty lately, or as much fun as usual, but April would try anything at this point.

So they had sex, then ordered dinner and played a game to see who could make the spiciest plate of food with all the hot sauce they had in the house, and went to sleep. April pulled Jackson as close as possible as they slept, needing the feeling of security his touch always provided. And at 2 a.m. she woke him up with kisses, trying to be calm thanks to the talk that night.

"Babe, I'm gonna get dressed, OK? My water broke."

"Really?" He smiled and kissed her, sitting up. "I'll help you and then I'm gonna call Lisa, OK? Just to let her know."

April bit her lip and nodded. She was trying to hide it but Jackson saw the fear in her eyes. "Hey. Everything is gonna be fine sweetheart. We're gonna meet our baby soon, just like you wanted."


	16. Day 16: For You

**Anonymous: "Hi, can you pls do a one shot April giving birth at home in a birthing tub and Jackson sitting behind her (helping) inside the tub. This is emotionally charged & brings their love/connection for each other & baby to a higher level."**

 **A direct continuation of yesterday's story. The same pregnancy from the last chapter of the "Breathe Again" oneshots. Though the other stories in there are supposed to be thought of as independent of each other. Eventually I'll put these two up on fanfic in some form.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 16: "For You"

"No, no! I'm not ready…it's…the baby isn't ready!" April screamed, before another contraction started. Lisa exchanged a look with Jackson. It was time.

"April, the baby is ready sweetheart. It's almost time to push. We just want you to be where you want to be when the baby is born. I think you want to be in the water. That's what you've always said. I know you are scared but I'm not going anywhere. It's time to get in the water." She squeezed his hand and breathed through the contraction, but when it was over there was still fear in her eyes.

"April, this pregnancy has gone perfectly. You are healthy, the baby is healthy. That is the only reason this baby can be birthed in the water. We just checked the heart rate and I will continue to monitor it while you're in the water. I'm just here for your baby, Jackson is doing a great job being there for you, right?" she nodded at her midwife and leaned up to kiss her husband. "So you just worry about getting the baby out. I promise you if there is something wrong Jackson and I will get you right out of that tub. You can do this, I know you can. Are you ready?"

"No! No, Jackson! I want my son! I want Samuel. I can't do this….I can't!" She pressed her head against his chest as the pain came, working through the contraction; she rocked back and forth on a yoga ball.

Jackson kissed the top of his wife's head and grabbed her hand, fighting back tears. Though neither of them had been 100 percent ready for this pregnancy, they had both worked hard to get where they were. April was the one who desperately needed this baby, and she had embraced it by the end. But Jackson had prepared for this exact moment.

"He's here babe. He's always with us. He's here right now and he wants you to help his little brother or sister come into the world."

"You don't believe that Jackson."

"I do. I do believe it. And I know you don't want to hurt your baby. You are scared, but I'm right here. You've been doing great all day, for so many hours. And now it's almost time to meet our baby. You're ready April. Now let's have a baby."

"Ok." She mumbled, calmer.

He helped her stand up and pulled her close to him. "You don't have control over when it comes, but you have control over everything else. We have to move April. Where do you want to move to have this baby, sweetheart?" He rolled the yoga ball away from them.

"Water."

* * *

The warmth of the water combined with Jackson's touch relaxed April more than she had been in nearly 24 hours of labor. "Oh God…I should've come in here earlier."

"Shhh…we're here now, right?" he kissed the back of her shoulder from his spot behind her in the tub. "Just relax and breathe babe. I'm so proud of you. It's almost time to push."

But when the time to push came, April's fear returned. Last time, everyone went to great lengths to make sure she felt as little as possible. She was giving birth, of course she felt some pain. But the memory of actually giving birth to Samuel was a very blurry nightmare for her. "W-what's happening right now? Where is it?" April looked to her midwife after a particularly painful contraction."

"Your baby's coming April. I think next push you might be able to feel the head. would you like to do that?" She shook her head but Jackson caught Lisa's eye and nodded.

"Good girl April, I see the head. Dad, would you like to feel?" He nodded and let the woman guide his hand to the baby's head.

As soon as he felt it, tears welled up in his eyes. He'd not been able to do this when Samuel was born. Everything had been carefully planned and done as quickly as possible to spare the child pain.

"Sweetheart, just reach down and feel the head with me babe Our baby is right here. I want you to feel it. Can you do that for me?"

"For you?" she whispered, looking in his eyes to see how important this was to him.

"For me," he nodded, guiding her hand over his.

The tears started coming as soon as she felt it. It had taken this moment for the reality of everything to sink in for her. "That's our baby."

"That's our baby." she looked at Jackson, smiling.

He nodded, pecking her lips. "That's our baby."

"Thank you for making me do that."

"You're welcome." And then she screamed, overcome by another contraction.

* * *

"I know her name," April told her husband as she lay with her daughter after feeding her for the first time. She had labored for 28 hours in total and was exhausted, but so overwhelmed by love she didn't want to sleep.

"You do?"

"Yeah. This is Kaleigh Jacqueline Avery. Do you like it?"

"I love it. And I love both of you." Jackson crawled into bed and kissed his girls on the forehead.

"I love you too. And I couldn't have done this without you. I love you so much. Thank you. " She started to cry, and Jackson took his daughter from her.

"You don't have to thank me. I'll do anything for both of you. Do you think you can get some sleep? I'll take over for awhile." Both of them were so nervous to take their eyes off of their daughter, they weren't used to having a baby for more than an hour.

"I'll try," April rested her head against her husband's shoulder, giving in to her exhaustion.

"We'll be right here when you wake up, promise. In fact, I bet she'll be the one to wake you up."

April smiled, eyes closed. "I can't wait." It was all she ever wanted from the moment she found out she was pregnant for the first time, to wake to take care of a child.

 **AN: these birthing ones are really hard…..just saying.**


	17. Day 17: Faith

**noaai asked for a story in which things are more "tied up" with Karen. In my head right now this is complicated. I hope at least some of the nuances of what's happening translate in text. But I must warn, I HATE both the way Karen Kepner was written and the way the actress was directed/played the role. So as you know if you read my stuff lately, I am never sympathetic to Karen. I respect all opinions on this issue I just feel like the show went out of their way to make her ridiculous. And in a way, although I am not shy about writing characters as I see them, I can't change their cores. Anyway on with the story. I hope I do this wonderful idea justice for you, friend. Everyone's in it but it is April-centric so I shall tag it for AK week yay! Apologies, this might get kind of long.**

 **Also, this is clearly solidly AU, subtly different kind of mourning than I've ever tried. Hope it works.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 17: "Faith"

 **Day 3**

"I know you're her mother, Karen. When I say she's not talking to anyone I mean anyone, not even her husband…I doubt she's talking to Jesus either…" April turned on her side and threw a pillow over her ear, but it didn't work. She still heard Jackson's muffled frustration as he talked to her mother. "Maybe because her son died three days ago Karen. It'd be kind of hard for me to talk to God too if I were her….No she didn't say anything at the funeral yesterday either. I was proud of her just for going, unlike you…I'm not going to do that…I'm not going to force anything….Yes fine I will ask her…"

Jackson peeked in to the bedroom and immediately his tone changed. "Sweetie, it's your mother…do you want to talk to her?" Jackson asked his wife's back. He nodded when she shook her head, just as he expected. "No, Karen…she doesn't want to speak to you…You do that…" No goodbye.

A few seconds later, April heard him come in to the bedroom and lay down next to her. "Do you want your Bible? It's in the living room. Callie was looking at it the other day after the…she marked some pages for you." She shook her head. "Can I just….can I hold you?" Today, he finally got a nod. Progress.

 **Day 7**

"I doubt the answer will be different than it was yesterday or the day before that or the day before that…Yes I ask her, every day. No she doesn't want it. She eats, says 'thank you,' accepts kisses. Even if Jesus isn't involved, I'm proud of her…" April groaned and turned over, so sick of the nightly spar between her mother and her husband.

"April, it's your mom again. She just wants to read to you if…" she held out her hand for the phone and saw Jackson's eyes widen, surprised. "Oh! Karen, here she is…just read OK? Don't…" April made an impatient gesture with her hands and rolled her eyes. He shut up and handed her the phone.

"Apples? Hi sweetheart…I'm going to start with your favorite, OK? I'd just like to read you some scripture."

"OK."

Karen Kepner was a kind woman. She did want to comfort her daughter. So she started with verses to comfort her sorrow. "For I am sure that neither death nor life, nor angels nor rulers, nor things present nor things to come, nor powers, nor height nor depth, nor anything else in all creation, will be able to separate us from the love of God in Christ Jesus our Lord."

But she didn't agree with the decision that was made for her grandson, nor did she believe the story that her daughter made it on her own free will. She had been asked not to accompany them to get the test results, and then found out when they returned home that night that his mother had been called and swooped in with the "compromise." The three of them were resolute in the choice and April had been the one to ask Karen to leave for simply trying to talk to her alone that night.

Karen knew it was impossible for her daughter to feel any type of joy regarding the decision, she did not expect that. But if April were truly sure of her choice, if she had truly turned to the Lord, Karen had hoped there would be more peace in her heart than she had seen when she was packing up to leave. April seemed more determined to convince her mother she had made the choice than anything else.

Karen had never been thrilled with the circumstances under which her daughter married Jackson Avery. But in the wake of Samuel's death, it was becoming more clear to her that April had chosen the wrong man. She was determined to save her daughter by any means necessary. Reading scripture over the phone was just the first step.

 **Week 3**

"Honey, I'll read from the Bible with you some nights, you don't have to do it with your mother every night."

April shrugged as she hung up the phone, yawning. "You don't really want to, Jackson. You're just saying that."

"But I'm really not," he promised, sliding under the covers next to her. "It seems to be the only thing helping you and…I want to help you sweetheart. I might not understand it, but what comforts you might comfort me, you know? I'm not promising to believe but…I would like to learn about something that you love so much."

"Oh now you want to learn about it? Because our son is dead…"

Jackson remained calm. "No. Now I want to learn about it so I can be a part of your life again, in any way I can."

"Sorry," April sighed and squeezed Jackson's hand. "I didn't mean to…I just…I don't really think that's the best idea. I don't want to fight."

"We wouldn't fight…I would just read. Maybe ask a question about what a sentence means. But Ok, I'm not going to push you."

April did feel badly. it was true that reading the Bible and the calls to her mother were all she had energy for, besides doctors visits. She felt so much better than she did in those first two weeks. But she did miss Jackson. And she also missed something else that used to comfort her.

"Hey," she smiled and nudged him a little bit. "Wanna make out?" she whispered in his ear. "I mean I'm not cleared to…and I think I want to get on birth control before…" she raised her eyebrows. "But there's a lot we can do that's not…and I miss real kisses."

Jackson hadn't been expecting that response. He hadn't even been hoping for anything like it. She seemed excited by the idea of physical intimacy, and he wanted to make her happy. But they hadn't really talked about much of anything at all since Samuel's death. She was speaking now, getting out of bed. But he still made meals for her, and she kept to herself a lot. She didn't dare look in the room that was supposed to be the nursery to see he'd taken it down. He had been hoping she'd share some of what was on her mind with him. He didn't mind not being the first person she turned to to help her grieve. No matter what happened between he and Karen and Catherine the night they got the results, a mother was a mother. He understood that April needed Karen. But he also needed to grieve and he didn't want to turn to his mother, he wanted to grieve with his wife.

There was always the chance that physical intimacy would help April open up to him in other ways, though. Before Samuel's diagnosis, sex was how they communicated best. They would get angry and have sex and then fix the issue afterward while spooning. In the very beginning of the marriage Jackson would wipe tears from April's eyes as she came and when he asked her what was wrong afterward she'd say, "I just love you so much it scares me," and they'd talk about why.

Jackson thought this might be her way of letting him in, even if he'd rather she use another method. So he smiled, too. "Sure, ok. I miss kissing you too, but every one I give you is real April."

"Oh I know," she said quickly. "You know what I mean," she pulled him close to her and he nodded, kissing her. But he wasn't exactly sure.

 **Week 6**

"Be ye not unequally yoked together with unbelievers: for what fellowship hath righteousness with unrighteousness? and what communion hath light with darkness?"

"And the woman which hath an husband that believeth not, and if he be pleased to dwell with her, let her not leave him. For the unbelieving husband is sanctified by the wife, and the unbelieving wife is sanctified by the husband: else were your children unclean; but now are they holy.' It's in the same book mama! The same book! Besides we are very equally yoked, thank you! And he is happy. He loves me! I mean, our child died we're sad but…"

"But is he happy with you sweetheart? Or is he happy with who you are after he changes your mind?"

"He doesn't try to change my mind, Mom! He just says how he feels and then we make decisions together. It's difficult, it will always be difficult. But that's what we do!"

"Should your marriage always be difficult, April? That is certainly not what I dreamed of for you. You say you are content with your choice but think about this. If you were in a different marriage, with a different man…do you really believe this is the choice you would have made?"

April let out a little frustrated scream. "I'm not in a different marriage with a different man. I am married to Jackson Avery! And our baby is dead so I don't understand why this matters anymore, mom!"

"Because this is your _life_ we're talking about, Apples. Is that really what you want? A lifetime of difficult compromises? When was the last time he actually _supported_ your decision? Has he ever? April, come home. Come to Moline. Take some space to really heal…"

"Don't call tomorrow! Don't you dare call here ever again! My husband loves me! We love each other!" April was sobbing by the time she hung up, struggling to breathe.

Because as much as she wished it were different, there was a lot of truth behind some of her mother's words. She and Jackson had not been connecting at all lately. Though he did try everyday, April was feeling some resentment towards Jackson for making attempts to talk.

He asked her if she'd read the Bible with him instead of calling her mother everyday. But he'd never taken an interest before Samuel. It wasn't so easy to let him in to that part of her life just because he suddenly decided he wanted to try.

He'd gone back to work two weeks ago, telling her he loved her but needed to keep busy. "We're not…you're not talking to me," he'd said. "So I'm just going to go back to work, I guess. I love you, though."

She'd nodded and kissed him, trying her best. She didn't know how he could comfort her besides physical touch. She told him she felt sad sometimes, when he asked. But it was never enough for him. He seemed to want something more, something she couldn't give him.

April didn't really know how she felt, honestly. It wasn't like she bared her soul to her mother, either. She suspected that's what Jackson thought was happening during their phone conversations, but it really wasn't.

In the beginning they'd trade Bible verses. And then as time went on Karen started tossing in passages about non-believers and marriage and sex before marriage because of course her sisters couldn't keep their mouths shut once April ran off with Jackson. And no matter that it was in the past, April's mother always felt the need to comment on everything.

Tonight was the first night Karen came out from behind scripture to directly attack Jackson, and that had gone wonderfully. April wasn't quite sure what either of them wanted from her, really. She felt like she was back in the kitchen again, the night before the results. Both of them thought she was in the middle, and they were both trying, subtly or not, to pull her to their side. But in reality she was all alone.

"Sweetheart, can we talk?" Jackson asked, walking in to the bedroom about an hour after April had hung up with Karen. She'd stopped crying, but she hadn't exactly moved past the conversation.

"Arizona has a patient whose baby is OI type two. She asked me, as a friend, to talk to them today and I did and I know it's hard for you but I could really use…"

April had checked out at 'OI' though. "Do you love me, Jackson?"

"What I…of course I do, April. Did you hear me? Can we please talk…"

"Just as I am? For exactly what I believe?"

"Yes babe…where is this even coming from?"

"Can you show me? I…I went to the doctor today. I got birth control and he said we could…It's just me under the covers. I mean, I've gained weight but…"

Jackson sighed. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. The most he'd gotten her to tell him about her own feelings was to say she was "sad." She only wanted physical touch from him. He was kidding himself to think he could come home and say the letters "OI" and suddenly find himself in front of a sympathetic wife, magically healed and emotionally ready to listen to him.

Maybe now that they could actually make love, things would change. He'd been hopeful about "making out" but that hadn't changed a thing. She'd kiss him back, but still felt far away. It was like she could've been kissing anyone.

But maybe now she'd have no choice but to be present. Maybe this is what he needed, too, He had always been a man of few words, so he had no idea why talking about his feelings was something he wanted to do lately. He'd never lost a son before, true. But he knew pain, and had always pushed past it without saying much before.

"I don't care about that, April. You're beautiful. Come here."

But it was just sex for her. As hard as Jackson tried to get her to look at him, to see him, for the first time since they married April seemed just to be chasing an orgasm.

He held back tears he wished he could release. He guessed they were a result of his difficult day, stress tears. They certainly had nothing to do with connecting with April.

When they were finished she rolled over and closed her eyes without a word. Jackson turned on the basketball game. It was hard to care about sports lately. But it was early and basketball was on. It could provide him with a distraction, which was better than anything April was providing for him lately.

 **Week 8**

Jackson walked into his bedroom after work and immediately turned and walked out again. For two weeks he'd given her what she wanted. Sex. Every night. What guy would complain about that? But his wife blushed when he whispered mildly dirty things in his ear. He didn't know who the naked woman on his bed was, but he didn't feel married to her.

"Oh come on! Don't pretend you didn't like…" April threw on a shirt and followed Jackson into the kitchen.

"Would you like to talk, April? Our son died two months ago and we haven't exactly talked about it. I would like to talk to you about it. I can't use sex to avoid it anymore."

"What's there to talk about Jackson? My son died. I'm sad. And you don't think he's in heaven."

"Is that what she's been doing the past eight weeks? Filling your head bullshit like that? Convincing you I don't deserve to feel anything because I dare question the existence of…"

"If you'd been paying attention you'd have noticed I haven't even been talking to her the past two weeks because…."

"Oh thaaat's it. She hasn't been filling your head with lies about me for two weeks. How convenient that you can turn to sex to avoid confronting your ACTUAL feelings now that she's not telling you what to feel."

"You have NO idea what you're talking about. You'd better just stop right now."

"No. I think I'm on to something. I'd like to continue. Let me guess. I'm the devil's child…I'm going to hell, our marriage isn't valid because God wasn't present, my mother and I brainwashed you into choosing induction termination…"

"Well if I were making the choice on my own maybe I wouldn't have…Someone else wouldn't have questioned…"

Jackson gasped. He thought they were past this, thought he was just pushing her to grieve with him. But if April was actually going back there, questioning if she was coerced into choosing induction termination, his marriage was in deeper trouble than he ever could've imagined. Karen's influence ran deeper than he ever suspected.

"April, sweetheart…is that what you really believe happened? Or is that what she told you happened? Think about it…"

April started to cry. "If all either of us does is compromise, what kind of marriage is that, Jackson? What are we doing?" she started walking toward the bedroom.

"That's what marriage is. Compromise. Who told you different babe?"

"Yeah but…if we're always doing that, Jackson…always arguing just to reach a compromise…how will we ever be happy?"

"I don't think you're remembering what happened, sweetheart. When you realized Samuel was in pain in your belly…you got really confused, babe. You didn't want him to suffer. And then my mom came and we discussed induction termination. And you chose it, sweetheart."

"But I knew that's what you wanted…'

"April, no choice we could've made was the right one babe. In every case he's not here with us right now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to you, to our son. But I know you wouldn'tve wanted him to suffer on those machines." He tried to pull her in for a hug but she pulled away and started packing a bag.

"I don't know. I don't know what _I_ wanted Jackson…I'm so confused."

"I'm really sorry she confused you so much."

"Weren't you listening? I told you I haven't spoken to her in two weeks because…"

"Because why?" But Jackson had a very good guess.

"I hung up on her because she told me you made the decision for me. I told her never to call here again."

"Mmmm but you're packing to go somewhere. April, where are you going?"

"I need to get out of here, Jackson. I'm going to Moline."

* * *

 **Week 9**

"Sweetheart?" Joe Kepner knocked on his daughter's childhood bedroom door. "Jackson's on the phone…he didn't even ask to speak with you but…you know that's why he's calling." April shook her head and went back to reading the Bible. Karen kissed her cheek and continued brushing her hair.

"Can I have some time with my daughter alone?" Joe stepped in again 20 minutes later, and Karen immediately got up. "Are you happy here, baby?" he asked, sitting on her bed.

"Happy is hard right now daddy, but it's nice, being here. Being taken care of."

"Yeah your mom's good at that isn't she?" April nodded. "He asked me to tell you he loves you…again." Joe rolled his eyes, making her giggle. "And he asked me if I could recommend a book or two he could read to help him understand grief, and Christianity. April, he is hurting…"

"So am I daddy."

"I know. But don't you miss him? I saw you light up when I started talking about him. That was more than just you laughing at me."

"Yeah I miss him. But mom is right. What are all these compromises really doing in our marriage? It's so hard. Anything I believe, he believes the opposite. It's like he just wants to argue for sport."

"You really think he has fun arguing with you, seeing you cry? I know I don't know him well but I highly doubt that. We've been talking the past few days and….Kent and Nathan never talk about Libby or Kimmie the way he talks about you."

"They also didn't steal their brides from another alter."

"Yeah but we all know what Nathan did to Kimmie, whether she talks about it or not." Joe raised his eyebrows. "Stop diminishing it. He loves you so much."

"But if they had to…If their baby…" She started to cry. "They wouldn't have had this problem. If you and mom…God forbid…You would do what Jesus told you to do. No fighting involved. You would've loved that baby for however long it lived."

"That's what you did too, Apples! We've never discussed it, because we never had to but I don't know for sure that I would want her to carry a child that was in pain to term. I would pray long and hard about it with her and alone and tell her what was in my heart. Isn't that what you did?"

"I guess…it just, it all happened so fast." She fell into his lap, weeping.

"I know baby. I'm so sorry. I wish that Jesus didn't need Samuel with Him." Joe Kepner kissed his daughter, pulling her close to him. "Your mother and I made a rule not to bring your marriages into ours, but I will tell you that I don't see it as black and white as she does. I think that you made a wonderful choice to meet your son and spare him pain. Wonderful is a strange word to use but when I heard the plan, I was happy to know you both had found some peace."

"But daddy, he doesn't have any faith…"

"He might not have faith in Jesus, April. But he has faith. In you, in his marriage. He's not going anywhere. And he's in pain too and he needs you. He doesn't have Moline to run to. Jesus led you to Jackson…in a very unconventional way, sure. I wish He spoke to you a little sooner. But He led you to Jackson, right? You love him and want to spare him pain?"

"Yes," she wiped her tears.

"And you have Faith in your marriage, right?" April nodded. "So all you did when you made the decision for Samuel is act with both Jesus and your husband in your heart, is that fair to say?" Again, April nodded. She started to cry all over again, but this time had a smile on her face.

Growing up her mother and father were strict and united in their beliefs. But April was starting to see that even though they were both God-fearing people, perhaps their life views were not as similar as she thought.

Yet her father was not sitting there condemning his wife's beliefs or the actions he disagreed with. When they went to sleep that night, he wasn't going to yell at her. He might ask God to guide him toward forgiveness, and he might need to voice his disagreement to her, but the talk would just bring them closer. That is how you made different belief systems work within a marriage.

"All you have to do is go explain that to your mother. She will make an effort to understand."

April hugged her father tight and kissed his cheek. "Thank you daddy. I love you. I'm going to do that and then I'm going to go home. I miss my husband."

She took her father's advice, explaining to Karen that it was important to her to keep both Jackson and the Lord in her heart at all times. Then she explained that she had made the decision for Samuel pretty much on her own, and that all Jackson and Catherine had done was help her see the compromise.

She truly believed that her husband would've supported any decision she made, but she was glad to have made the one that didn't cause him or her son unnecessary pain. April made it clear that if Karen wanted their relationship to continue, just as she and Joe kept their children's marriages out of their own, Karen was to keep herself out of April's marriage. This was a bit difficult for Karen to agree to, as she was used to freely dispensing advice to Libby and Kimmie. But they hugged goodbye.

April didn't bother to bring up a relationship with Jackson. She had faith that they might be able to build one in the future. But first she had to repair her marriage. She took the next plane home in the morning.

* * *

"Hi babe, I missed you," April said, wrapping her arms around him as soon as he walked in the door from work.

"You did?" he asked. He wasn't angry. He was skeptical.

"Yes. Very much. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'm sorry I left. I shouldn't have."

"Thanks for saying that."

"I mean it."

"I know. Was home good?"

April shrugged. "Yeah. I had a good talk with my daddy. He made me realize that I could keep both you and Jesus in my heart. And that's what I did when I made the decision for Samuel. And all you and Catherine did was help me make the best choice for our family."

"I'm so glad that he helped you find some peace, sweetheart." Jackson was happily surprised after his conversations with Joe Kepner. He'd expected the man would just support his wife's meddling. But Joe never put Jackson down, and even apologized that his daughter had been unable to see his pain, which was so obvious to Joe, even over the phone.

"Sorry I let my mom talk about you like that, and get in my head. She's not allowed to comment on our marriage anymore."

Jackson pecked her lips. "Thanks."

"I'd like it if you built a relationship in the future, but I understand if you don't want to."

"I can try babe…maybe once we both are in a better place ourselves."

"Thanks. I love you so much. I know I haven't been the best wife lately."

Jackson wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's Ok…he was a piece of you. I get it. If I'm in this much pain, I can't imagine yours."

It was as deep as they had gotten in the past two moths. "But I shouldn't have ignored your pain. And I just caused you more when I left."

"It's alright, babe. We're starting new right? We're going to do this together from now on, right?"

April nodded. "Yeah, together."

"You want to go read the Bible, now? You can teach me all about it."

She shook her head. "No. I made you dinner and then there's a game on tonight."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "You want to watch basketball?"

"No, just listen. I missed falling asleep to it."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I told you, I missed you."

* * *

 ***More Notes: Bible Verses- Romans 8: 38-39, Corinthians 6:14, Corinthians 7: 13-14**

 **One of these was bound to be late, Love that I got it out of it the way finally :) Sorry for the length….**


	18. Day 18: Deja Vu (Burnt Cookies) (Julian)

**averybody asked for some Julian/Richard and I felt like going to a happy place tonight….Special thanks to popculturescholar94 for helping to spark the plot! :)**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 18: "Deja Vu (Burnt Cookies)" [I really do think about food too much]

"Grampa, I can get Gushers! I can!" Julian insisted enthusiastically.

"You can huh? You brought your wallet with you to pay for them yourself?"

Richard's grandson sighed, defeated. "No, but I haves all the stars on my chart fer a toy or a treat. You can call mama! She will tell you."

"OK, buddy. I trust you. You are gonna need energy to help me with dessert, right? I don't know why your dad is insisting I make dessert."

"Oh I know." Julian giggled to himself.

"Care to share?" But all Richard got was a smirk in response. "I told you you could have the Gushers. What flavor?"

"Ummm wa-ermelon….and blue!" He had to try.

"Nice try, little man. But I'd like to be invited back to your house again after tonight."

"You will be, you my grampa an' baby Bowen's."

Richard admired Julian's commitment, but he was no fool. He was very aware of how things worked in the Avery household. Jackson and April included he and Catherine in family time often. They were very familiar with the star chart and how discipline worked in Julian's world.

"C'mon one or none J!"

He picked the blue box and hugged it to his chest, laughing when his grandpa raised and eyebrow, waiting for his story. "Other day mama asked daddy to watch the cookies she maded 'acause Bowen had a stinky diaper but then we played video games and fergotted an' most burned the new house and mama sayed 'Jacks…seriously? Seriously?' and then she putted a black cookie in daddy's mouth an he made gross sound but gaved her kissies." Julian laughed at his memory.

"Your parents are silly, huh?" Richard shook his head, grinning. He knew his stepson had grown up in a very different household than the one he was now creating with April. He didn't have a father to burn cookies and play video games with, so sometimes he got a little overzealous when spending time with his son, trying to pack the fun in and be the best husband he could be. As a child, he had only seen the worst.

Richard understood Jackson's energy. He wouldn't trade the good times he had with Adele for anything, but sometimes when he was doing a puzzle with Julian he couldn't help but wonder what he missed out on, not raising a child. He'd worked to build relationships with Maggie, Meredith and Jackson. They all appreciated him but none were particularly interested in having another parent.

Jackson was the most open to the idea though. While Maggie didn't need another father figure, and Meredith had been too damaged by hers to let another one in, Jeff Avery had left Jackson with a void. And April encouraged him to fill it as much as he was willing to.

"What are we doin' again?"

"Making a special dinner for your mom because nana and your dad have good news for her."

"What is it?" Julian's wide eyed moved from the colorful cereal boxes to his grandfathers face.

"Just boring adult stuff J."

"Why is Bowen wit us and nana wit mom?"

"They're having a ladies day at the spa, babies can't go to the spa."

"Why? What they do there?"

"Oh errr…I really have no idea, I've never been."

"Daddy this morning say no messages allowed fer mommy. He will give all the messages to her later when they 'lone. What he means?" Julian wrinkled his nose.

Richard laughed, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was. "Your mommy and daddy's messages are just between them." He stopped in front of the frozen desserts. "Do you wanna make cookies for mom to make up for the ones daddy burned?"

The little boy gasped, excited. "Yeah grandpa! And look…" he pointed to the chocolate chip ice cream. "We can get ice ceem and put it on top of one cookie and put other cookie on top to make a saucer flyer. She will love that!"

"Homemade saucer flyers, huh? I suppose we can give it a shot. Come on, let's go find dad and Bowen and check out…where do you think they are?"

"I think daddy is ummmmm….starin' at all the vege-bles shakin' his head 'acause there's too many…"

Richard pat the little boy's shoulder, impressed. "That is a solid guess, sir! Let's go help him out…."

* * *

"Guys! Nana sayed mama and she will be home in ten minutes!"

Jackson let out a breath. "Good, everything's under control, right?" He surveyed the table in front of him. It was properly set, all the food in the middle. Pasta with chicken and vegetables, spinach salad; he was amazed it was not only all there, but looked pretty damn appetizing. April's favorite wine was there too.

"Cookies in the oven?" he glanced at Richard and Julian nodded.

"Seven minutes left. They'll cool during dinner…." Richard started.

"And then I will put the saucer flyers agether afore we eats dem so ice ceem don't melts." He was pretty much jogging in place, unable to contain his excitement.

Jackson jingled his keys in his pockets. "Violets…" he nodded toward the bouquet.

"And rosies dad, you said. And I maded a 'gradulations card. I putted J an' a B fer Bowen…"

"Baby, the baby!" Jackson started to panic, but there was no need. Richard wordlessly pointed to his granddaughter in the carrier next to her dad. "So…what's wrong?" Then he saw it, the evil smile on the baby's face. "Oh, what did you do you little…what did you do?" He picked her up and saw it immediately, dripping down her leg. "Mayday, mayday….three man job….three man job…." He started running toward the nursery with the baby, Richard and Julian trailing behind. They had worked hard to make everything perfect. They didn't want a baby emergency to ruin it.

* * *

"Oh, I don't believe this. Seriously Jacks? Seriously?! WHAT did I tell you about the oven?" April smelled it immediately when she walked in, running over to the oven, opening the door. Catherine helped her air the room out quickly.

"What? Bowen had an emergency exploding diaper situ…" Jackson ran in, carrying his six-month-old, all cleaned up. The boys trailed behind. "Oh." He blinked when he saw the scene in the kitchen.

"Oh," Richard followed.

"Oh," the last part of the echo looked down at his feet.

"I swear the cookies were not my job. I made sure J and grandpa had that covered….but then…" all three of the boys looked everywhere but at April, Catherine, or the burnt chocolate chip cookies on the counter. "You know what? Nevermind this…" Jackson handed Bowen to Richard and ran into the dining room, returning with the bouquet of flowers. "Congratulations April, you are the newest member of the Harper Avery Award Candidate Committee…Of course we don't vote but we pick who is voted on."

April accepted the flowers with a half smile, a little bit confused. "Jackson, everyone else in this room over four is on that committee…"

He nodded slowly. "Well yes, but it still had to be approved and we do like to celebrate, a little bit…Plus it's your first official appointment in the foundation."

"I got dinner, on you…" Richard fake whispered.

"It really is something to celebrate, dear," Catherine chimed in.

"Mama see? I maded the card on there from me and Bowen…"

"I made pasta with chicken and spinach salad…" Jackson offered.

"And the bottle of rose he chose looks superb." Richard added. He preferred a solid red himself, but Jackson needed all the help he could get.

"Relax, April. Your kitchen is in tact, your kids are healthy, and all of those seaweed treatments are on me."

"No saucer fliers fer dessert," Julian realized, a little bit sad. "But we can have ice cream and Gushers astead!" His face brightened when he thought of the solution.

Only then did April burst out laughing, easing the slight tension in the room. She went over and hugged her son, letting him lead her into the dining room for dinner. "Mama's fine. I'm so happy J!" she assured her son. "It just made me so nervous to walk in to smoke, that's all."

"But daddy's gonna make it up to you tonight, I promise…" Jackson whispered in her ear from behind her. She smacked him and rolled her eyes but blushed, so he knew she was thinking of the many ways he could fulfill his promise.


	19. Day 19: Stonewell & Wildflower

**dream-site asked for a story where Jackson and April meet for the first time before their first day at Mercy West…Somewhere outside of medicine like an airport ect. I chose a park. I hope you like this, friend :)  
**

 **PS: I don't know why but lately I've been thinking a lot about the prompts sent to me in message form….random boring fact.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 19: "Stonewell & Wildflower"

"Grandpa No! It's not happening. I start work tomorrow…In _Seattle._ I don't care about what strings you pulled….I'm not interested in being your puppet…"

April Kepner let out a little surprised gasp when the clearly frustrated jogger stopped and sat next to her on the end of the bench, clearly oblivious. "Oh um…OK then…" she mumbled, mostly to herself, and turned back to her book.

"Go ahead, SEND the private plane here and see who shows up to get on it….I'm hanging up now…both of you are RIDICULOUS, RIDICULOUS!" The man shook his head and stabbed the "End" button on his phone.

"Private plane, huh?" April asked, still staring at her book. She just couldn't help herself.

"Interested in a free trip to Boston followed by a lifetime of indentured servitude?" the guy asked, smirking. She looked up and her eyes widened. She was surprised by both his answer and those gorgeous green eyes, which she was just getting a look at for the first time. Her eyes traveled to his abs before she could help herself. "Sorry, can't tell if that's an 'absolutely, yes' or a terrified resounding 'NO!'

It was both, if she was honest with herself. But flustered, she answered, "Oh uhhh no thanks. I'm good right here on Wildflower Avenue with my book. I start work tomorrow too."

Jackson Avery tilted his head to peak at the cover of the woman's book. "'"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger.'

"Impressive," April admitted, before turning back to "Wuthering Heights."

"Just a little trick I picked up in boarding school. I can quote most anything on command. They were pretty big on literature at Stonewell Academy." Most people were impressed when he dropped the name of one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the country, but this girl didn't blink. "Sorry, I disrupted your peaceful afternoon with my arguing…Well I would argue my grandfather did…But anyway, I'll leave you to Heathcliff." Hastily, Jackson got up to leave.

But she was intrigued, in spite of herself. "Gatsby," she said before he could run away.

"'I hope she'll be a fool – that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool.'"

"A fool, huh? That's what you chose?" she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. I go on impulse. It's not really a choice."

"Sooo…your impulses told you to call me a fool, how lovely."

"The game is a random quote, nothing more. But if we were playing your game…I would've emphasized the beautiful.'"

"You argue even when you're trying to flirt? What law firm do you start working for tomorrow?"

Jackson ignored the first question, preferring to stay on the surface. "Oh but I wasn't flirting, I was just stating a fact." He saw her blush a deeper red and turn back to her book. He was embarrassed by his mistake. "If the game is to flirt, I assure you I'd do much better," he tried a challenge.

April felt like biting, but wasn't going to make it easy. "'Crime and Punishment.'"

He wrinkled his nose. "You want me to flirt with you via 'Crime and Punishment?'"

"Well, anyone could use 'Romeo and Juliet, right Stonewell?"

He smirked and thought a second. Then he smiled, realizing it wasn't quite so difficult after all. It was actually pretty perfect. "'We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken.'"

She smiled. "'The Scarlet Letter'"

""Let men tremble to win the hand of woman, unless they win along with it the utmost passion of her heart!'

"Not bad."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "That's it? I don't get anything…a street to turn down when I pick you up on our date? A name?"

But his phone rang again, his mother calling. He definitely preferred not to have this conversation in front of a stranger. "Don't move, Wildflower, I'll be right back." He answered the call and began jogging again.

But as soon as he was out of sight, April felt overwhelmed. She wasn't used to flirting like that, even though it was rather innocent on the surface. Dig a little deeper and it wasn't so innocent. Because April had never felt such magnetism toward a stranger before, and it scared her a little bit.

She closed her book and left. If it was meant to be, she believed he would find her again. He'd answered his own question, after all. Home, at least for the moment, was a little rented room down this very block, Wildflower Avenue.

* * *

 **AN: There was very little rhyme or reason to the books I picked for this. They're just a few I remember liking in school. In case anyone was wondering. I didn't even dig much for the quotes, just the first page on "Good Reads" So I'm sure with a little more research, this could've been a lot more interesting.**


	20. Day 20: Cake Smashing (Mariah)

**Anonymous: "you can writte a one shot about april and jackson celebrate the firts happy birthday of baby"**

 **First birthdays are kinda hard bc the kid doesn't really know what's going on but I knew whose birthday I wanted to write right away and then I thought of this idea and got excited! It's just a scene from the party! Hope you like it :)**

 ***Warning: Jackson is really sweet in this! I just needed happy.**

* * *

 **100 Encore,** Day 20: "Cake Smashing"

"Rye Rye that's your cake…Are you ready to smash it and eat it baby? Yum!" Jackson put Mariah's smash cake in front of her and stepped out of the way so the photographer could work. "Yay!"

They'd had a small party with some family and friends. They already sang happy birthday and served guests cake. Now it was time for the traditional first birthday "cake smash," where you put an entire cake in front of your baby and everyone watched the magic.

April was pretty insistent about how these memories were captured. A professional photographer was hired for Mariah's baptism an now the party. One of her children had already been taken away from her way too soon. No one knew what was going to happen next in life, and she was going to make sure that no matter what, she had a record of the good times.

"Yay Rye! Eat baby, that's yours!" April smiled at her baby girl, who just giggled. She was trying to climb a little bit lately and saying nonsense things, but that was it.

"Yayayaya!" the baby yelled with glee and immediately started digging. She was wearing a pink tutu, a party hat and no shirt, especially for the occasion.

"That's right baby girl, dig in!" Jackson encouraged as the photographer snapped away.

April smacked him. "Don't rush her babe! Just shut up and watch!" He just smirked and nodded. She had no idea what was coming.

Everyone watched for a little bit as Mariah enjoyed her vanilla cake with pink buttercream icing, mostly just scraping the surface and laughing. But then she flipped it over and finally started tearing at the cake. That's when the real show began.

"Babe, what's that?"

"What Jackson? Will you just watch her and enjoy this? It's perfect!"

"It is perfect, you're right but just… what just fell out of the cake? What is that in her hand, April?"

Jackson smiled as he watched the shots the photographer was getting of his daughter handing her mother the ring box. "What is that baby, let mama see."

April gasped, hand over her mouth, and Jackson walked over to his family. He eyed the box, and she gave it to him, hands shaking,

The photographer kept working as April picked up Mariah, who immediately shoved a piece of cake in her mom's mouth, and Jackson dropped to one knee. The entire room, filled with people who were well aware of what they'd been through, especially in the last three years, bust into applause.

"I know we are supposed to be celebrating Mariah today. But it doesn't really feel right to celebrate the last year without acknowledging you. You've put me and our baby first constantly last year, even during the hardest fight of your life. This year, it's all about you. We had a wedding, but it wasn't the one in your dreams. So…I was wondering if you would plan another one with me, so we can exchange vows in front of all of these people we love…in a field. with butterflies, of course…"

"And cake smashing?" April asked, laughing but wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh, lots of cake smashing, …in your face…"

She smacked him again but of course she nodded and accepted a new diamond ring. She realized that she hadn't misplaced the other one, Jackson had probably stolen it. Everyone clapped again when he stood up and kissed both his girls.

"Yayayaya!" Mariah said to her dad, shoving her cakey hand in his face, not willing to be forgotten. He laughed and chomped on her sweet little fingers, feeling like the luckiest man alive.


	21. Day 21: Itchy Pox (TGO Early Years)

**Anonymous: "PROMPT: bellie and/or tenley get the chickenpox**

* * *

 **This incident is mentioned in TGO. I forget what chapter. But this is the story. I think I purposefully put it in there after I got the prompt tbh, I don't remember.**

 **Anyway….this is just TGO history so I'm not sure much is going to happen. Sometimes I just kind of go in to this word and let it take me wherever…But Early Years so far have ALL been in 3rd person I think.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 21: "Itchy Pox"

"Mama, me an' Tee knows what we gon' do. She will scratch my itchy pox, I will scratch hers an den we not breakin' da rules of no scratchin' youself. I just comed to tell you, OK? Gonna go watch the bideo now.. Bye…"

April sighed and hung up her cell phone when she reached Jackson's voicemail again. At least Arabella's Tylenol had kicked in. She stopped stirring the soup.

"Bellie Catherine listen to me right now. No scratching at all! No one's scratching anyone's itchy pox, understand? Keep the mittens on please. You are the big sister. You have to set an example. I asked you for just a few minutes to make you soup and then I'm gonna come in and help with the itchies and all three of you are gonna take a special bath…"

Arabella groaned, then eyed her mother, suspicious. "What kind of soup?"

"Chicken noodle."

"Wit the squiggly noo-dles like daddy likes?"

"Yes. if your daddy ever _gets_ home it's the noodles you both like and lots of chicken and only vegetables everyone in this house eats." She rolled her eyes, thinking of the fit her husband threw whenever he simply saw celery in the house.

"What are you talkin' bout, special bathie?"

"One to stop your itchy pox and that's all you need to know. We're gonna go in mama's big bathie. All three of my girls." April was not about to explain an oatmeal bath to Arabella.

"Four. 'Acause Laidy's in you big pop!"

"I know. Everyone seems to see how big I am except daddy. Please take your mittened self upstairs and go explain to your sister that the rules are still the same. In fact, if she's up too will you go get her so you can eat down here? I think that will be easier for everyone." April decided, resigned to the fact that her daughters were going to be her only help, even though they were the sick ones.

"Aright, Aright, I goin'…."

"Arabella, please…"

"Don't scratch the itchy pox…I know." four years old and April could already hear the eyeroll in her voice. But at least she was doing as she was asked, helping.

"What, babe?"

"Guess what Jackson."

"April, I'm balancing budgets right now."

"And I'm very pregnant, about to serve your three very sick little girls soup but I still found a second to call you…thanks for choosing to answer this time."

"Babe, three? I thought Brae…"

"24 hours ago when you left she was fine but now…"

"April, don't you think I wish I could be there?"

"I don't know Jackson," she mumbled it, filling up the last bowl.

"I wish I could be there babe, of course."

"Can't you come home and do that after, when they're in bed?"

"Sweetie, I'm in the zone. I'll just be a few more hours."

"They'll be sleeping in a few more hours."

"Great…I'll give you a massage, we'll both relax…"

April tensed up at the last part. Because _of course_ staring at paperwork was the same amount of stress as taking care of three sick kids under four. But she didn't say anything about that. She just decided to give it one more try. "It's just there's still dinner and baths and then I saw this thing online that if you let them paint the Calamine lotion on the pox themselves they'll feel independent and less likely to scratch so I was gonna do that before bed with the big girls, but…"

"Great, that sounds great sweetheart…"

"I put nail polish on them because I had to cut their nails so scratching would do less damage and I wanted to make it fun….sorta…." She couldn't believe she was hoping for anger, disappointment, anything.

"The big girls? So what? Do what you gotta do, right? I gotta go sweetheart…"

"Love you," April said, without even thinking. Angry at herself, she hung up without waiting for a response. But she didn't hear a little feet coming down the stairs, she had to remind the girls it was dinner time.

* * *

"Why are we eben singin'? Eveone jus' play wit you toys," Arabella huffed.

"Bellie, we are singing because it calms Brae Brae down when we do that but you certainly don't have to. But please let us continue…"

"No no no no!" Brae screamed and threw a purple rubber duckie at her mom.

"No talking I know, and later we're gonna get cozy…..what do you want to sing for Brae, Tenley, the ant song?" Tenley nodded and April started another round of the "Ants Go Marching." She really did feel bad for Braelyn. If she had her way, she'd have prepared an oatmeal bath for all three girls individually. The baby seemed to have a worse itch than the big girls and seemed to be overstimulated by everything.

But she didn't have help, so to get through the night everything was a three-in-one deal. If Bellie wanted to roll her eyes and play by herself that was fine, as long as everyone was soothed.

Bath time ended a few verses later and then everyone crawled into April's bed and she let them paint some of their itchy pox, though she did most of the work in the interest of time.

"Mom, why dis happened?"

"Why did Elsa freeze everything? She didn't mean to…"

"No, why all of you babies getted itchy pox same time?" Bellie curled up to April and yawned.

"Oh viruses move to different people, sweetheart, that's all. Mama can't catch them so I can take care of you."

"My daddy can catch dem?"

"No baby. He's working."

"Fer how long?"

"I don't know."

"When he comes he gon' cuddle wit us?"

"I don't know baby."

"Where he gon' sleep 'acause one of our beds breaked."

"Don't worry about it diva, just cuddle up with mama and close your eyes and go visit your dreams sweetie. No more talking." April rubbed Arabella's back until she heard her daughter's breathing slow. Only then did she turn off the t.v. and let herself relax, pulling her girls close.

* * *

"Daddy, all us have itchy pox." April woke to Arabella's tiny whisper and saw her in Jackson's arms. She sat up and panicked a second when she realized her bed was empty.

"I know diva."

"You wanna cuddle agether?"

"Tomorrow baby. Right now I'm gonna take you to your bed so daddy can go to sleep."

"I was cuddlin' wit my mom, and my sisters too…" Bellie groaned, but kept her mittened hands around her daddy's neck.

"You know the rules, diva. Now you get a whole bed all to yourself."

"Bring them back, all three of them Jacks…they're sick. Just sleep on the couch…" But she was exhausted, there was no bite in her tone and she immediately fell back on her pillows, letting her husband leave the room with the last kid.

"Hi babe," he whispered three minutes later. April slid away from him. "Oh don't be like that. I haven't seen you in a whole day…give me a kiss." She turned her head so he could kiss her, but kept her eyes closed and ignored the nibbles on her neck. Both of them forgot about the massage Jackson had promised.

* * *

 **So I'm back to being super late with prompts. I hate that but it is what it is.**

 **I just wanted to take a second to say thanks to the super sweet anon on who left me a message about TGO and this blog yesterday (perfect timing…not planned either). It means so much to me that so many people appreciate this world! I can't even put into words what it means, really. I love these girls so much and to hear that other people do too, and just appreciate my writing in general means the world! (It's easier to respond here than on ff but I know you check the blog so I hope you see this…I get not making a tumblr account…but if you ever want to pop on anon and chat don't be shy! And thanks again!**


	22. Day 22: Show You (Julian)

**Anonymous: "Prompt: April feeling a little body conscious after having Julian and Jackson being extra sweet and loving when she expresses her insecurities"**

 **As I've said a lot this year, going into AU worlds is easier than the serious cannon stuff and more fun lately. But I sort of kind of feel bad for going into my worlds so much. *Shrug* I just give what I can to this project everyday, as I say…though I really wish I did better.  
**

* * *

 **100 Encore,** Day 22: "Show You"

"Hey beautiful, little man sleeping?" Jackson walked into his bedroom to find April staring at what looked like her entire wardrobe thrown across the bed. He raised his eyebrows. "What's going on in here?"

"Oh nothing. You know, just throwing out all the clothes that don't fit me…which is my entire wardrobe….because I still have 20 pounds to lose."

"Who says?" he wrapped his arms around her and whispered.

"I say, Jackson!" April squirmed out of her husband's arms. "I gained forty pounds! Forty!"

"You had to babe! My boy wanted Oreos and peanut butter…" He regretted the sentence before he finished it. He saw she was on the verge of tears. "You are doing great sweetheart…you are halfway to your 'before' weight…and you should really stop…you're breastfeeding…And you're beautiful…"

"You're just saying that, you don't really think…"

"April, I think you are gorgeous. C'mon, where is this coming from?"

The tears started to fall. "You haven't even touched me these past two months…I mean now we can do whatever but even before…there were things we could do but you didn't…"

"Whoa! April, He's not really sleeping through the night and you are breastfeeding. I'm gonna think you are exhausted unless you tell me!"

"You can tell me, too, you know! How am I supposed to feel? Don't think I don't notice those long showers…"

"Oh April…sweetheart…" He couldn't deny it, but he didn't realize she noticed. He pulled her close again, whispering in her ear. "Who do you you think I think about in the shower…hmm? Tell me…"

She blushed, biting her lip, but she was still upset. "You could've been kissing me!"

"You're right babe…I'm sorry….How about I make it up to you right now? I'll just show you how much I love that body…" She smirked and let him kiss her Both of them started frantically clearing April's clothes off the bed.

But Julian started crying over the monitor. "He's not hungry, I just fed him." April whispered, pulling away from Jackson. She had no problem making him work as soon as he got home.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Wait right here…we're just getting started…"

April smiled. "Oh I really need to shower, babe. I'll see you after…" But she knew he was watching her as she threw her shirt off before stepping into the bathroom. And she made sure the door was wide open.


	23. Day 23: The Very Hungry Caterpiller

**Anonymous: "This is the first time that I ask for a prompt. I'm not sure if you're writing anymore now, but after watching this week's episode I had this idea and I love the way you write Jackson, the way I see him. It could be one of the Breath Again shots. We supposed that April was suffering a lot because of everything that happened with Samuel and we were right, obviously. After 11x16 I think we could see that all of this was concerning Jackson more than we expected. He has been so involved and worried"**

 **This is a prompt from noaai that I just copy pasted from a message and sent to myself. But what I copied doesn't do it justice. She asked for a Jackson grieving experience….but one that maybe brings up feelings/memories of his dad! I really like the idea that I got but I want to apologize before I even start for not doing it enough justice. During 100 Days I pretty much always get behind or to a point where I'm writing one a day and so I can't go as in depth as I really do want to…but I'm not above coming back and re-doing things later… this is kind of just a scene…Also…this is after 11x16 but ultimately not cannon April grief….Here I go.**

 **Important Note: Eric Carle is the author of "The Very Hungry Caterpillar" and I picked it because I'm bad with kids books, I couldn't think of a fairytale that I felt fit the story…so there's that before you read.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 23: "The Very Hungry Caterpillar"

Sunday morning. I wake up and kiss her shoulder, rolling away from her and out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweats and heading to the kitchen. I put on a pot of coffee (We're old school about our coffee. Or April is and I have adapted again.)

It's 6 a.m., too early to make food, I don't want to wake her up, and I don't want it to get cold. Nor do I want to make breakfast twice. I think about everything this much lately. _Being_ i s exhausting these days. But I can't let her see that, so I consider everything carefully. So I'll start breakfast at 8 and drink coffee while I wait.

She's been better since we started having sex again. She's present and it's helping her connect in different aspects of our lives. I love my wife, but I have never been a big fan of pillow talk, until after my son died and it stopped.

I know April Kepner better than anyone else in the entire world. Not only because I'm the only one who knows her body. I also know that when she was little she dreamed of being an equestrian, because her horses were her best friends. She never told her parents, because she knew they couldn't afford to take her to competitions. She might seem quiet and mundane, but she's constantly chasing a rush, whether in bed or in the OR. She's afraid of spiders and disappointing the people she loves. She likes to be held as she falls asleep, but it's impossible to keep holding her once she's actually asleep, she tosses and turns too much. I didn't learn all of this working beside her in the operating room. I learned almost all of it in bed, often after sex, when we would talk.

When our son died that time we had so often just disappeared. But I was happy it was back, that she was healing. She was my number one concern, so I pushed my needs to the back of my mind. But when I was alone my emotions were harder to ignore.

This morning I pour a cup of coffee and find myself heading to his nursery. It happens sometimes when she's sleeping or at work early in the morning. I come here and sit in the rocking chair I built for him. Sometimes I cry for minute or two, because there are dreams all over this room. Dreams for our son, that he will never have the chance to fulfill, and it isn't fair. But most of the time I just go to the bookshelf and pick it out. I never open it up, though, afraid of the memories that might flood in.

* * *

 _"Jackson, buddy…wake up! I have to go away again." Three-year-old Jackson yawned but sat up in bed, a little bit excited. He hardly ever spent time alone with his father, except right before he went away on trips. Jacob always woke his son up very early to read him a book. One book, because Jackson always picked the same one._

 _"Cap-iller daddy!"_

 _"Of course, why did I ask?" Jacob chuckled and grabbed the book, as if this were any other business trip. He didn't much enjoy it, but at least its core was scientific._

 _Jacob started, as he always did, stopping to make his son count the different fruits. He read Monday through Friday, and Jackson started giggling as soon as he got to Saturday, eying his dad, waiting. "Jacks…I'm too tired….you read the rest."_

 _"On Sa-er-day he eated through one piece of choco cake, one ice cream cone, one pickle, one Swiss cheesy, one 'lami, one lollipop, one piece cherry pie, one sausage, one cupcake an' one peace-ies of wa-er-melon."_

 _"Was he hungry, J?" The little boy shook his head furiously._

 _"He was so full, full, full full he 'sploded into a budderfly."_

 _"That's not what happened, Jackson! You know that!" Jacob nudged his son playfully, but this morning was different than every other. "Alright bud…dad really has to go!"_

 _"But it not done, daddy!"_

 _"You know what happens, Jackson. Daddy really has to go. Be good for mommy. Love you, bud!" Jackson never saw his father again.  
_

* * *

"Jackson, what's wrong?" I look up and see April in the doorway of the nursery for the first time since we got Samuel's diagnosis. I wipe tears from my eyes and stand up quickly, snapping myself back to the present.

"Oh nothing, sweetie I was just going to make you breakfast. French toast sound good? Then we'll go to late services." I just sat in the pew every Sunday and held her hand, checking sports scores. It was no big deal and seemed to energize April, especially after Samuel's death.

"Jackson, you were crying and…what's that book?"

"Oh just…my dad used to…" I whisper, looking at the floor. I can feel the tears building behind my eyes again. I want April to see me strong.

"Jacks, I know I've been….But you can….I just, I know you don't like to talk but…you can let me in. Please babe…"

"My dad..I have no idea why he….but this was my favorite book when I was little and I was going to…I can't open it because…I was going to finish it every time." My tears started again and I fell into the rocking chair, throwing the book to the floor.

April wipes tears from her eyes, picking up the book and coming over to sit on my lap. She opens the book and begins to read. "In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf. One Sunday morning the warm sun came up and 'pop.' Out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar…."

"…Then he nibbled a hole in the cocoon, pushed his way out and he was a beautiful butterfly." She finishes the entire book, even though we both cried through the entire thing.

For the little boy whose father abandoned the story, and the man who would never get the chance to start it. Because April knew. She knew me.

"Babe, one day _you'll_ finish it. I promise." She stands up and kisses my cheek. "You have to let me take care of you too, OK? You can't just wake me up crying over a children's book. It's scary." Her eyes beg me, and I realize that keeping all of my emotions in was a disservice to my wife.

"Sorry I scared you, sweetheart. But hey…you came in!"

"Today's not about me. I'm taking care of you! I don't want to grieve alone anymore, Jackson."

"OK, April. We'll make breakfast and then church?"

She shakes her head. "No church. Get back in bed. I'm making you waffles."


	24. Day 24: Not Fair (MIMB)

**Anonymous: "Maybe you could do a prompt about chloe asking their parents if they are really happy bc some kid at daycare told her that her parents get a divorce bc they arent happy"**

 **Been dying to write Chloe's birthday. I knew some details, but I needed something to glue everything together. This helped so much :) I'm not kidding when I say that specific prompts for different worlds, especially this one…help me so much! Also, I changed the name of this about an hour after I put it up from "crisis" to what it is now…if you don't like "Monster In My Bed" skip this one….;)**

* * *

 **100 Encore** : Day 24 "Not Fair"

"Daddy! I love your nose!" Chloe stopped bouncing and ran into Jackson's arms as soon as he walked in to the bouncy ice castle. She kissed Jackson's nose. At least he knew one Avery girl was excited to see him.

"Chloworm! I love your cheeks!" He placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. "And your whole entire face!" He started attacking her face with kisses, just to hear those giggles. The worst part of this separation was that he didn't get to hear them every day. "How are you, birthday girl? Are you having so much fun at your party?"

"Yeah! So much, daddy! You are too?"

"I just got here, sweetheart. But yes…I am so glad I'm here with my girl!"

"You will bounce wit me, pwease?" Owen was on bouncy castle duty at the moment, rolling around, little claws all over him.

"Yes, I will bounce with you for a few minutes. But then I want to go see if mommy needs help because I think it's almost time for lunch." Jackson walked with Chloe to the center of the huge bouncy castle.

He might not have had anything to do with planning the party, but he'd made sure April understood what "no budget" meant when he handed over his credit card. It caused a huge fight, but he didn't care. Whatever was going on in his marriage was affecting his daughter very much, and he just wanted her to have the best birthday he could give her. All of his life happiness had been bought. His wife had taught him how to think otherwise, but it wasn't her place to judge him right now.

So he made sure that there was a giant bouncy castle on his credit card bill, and at least three entertainers and tons of food and desserts and a rented icy maker and anything a little girl could want at "Frozen" themed party. He even begged Meredith Grey to let April use her backyard. He and April could never find a house that felt like a "happy medium" for them. So they hardly ever talked about it, and then the cheating happened. Now April and Chloe lived in the family apartment and Jackson was renting another one a few blocks away.

"I've never done this before, teach me Chlo!" He began lowering her from his arms, but she grabbed his neck and held tightly.

She shook her head against his chest. "No, no, no! You can jus' jump wit you Chloworm in you arms, daddy!"

April and Jackson's separation was informal. It had technically been in effect for two months now, but she was really struggling with what she wanted. After they'd slept together about a month ago, April insisted they turn to their therapist for strict trial separation rules. Before that, she'd made it seem like she just needed space, but was committed to the marriage. Now there was a "hall pass" in play, but neither of them had the intention of using it. And they both jumped down Dr. Crowe's throat when he suggested only speaking about Chloe's schedule. That was ridiculous, and would hurt their child. They weren't going to pretend they were strangers. But it was clear Chloe was getting hurt anyway.

Jackson hadn't seen his daughter in four days because of work. Chloe's words were innocent, but they hit him hard.

"Ok, worm…just you and me jumping right here for a few minutes. Just me and you princess. But then in a few minutes we're gonna go play over in the circle with Veronica and Sophia and Bailey and Blake, OK? Daddy missed you too, so much Chlo. But we're gonna have so much time to play because your coming to daddy's house later and we have three whole days to play and play before you start school. Right now all your friends are here for your birthday and I want you to play with them."

"You can play too, dad!" And he did. He bounced right over to the circle in the middle of the castle and joined right in, tickling Chloe so she would hardly realize he was putting her down, and being sure to let her know when he left to go find April.

* * *

"I love your eyes mama!" he said, trying the old family game when he entered Meredith's kitchen, where she and April were preparing to bring food outside.

"I love your arms!" April shot back, without missing a beat, throwing a huge bowl of Caesar salad into them.

So she was not feeling friendly today, Jackson noted as he carried the bowl outside.

"Ouch," Meredith gave him a sympathetic glance when she caught up to him, holding a tray of French fries.

French fries, pizza and tacos. That's what his little girl wanted to eat on her birthday; and you only turn three once, so that's what she got.

Jackson shrugged at Meredith. He preferred keeping his private life private, but that was impossible at Grey-Sloan. Plus, everyone loved Chloe, it was better for her not to fake anything anyway. "A bad day, I guess, whatever."

"Chlo has been asking for you since they got here to set up this morning, Maybe that's it?" But they were doctors. They had crazy schedules. Jackson didn't think April would begrudge Chloe for missing him, especially on her birthday. In their sessions every week, their daughter was one of the easiest topics to discuss.

"Don't know. I just kind of roll with the punches these days."

"Yeah but Jackson…that's not fair to you. She what? Doesn't want to be with you but doesn't want you with anyone else? That's not fair. You can't live like that."

"I cheated on her, Mer! That's not fair. And I don't want to live without her so thank you, for letting us use your yard, I really appreciate it. But today's not about me, or what I'm doing. It's about my daughter."

* * *

She should've taken the pregnancy test the day _after_ Chloe's birthday, not the day before. Sitting outside watching princess story time with Elsa and Anna, she was still in shock.

She was pregnant with her husband's baby. Her husband, who was by far the best father she could ever dream of for her kids. Her husband, whom she still loved, no matter how hard she was trying not to. Yet, she'd never felt happy when she got a positive pregnancy test result.

April loved her daughter, but she'd gotten pregnant during what she thought would be the most difficult time in her marriage. When she saw "pregnant" on the screen, she felt fear. At least Jackson was there to hold her an assure her that everything would be alright, then.

Yesterday, she'd taken the test alone and puked right afterward. Then she wiped the tears from her eyes, woke up Chloe, and took her to the park like it was any other day. She just pretended it was any other day.

Now, sitting there watching Jackson in a king's crown, helping the princesses read their stories because Chloe wouldn't have it any other way, April was second guessing her choice not to tell him she was pregnant. There was no question it was his. He was a wonderful father. But she didn't want the pregnancy to be the only reason she chose to fight for her marriage. She knew once Jackson found out, it would be a lot easier for him to convince her to stay. She wanted to choose him for herself. And she was choosing him for now. But she was afraid it might be because she was terrified of being alone.

* * *

"April, c'mon, what's wrong? We said we were going to try today for Chlo. You've been avoiding me all day. We've never been this way around her." The day was almost over. They were cleaning up the backyard a little bit and getting ready for Cake and presents inside.

Jackson had been trying to catch April's eye all day. Through lunch, and story time and arts and crafts. Not to flirt or even share a private smile. He'd been trying because Chloe had been glued to his side all day, and he caught her watching April. He simply wanted to share a smile with his estranged wife so that their daughter could relax and enjoy her day. But April was tense, so Chloe was tense. It wasn't fair.

"Nothing's wrong, Jackson, just moving these chairs back in the den so we can do cake and presents." She rolled her eyes and whisked past him with a chair. But he grabbed a matching chair and followed her.

"You've never been this…cold April."

"So are you done then? Calling the lawyers because I'm mad today? I signed everything you wanted Jackson, even without a cheating clause….ha! How Ironic…" She put her chair down and started to leave.

"April…wait." Jackson grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him, so they were basically nose-to-nose. "It's our girl's birthday…the first one she really knows what's happening." April nodded, tears in her eyes. "It's cake and presents…just push through, OK? I haven't seen you smile all day. That means Chlo hasn't."

"Whose fault is that?" she looked away quickly.

"Yours, April," he remained calm. "We've been doing this three months. And it's complicated. I know. I'm sorry…." He was always saying that lately. "But we've had good days. And you are _never_ like this in front of her. Your mood today? It's your choice.

If only he knew. But she wasn't going to tell him. "Why didn't you lie to me, Jackson? I love you and…I want to be happy. It's not fair." She let him wipe tears from her eyes, but pulled away before he could really kiss her. "Rules."

"Just the rules?" April shrugged, biting her lip. No physical contact was a big rule for Dr. Crowe. If they didn't physically and emotionally separate as much as possible, they would never know how it felt to actually live apart. April in particular, would never figure out if she could be happy without him. But neither of them was fully committed either way at this point. "We break rules." Jackson whispered.

"You break rules," she shot back, but he slipped his hand under her dress and she didn't pull away.

April closed her eyes and gave in to her husband's touch. It felt so right, so familiar. His touch felt fine. But his kisses….his kisses slowly began to suffocate her. She wanted pleasure. Affection was not what she was going for. "Stop kissing me!"

He listened. But as she came he whispered in her ear, "I love you." And he lost her completely.

"Thank you," April said, pulling her dress down and clearing her throat awkwardly. She backed away, toward the door.

"No kissing? 'Thank you?' Was that business for you, April? Should I send you a bill?" He aimed to hurt her just as much as she'd hurt him. She narrowed her eyes and walked out of the room, silent.

Forget seven minutes in heaven, that was 10 minutes in hell. Jackson wished he'd stayed away. He'd only wanted to try and make the end of the day better for Chloe, but he'd just made everything so much worse.

"Chloworm, open presents with Mama, OK? I'm gonna go help Aunt Mer clean up and then we're gonna go to my house, remember? Pick out some toys to bring back." Jackson kissed Chloe and turned for the kitchen, but she pulled on his arm.

"No! Both of you!" April had ended the party right after cake, not able to bear all the people anymore. But they couldn't make Chloe wait to open presents or split up her pile, and April didn't want to miss watching her daughter tear open her presents by herself for the first time. So Chloe was going to open them before she left. Jackson had kept his gifts for her at his apartment anyway, so he knew he'd get to see it happen.

"Chlo!" Jackson sighed, spying April in the den, already reading the cards and making a list. No need to make the three-year-old do the boring stuff.

"Go!" Meredith urged through gritted teeth., stepping out of the kitchen with a plate and dishtowel in hand. "She sees everything," the whispers continued. "We both know that!"

Jackson knew Meredith was right. He might not remember the words that were said, but he remembered the screams. At least to his knowledge Chloe had only witnessed awkward, tense civility before today. Her birthday. The one day of the year that was supposed to be happy.

She had some fun in between watching her parents, but she was different today. Their girl was usually sweet, no matter what was going on. Birthday or not, it was not in her nature to be bossy or impatient, and Jackson had seen a lot of that today. He clearly wasn't shielding her as well as he'd hoped to.

"Alright, alright….I'm coming."

"I think mama and Chlo should share another a piece of cake while we open presents, what do you say, birthday girl?" Chloe nodded and climbed into her mother's lap to eat cake, but she shook her head when her dad tried to sit on the couch across the room.

"No! Daddy, sit right there and give me presents!" She pointed to some empty floor space behind her line of presents. Her mother had sorted it by the order she opened the cards.

"Hey Chloe, what do you say when you ask someone to do something?" Jackson asked. April was busy eating cake.

"Uh….nothin'."

"Oh nothing? So you want me to tell Aunt Mer to throw these all in the garbage then?"

"No! No! Pwease no! Pwease sit close to me daddy."

"That's better, thank you."

April just fed Chloe a bite of cake. "Do mama a favor, show me everything you get so I can write it down and you can write thank you's with dad."

"Oh, that's me?" He eyed her.

She shrugged. "It would be helpful if you got it done. Because she starts school when I have her and she'll forget to be excited by her party eventually." In fact, it had turned into a day both her parents would rather forget.

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

"Be happy!" Chloe screamed, ripping open her last present. In between fake exclamations of excitement as she opened gifts her parents had been having monotone "discussions" about the week. April never trusted Jackson with nap time or healthy meals.

"What sweetie? We are so happy that Heather got you a princess tea set. I think that should go to daddy's house, right? We already have a tea set at mommy's." April tried to recover. But this was not her best day at all, parenting-wise or otherwise.

"Carla sayed happy mommies an' daddies live agether." Chloe whispered to the floor.

April and Jackson eyed each other, panicked. "Worm, you make me and mama so happy sweetie." It was weak and Jackson knew it.

"When we be agether, mama daddy, an' Chloe? Two houses is not fair!"

"We might not be in the same house right now, but you know what me and daddy will always do together?" They smiled and nodded at each other and their daughter's eyes filled with gleeful panic.

"TICKLE ATTACK!" Chloe's parents screamed and immediately launched at her from both sides. Crisis averted, for now.

* * *

 **AN: I know this world is an acquired taste. As I always say, it's not cannon….so yay for freedom in AU!**


	25. Day 25: Outerspace Sirgery Mans (Julian)

**cool-kellytavares-things: "Hi,how r u ? Prompt: Miss Crabtree is jealous of April ... maybe they're at a school meeting and Miss Crabtree only has eyes for Jackson, who only has eyes for April, which causes her to be jealous .. April seeing that, starts doing things that Miss Crabtree can only daydream hehe ㈴0 Thank you! Beijos.㈴2"**

 **So I just got this prompt recently but it's the most formed idea in my head. Nothing makes me happier than seeing one of my characters' names in my box, especially such a minor one as Miss Crabtree! Thanks and I hope you like this 3**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 25: "Outerspace Surgery Mans"

"Jackson, you didn't have to come, I'm sorry!"

"Of course I did, babe. No worries…my shift was over. I called Richard, he's staying with J as long as we need. What's up?" It was parent-teacher night. April was supposed to handle it alone. Jackson kissed his wife's cheek and kept his arm around her as they went to sit down across from Miss Crabtree's desk.

"He drew this thing during free draw today and it alarmed Miss Crabtree. She took it from him. I don't know….I can't tell what's going on I…but she's suggesting we get him psychological help I…" April was stumbling all over her words, eyes darting everywhere. She and her husband worked hard to make sure their son thrived during his childhood. In different ways they felt like they'd both only survived theirs. Suggesting Julian needed therapy was a big deal.

Jenn Crabtree smiled widely at Jackson. "Dr. Avery, so good to see you…I want you to know I have Julian's best interest at heart here…" She reached her hand out to cover Jackson's in comfort, but he quickly and subconsciously pulled his hand away, focused only on April.

"Sweetheart, look at me, relax, OK? Calm down…did you see the drawing?" April nodded. "And it scared you?" She shrugged and bit her lip, unsure. Jackson kissed her, oblivious to Miss Crabtree's snicker. He turned back to the teacher. "Let me see it."

"I want to warn you, Dr. Avery…I would not suggest it if…"

"Just let me see the picture."

Taken aback, she handed it over. Jackson looked at the scene in his own lap for a minute. "Did you ask my son what was in this drawing?"

"I asked about the blood, I….."

Again, Jackson ignored Miss Crabtree and turned to his wife. "Let's see what we've got here…" April nodded and kissed his cheek. "So clearly that's you, pregnant, on the grass there next to a house, agree?" He pointed to a what looked like a person with a round body rather than a rectangular one, and long red hair. Julian was no artist. "And that's mom next to you, and grandpa…" He pointed to Richard, who was colored in darker than the other people on the grass. "Grandpa's smiling and holding a pet dinosaur, it seems…And you're all looking up at the sky…Any problems so far Miss, besides the fact that our kid is clearly sick of living in an apartment? We're working on finding a house, in case you were worried. But we're not moving until this bun is at least sleeping through the night."

He rubbed April's belly. He was always purposefully grossly affectionate in front of his son's teacher. He had no idea what dad she'd scored with in the past, but her shameless flirting annoyed him. Jenn Crabtree just blushed and shook her head.

"Let's see what you guys are lookin' at here, shall we? That's little man and me…flying in the sky in cool space suits…We know he loves space, nothing wrong there right?" Jackson looked up at the women, who shook their heads. He continued. "What are we doing?…Hmmm…Well the creature is green…Oh and he's in trouble, that's blood for sure…and a lot of guts or organs or…his insides are definitely open…"

Miss Crabtree, who had inserted her head in the huddle somehow, interrupted Jackson, hand grazing his arm. "That's a gun or a knife, see?" She pointed to the objects in Jackson and Julian's hands.

"My son would not draw himself shooting or stabbing anything." April seethed and cut her eyes at the teacher. It was impossible to shield children from everything bad in the world, but she tried to explain everything to Julian. He knew guns and knives hurt people, and he had the sweetest heart. Plus, Jackson sold all of his violent video games when Julian was two. He was not constantly exposed to violence by any means.

"His parents are surgeons," Jackson stated the obvious. "I think this is clearly a picture of two astronaut surgeons operating on an alien. The end." April smiled and squeezed her husband's hand. She hadn't thought of that.

"All respect Dr. Avery…"

He cut her off. "All respect Miss Crabtree…what _exactly_ did you ask Julian?"

"About the blood, I…"

"About the blood. And he was honest. That's blood, great. Let's actually ask him what's happening in this picture, shall we?" Jackson took out his phone.

"Babe it's almost bed time…" April whispered.

"No it's not, sweetheart. Grandpa's watching him alone right now… feeding him ice cream and trying to make all of his surgery stories kid friendly," Jackson laughed dialing the phone and putting it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Hi daddy!" Julian said, excited when he got on the phone. "Where is you? Workin'?"

"No little man. I'm here with Mama and Miss Crabtree, talking about what a good boy you are. Did you make anything in school today?"

"Oh yeah," he whispered, and Jackson could picture him looking down at his feet. "I wanted to show you, but Miss Crabtree tooked it."

"What did you draw a picture of, J?"

Julian giggled. "I drawed mama wit baby belly, and nana and I drawed grandpa holdin' our pet dya-saur daddy!"

"Oh man, bud. Were me and you in the picture?"

The little boy sighed. "Oh course, dad. We was outerspace surgery mans helpin' my friend da aly-en acause he was hurted."

"Silly me!" Jackson smirked at Jenn Crabtree and squeezed April's hand. He saw her body relax.

"He my friend so we gonna help him then take him home an' teach him baska-bal when we have a big house. I gon' make a comic, daddy!"

"A comic? That sounds like a great idea, little man. I'm going to take the picture home and we're gonna put it front and center on the fridge."

"You seed it dad?"

"I'm lookin' at it right now, Julian."

"It cool right?"

"So cool, Julian. I'm gonna go now, bud. Don't eat too much more ice cream, Promise?"

"Yeah, dad. You comin' home now?"

"Not now J! Gonna take mama on a date, we're so hungry."

"You didn't eated yet? I did! Grampa maked chicken and I helped him. Now we eatin' ice cream."

"Don't eat so much you get a belly ache Julian, understand me?" April chimed in, calmer.

"Mama!" The joy in his voice at hearing her was obvious. "I love you!"

"I love you too, buddy. Go to sleep soon. Both of us are off tomorrow so we're gonna have a fun day."

"Ok, mom," he yawned.

"Love you J!" Jackson hung up the phone and grabbed the picture off Miss Crabtree's desk. "We're done here, April. Let's go!"

"I really think we should talk about…" Jenn tried, fumbling.

"I really think you should ask your students about their drawings before you jump to conclusions, Miss Crabtree. I'm close to taking my son not only out of this class but out of this school. I'm sure your principal won't like that, considering how much help we give this district. Any other ridiculous accusations like this and someone will hear about it, understand?"

The woman gulped and nodded before Jackson turned to walk away, grabbing April's hand. He was pissed. She was pregnant and over-emotional, she didn't need extra stress.

"Thank you, babe!" April paused before they left the room to whisper, pulling her husband close to kiss him, long and slow.

Without Jackson there Jenn Crabtree would've convinced her that her son was in need of serious help, when the truth was he was just a little boy with an imagination. She'd needed him, and he'd shown up, and she wasn't going to be shy about how grateful she was, especially in front of this woman. April was quiet, but not dumb. No one could be aggressively flirtatious with her husband and get away with it.

"No problem, babe. Anything else ridiculous like that happens and you call me right away, understand?" She nodded. "I'm thinking private school when kindergarten rolls around."

April shrugged, yawning. "Right now can we just go get food? I'm starving and I need a peanut butter hot fudge sundae to calm me down."

"Absolutely. And I can think of a few other things we could do later that might relax you," April blushed and hit Jackson's shoulder as they walked out of the school. But she was secretly pleased. Jenn Crabtree was right behind them and they were talking just loud enough that she could hear. April was sure of it, despite the fact that she was pretending to frantically search for something in her bag.


	26. Day 26: Revoked

**make-a-memory-drink-it-up: "hi I love your blog and you one shots. Could you do one were someone is hitting on April really bad and Jackson gets jealous and when the guy won't back off Jackson gets really protective of her."**

 **I based it off of season 11 more, though I can't say cannon because this takes place post 11x24. I hope you don't mind a little angst. And thank you for the blog love a year ago, hope that still holds true. 3**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 26: "Revoked"

Jackson groaned when he looked down the bar after hearing her giggle. He really didn't have to look, he knew it was her. Maybe a part of him was just hoping she'd catch his eye, but he had no such luck.

He waved to Blake for another drink, and she smirked at him knowingly. The whole Grey-Sloan gossip circle knew their situation, and that included the bartenders at Joe's.

A seat opened up closer to April and he instantly got up to snatch it. "Relax, Dr. Avery…I'm watching her. No one's going to hurt her."

"Yeah, but they might take her home," he snapped, taking a sip of his Jack and Coke.

Blake sighed. This was the awkward part of knowing your personal details about your patrons' love lives. The line was always there, just asking to be crossed. For April, Blake decided to take that step. "That's allowed, Jackson."

"We're married, Blake," he spat.

"Separated," she stared him down.

"Stupid therapist, stupid break, stupid rules. It's all stupid. Callie and Arizona are divorced."

April had stayed, but insisted they go to therapy. Callie and Arizona's therapist, to be exact. And after two weeks of arguing they'd ganged up on him and suggested the same trial separation rules that led to their friends' divorce. Except, because they didn't have a child, April had moved out.

Jackson hated it, it was pointless. She'd stayed to work on the marriage, and then begged for a break. It made him feel like she didn't want to stay in the first place. Plus, they'd already been apart for a year while she was at war.

They were exactly halfway through and Jackson was not happy, not dating, not interested. He respected April's need to find herself again But he'd asked her to choose him because he needed her help to grieve. Even if she'd just promised to work toward being ready to help him, that would've been fine with him. For her just to move out was pointless.

As quickly as he had heard his wife's laughter start, it stopped. And Jackson was so glad he ignored Blake. No matter that she had a crush on April, the separated straight woman was instantly forgotten when her flavor of the week walked in.

"Oh thanks, but we can just keep our hands to ourselves, please." The tone was forced casual, with a laugh on top. Jackson watched April guide the skinny, greasy-looking dude's off of her shoulders.

He looked away and tried to turn his attention somewhere else, but with Blake's attention on her lady friend, Jackson was lost. He couldn't help but overhear. "I said no." She guided his hand off her thigh and Jackson's blood started to boil.

" _Independent, she's independent, she can handle herself,"_ he reminded himself, though he was involuntarily gritting his teeth and started to get up from his bar stool.

"You know what? This is the third time I've said no so I'm just going to excuse myself now…" The guy lunged again and though Jackson's intention had been to punch him, before he wound up he leaned forward and April stumbled off of her stool and into his arms.

The stranger made to help her up, but Jackson would not have it. "I heard the lady tell you no three times so you're done here, buddy," he said, backing up with April in his arms.

But she was not protesting yet, she needed his help. "Pssshh and who are you, _buddy?"_

 _"_ Her husband." His eyes were stone cold, his voice even.

"She didn't have…she's not wearing a…" The guy mumbled to the floor, backing away.

"We're separated," April whispered to the floor as Jackson guided her to a corner booth. She was hungry and they both knew it.

"Jackson, I had it handled," April tried, after Blake brought over mozzarella sticks, her favorite.

His eyes widened and he stumbled over his words, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "April, I…you didn't, you didn't….you needed me." He took a bite of food before he said too much, but she didn't argue.

"We shouldn't be doing this, it's against the rules."

"Fuck the rules." She stared him down, she hated cursing. "Sorry, screw the rules."

"You can't be mad at me. It's not like I'm dating anyone. I go out sometimes to you know…socialize. We have a hall pass."

He rolled his eyes. "I know about the hall pass."

"Let's not tell the therapist," she said, mouth full of cheese, and Jackson couldn't help but smile. She looked cute. "We're halfway through and I don't wanna start over."

"April, do you want to come home?"

She blinked at him, busying herself with taking another mozzarella stick. "I don't…I don't know…All I know is….it's helping me but…I think I'm ok if…I want to choose us after this is over."

"And I've always known that's what I wanted."

"So what now?"

"I'll talk to you in two weeks, but until then, hall passes revoked?" he suggested, sensing that asking her to come home again was the wrong move.

April nodded and they both went in for the last mozzarella stick at the same time. They shared a smile as they split it apart to share it, and then finished their meal in comfortable silence.


	27. Day 27: A Sperm, An Egg, & Jesus (Julian

**Thanks iladyjay for asking for a oneshot in which Juilan asks how the baby got into his mommy's belly. We thought going very "clinical" would work best (first the loud sex, now I'm writing Jackson having a sex talk with a three-year-old…SMH F…what's next?) As I'm writing this intro I don't have the slightest idea how this will come together or if it will be any good. But especially because you asked for it, friend, I hope something works .**

 **This oneshot comes right after this one! But I realized it while writing so I didn't re-read. Please excuse any continuity errors for the moment.**

 **PS Dear Nonis: I see the other prompts…love them. Was just already working on this one, and it's a grind out one. Soon :) 3**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 27: " A Sperm, An Egg, & Jesus" or "Eggs, Bacon, and Toast (with Nutella)" [you decide]…

"Uh excuse me, what's going on here?" April blinked in disbelief at the scene in her living room. Her husband and son were on the floor, surrounded by way too many new toy boxes and fast food wrappers, cartoons blaring. "We just started a new star chart…I know these aren't earned….and it's getting late…what's with the sweets?" Julian just smiled and shrugged mouth full of ice cream. April glared at Jackson, who grabbed her elbow, leading her into the kitchen.

"Sorry babe, he kept…"

"Jackson, I get that last night was hard for you but this is not OK, this is not how we parent…"

"I know babe. I'm sorry. I'm over last night. I'm fine I swear. I kept him home and we went to the mall to get sneakers and the park and he kept asking questions about the baby. And he asked how it got in your belly so much so I just kept having to deflect like 'Little Man you want a new pair of sneaks?' 'J, let's go get some toys…' We're in the action figure aisle and he asks again…'Julian, look pick a Spiderman….' It just continued all day."

"That's not a good story Jacks…there's a million things you could've said."

"No, nope…no way I was telling him anything about storks or Jesus putting a baby in you, so…"

"So you just wanna have a sex talk with your three-year-old?"

"Well I mean, I really don't see the problem with that April, but I had to stall because we haven't had a chance to talk about it and I wasn't going to tell him anything you weren't OK with…."

April bit her lip, stuck. She really couldn't argue much with that. She sighed. "Penis, vagina, sperm, egg you want to tell him the whole deal?"

"Daddy has the sperm, mommy has the egg, they meet and a baby starts to grow. Done deal." He rubbed his hands together, in a 'finished' motion. "Come on, we don't lie."

"Alright well we're sitting him down right now. No way is he getting another day like this…he knows what happens when he asks…what's that? Three toys?"

Jackson conveniently started to cough. "Four."

"And junk food all day and sweets," she smiled and kissed his cheek, then got quiet, "But Jackson, he believes, I believe…I want that acknowledged in this."

"And you will think of the perfect way to do that, I'm sure."

"So you're fine with saying sperm, eggs and Jesus makes babies?"

Jackson raised his eyebrows. "Whoa….Jesus doesn't make my babies. But He might protect them and help them grow in your belly once they're there…you know…if I believed I might believe thaaat."

"OK, deal. Let's do this." They high-fived and called Julian to the kitchen table.

* * *

"Hey J….Daddy was telling me that since you woke up today you have so many questions about the baby. I'm home now so we can all sit and mommy and daddy will answer them together, OK? Are you ready?"

Julian smacked his forehead with his palm, "I have so many and daddy didn't answer just sayed here's a toy and here's a toy and here's a candy and….." He shook his head back and forth, and his curls bounced wildly." April eyed Jackson, to make sure he was watching the over stimulation, registering why she was so strict about certain rules.

"Julian Harper, calm down and look at mama." He complied, huge grin on his face. "What is your first question?"

"Can I have a brother?"

"Maybe, we don't know yet. if the baby is a brother or sister."

"When you gon' know?"

"In about 1 month. We will tell you right away when we know, promise."

"When the baby come out?"

"Not for awhile, J. It's gotta keep growing in mama's belly."

Julian's eyes widened. "You belly gon' get SO big?"

April sighed. "Yes, very big."

"Mom, how it get in dare?" his eyes softened a bit, but April saw a little bit of fear.

"No need to be scared buddy, but this one's all for daddy."

"He not gon' answer watch! He just gon' say 'Julian, wanna eat whip ceem out da can?'" Julian giggled and April saw the far off look in his eyes. He was clearly lost in a memory.

She shook her head, defeated as Jackson nudged his son. "Hey, that one was our secret. I was just waiting for mommy." He ignored April's smirk. "I put the baby in mama's belly, J."

He wrinkled his nose. "Why?"

"Because I love her so much. And that's what happens when mommies and daddies love each other.

"How?"

"Well, because I'm grown up my body makes sperm and mama's makes eggs because she's a girl and when we put them together, they make a baby in mama's belly."

"How it gets in dare, dad?"

"Well it…comes out of my penis, that's where sperm is stored and it goes…"

"Into my vagina," April offered, as quickly as she possibly could. She really did feel bad, leaving Jackson to do the hard part. "Then it meets the egg and together they grow in my uterus into a baby. And Jesus watches over the baby too, because He's happy we have it and wants to keep it safe." April was proud of herself. It was simple truth. No need to get into complex biology with a preschooler.

"Oh, Ok." Julian shrugged. It always amazed April just how easily kids accepted straight answers when they were this young. "One baby?"

"Yeah, we think just one baby. But maybe two."

The little boy looked shocked again. "No way! Two can't fit in you belly!"

"They can Jul, sometimes two sperm meet up with two eggs and they grow inside a mommy's belly or sometimes when they meet up they split in half but…we think it's just one baby."

"Good. 'Acause you sayed dey cry and are loud."

Jackson nodded. "They are. But they are also really cute. You were a baby once, remember?"

"Nooope."

"Alright, well that is how the baby got into my belly. A sperm, an egg, and now Jesus will watch it grow for us so we have to pray for him or her every night, OK?" Julian nodded. "It is getting late buster. Time for bed after your crazy day with dad. Any other questions?"

Julian nodded at his parents, slowly looking between them. "Yes."

"What little man?" Jackson asked, putting his hand on top of his son's.

"To-marrow fer bek-fast can I have a egg, a bacon, an' a toast wit nu-tella?"

Jackson and April caught each others' eyes and cracked up laughing. They grabbed either side of Julian and tickled him all the way into his bedroom.


	28. Day 28: Just Dinner

**lilydiaone: "Your prompt are open? If so I would like one where Jackson is an attending and April an intern who tries not to fall for him but he doesn't give up :) thanks"**

 **Yep! Popping out a oneshot a day until the Season 12 premiere to just because I want to! Box open all summer! If you read my stuff you know this is about as AU as I get as far as changing Japril's exact dynamic/job positions/idk how to word it. But they're still doctors so I figured I'd try. All I really know at the moment is that I'm using a pretty popular Grey's beverage/quote in this. Hope you like it, I'm always so nervous when new people request.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 28: "Just Dinner"

"Hazelnut, black, no sugar." April Kepner blushed as Dr, Avery smiled and put her preferred coffee in front of her and grinned.

"Oh I…I don't think that's a good idea Dr. Avery. I…"

"My name is Jackson. And relax Dr. Kepner. It's just coffee." He squeezed her shoulder. But then his beeper went off and he quickly ran down the hallway.

"But that was not just an innocent shoulder squeeze and _I_ did not get a coffee," Meredith Grey said under her breath, sliding next to her fellow intern.

April just blinked at the coffee in front of her. "I didn't ask for it. I don't even know how he knows how…"

"Oh please April. Don't pretend you don't watch him watching you. The whole hospital does. If you don't want it, I'll take it." Meredith reached for the coffee. The number one rule of interning. Never turn down a coffee.

April stopped her. "No, no! Are you kidding? Free coffee. Of course I want it." She tried to sound as unfazed as possible. The truth was, Jackson Avery had been doing more than just watching her for the past few weeks. He was trying to get her to go on a date with him.

She was attracted to him, though she'd never admit it if asked. He had gorgeous eyes, a nice smile, he seemed sweet and funny. But she was not that girl, the one that dated her boss. It was inappropriate.

"Good morning, young minds time for service assignments for the week," Sidney Herin basically skipped up to her interns, smile way too bright for a Monday morning. "Dr. Yang, you're in neuro, Dr. Grey you are with Dr. Burke….Dr. Karev with Dr. Bailey, and Dr. Kepner….you are supposed to be with Dr. Avery but he requested I give you a choice…so go to Plastics, double up or go somewhere else."

April's peers snickered at her and for the second time in 10 minutes Dr. Avery had left her speechless, blinking. "Trauma….I'll…I'll go to the ER…Please?" April asked, and as soon as Sidney nodded she ran down the hall as far away from the angry stares as possible.

* * *

"You're welcome," Dr. Avery appeared in front of her at the nurses station after lunch and put a vanilla cupcake in front of her. "Happy…."

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into an on-call room, and Jackson made sure to grab the cupcake.

"What do you think you're doing?" April asked, through gritted teeth.

"At least we dropped the formalities…" he smirked.

"Dr. Avery…"

"What? I listen when you talk…it's April 23rd. Your birthday. Just because it's a Monday doesn't mean…"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Who told you I wanted the whole hospital to know?"

"I didn't say anything. I just thought you deserved to be where you wanted to be all week, that's all. Don't worry," he assured her, taking the wrapper off of the cupcake and holding it out to her. "I'm not offended you didn't pick me. I guessed you wouldn't. Cupcake?"

She shook her head, but he kept his arm outstretched.

"They're gonna be pissed at me all week now. You should've seen the looks I got. They're fine, but I'm not exactly friends with anyone…" April cleared her throat, looking everywhere but those gorgeous green eyes. She knew she'd get lost in them.

"Sorry April, really…it was just a nice gesture."

"Yeah, well…you should be," she huffed. And he nodded toward the cupcake, still hers for the taking. "C'mon…it's just a cupcake," he sighed.

"No." she shook her head.

"Alright well, let me make it up to you. What are you doing tonight?"

"It's the beginning of the week…I'm an intern. I'm going home and…maybe my mom will call or I'll read or…"

"Read? That's what you want to do on your birthday? That's unacceptable. I'm taking you to dinner."

Dr…" But for some reason, when he narrowed his eyes at her this time she relented. "Jackson…" And then the flood started. "You have to stop this. There are a million reasons why you have to stop this. You're an attending and I'm an intern for one. People are starting to notice, two…" She started ticking reasons off on her fingers.

"Don't care," Jackson shot casually, amused.

"I know the chase is fun for you, but even if hypothetically of course, you did catch me, the reward wouldn't be what you expect….and if something went wrong we'd have to deal with each other, I don't care if you're an Avery I'm not leaving this hospital if we break up and I'm not having sex before marriage…Oh." April froze and gulped, turning ghost white. "I…I should go…"

She started to move toward the door but Jackson kept walking in her path, blocking her. Finally she gave up and stopped moving. She sighed. "Didn't you hear what I said? I'm a virgin and I'm not ashamed of that. I intend to wait until marriage and I'm going to."

"I heard what you said, April." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear with his cupcake-free hand.. "You know what I didn't hear you say?"

"What?" she whispered, and looked at the floor, surprised he was still there.

"That you didn't want to go to dinner with me."

"I…I…"

"You want to know what else I heard?" April shrugged.

"That you've been thinking about the possibility of a future with me." Again, she just shrugged. This conversation just kept getting more and more embarrassing for her.

"But I'm not thinking about that."

"Oh, you're…you're not?" Now she just felt stupid.

"No…not yet, April. For now, I'd just like to take you out for your birthday."

"Jackson, I'm really not sure I'm comfortable dating you without…now that we're talking about it for real…I…I'd want to go slowly…and set ground rules for work…"

"April, relax. It's not a date. It's just dinner."

"Just dinner?"

He nodded. "And this," he raised the cupcake in his hand to his mouth and took a bite. "Is just a really good cupcake you were stupid not to accept," he said after he swallowed and started walking toward the door. "I'll be in the lobby at 7…wear a sweatshirt it's supposed to be windy."

When he left April let herself smile. Maybe dating an attending wouldn't be so bad after all.


	29. Day 29: Stop Talking (Mariah)

**katewillsandezria: "Prompt: Jackson and April go on vacation without the kids (for the first time) without their kids or kid ㈴2"**

 **Sometimes prompts come in and I know right away they're going to be for one of my AU worlds and it just feels so perfect. I know I've done a few now but I feel like Mariah's world is rarer. But I knew this fit there right away. Hope you like it. This is just a scene. 100 Days is a lot of scenes.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 29: "Stop Talking"

"Babe come on…don't call. Not today at least….we're in Italy…have a cannoli with me, il mio amore." April put the box on the table next to her and flopped down on the bed, kicking her legs up in the air with glee.

Jackson smirked. "What, are you fluent in Italian now, Mrs. Avery?" But he didn't put down the phone or join her in bed. "I just want to hear her voice…dinner was good I just…."

"And we have plans for after, right Jackson?" She gave him her best "come get me" eyes.

"Yes, of course…I just….don't you miss her?"

"Of course I miss her, Jackson. But I didn't spend a year planning the wedding and this honeymoon to lay in this bed alone. Mariah is fine. She's with your mother."

"How are you not worrying, April? You've been with her pretty much every day for two years…I can't believe you picked Italy…"

She raised her eyebrows. "You can't? Really? After what you just said?" Jackson finally sat on the bed and April reached for the box of pastries next to her. She took one out and fed Jackson half, excited to quiet him.

"Mmmm…" He kissed her cheek. "That was amazing." He picked up the other half and started toward her mouth. "But what do you think she's doing?" he asked, pulling his arm back right before the sweet treat touched her lips.

April tilted her head back in frustration and closed her eyes. "What do I think she's doing? I have no idea….I asked Catherine to take her outside for exercise at least an hour a day….I left word games, puzzles…she's doing one of those things. Or they are out…who cares?"

Jackson stared at his wife in disbelief. "Who cares?"

"Yes who cares! We just had an amazing wedding to celebrate us and Rye and my progress and thank you. But now I wanna have sex Jackson. Sex. And I wanted a little bit of romance. But it's cool, I'll feed myself dessert and undress myself and please myself while you…what? Pace?"

"I'm just gonna call and then I'm all yours….I promise. I just need to…do you want to talk, too?"

"Nope not tonight," she shook her head, mouth full of cannoli. "Just gonna lay hear and get comfortable while you do what you gotta do…"

"Hey, you know I love the reveal!" Jackson whispered, indignant. But he was dialing.

"Mom? Yeah, we landed this afternoon…is she there? What are you doing? Can I talk to her? Hi Rye it's daddy…hi…yup, daddy…hi…I can't color with you baby, I'm not there. What are you coloring? A doggie? cool! i can't wait to see it soon! I love you Mariah…bye baby….bye, bye…"

April smirked as she watched her husband talk to his mom and daughter, completely oblivious to his wife stripping on the bed. She slipped out of a dress to reveal the lace underwear she had chosen so carefully. She was completely naked and seriously considering pleasing herself by the time time Jackson turned around. She just smiled and slipped under the covers when his eyes widened.

She didn't know why he was so surprised, she told him she wanted sex. She loved being a mother but she planned to make the most of her two-week honeymoon. She had been through a lot to get exactly where she was, and wanted to make the most of it. She also wanted to make another baby. and obsessing over Mariah was not help in that particular quest.

Thankfully, Jackson got the hint. "Gotta go Ma, talk tomorrow…OK, OK, yeah, bye…"

"Oh you're ready now?" April asked as he finally climbed into bed.

"All yours," he grinned, kissing her. "She was coloring…"

"Seriously Jackson?" she stopped him from kissing her again but was smiling. "We're on a honeymoon. You know what's cool about that? We don't have to worry about our kid…We just have to worry about making a kid. So just be here with me, alright? Me! Here. On this continent. In this hotel room. In this room. In this bed. Right now. I have actually been all yours all night and you've been somewhere else completely and I…"

"You just want some sex?"

"Yes!"

"OK, stop talking then." she rolled her eyes, but complied. No matter that he'd been the one talking all night. She wanted the path to the quickest orgasm, and calling him out would not get her there.


	30. Day 30: Wonderland

**Anonymous: "Prompt request! April gets her wisdom teeth taken out and acts crazy when she is high on painkillers. Jackson thinks she is hilarious!"**

 **This is a prompt from last year, sorry for the wait! Always liked it but never got a good idea until averybody helped me out. IDK why the past few days horny April has been fun to write! Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 30: "Wonderland"

"C'mon babe, let's go…" Jackson smirked, opening the passenger side door and holding out his hand to his wife.

"Carry me!"

"Ok, I'll carry you, but we're at work, I got an emergency page so you gotta be quiet. I'm gonna take you to the attending's lounge and give you some medicine to help your pain. Hopefully I won't be long."

Her eyes widened. "You're gonna leave me alone in the jungle?"

"We're not in the jungle, we're in Seattle sweetheart."

"The Seattle Jungle!"

"OK, babe."

"Look see, there's a monkey…" She pointed to an ambulance.

"A monkey? Is it eating a banana?"

"Nope," She shook her head wildly, sending auburn strands flying everywhere. "A taco. Jackson, you're my husband."

"Yes. We are very married. I stole you from another alter." He figured he'd remind her of some details, just in case.

"I wanna have sex now!"

She's forgotten the quite rule, and screamed it down the hallway, garnering stares from a few nurses.

Jackson ginned. "Shhh! Quiet remember? We can't have sex right now April. You can't even feel your lips. And I want you to remember it, too babe. That would be a plus." He opened the door to the attending's lounge, which was thankfully empty.

"Stop lying to me!"

"Lying? I'm not lying babe." He sat her down on the couch and went to get a glass of water to give her her medication.

"Yes you are…I can feel my lips."

"What do they feel like?"

She tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Fluffy watermelons."

Fluffy watermelons? OK babe." He couldn't help cracking up.

"Why are you laughing? Jesus loves watermelons. They're his favorite fruit."

"Not apples?"

"No, He hates apples because of that bitch Eve. I hate that woman, she's such a whore."

"Thankfully, otherwise we wouldn't be here now, right?"

"We'd be on Mars. I don't think we could have sex on Mars. I wanna have sex, Jackson. We're not on Mars, we're on Earth. That, I know."

"You know that much huh? Come on open up. I have some pain meds for you."

She shook her head. "It's the blue pill, Jackson. I want the red pill. I want Wonderland."

"Just take it baby, it's red. It will take you to Wonderland, I promise," he swore, looking down at the blue pill. "You're high, I think you're seeing things…" She had to take it so she wasn't in pain if he was gone long. "Please? I gotta go…"

She shrugged and swallowed it down with water. "You take one too, it will make you horny so you'll have sex with me."

"It's a painkiller, it is just gonna keep you happy while I'm gone. I have to go now. One of my patients is having complications."

" _I'm_ having complications because you won't screw me against the wall. I'm not happy."

He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Sorry babe, a few days, Ok? Just go to sleep…you're not even supposed to be talking that much." He left, secretly hoping the lounge stayed empty for awhile. He had no idea what might come out of her mouth.

* * *

"Alex, I think he needs the surgery now, I know it's risky. I wouldn't recommend it if I didn't believe it."

"He's my patient and I think you're wrong. I think we wait a day and see if his vitals improve…"

"I think you should go back in there and tell the parents the truth about how long their child has to live, Alex! I know you're attached, it happens, but it's time to open your eyes!" Meredith and Alex walked in to the room in the middle of a heated argument and angrily took out their lunches, a few minutes after Jackson left.

April sat up on the couch. Rather than sleeping she'd been staring at the fan, which she thought was a flock of toucans. "This sounds serious guys, but I just need some sex!" she confessed, pouting at her colleagues.

They just blinked at her, shocked. This was the girl who blushed when her husband kissed her on the cheek at work. "April, are you OK?"

"Noooope. Jackson told me it was a red pill but I think it was blue. The birds were not talking to me."

"Oh, I think she's high…Remember? Avery took off today because she was getting her wisdom teeth pulled. This could be fun." Alex whispered to Meredith, argument forgotten, at least for the length of their lunch break.

"Sorry Apes, can't help you there. Avery seems pretty busy right now." Alex flopped on the couch next to her with a slice of pizza.

"So what's your favorite position April?" Meredith grinned. She knew April liked to ride the rides as much as anyone, but she'd probably only talk about it while she was high.

"Mmm…anything upside down. Or the top…or anything that will get me an orgasm, really…I just want some sex…" she whined, closing her eyes.

Meredith and Alex stopped eating, eyes wide. They would've put money on missionary.

"What's your favorite place to have sex?"

"The kitchen counter…or the table," she said, a little too quickly.

Alex wrinkled his nose. "Remind me never to accept a dinner invitation from the Averys."

Meredith was just getting started. "Do you remember your honeymoon, April?"

"Yeah…I think we just had a lot of sex and ordered room service. I don't think that counts…I want to go toooo…Japan, I think. I like sushi. Can I have some?"

"Nah Apes, I think you're restricted to milkshakes and ice cream for now…I'm sure Avery will get you some when he's finished."

"What's the longest time you've spent having sex?"

"A whole day once, after our wedding. We just stopped to eat. I lost track of my orgasms."

"What's the record number of orgasms you've had in a day?" Meredith couldn't help herself. April's sex life was just proving to be so much more entertaining than she ever would have expected.

"Now why would she tell you that?" Bailey demanded, slamming the attending's lounge door.

"Because she's high on pain meds," Alex said casually, turning his head to look at her.

"And I'm really hungry and horny. But I think my husband is lost in the jungle," April admitted, matter-of-fact.

"Get outta here, you two…" Bailey grabbed Meredith and Alex by the arm, pulling them off of the couch, though they were both mid-bite. "You're ridiculous, taking advantage of the woman like that when she's not gonna remember it in the morning….how would you like it if I asked Wilson what you like her to wear in bed? Or Derek told me what he liked essentially against his will? I can't believe you'd do this, to Kepner especially. And Avery owns more of this hospital than you and Derek combined. I know you both are stupid. I guess you didn't know how stupid. And isn't your patient dying? Go waste your energy trying to figure out how to save him!"

She led them to the door shaking her head, and closed it before they could say a word. "Just when I think they couldn't be more idiotic….they start digging for details of Avery's sex life. I swear, it will never end." She mumbled to herself, heading to the fridge.

"Bailey, I took my maiden voyage," April smiled proudly when Miranda sat down. "And I wanna take another one right now but Jackson said no."

"Because he loves you Kepner, and you are higher than a kite. Though why he would leave you alone in here like this is beyond me."

"He told me to go to Wonderland."

"I think you're already there."

"I wish he'd come with me. We could have sex there."

"April I don't care how high you are right now, you talk about your sex life to me one more time and I will ban you from my surgeries forever."

"That's OK, I don't think I can do surgery soon. I see a snake crawling up your leg…" April sighed, exhausted and leaned her head against the couch.

Bailey, never a fan of crawly things, couldn't help but check to make sure it was just the drugs talking. She jumped when Jackson walked in, slamming the door.

"Alright all set to go sweetheart, so sorry…"

Bailey smacked him as he leaned down to pick her up. "You! I thought you were smart!"

"Excuse me?"

"Leaving her in here alone when she's high…"

"And horny…" April chimed in, eyes closed, and Jackson shook his head.

"I thought she would sleep!"

"Grey and Karev were in here getting details on your sex life, in case you get weird looks for the next few days.

"I told them I liked to hang upside down off the kitchen counter."

"That's it. I'm leaving. I swear, sometimes I don't know if this place is a hospital or a bar…"

"Stay Bailey, we're leaving." He picked April up, heading out. He should be embarrassed, but she was too cute. "We're gonna get you a milkshake and then go home, OK? What flavor do you want?"

"No flavor. I just want sex."

He whispered in her ear, calmly. "We're gonna get you a milkshake, and then we'll go home and I'll put you to bed and we can take a nap, how does that sound…you can take a nice nap and go to Wonderland in your dreams and we'll have all the sex you want. When you wake up you can tell me all about it, how does that sound?"

"Good," April yawned and closed her eyes in his arms. By the time he put her in the car she was sound asleep. He quickly gave her lips a gentle peck, hoping that would make her adventures in Wonderland a little sweeter.


	31. Day 31: The Random Girl

**Anonymous: "Prompt: Japril on their first day back at work after Lake Tahoe"**

 **Wow, a month so far and I'm not behind depending on your time zone. This is an old one too…I just needed to figure out something that happened. And with a little help, I did….Somehow I figured out how to add a little bit of angst to this. Of course I did. :)**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 31: "The Random Girl"

I've been stealing glances at you all day, but you never catch them. Even though I'm the one who wants to hide this, you're a better actor than me. I wish you weren't. I wish we could find a second alone; I wish that just a quick smile and hand squeeze wasn't so risky. Why did I say hiding this was such a good idea?

I wish it were a busy day but it's not. I've been charting and checking on patients from last night. Everyone is stable. Even though the E.R. is quiet, my mind has been racing all day. I decide to eat in the attending's lounge. Maybe your day is slow too. Bad idea.

You are there, but not alone. I quietly walk to the fridge, deciding it might be nice to eat outside. There is no way we can sit in the same room and with one other person there. And I can't make my presence known.

"Avery, are you OK, man? You look wrecked. What happened after you ran off with Kepner? That took balls, dude."

Wedding. Our wedding happened as quickly as possible after you convinced me to get back in the car. I cried when you said your vows to me and you kissed me to get me to stop and the official scolded you but we didn't care. We'd never really kissed each other openly and we only had three days of freedom.

And then sex. A lot of sex. Amazing sex and room service and more sex and spooning and sex. A lot of sex. And you look exhausted because you burnt us toast early and then woke me up so we could have more sex before work.

You shrug. "Nothing. I took her home."

"Avery, she apologized to him and just ran to you. You expect me to believe you just drove her home?"

"Yeah, she freaked out….said she couldn't be with me and wanted to go home. So I drove her and then I went to a bar…picked up some random girl…had a lot of sex all weekend…why else would I be avoiding April and looking so miserable? Because I'm here and not at home having sex."

You're lying, of course. You have to lie. I know this, but it still hurts more than I expected it to. I feel sick to my stomach. I don't know why or what I wanted you to say. You couldn't use work as an excuse and keeping the sex part true makes it easier to keep your story straight. Of course you had to use a random girl. It's not like you can use Stephanie.

"Oh!" I exclaim, accidentally, after you say it and run out the door. That's when you both notice me.

* * *

"I think you might wanna go after her, man, she looked upset." He raised his eyebrows at me sympathetically. This is a situation even Alex Karev would never get himself into. I don't know which situation is worse, the truth or the lie.

But he's right, of course I have to go to you, you're my wife. And you're really bad at this acting thing. I've noticed your little glances all day but if I looked back at you, our cover would've been blown. Because I look at you and I just want to smile.

"Babe, open up!" I find you in your car, stabbing the lettuce in in your salad like it stole you away from the alter at your wedding, ruining what was supposed to be the most perfect day of your life and making you feel like you had to spin a web of lies to keep people from judging you. But you open the door for me and I climb in the back.

"I love you so much! He just put me on the spot. It was stupid of me but…I wasn't thinking, sorry babe. Don't be mad."

You bite your lip like you do when you're thinking. "I'm fine, I'm not mad at you."

I raise my eyebrows at you. "So what did the salad do to you?"

You smile and smack my shoulder and I know we're fine. "I'm mad at the situation. And I wish I was as good at lying as you are."

"I'm not though April, that's why I keep avoiding your gorgeous eyes all day, I wouldn't be able to look away."

You sigh. "I love you and our secret bubble."

"You know I'm ready to pop it when you are."

"Everybody's whispering, it's obvious and we just…I need more time. I just wish it wasn't so slow today, time is draaaggging…"

I lean in to whisper in your ear. "Just go to your office and chart and think about what we'll be doing all night at home. Five more hours."

"I don't know what you'll be doing but I hope the random girl was good to you because you aren't getting any from your wife tonight."

I smirk because I hear the words, but I also see the look in your eyes. It's the same one I know is in mine. We only had three days alone to really enjoy being married and we pretty much had to pretend we hated each other at work. I might pay for my lie for a little while later, but there are plenty of ways I can make it up to you, and you will not resist for long.

"We'll see about that," I wink and turn to leave.

"Babe! Wait! I need a kiss, please?"

"Forgiven that quickly, am I?"

"Maaaybe…" You shrug. "Maybe not…We'll see what your plans are for tonight."

We kiss and I pull away faster than you want me to, it's written all over your face. "Oh Mrs. Avery, I'm gonna blow your mind," I promise, and leave you with your imagination.


	32. Day 32: Glue (Julian)

**bohemianjade: "I love Julian and that world. Sometimes I feel like an 'unoffcial' auntie lol. Anyway,PROMPT: how about something for Father's Day w/ Julian, grandpa Richard and Jackson! A boy's day out; and it could be the two older gents giving Julian life advice about being a man, how to get the girls, how to dress, how to act etc."**

 **Bellie already has a godmother (averybody,) you can totally be Julian's :) (PS that is such a compliment, you have no idea) As for the prompt…I have an idea of at least where they're going, but not sure if/what kind of life advice will be given. Hope that's OK! Because I really have no idea what will happen…I'm just very excited because, Father's Day is probably complicated for both Jackson and Richard and I imagine both April and Julian wanting everything to be perfect for them**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 32: "Glue" [AKA "I Tried" really hard actually…. but this didn't come together how I wanted….]

"Get out of here, Jackson!" April squealed and jumped away from the counter where she was mixing up waffle batter. "I said look, don't touch outside of the bedroom. We already did that this morning," she said through gritted teeth.

She continued to cook but didn't smack him away. She supposed asking him to control himself when she was wearing a see-through chemise was unfair. It was his day after all. And he did want to eat the food, he wouldn't take it too far.

Still, it was an intimate scene to walk in on, a married couple, both half dressed, in their kitchen whispering and trading kisses while they cooked. It was exactly the scene Richard Webber tried to avoid as often as possible. But between working at Grey-Sloan and having Jackson Avery for a step-son it was pretty much unavoidable.

"Oh I thought I was late but I'll just….go watch the news in the living room!"

"Richard!" April gasped when he entered the kitchen. "So sorry! We errr, got a late start this morning. Babe…please just scoop the batter in and take them out if they finish….I'll get dressed and wake up J…don't you dare top your waffles, either of you…he has to think he made them….and Oh….the baby…Sorry you're making your own breakfast….Ahhhhh!" April screamed as she ran down the hallway and out of view of the men.

Neither Richard or Jackson experienced very traditional Father's Day's before Julian could talk, so April tried to make each year perfect for them. For her husband, that meant morning sex, and he felt like taking it slow today, breakfast be damned.

Jackson shared a glance with his step-father when his wife left the room. "I'll get Bow, you watch the waffles?" It seemed like the safest plan. Richard nodded. Since he'd married Catherine, he and Jackson had developed an interesting partnership of sorts.

While Jackson didn't need a parent, he appreciated that Richard would have been a great father, had he been given the chance. So, while he still watched over his mother, he readily let the man into his children's lives. He had no problem sharing this day, or it's responsibilities with Richard. Nor did he mind changing a diaper in exchange for the amazing wake-up call he got this morning.

* * *

"Thank you for my present."

"Thank you for my babies."

"Thank you for my present."

"Thank you for my babies."

"Are they always like this?" Richard raised his eyebrows at his grandson as they finished up waffles (that Julian decorated with smiley faces himself), bacon and orange juice. Jackson and April had clothes on but they were still all over each other.

Julian shrugged. "Kissy? Yeah they 'loud acause they growed up an' loves each other an' I jus' goes away to play when they too gross an' then they come find me." He laughed. Richard supposed it was harmless, healthy even, for the boy to see affection. But he imagined it could get annoying. "Daddy jus' asited 'cause mama say no fishies no way an' then she say yes 'acause that's what I wanted to get my daddy an' Bowen too." Richard nodded, understanding.

Of course, that's not exactly how it went down. Jackson never wanted anything for Father's Day beyond his children's drawings and love. But he _had_ been trying to convince April that a family pet would be a great tool for teaching responsibility, now that they had a house. April loved animals, but she didn't think it was a great idea because of their schedules.

Jackson just wanted to see the look on his son's face as he roamed through the pet store. He just wanted to fill his son's life with all the memories he wished his father hadn't stolen from him.

When April relented, she didn't tell her husband, just to make it interesting. She told Julian yesterday as he finished his arts and crafts presents for his dad with his sister. It made bedtime pretty hard but that was totally worth it for the moment she just watched.

He'd been bursting from the second he woke up, so when April prompted him as breakfast was winding down it came out in a flood. "Daddy we gettin' fishies today, daddy we gettin' fishies today, daddy we gettin' fishies today." And Jackson's eyes were priceless.

"Alright J, what are the rules though?"

"We gettin' one fishy fer eveone in fambily. I get to pick Bowen one an' you get one fer mama and grandpa picks one fer nana…that's it." The fish buying was a man trip.

"That' right, what else?"

"We gotta put they home agether when we gets home, fast fast fast."

"And what's the most important one?"

"No fighter scary fish, no way or mama will go take them back!" Julian glanced between his parents as they exchange serious nods. He didn't want anything to screw this up for him.

* * *

Julian laughed hysterically as he slowly made his way down the aquatic aisle with his dad and grandpa. "What this dude's story dad?" he asked, pointing to a fish.

"Oh that's Phil, he's a teacher…"

"Like Miss Crabtree?"

Jackson shook his head adamant. "Nah, this guy's cool, I think he's a science teacher…Biology or Chemistry, what do you think grandpa?"

"Oh ..that guy? Chemistry for sure! I bet he does all types of experiments in his classroom and causes all types of explosions."

Julian pointed to a yellow and gold striped fish who wss expertly weaving around the tank. "What bout him?"

"Clearly that's Fish Curry…..I bet he can dribble circles around everyone else on the coral ball court."

Julian laughed, despite confusion. "What's that?"

"Coral? It's in the ocean. Basketballs are too big, they'd squish the fish. You tell us about some of these bud, who would mom and Bowen like?"

Julian pointed to a red fish. "That one fer mama. She a surgery fishy….help really hurted people. Only mama knows her name."

"You don't have to pick a fish that's just like her…just pick one that she would like, bud."

"But we makin' a fishy fambily."

"Yeah but every family is different, right? Our fish family can be different than our actual family, right?"

"Yeah, but it should have a mommy, a daddy, a baby, a big brother, a nana an' a grandpa fish acause we gettin' one for eveone."

"Or maybe has two mommies or two daddies or just a mom or just a dad. 'Cause that happens, right?"

"Yeah. 'Cause Clinton in my class has two mommies. But who haves just a mommy or a daddy. That is weird." Julian wrinkled his nose, confused by the ridiculousness of the thought.

"I didn't grow up with a daddy, J…I didn't have anyone to spend Father's Day with…that's why I'm so happy your here and Richard and we can go home and hang out with mom and Bow and I think Nana's coming later and we'll all hang out together. Some people don't get that. We're lucky."

Julian nodded. "Who you gived present to, dad?"

"No one, bud. And I had no one to make waffles for either."

"Yeah. An' afore grandpa meeted nana he didn't have anymore a fambly."

"I had a family little man, just not a son or daughter."

"Who gived you a present?"

"No one buddy. My I never had a son."

Julian thought a second and then gasped when he connected the dots. "My daddy don't have a daddy an' you needs a kid so my daddy can be you kid an' get you a present…You pick out his fishy, he pick yours and then daddy has to pay…"

"Oh J…that's not how it works I…" Richard started, but Jackson cut him off.

"It kind of is like that, huh J? I think that's a good idea." Richard's eyes brightened, he always treaded carefully with Jackson, but was glad to know how he felt.

"So that means you are gonna pick out for the girls and yourself J, that's a lot of fish to pick, are you up for it?"

The boy nodded seriously. "And you're gonna pay for daddy's fish right, that's your present to me?" Jackson raised his eyebrows and waited.

But Julian nodded again. "Yeah acause I save all my stars up to buy you somethin' so mommy gaved me my own money fer your fishie." Jackson lifted his son in his arms attacking his face with kisses.

Both men in his life were so grateful for him. Of course he was young and innocent though, so he had no idea what an integral piece he was in bringing his family together. He really was the glue.


	33. Day 33: Heartbeat (Believe)

**Anonymous: "Hi i love your one shots. Maybe you could now do one where April have been in denial of pregnancy (a unintentional one) and when she learn she is (maybe very) pregnant she panick because of Samuel and/or because of she haven't followed the diet and health advices for pregnant women. Eventually only Jackson manage to calm her. Thanks."**

 **I really loved this idea but it was very hard to think of a situation in which she was "very" pregnant and someone didn't know…..so I went with "moderately" pregnant and Jackson suspects. Thanks for the love and I hope you like this!**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 33: "Heartbeat (Believe)"

"Jackson, what's going on here?" April asked, after she finished up the last few bites of her favorite spinach, cranberry and walnut salad. He'd brought it from her favorite restaurant downtown.

"What? It's date night. I figured we'd stay in tonight. Problem?"

"Well no…but I mean, we could have gone out…I don't understand."

"We could have…but I thought you'd just like to hang out and be comfy tonight. Besides, when we're out, you don't like it when I do this too much in public." He leaned in from his spot next to her on the couch and kissed her slowly, starting to prepare her.

She giggled. "That's true," and went in for another kiss. Jackson smiled and lifted her on to his lap. He saw it again, and forced himself to stop procrastinating.

"Good date?"

"Yeah honey…only one thing would make it better…rosé."

He laughed. "Nah, we don't need wine, we have more fun without it. Hey…do you think you can do something for me, sweetheart?"

"Anything." She pecked his lips.

"I picked up something else before I picked up the food." He paused and watched her face, to see if anything was registering. It wasn't.

"What?"

"Well, I picked up a…" He paused a second, it was the most difficult topic to bring up with her, ever. "A pregnancy test. And I was just hoping maybe you would humor me and take it tonight." He grabbed the test from the bag hidden under the table.

"What?" Her eyes widened in genuine shock.

"Just…babe…it's just a hunch…" A hunch that he'd kept secret for almost two weeks, that he guessed had been itching to be discovered for a whole four months, at least. "I'd really like it if you would take it, just in case."

But Jackson knew there was no "in case" about it. April was pregnant and in shock. "No…no way! I'm…I'm not pregnant and…you know I don't take at home tests….there….there could be false positives." She stood up.

Jackson sighed. "Sweetie…can I just…Can I just show your little…" He reached for her for her tank top but she backed away quickly, running to the bedroom.

* * *

"Babe…" Jackson knocked on the bedroom door but entered before she answered. He'd given her ten minutes. "You really don't need to be involved in this at all. I just need your pee and then I'll take it from there. And if it's negative, you'll never hear about it again…but if it's positive, we'll talk. Does that sound OK?"

She started crying harder, it was obviously not OK. "I'm sorry April. That was low but…can we just be real a minute?" He softened his tone and crawled into bed with her, putting the test on the bedside table. "You have a little baby bump. You're definitely pregnant again." He gulped. Any mention of Samuel was still dangerous. They'd only been having sex again for a few months when she got pregnant.

"I know," she wailed into his chest even harder.

"You know? When? why didn't you tell me?"

"Like two weeks ago," she sniffled. "Probably when you noticed."

"Babe, why didn't you tell me?" He asked again and kissed her forehead.

"I'm scared," she admitted, wiping her tears. "And I drank wine before…I think i'm really pregnant Jacks…I haven't gotten my period in…"

"About four months?" She nodded and he pulled her closer to him. "Sweetheart, it's alright….you really don't drink that much at all…Since I noticed I've been making sure. And, don't you see those shows where they don't even know they're pregnant at all and they do whatever they want and then after nine months they pop out a perfectly healthy kid?"

"Because they're lucky! I was just asking you for wine…ridiculous!"

"You were just…I don't know babe. Were you in shock or…"

"Maybe…I just….when you said it it became real and…"

"I get that. I do babe. We weren't preventing anything, which probably wasn't the best idea…and….we're not exactly ready and…it's not going to be easy, but now we know and we'll get through it. And in about five months we're gonna have a baby. and we're gonna take our baby home. I promise."

"You can't promise that Jackson…you don't know!"

"I can babe. I can. I know it sounds crazy, but I know sweetheart. This time will be different. It will be different for you and me and our baby. But for that to happen, you have to believe with me. Can you do that?" April bit her lip and nodded, but didn't say a word. "So what's next then, do we take this test, just to see it in front of us, or…"

"No," she whispered. wrapping both arms tightly around him. "No. I just told you I'm pregnant. Can you just schedule the ultrasound appointment for me? And be there to hold my hand? Just in case I drank away its heartbeat."

"April, you didn't drink away anything. But I'll make the appointment, of course. And of course I'll be there for you, through the whole thing. But sweetheart?"

"Hmmm?"

Jackson unwrapped himself from her a little bit, pulling away so he could lift her tank top up, exposing her little bump. He kissed her belly, and though she was hesitant at first, eventually she cracked a smile. "I know you're scared…this is going to be hard, but I need to know you'll be OK, I need to know you're in this with me. Or else…" He shook the thought of abortion out of his head, it was too late. "Right now….about the heartbeat, I need to know…"

She cut him off with a kiss. "I believe, Jackson. I believe."


	34. Day 34: Growth (MIMB)

**Anonymous: "Can you write a oneshot about Jackson and April taking Chloe for a check up with Alex. Also I love the way you write for Jackson and Chloe!"**

 **This prompt made me so excited! It was so interesting to me…I don't know why I thought "Oh, interesting" first…because really it's cute! I tried to think of something cute before the cheating, so more TFK than MIMB buuut….the writer's block for before the cheating is real!**

 **So this is set sometime after Thanksgiving before the miscarriage, there's a whole month in there. She tells him at 12 weeks and miscarries at I guess about 14 or 15. We're in 13 here. Keep in mind that this whole world is "in progress" so things keep changing and evolving and I love sharing it with you as I go. I know where this will end pretty much, it's happy for this world! Also, April especially is neither in or out at t this point…**

 **PS: Thanks for loving Jackson/Chloe! MIMB compliments make me giddy!**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 34: "Growth"

"Fancy meeting you guys here!" April greeted her family and hung up her coat up in Alex Karev's waiting room. She was there for Chloe's yearly physical.

"I just gettin' checked up mama, I not sick. I feelin' good!" Chloe announced, from her father's lap.

"I know sweetie, we're gonna see how much you grew this year! I'm so excited to see!"

"Go kiss your mom and show her your drawing, worm!" She only got off Jackson's lap at his prompting. She loved her mom, but she was a true daddy's girl at heart.

"Look, mama," she said crawling into April's lap. "I drawed my fam-ly. Me and you and daddy and you is holdin' daddy's hand."

"That is such a nice picture, baby. Are we gonna hang it up in your room tonight?"

Chloe shook her head. "In you house an' my house an' daddy's house on the rador."

April sighed. Jackson wasn't moved back in yet. After telling him she was pregnant a week ago, they started moving in that direction. In therapy, she'd mentioned wanting to learn to forgive and let him move home. But she couldn't just jump right back to where they were.

She wanted answers and he wasn't giving them. The conversation this week went something like this:

 _"Why did you cheat on me?"_

 _"I was drunk."_

 _"Why were you drunk?"_

 _"I was in Boston."_

 _"Why were you in Boston?"_

 _"Foundation stuff."_

 _"Can you give me anything else? I need a little more here."_

 _"I love you and I made a mistake and I understand it might take you awhile but I'm happy you are committed to moving forward._

April had left frustrated. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was holding something back. But she believed in her marriage. Divorce wasn't something she wanted. She respected women who decided to leave right away, but love didn't just go away. She knew Jackson. He needed time and she was going to give it to him. He had been patient with her while she worked to being ready to forgive, and she was going to give him some. But she didn't have forever. The baby wasn't going to wait for its parents to get their shit together.

"You want to put it on our fridge? That's a great idea." She glanced at Jackson, sitting diagonal from them, thumbing his fingers on the armrests. She decided to take a big step. "You know even though daddy doesn't live with mommy for now I still like to hold his hand, right?" Chloe shook her head against her mom's chest and Jackson's eyes widened in surprise. "No? I guess I just have to show you then.

She stood up with Chloe in her arms and sat next to her husband, making her daughter squeal with delight. Then she passed the giggling little girl to her father and then offered him her hand. He slipped his fingers between hers, naturally, and everyone was quiet for a second, happy.

"Daddy, I wanta hold your hand too!"

"Good thing I have three hands then," Jackson said, plopping his hysterical three-year old in the seat next to him and grabbing her tiny hand. But he was particularly proud he got his wife to chuckle.

"No daddy!"

"No, how many hands do I have, worm?"

"Ony two!" she said, confident.

"Only two, huh? Well I'm so glad I have one for each of you."

"Yeah. I can play with Uncle Alex?"

"Play? No silly he's gonna check you out, make sure your body's feeling good. I told you."

"I telled you, I good. How you body feeling?"

"My body? I'm feelin' kinda tired, worm. I'm getting kind of old and we woke up early for school, didn't we? and then daddy had to run around at work and run to pick you up and so I'm exhausted. But I can't wait to see how much you've grown, worm! What about you, mama, how are you feeling?" He glanced down at her belly, but didn't say a word. They weren't telling Chloe until things were more settled.

"I''m pretty exhausted too, and hungry. I can't wait to go out for yummies with my Chlo!"

"Daddy comin'?

Jackson and April shared an uncertain glance but were saved by the nurse practitioner, calling Chloe in for her check up.

* * *

"Alright Chlo, everything looks good, jut gonna check your reflexes. You're gonna kick me, just try not to do it too hard, OK?"

Chloe looked at her uncle like he he was crazy. "I not gon' kick you, I don't want to, silly."

"Oh you're not, huh? Let's see!" Alex hit her knee with the reflex hammer and when her legs reacted, she looked at her parents, amazed.

"It's OK Chlo, it's supposed to do that. Tell me what shape that is on his hammer?"

"Try-agle."

"Good girl, what other shapes do you see Chloe?" Jackson took his wife's cue, entertaining her as Alex finished up her chart. Everything had gone perfectly. Her vision and hearing were fine, her vaccines were up to date, and she'd boasted about how she used the potty all the time.

She seemed to be doing fine, despite the separation. Jackson and April were relieved. They knew it was difficult for her, but they talked about it and dealt with it well at home, so it wasn't seeping into other aspects of her life as much as it could have been. After her birthday Jackson and April realized they had to do better with each other around their daughter, and had come far since then.

"OK, we're all done, here Chlo….See you next year." All of the grown ups exchanged a knowing look. Chloe was excited about one thing and one thing only.

"No way Uncle Alex. My mama an' daddy want to see how much they worm growed."

"Worm? Who's a worm in here?" Alex scratched his head.

"I am!" she smiled proudly.

"Because you are slimy and crawl around right, tell him Chlo!" Jackson lifted her off the exam table.

"No daddy! Acause there's a glowy worm, sound like Chloworm…mama telled me you call me dat when I a baby acause you silly."

"He's so silly isn't he Chlo?" Time to stand for Alex to measure you!" April said.

Eager for a big number, Chloe stood up on her tippy toes. "I'm sorry guys, are we in ballet class? I don't see any tutus anywhere." Chloe giggled. "Please get off of your tippy toes, ballerina."

"I is one, one day my mom pick me up, one day my daddy dos." Chloe boasted to her uncle, but listened to her dad, standing flat.

"Last year you were 37 inches, tell your mom and dad what that number is tiny dancer."

"I not tiny! Dat is a 3 and a 9,"

Chloe glanced at her parents, eager for a reaction. "Wow, two inches mama," Jackson exclaimed. "Guess we fed our worm the right stuff." Jackson and April shared a high five, to their daughter's delight.

They said goodbye to Alex and Chloe got a lollipop. Jackson left the office carrying Chloe in one arm and holding on to April with the other. Everything felt great, and then came the handoff. "No! Daddy peas eat yummies wit me an' mommy. Not bye bye time!"

This part was always difficult for her, especially after spending awhile with both of them. Truth be told, it was difficult for everyone involved. Because they were truly fighting so hard to make the marriage work.

"Chloe, you have to relax. You know tomorrow both of us are coming to dance and taking you for a treat. It's time to go with mom now…"

But April cut him off. "You're off tomorrow?" He nodded, kissing Chloe's head as she cried. "Just come eat with us and then put her to bed and then maybe we can…talk or…" She let her sentence trail off, mostly from frustration. Because they both knew what "or" meant. And because if he'd just tell her the whole story, forgiveness would be so much easier.

She loved him so much that through all the strange stages of this separation, she subconsciously made sure they were never really apart. They both knew they were on the easier side of things now. That made her last words to him before he snuck out in the morning so much harder. "Just tell me the truth Jackson, so I can forgive you. Tell me the truth and come home."

But he just went back to what he always did. "I love you and I'm sorry. That's the truth."


	35. Day 35: Secure

**Anonymous: "Prompt suggestion! After someone breaks into Japril's apartment, Jackson goes overboard getting security systems and bars on the windows and stuff."**

 **First of all, as is happening often lately, I must apologize for the year-long wait. But I try to be a keeper of promises. So it feels good to come through, even a year later. Next, I hope it's alright with you that I changed the context of this. I kept it because it was so unique. But most of the time, even in my fluff…I try to write if not a plot…than a thread. And as a MARRIED couple, I don't see Jackson letting this happen at all. THAT'S why it took me so long.**

 **And then one day I was talking to averybody, needing some inspiration and she was liiikke…"You could do this BEFORE they were together…" And bam…suddenly an idea came that strays just a bit from the prompt.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 35: "Secure"

"….Pl-pl-lease come! Please!"

Jackson was awakened by his cell phone in the middle of the night. He was suddenly alert when he heard the utter panic on the other end of the line. "April? April, calm down…what's wrong?"

"M-M-Matthew is away and I just got home and s-s-omeone b-b-b-roke in to my place. I don't know…I don't know what to do I…"

"Calm down, take a breath. I'm coming OK? I'll be there in 15 minutes. Wait by the door, and call the police, April…..I'll be right there."

* * *

"I'm sorry…I would've called Matthew but…" She wrapped her arms around him as soon as she walked in the door, though she was mid-interview with the police.

"Shhh…shhh…he's away…I know. Finish talking to the police. I'm glad you called me. I'm gonna take care of you. I promise."

April nodded and went back to the interview. There wasn't anything Jackson could do around the house, they were in the middle of documenting everything. But Averys never stood idle in a crisis.

"I took off from work tomorrow to do the insurance claims and stuff…and I called Matthew. Told him I'm fine. Thanks, for everything." She smiled, accepting the cup of tea he offered her before joining her on the couch.

"No problem. I made up my bed for you. How long is Matthew away?"

"A week."

"You should stay…all week. I can take off tomorrow too, you shouldn't be alone."

"Thanks, but I'll be OK Jackson. I was just scared at first."

"I know you will be, but that doesn't mean you should be alone. There's a lot of things you have to do tomorrow."

April shrugged. "Not really…I mean, the insurance stuff, yeah. And maybe look into a security system but…"

"Oh, you don't have to do that. But…you do have to call and make a time for them to install it," Jackson tried to drop it casually.

"What?"

"I err….I ordered you one. The one I have actually, it's the best."

"Why would you do that? Just add an extra bill to my life without asking me? Jackson, we're not even together. You're with Stephanie and I'm marrying Matthew. Marrying!"

"I know you are, April. But until the wedding, I'm going to pay for the security system I ordered…"

She slammed her tea down angrily, causing the liquid to jump. "Are you kidding me? That's even worse! I'm a doctor too, you know! I can pay for my own security system! Geez, I just didn't want to be alone the first night after the break in and I had nowhere to go! You didn't need to swoop in and act like my savior!"

She got up to leave, but Jackson reached for her hand. "April, please! Don't go…I'll cancel it tomorrow or transfer your information over or…You can't leave! You can't stay there tonight. Just…stay."

April really didn't have anywhere to go. Jackson was her person. Messy history with him or not she didn't feel comfortable knocking on Meredith Grey's door at midnight.

"Fine. But I don't need your bed. The couch is fine," she insisted.

"Whatever."

They went to bed shortly after that, barely saying a word.

But April couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning and the unfamiliar shadows in Jackson's living room startled her. Even the quiet felt stranger than it did at her house.

Desperate, she knocked on Jackson's door at 2 a.m. "Jackson…I'm sorry…I can't sleep…I don't think I an be alone. Can I…"

"Of course." Immediately, Jackson pulled back his covers and April climbed in. She tried to casually build a pillow barrier in between them, just for extra security.

But when they woke up the morning, April found herself in Jackson's arms. She remembered sweet dreams and peace after falling asleep next to him, but not slipping into his arms. She knew she should feel upset about it, even though no one was at fault. She was marrying another man, after all; one whom she never let sleep in her bed overnight. But April didn't feel any shame. She felt secure.

"Good morning sunshine," Jackson yawned. And then he looked at her in his arms, wide awake and kissed her forehead. Again, she didn't pull away.


	36. Day 36 Untitled (MIMB)

**themoonorchid: "I don't know if you're ready for this conversation, but I would love for April to flat out ask Jackson, "if Chloe wasn't in the picture, would you still be trying so hard?" I know Jackson has said in the past he is in love with April and doesn't want to live without her, but I think it's a valid question. (MIMB prompt)"**

 **This prompt actually goes very well with the prompt I was planning to do tonight, which was the miscarriage story. So, dear noni who asked for that, this one's for you, too. I actually don't know where this will end…so even though these are always little pieces, this one more than any other might call for a "Part 2″**

 **Also, noni…keeping your ask just in case I do the other prompt but I'm not sure that April is dating through this. It's a suuuper complicated dynamic, actually unhealthy, and neither of them has actually ever let go. Even April, despite the betrayal. We'll see though, it totally intrigued me.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 36: "Untitled for now"

"You know what, that's it…I'm…I think I'm done with this for now." She hastily grabbed her bag and stood up, avoiding eye contact with Jackson.

But he grabbed her hand anyway, panicked. "Done with what, April.

"Therapy. And let's just….separate. Let's call this what it is…the road to a divorce! Let's just…see other people and be civil for Chlo. Don't worry, I don't expect anything from you except that you're in her life. I know you will be."

"No, April please! We were doing so well. Last week, Chloe's appointment went so well. That whole night was…"

"Wonderful! It was wonderful! And I had no problem waiting until today for answers….but you don't have any real ones. I know you. I know how you are. I'm never gonna know your biggest failure and your biggest concern in all of this is still being Chloe's superman but…"

"April, that's not true!"

"Really? Because you're not trying very hard to save this marriage right now and she _is_ a big reason why both of us are trying so hard. It makes me wonder…if not for our daughter, would you be trying to fight for us at all?"

He stood up and faced her, hands on her shoulders. "Yes, sweetheart! Yes! I promise you. I will always fight for you. I know I don't have to fight for Chloe. You'd never take her from me. We'll still be a family. I'm fighting for you! I love you!"

"Do a better job, Jackson. Fight harder. I'm not coming next week, but you should. Spend the time coming up with real answers. This pregnancy is _not_ a get out of jail free card. It might break me but I will leave you and I will put myself back together. I gotta go pick up our girl!"

With that, April left looking forward to some intense cuddle time with her daughter. Jackson remained, starting at a stone faced Dr. Crowe. In all his years, he'd never encountered a situation quite like the Avery's. This session he'd pretty much sat back and let them figure it out themselves. They weren't great at following rules, as was evident from the pregnancy.

April clearly wished her husband never told her about the infidelity at all. She wanted to forgive him so badly, but was battling with her self-respect. Because Jackson was not very forthcoming at all. He was sorry. He'd made a huge mistake and adored his wife. He'd spend his life making it up to her and that was what was important, in his mind. He wasn't used to the introspection all of April's questions required. But he was going to have to get over it if he was serious about saving his marriage.

* * *

"Daddy will have loved dat dinner mama!"

"Silly girl, why are you still talking about dinner? It's bed time girly!" April tickled her daughter when she finished brushing her teeth, lifting her up in her arms.

"He love boat-atos an' chicken an' boob-berry shortcakes, mom."

"When did you eat blueberry shortcake with daddy?"

"I didn't," Chloe giggled. "But I know he will love it."

"Well remind me soon and we will have it at family dinner."

Family dinner. It used to happen every three or four times a week. For two surgeons, balancing family and career was difficult. But both Jackson and April made sacrifices at work to make sure their daughter was not raised exclusively by daycare workers. His last name made that a lot easier for the family, but even so, before the cheating April was so proud of her husband. He made sure to develop a relationship with Chloe. He hadn't known the true meaning of the word family before marriage, but he made sure his child did. So after the disaster that was her third birthday, they restarted family dinners.

"OK mama! Time fer story? We can call him?"

"Not tonight, princess, daddy's working." She was thankful it was true, she hated lying, liars, lies of omission…but after the argument today, she wasn't in the mood for his funny commentary over the phone during story time tonight.

* * *

"But there is one important rule you must follow, Cinderella…listen carefully. You must return from the ball by midnight or you will turn into a…ow…"

April gritted her teeth and held her breath as she felt another cramp, so strong this time she had to express her pain and show it on her face. "She won't turn into an ow mama, she will turn into a pubkin."

"A pumpkin, I know sweetheart…give me a second, mommy's feeling a little dizzy." She let the book fall to the floor, unable to hold it open anymore.

"Oops…Mama, why you pants turnin' red?"

"Mommy's bleeding, honey…I need you to call your daddy for me." It was a gamble, Jackson or 911. But she knew what was happening and she didn't want to scare Chloe. "Call daddy and tell him I'm bleeding, OK? Then I want you to run to the door and open it up…Mama might take a nap in a sec…"

Chloe reached for the phone on her bedside table and found her daddy's picture. "Daddy…mom is bleedin' and she taked a nap…story's not finished…"

"Daddy's coming sweetheart. I'll be right there…"


	37. Day 37:We (MIMB Miscarriage Pt 2)

**Sorry it's been so long...I got behind and then thought I'd catch up and then never did and then decided not to post everyday but do the best I can until primere day! Anyway, so here are at least a few more...don't know if I'll get to every one...I'm on day 86!**

* * *

 **Anonymous:** "Ive never made a prompt/one shot request so not sure if I'm doing this right lol, are you able to write about April going out on a date or something and Jackson getting jealous during the separation in the Monster in my bed world or another prompt would be to see how April's miscarriage played out. Lol whichever one that inspires you more I guess :) love your work!"

Thanks so much for the love! Here's part 2 of the miscarriage! Or I should say a piece of it….I jump around in time just as things inspire me…or dont

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 37: "Untitled" (Miscarriage part 2)

"Daddy, mama didn't finish da story…she sayed Ciner-ella turned into an ow…then she bleeded, den she sayed call you an taked a nap…"

"OK, sweetheart…" Jackson ran past Chloe as soon as he entered the apartment, straight into his daughter's room. April was passed out on the bed, and if not for blood-stained pajama bottoms, he would've very much agreed she was taking a nap.

He knew she had just passed out. Her pulse was there, she just had a low tolerance for pain. Sometimes when she had her period she struggled to get up and start the day, she was in in so much pain. Still, Jackson was relieved she started stirring.

"She did it…"

"Of course she did, she's a smart girl." Thankfully, he had been on a break. She had just turned three a few months ago. They were a few months away from the 911 talk, so Jackson was grateful he had been on a break. "We're going to the hospital, OK? Can you stay awake for me? Stay with us, babe." She nodded but passed out again. She was losing more bloood than he'd seen at first.

"Chlo, let's go, we gotta get mom some help, follow me, let's walk fast…"

"First, I have to make pee pee.."

She started toward the bathroom but he screamed "NO!" Jackson and April were not yellers. They didn't need to be. Chloe wasn't perfect, but she was close, and usually just responded to stern. "I really gotta get mama to the hospital. She's bleeding and so we have to go fast." He continued moving as he said this, his daughter at his side.

He buckled April in the passenger seat, and Chloe in her carseat. The little girl was wide-eyed, confused, afraid. She looked so petrified that Jackson took a second to kiss her forehead. "Everything's fine, Chlo. Daddy's here and everything's gonna be fine." He drove with his emergency blinkers on.

* * *

"Hey…" Jackson slid a sleeping Chloe off his lap and handed April a glass of water from her bedside table.

"The baby…" she whispered, after swallowing. Jackson shook his head and she nodded emotionless. She then looked toward her daughter, confused.

He shrugged. "She wouldn't leave with Liz. She just kept screaming…there was a tantrum and a potty accident and I figured school wasn't the best idea anyway…She just kept saying 'Mama wake up…' she was pretty shook up."

"You stayed here all night?"

"Yeah ba…of course, April." He paused before the affection, remembering the conversation from the day before.

Chloe woke up slowly, but quickly panicked when she realized she wasn't in her father's lap. "Hi worm, I'm right here. Look who's up…"

"Mama….is you bleedin' mom?"

"No. I'm done bleeding baby…"

"You tired?"

"I just woke up, a little bit I guess."

"You want some brek-fast?"

April smiled. "You gonna make it for me?"

"No," Chloe giggled. "Daddy will."

"I think they're gonna bring mommy food but we can go and get some after you get dressed and brush your teeth, Lizzie brought your clothes here last night, wasn't that nice?" Chloe nodded. "Let's go get ready and get our food so the doctors can visit mama and then if it's alright with mom we'll bring it up here."

"Of course."

"No doctor! Why?"

"It's OK, Chlo, just a check-up."

"You want the check-up mom?"

"Yeah. And I want you go to the potty and brush your teeth and then come back here and eat breakfast with me."

"You wanna get outta here, mom? I want you to get outta here."

"No baby, I like this place. I work here and take care of people and now they're taking care of me and they let us all stay here overnight. We're gonna go home soon sweetheart, but right now you need to get ready for your day."

"You want a good mornin' kiss firs'?"

"Yes of course, come here!"

Jackson lifted Chloe onto the bed and she immediately snuggled up to April. "Mama, I love your atire face. I so happy you finally waked up." She placed a big kiss right on her mom's lips.

"I love you too, Chlo! So happy your here and you helped me. And I am very hungry…" she lied. "So go hurry up and get back here so we can eat."

* * *

Nearly two hours later, when the doctors had left, breakfast had been eaten, and Chloe had been persuaded to go play in daycare for a few hours, Jackson shut the door of his wife's room.

She immediately bust into tears. "Oh April, I'm so sorry…"

He sat at the end of the bed, uncertain. He just wanted to comfort her, but he no longer knew how. She had always said 'divorce' wasn't in her vocabulary. But yesterday she made it clear that she'd changed her mind.

"Is everything…Can I still get pregnant if…"

"Yeah, yeah. It was stress, they think. I mean, everything's fine besides that we…you lost the baby."

"We."

"We."

"Jackson, will you please just…hold me?"

"Of course."

He climbed next to her and pulled her close. He thought she was breaking down before, but in his arms she completely fell apart. "Wh-wh-why Jackson?"

"I don't know."

"Everything. I just…I just want everything to go back."

Jackson felt responsible for her entire situation. He caused the stress that led to the miscarriage. If they were together, there was a good chance he'd be home to put Chloe to bed when the cramping started. This was all his fault. "I'm so sorry, April."

"Come back. I need you. Please!"

"What? But you said…"

"I was mad. I still am. But I love you. I've never stopped. And I need you…I just need you now….We can work on everything later."

"Don't you want to know why…."

She cut him off, shaking her head. "No just…please stop. Come back home…and kiss me…"

"Ok. Everything's going to be..." But he didn't want to lie.

* * *

 **AN: My break didn't really work the way it was supposed to. Also, this oneshot was a tough one to get out. But keep in min everything is…complicated. Nothing about MIMB is black or white.**


	38. Day 38: Love Story (Julian)

**Anonymous: "Prompt idea: japril and Julian hanging out and watching a family movie and Julian getting grossed out by the fact that his parents are so in love"**

* * *

 **100 Encore** : Day 38: "Love Story"

"Shhh! You guys! We are gon' miss 'to afinity an' beyond' acause you so loud! Dis is a movie theater." Julian yelled at his parents from his spot on the couch next to his mom and sister, who was wide awake on April's lap, as entranced by Buzz as her brother usually was.

"I wanna take you to infinity and beyond…when's bedtime?" Jackson whispered through gritted teeth.

"Shut up! It just started," April hit him, but didn't push him away when he started kissing her neck. This was their first weekend completely settled in the new house and she wasn't against celebrating with sex later, but for now they were celebrating with the kids and a classic movie night. Julian was certainly no stranger to treats every once in awhile, but tonight he was getting the full movie experience with Sprite, candy in movie size boxes, and buttered popcorn.

He wrinkled his nose as he watched his dad feed his mom Milk Duds between kisses. He sighed. "Let me hold Bow 'acause she want to watch da movie wit me not watch you gross kissing."

"Mmmkay…If you want to watch with her, go down on the floor and no feeding her and no eating or drinking unless you sit still." She put the baby on the floor and cuddled closer to Jackson accepting another kiss.

"You just puttin' her down and keepin' kissing?"

"That's what grown-ups do in movies, little man. You are staying in this room," Jackson smirked when April returned the favor from before, placing kisses down his neck. They were affectionate at home, but she usually didn't let herself come out of mommy mode this much until after the kids were sound asleep.

"I am so sick of this movie, too, though, she admitted.

"Mmm…Infinity…Massage oil…beyond…"

"Shhh nothing dirty mister…" She shoved popcorn in his mouth.

"Dirty? Who's talking dirty? I just said three words…"

"Just ignore them Bow. Look, that is Buzz Lightyear and he my fave acause he go to space but he don't have to be your fave. Yours can be Barbie."

"Hey! Or Woody or Rex or Mr. Potato head….we don't promote gender stereotypes in this house…"

"Who's your fave babe?'

"Mrs. Potato Head," April admitted, shrugging. "You?"

"I think I side with little man here, no contest." He went back to the kissing.

"They so gross!" Julian groaned. "Neway Buzz is the new toy an' Woody don't like him but then they get lost and go to Sid's house and he's mean and they have to get back to Andy afore he goes to new house like us assept I didn't forgetted any toys. Yours or mine."

"Ok…we done? You just told her the whole thing and we've all seen this a million time sooo bed time?" Jackson tried, grinning. His son loved Toy Story and only Toy Story. Not 2, not 3, not many other movies. Jackson and April could quote along with him, it was sad. But they loved him, and this movie night was for him, so they thought they'd tried their best to deal with it. The kissing was a nice distraction.

"Daddy, be quiet! I trying to watch Toy Story wit my sister!"

"And we are in the middle of a love story, OK? So you watch the screen, not us and we will be quiet and the first person to break the rule gets tickled, kay?" Mommy knew tickle threats worked on both of her men.

"Fine. If you be your quietest."

But of course the night ended in a tickle attack on Julian, because he got bored on the floor and somehow wiggled his way into a spot between his parents, where he fell asleep, a little bit before Buzz and Woody found their way back to Andy. Jackson and April gladly and very quickly put their children to bed to go have adventures of their own.


	39. Day 39: Someday, Maybe

**noaai: "Hi! I would like a prompt about April and Jackson finding out Meredith came back again to Seattle with a new baby. It kind of shakes them but they at first hide it at the hospital. Later at home, when it's just the 2 of them they can't help to comment it. They speak so little about Samuel... I would like to see them talking about him, what did they expected from parenthood and obviosly what kind of do expect about this in the future. Thank you in advance!"**

 **I changed this idea slightly but I love the idea…hope you like this. It might be a quick one**.

* * *

 **100 Encore,** Day 39: "Someday, Maybe"

The door slammed, making Jackson jump and look away from the game. April stormed to the couch, flopping down. "What today?" He had returned his attention back to the game and didn't look up again. She didn't kiss him.

"Oh the baby kept her up aaaaalllllll night last night, she just couldn't get annny sleep at all. It was oh so difficult for her to do even the most simple thing today….like check a patient's chart for allergies. But _I_ don't have a baby. _I_ remembered to check, saved the patient from an allergic reaction to penicillin. 'Oh April, thanks so much, nice catch…sorry. I'm just soooo exhausted.' You're welcome Dr. Grey…for doing the most simple part of your _job…_ I mean if she's not ready to work why did she even come back? I would _kill_ for a baby and…."

"Oh I…" She stopped herself. This was the first time they'd ventured around a topic close to Samuel since she came home two weeks ago. In fact they hadn't talked about much at all.

"April, her husband is dead." He squeezed her hand, cautious. This was a very random time for whatever conversation this would turn out to be.

"I know, I just…I didn't come back to work until I thought I was ready."

Jackson shrugged. "Then you ran away too, so…"

April looked away from him. "I came back for you, though," she whispered.

"Did you come back for you?"

She turned to look at him again. "Yes…yes, I promise." She reached for his hand and he gave it to her. They'd kissed since she got back, had sex. But this was the most intimate moment they'd had, and they both knew it. They looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled.

"So you want to be here?"

"Yes!"

"It just, doesn't seem like it lately."

"Because work is torture lately…'How's Ellis Meredith?' 'She's beautiful, tell us everything about her.' It's all anyone talks about. Because they're scared to ask about _her._ That's why people tiptoe around us, barely ask questions. With Meredith, Ellis is a distraction. Doesn't it bother you?"

"Kind of, yeah. I mean…They do talk about the kid a lot. And I wish I could ask them to shut up. I miss him."

"Me too." April whispered and looked down, but kept hold of his hand. "She got a baby…twice….we lost one, twice…Sort of…" She bit her lip.

"Hey, hey….that's not fair. Be fair to yourself. You weren't pregnant the fist time. And we weren't ready."

"But we were ready for Samuel."

"We were."

"It's just…frustrating. I get that loss is hard. I get that having a kid is hard. But I would give anything to have my son and…well, I wouldn't want you dead but…"

"Thanks…"

"Even if she was still in so much pain. I just wish she smiled sometimes when she talked about that baby…She answers questions but…that's really it. After her deepest pain God brought her the greatest joy. After our greatest pain came…"

"A fight. But I'm in it with you, until we win, OK?"

"Ok..yeah…Me too. With you…"

He squeezed her hand again. "And someday, maybe we'll…"

She cut him off, not ready to think that far ahead. They were still fighting for their marriage. She couldn't think about having another child right now. "Yeah. Someday…Maybe…"


	40. Day 40: Turn Around

**Anonymous: "I know some people seem to think that Jackson has a lot of negative emotions towards April so maybe you could do something relating to that? maybe he misinterprets something or catches her doing something and freaks out?"**

 **I predict this will be short and to the point. Exhausted today.**

* * *

 **100 Encore,** Day 40: "Turn Around"

Jackson carefully placed the single key in the lock and turned. He'd taken it off his key chain to eliminate jingling. He knew this day would come, and was always prepared.

They'd finally slipped, thinking that Jackson was at work. But he'd come home to grab some paperwork and spotted Matthew's car. Because he remembered it. Because he'd been paranoid about this lately. Because she came home and went directly into the shower. Because she slept on the opposite side of the bed from him lately. Because she was having an affair.

He creeped down the hallway, but paused at the bedroom door for a split second, knowing what he was about to walk in on.

Sure enough, he opened the door and saw his wife riding her ex-boyfriend, both too deep in the throes of passion to notice him. Before he lost his nerve, Jackson pulled out his shotgun and fired. Bang! It hit her right in the head.

* * *

The shot woke Jackson up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He'd never seen it to the end before, not that end anyway. In the version he usually had, she turned around and smiled at him and he put the gun down and woke up.

Panicking, he pulled April close to him, kissing her neck. She stirred and eventually woke up. "Jackson, what's wrong?" she asked, through a yawn.

"Y-y-you didn't turn around….y-y-y-you always turn around but this time you didn't and…"

"Shh…Are you crying?" She sat up in bed and rubbed his head to comfort him, wiping a tear from one eye.

He didn't answer, kissing her instead. She let him roll on top of her, knowing what he always needed in these moments. "You didn't turn around." He whispered, voice still shaky.

"What?"

"Just don't cheat on me….please…

"What even…." But it was too late to have this conversation. "Ok, I won't. I promise. I love you."


	41. Day 41: Babies

**Anonymous: "Inspired by your post, Jackson carrying April over the threshold when she moves in with him after they are married. Because Jackson like to pick April up!"**

 **Again, this is one from last year. It was just very general and hard to think of something for. But whenever that happens I just pick a world to go into and try and approach it that way. So potentially this could be in TGO world, but the story itself is too general to say for sure.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 41: "Babies"

"Babe, you did this already!" April giggled when her husband lifted her into his arms before she entered her new apartment for the first time. He'd hired a company to move all of her stuff from Matthew's house to his during their honeymoon. A friend had been there to receive the boxes, so all they had to do now was unpack, and she was able to relax on her honeymoon. "Relax" meant have a lot of sex. They had a lot of time to make up for.

"It can't hurt to do it again, right? Extra luck and all."

"We don't need extra luck." She kissed his cheek.

"So you want down?" he asked, and started to lower her.

'I didn't say that!" April insisted, clinging to his neck. "I just said we don't _need_ extra luck, not that I don't want it."

"What else do you want?"

"For us?" He nodded. "Just to be happy! Even on tough days, I want us to be happy."

"Well, that will be easy…You make me feel like the happiest, luckiest man in the world every morning I've gotten to wake up and watch you sleep so far."

April raised an eyebrow. "'Cause that's not creepy," she laughed and pecked his lips. "What about you, what else do you wish for us?"

"Babies, lots of babies. Half a dozen babies that all look like you."

She gasped with delight. They'd talked a little bit between orgasms while away, but not much. He'd whispered promises in her ear that made her smile, but then promptly done something to her body make her forget to respond. They hadn't really had any serious conversations.

"You mean you're ready? Right now? I mean, nine months from now if…"

"We haven't exactly been careful, have we?" Jackson grinned. "If I wanted to wait i would've told you by now. And I hope you would've told me too. When I said 'the whole damn thing' I meant it." He waited for her response, concerned.

"Yes, yes! I would've told you, I promise. I'm….I'm ready. But let's just start with one. " She kissed him again.

"Mmm, this is nice…but if we want to start making babies, I think we should get out of the hall, what do you say?"

"Please!" April agreed, kissing him as he carried her over the threshold. The boxes that cluttered the living room and kitchen were ignored, covered with articles of clothing as soon as Jackson shut the door. Unpacking could wait.


	42. 42: Peanut Butter Chocolate Swirl (TGO)

**Anonymous: "TGO 4 of July or maybe MIMB...but I will love whatever u choose :-) Happy 4 of July :-)"**

 **Right now the plan is to do both a Julian and TGO 4th. Because you guys were literally split and I have oneshots to make up anyway…I have NO IDEA what a MIMB 4th would look like, sorry….The TGO idea just came to me first. And thank you! If you're from the U.S, same to you…if not…I hope you have a happy 4th too, you just obviously have no reason to care about this holiday.**

 **AN: 4th stories are actually pretty hard…I mean I guess it's just BBQs or fireworks but for some reason it feels harder than other holiday oneshots…., just a thought.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 42: "Peanut Butter Chocolate Swirl"

"Shh…shhh it's ok princess, relax…it's just pretty colors look sweetie…" two-year-old Tenley shook her head into her mother's chest. April was trying to soothe her and Braelyn at the same time. Both were wailing, not a fan of fireworks.

They lived down the block from a park that did a big barbecue for the holiday. Jackson had worked during the day, but made sure to be home in time for them to go out for dinner and fireworks. Arabella was very excited for the show this year, and he knew April was going a little bit stir crazy with three kids in the house all day now that school was out.

Arabella ran over to her sister, bursting with energy. "Tee they not a real 'splosion, just a cool one, why you cryin?"

"Scared."

"Don't be scared it not real, not gon' hurt you! C'mon wit me and daddy and watch!"

"NOOOO!" Tenley screamed and started crying harder as another firework made a loud banging noise.

April kissed the top of Tenley's head. "Arabella the fireworks _are_ real explosions, that's why you and daddy are staying far back. She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to. And I told you to please be careful running with your cast on."

"Whateber, they jus' cool. She will see if she take her head out of your boobies." Arabella shrugged. April held back a full laugh, but she couldn't help grinning. Bellie was not trying to be mean, in fact quite the opposite. She just wanted her sister to have fun. But she was brutally honest to a fault.

"Daddy sayed time fer ice cream an' eve-one can get anythin' they want. Only rule is one thing. There's two ice ceem mans here, Tee. Come wit me to pick."

That got Tee to turn around and pay attention. Both of the girls had a sweet tooth, but Tenley's was as big as the one April fought against her whole life. "I-ceem?" She abruptly stopped crying and looked at her sister, wide-eyed and hopeful.

"Yeah! Any kind you wants, eben a big kind, right mom?"

"Sure I guess." It was late for sugar, but a holiday, and even Tee had done enough running around before the fireworks to be exhausted by bedtime. She cautiously started to get up, but another bang sent her retreating back toward the safety of her mother's lap.

Jackson strolled up behind Bellie, huge smile on his face. This had been the perfect day. April woke up and made him breakfast before work, he'd done two surgeries and checked on post-ops and made sure not to be at work or on call once the fireworks started. In fact, he steered clear of the ER completely all day.

Independence Day was his favorite holiday. Most people thought it was a random choice, but Jackson had a perfectly logical reason. July 4th was one of the only major holidays where it wasn't seen as odd not to be with family. So growing up, he didn't spend it alone with a nanny like he did most Christmases and Thanksgivings. Because it was perfectly acceptable to invite friends to 4th festivities. So friends invited him for backyard barbecues and sleepovers, and he actually begged his mother to work.

He'd made sure to make most of this day about his family, though. He and April had been having little arguments lately about his work schedule and what April called "balancing responsibilities," but it was nothing sex didn't fix, and she didn't seem angry, just frustrated.

She acknowledged that he was great with Arabella, but needed more help with the younger kids. Plus, they needed his attention too. So today he'd purposefully let Tenley pick the game they played before dinner, and made sure to remind April to pump and pack the breast milk so he could feed Brae while she ate.

He saw how much it helped her. She'd been laughing and running around with Bellie and Tee all day too. Plus, she stole and accepted tons of kisses from him, even though she didn't usually love PDA. And she seemed more relaxed at dinner, though there was nothing to freak out about. She'd brought changes of clothes, but somehow everyone avoided making a mess at dinner. Braelyn didn't even spit up, which Jackson was grateful for.

He did notice that April steered clear of the clusters of moms scattered around, but it had never been easy for her to make friends. And they had three very young children. Even if April wanted some time with a friend, it wouldn't be long before one of the girls needed their mama.

"Hey, pretty amazing right?" Jackson pecked her lips and gestured toward the fireworks.

"They're alright….i'm gonna take these two home though. Brae is normal fussy but this one is pertified." She rocked Tenley back and forth a little bit.

"Hey Tee, they're taking a break now princess. Do you want to go get an ice cream cone and then watch with me and your silly sister who should really stop spinning right now because she has a cast on and a time out in front of the whole town would be very sad." He looked at Arabella, who was spinning around in circles, fanning out her slightly muddy dress. She'd avoided mess until after dinner. and it was silly to make her change now.

Bellie stopped, eyed her father, and burst into giggles. Then she stopped, focused on her mission to get her sister to watch the second half of the show. "Daddy putted me on his shoulders up high but you can hab that spot if you want. I gotted my turn."

"No pease!" Tenley wished she could play with her sister and dad, but the bangs were too scary. She didn't even think ice cream would make it better right now.

April sighed. "That line is crazy long and she does not like this one bit. We're gonna walk home and then could you get her ice cream when you leave?" Just try not to be more than an hour. I'll give her a bath and then she can have it, it'll be late but….it's fine."

"We can all go home, babe. You shouldn't walk alone."

"Jackson, it's around the corner and you guys are having fun. I'll be home in ten minutes, get a head start on baths….by the time you guys get the ice cream the show will be close to done anyway. So bring it home and we'll all have it there together. It's not a big deal."

"OK….Tenley do you want to pick your ice cream or just tell me the flavor?" Jackson asked.

"Oh Tee there is so so so so much kinds….I looked afore and sawed princessies heads on da ice cream sticks on one truck…or dare's sprinkly cones….you shood come an' look!"

"Tell daddy," Tee sniffled, ignoring her sister's wide-eyed confusion about her choice.

"OK, tell me sweetheart. What do you want?"

She looked at her mom for help. "Well, I think we all want the big ice creams from the soft serve truck, because we don't want to choke on those silly gum-ball eyes, right?"

Tenley nodded, but Arabella shook her head. "I want to!"

"You don't want to choke, diva," Jackson rolled his eyes at his daughter. "Besides, you just told me you wanted a big kind. Only the truck mom said has the big kind.

"OK Jacksy-face,"

Before Jackson could retaliate April re-focused the conversation. "And you know your faveorite flavor. Tell him."

"Nilla."

"In a cup. With sprinkles or no princess?"

"Sprinklies pease."

"You got it. Rainbow?" She nodded. "What do you want, mama?"

"Peanut butter chocolate swirl." She answered too quickly.

Suddenly the air stilled, and Jackson stared at April, asking with his eyes. She shook her head, but then shrugged and busied herself with packing up. She had no idea.

She loved all things sweet, that was not the issue here. The issue was April liked vanilla ice cream….unless she was pregnant. When she was pregnant, she seemed to be able to sniff out all things chocolate and peanut butter within a ten mile radius and pounce on them. It was a constant with all three pregnancies. But so was morning sickness and she hadn't had any.

"Bellie come here, let me fix your bow." Arabella complied quietly, letting April right the crooked red, white and blue bow on her head. That was not the norm for her, especially concerning her hair. But she'd sensed the tension immediately. Her parents weren't angry, but something was wrong with picking peanut butter chocolate ice cream.

"I wants…"

"Sperry, we know…come on give fast kisses we are just going to get the ice cream and watch the end of the show on line. Quick hugs bye, we'll be home soon."

"No dad! You not right! I wants sperry and banilla swirlied…"

"Fine, say see you in 45 minutes, Brae!"

Bellie wrinkled her nose. "Why? She jus' cry, not talk."

April walked home with the baby on her chest and Tenley holding her hand at her side. She suddenly couldn't shake a sick feeling in her stomach, but she convinced herself it was just nerves. She sang "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" to the kids as they walked, to drown out both the loud banging noises that made Tenley gasp with fear, and the paranoid voices in her head.

She had a lot of sex, and didn't use birth control because they were married. She had no right to wish not to be, or to be surprised, and if she was pregnant so soon and it was a boy he'd be the greatest blessing. But she knew a pregnancy right now would upset the delicate balance she maintained between being a mommy and a doctor.

She had a very careful system which had been working fine. She took leave until each baby was six months. Until then, she liked to keep them on breast milk and she didn't think it was fair to extremely young infants to put them on daycare. As her husband owned her workplace, this had never been a problem. She'd been transitioning Brae to solid food, only one bottle a day, and planned to go back to work in two weeks. A positive pregnancy test would change everything.

At home, April gave the girls quick baths, singing songs the whole time. She put Brae to bed and then mama and Tee waited for daddy and Bellie and ice cream in the kitchen. Tee was giddy with anticipation, and because the bangs were so far away now.

"Sorry, it might be a little melted. We had to make a pit stop," Jackson said when they walked in later than expected. He set up the girls and then put April's sundae in front of her. Then he head upstairs with the pharmacy bag to the bathroom in the master bedroom.

"Where he goin'? He didn't getted one acause he want to steal mines!" Arabella secretly delighted in the idea of playing this game with her dad.

"Oh who cares. his loss, right?" The girls nodded and April sighed. There was nothing delightful about the guessing game she was playing in her head.

But at least Jackson seemed tuned in to the situation. He did come down and pretend to be the ice cream monster, stealing a good amount of the girls' sweet soup to make sure they fell asleep quickly that night. But he never let go of April's hand, and the monster liked to steal mama's kisses, not her ice cream.

Later that night he did Bellie's bath and the girls' bedtime alone. April wanted privacy to take the test and watching her pee wasn't the important part. That came later when he held her as she cried. He didn't even need to see the positive test she left on his bedside table, he knew.

* * *

 **It's really hard to to TGO Math (LOL) but for the whole world to work based on Tenley's June birthday, Japril were married in January, had Bellie in October. Tee was born when Bellie was 20 months. And 19 months after that Braelyn was born in January. 15 months after that Adelaide is born in April. So she's 2 months when the hospital stuff happened, I never use exact dates on purpose, though. That would get too confusing.**

 **So in this, Brae has to be 6 months, Bellie has the cast on/April's preggers but obviously doesn't know for sure right now. Arabella is three and change, just finished her first year of pre-school.**

 **I know that's boring but it was maaad confusing for me to get an actual July in TGO right, bc I had to care about the date. This is actually the math I've always used though. I just never wrote it down before. So there it is…official TGO math. Just so happens a lot of stuff happened this particular June/July LOL.**

 ***Also, really sorry this ended sad….I thought it might just be TGO Fluff but then this happened. Julian is always fluffy though. It's not written yet, that'll be up hopefully later tonight.**


	43. Day 43: Stealing Kisses

**Anonymous: "Jackson coming from work and everyone hating him and April trying to make him feel better."**

 **True Story: I really tried with the Julian 4th of July, guys. I even started writing a good chunk of it but it wasn't coming together…Sorry for asking, promising, and then not delivering. It's 2AM right now, technically day 44 (Well really 48 I think since I'm so behind…) and I'm day 43 but this idea came to me quick. I hate the word hate…Who could hate Jackson?….But anyway this might be short but cute I hope.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 43: "Stealing Kisses"

"Hey babe, how was your day?" April asked. She finished setting the table just as he walked in. They'd been married a week, so she was very much trying to do wifely things. It was fun, but harder than she thought it would be to adjust to being married to Jackson, since she'd expected to be married to Matthew for so long.

"Sucked," he said sitting down at the table and looking up at her for a kiss. She complied.

"Oh, sorry…Well I made chicken and asparagus and salad."

"I see, sweetheart. Thanks."

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked, and he conveniently took a bite of chicken.

He shrugged. "Yah know…the residents hate me because…" He raised his eyebrows. She could fill in the rest. "The board hates me because of budget stuff, a patient came in with a controlling boyfriend and so I gave her the six month window and she hates me…"

"I love that you do that babe. So many plastic surgeons just cut anyone open at any time for any reason."

Jackson smiled."Thanks. But it's really hard doing opposite shifts. I like it when we overlap and I can steal kisses. It was just negativity all around today."

"I like that too. But you're home now. I'm all about being positive. And we don't have to steal kisses here. I give them away for free."

"Can I have one now?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "More later," she teased.

April was surprised by how upset Jackson was. He had always been a man of few words, but all through dinner he couldn't stop venting. Of course neither of them regretted their marriage, but they both regretted the circumstances under which it happened. That, combined with keeping it a secret for his wife and dealing with everyone's dirty looks at work was a lot to handle.

All of this was new and just piled on top of all of the stress he felt from the board and surgery and the foundation. He'd always kept his feelings in, and April was more than happy to just listen.

But once he started, he couldn't stop. She wouldn't have minded, but it was literally their week anniversary. She had plans.

"She just sends e-mails babe. About the board and the foundation," Jackson called to April from the bedroom. She was in their master bath, getting ready for bed. "She never has nothing to say. I know she's not happy with me either so…I'm gonna have to prep you before we deal with her so…"

April came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing except the two pieces of lingerie she held over herself, unable to choose. "Which one do you like? I can't pick…" she bit lip, cutting him off. Talking might feel good because it was new to him, but she knew a way to help him de-stress that always worked.

"I love you," she smiled. "And I was listening to you all night I promise. But we got married a week ago today and so I just thought…maybe you could de-stress another way…"

"None…Come here." He gestured to her, sparkle in his eye.

"Pick one," she insisted. "We're not just gonna….wham, bam…." she blushed. "I know you're stressed…but…"

He stood up and walked over to her, lifting her off her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" April squealed.

"Stealing kisses." Jackson threw the lingerie on the floor and his wife on the bed. "I know you were listening, thanks, " he whispered, climbing on top of her. "We're not just gonna wham, bam….promise. Love you."

"I know it's stressful, but this has been a good week, right?"

"Of course. The best week."


	44. Day 44: Rock Bottom (Fairytale Moments)

**noaai: "Hi lovely! I would like you to write a prompt about Catherine asking Jackson about his problems with April and the ultimatum. To ponder about his true feelings and about if it really is what he wants. Thank you! 3 3"**

 **Hi Friend! This is just going to be a conversation…or conversations…no realy big plot. I guess most of the time there isn't…but sometimes I have more of a plan. Anyway, I hope you like this.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 44: "Rock Bottom (Fairytale Moments)"

"Where is it?"

Catherine Avery glared at her son. "Well hello to you to. Come, sit, have a beer. "

Jackson glared right back. "I'm not here for happy hour. Where's the couch Richard needs help moving?"

"Oh, I uhhh….it's right here." She gestured to her new black leather couch, perfectly placed in the corner of her living room. "I just helped him this morning, no big deal but I thought you could…try it out." She said it quickly and casually, as if she'd actually tried to think of an excuse to make him stay.

"Mom, this can't happen just because you live here now. Nothing is changing except I'll see you at work now. You can't just trick me into coming over to pry into my life…I don't have time for this. I'm busy!"

"Oh yeah? Doing what? Spending time with your wife? The schedule says you're off today and she's working a double…"

Jackson threw up his hands, frustrated, and started walking toward the door. "You can't spy on us either, Ma! That's not gonna make me want to see you more."

"Well good thing that's not what I'm going for, here. Sit down."

"If there's nothing to do here…I'm gonna go now…" he started to reach for the door but his mother grabbed his arm.

"Jackson Harper Avery. I said. Sit. Down."

Jackson rolled his eyes but relented, shuffling slowly past Catherine and sitting on the couch. It was obvious he was in for an interrogation, and he could even guess why. This was the last conversation on Earth he wanted to have, and considering the state of his marriage, that was saying a lot. But if not today, he'd be forced into it some other day. There was no point delaying the inevitable.

"You want a drink?" Jackson nodded. They were both going to dance around the issue for a few seconds, pretend they didn't know that Catherine knew everything. But he wasn't dumb, and neither was she. He knew she knew, no need to act like he didn't need a drink to take the edge off.

"Beer? Wine? Jack and Coke? Richard already stocked the bar." They'd only been back from their honeymoon for three days.

"Because he's living with you. Jack and Coke's fine."

"You did it, and you turned out just fine." Catherine turned to fix his drink. "And Richard chose me. There is no one in the world he'd rather put up with. Same goes for me."

"Pssssh, because that's a marriage…"

"That's exactly what marriage is. I'm sorry, what do _you_ think it is?"

"It's….nothing Ma…"

"Nothing? Well that's ridiculous what's going on? Where is April? I haven't seen her since the ceremony…why wasn't she at the party?"

"That's not what I meant, mom."

"I asked you a question. Why haven't I seen April? Or you? Are you two avoiding me? No, wait…let me re-phase that. You _are_ avoiding me and I want to know why."

Jackson took a long swig of his drink. "Ma, we're not…"

"Jackson Avery don't you lie to me. I called both of you three times from Jamaica. Neither of you could pull it together for five minutes to pick up the phone and pretend?"

He sighed deeply, too exhausted to lie. "We're not speaking…there's a plane going to Jordan in three days and I think she wants to be on it."

Catherine sat down next to her son and raised an eyebrow, sipping her Pinot Grigio. "You think?"

He grimaced and shrugged, embarrassed by the confession. But Catherine kept pressing with her eyes until he cracked. "I told her I didn't know if I could wait for her if she goes again, right before your ceremony."

"I see." She looked away from him and kept sipping quietly.

The only thing worse than Catherine Avery's stare down was her silence. "I didn't want to ruin your wedding… _we_ didn't want to ruin anything for you…"

"Jackson, what do you think marriage is?"

"I don't know, mom. I used to think…happiness, loyalty….you know…something like the fairytale, I guess." He shrugged. "But then…"

"Your son died," Catherine whispered. Jackson nodded slowly and looked away. "And you realized marriage is real life."

"I guess," he cleared his throat, again taking a drink to avoid finding words.

"But do you love her?"

"Of course! Of course I still love her mom. I didn't just agree to let her go to war because I had no choice. I didn't, really. But I let her go because I wanted her to heal, and I knew she needed it." Jackson was determined to hold back tears. He'd cried so much over the past year, he was sick of it.

"That was brave of you Jackson, to let her go…"

"I knew she'd come back. I never doubted that. She loves me too. Loved."

"And is there anyone else you would wait a year for? Anyone else you loved who you would do that for?" Catherine knew things about Jackson's former relationships, even though he kept most of them away from her, she had ways of getting information. She knew that her son had changed only after he got married. He tried harder, laughed longer.

"No."

"And is their anyone else in the entire world you would want next to you at your son's funeral? God forbid it were to happen again?"

"Mom…..why would you even…No! No!"

"What about steal away from an alter? Anyone else you can picture fighting for like that? When you think it's over…is there anyone else you would stand up and fight for?"

"No! Of course not. It's ALWAYS April…Always."

"But you are about to give up on her….why?"

"I'm still fighting. I have always been fighting. And she's always walked away…when it gets hard she…"

"Leaves. She leaves. But she always comes back to you. Because she loves you."

"I don't want to live like that. I want a life with my wife, not constantly waiting for her to come home, mom!"

"Life happens Jackson. Children die. Husbands throw things. Cancer comes back. Houses burn down. Marriage is real life, baby. But if you're lucky….you find someone to create fairytale moments with, or sometimes even hours or days. Someone that helps you realize that amidst this harsh reality, and I mean sometimes right smack in the middle of it, it is possible to feel true happiness, or comfort. Finding your partner really isn't about finding the person you want to make out with everyday. It's about finding the person you want next to you at rock bottom. You still haven't hit yours, Jackson. You might not want me to know much….but I know that. Who do you want with you?"

"But she wants to leave….I told her I needed to grieve but I think she's going to leave…"

"OK, so…do you want to be completely alone while you grieve? I know you don't want me there. Do you want Stephanie there? A new woman? Or do you want April…via video or whatever….It's about rock bottom."

Jackson bottomed up his drink, unable to look Catherine in the eye. He sat thinking for awhile, and she knew to let him. She came on strong but she also knew when to back off.

"I really gotta go Ma…talk to you later." He stood up abruptly and left. Catherine had a feeling he was going in search of his wife. She had hope, at least. She knew she wouldn't find out later. But maybe she'd know tomorrow, if April hugged her in the elevator instead of attempting to secretly take the stairs.


	45. Day 45: Your Job (Julian)

**noaai: "Hi! I have some ideas for some 100 encore prompts. 1) Julian's worried because maybe his litlle sister wouldn't like him. He tells to his father to know what could he do to make her love him. Later on Jackson talks to April about that, because she has siblings and know what it means to grow with them. Then she ensures Julian everything is gonna be ok."**

 **So I usually have a few ideas running through my mind for prompts, even if they are not fully formed. I just felt like a light one today so I thought a Julian one would be good…but I have very little idea where this is going. Here it goes though…**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 45: "Your Job"

"Hey bud, what's up?" Jackson came home from work and immediately went to greet his son. "Mom left for her night shift so it's just us all night."

Julian looked up from his book and sighed. "Yeah, I know daddy." He returned his attention to the story.

"You OK, J?" Jackson was used to his son being energetic and always having a smile. This sad, pouty, low energy little boy was new to him.

"Yeah dad."

"You want me to help you read that book?"

"No words. Just real outerspace mans and real planet pictures."

"You want me to leave you alone for a little and get dinner heated up? Mom said you helped her make it for us, that was so nice of both of you." She didn't mention anything about his mood though, which was troubling. Julian was going to be a big brother soon, but he had about two weeks left of being an only child. Both of his parents were still very focused on him, and if April had known about it, this mood would have been discussed, especially because her shift was overnight.

Julian shrugged. "Yeah, we maked ses-me chicken wit a lot of vege-bles."

"Mom's always looking out for out for our belly's huh?"

"Yeah."

"Ten minutes…we're gonna have dinner and we're gonna talk, OK? Wash up soon?" Jackson thumbed his hands against the door awkwardly. He and this son were very close, they talked often. But feelings…April was usually around to help talk about feelings.

* * *

"This chicken is yummy, little man, thank you."

"I ony cutted da vege-bles wit my kid knife."

"Those are good too, everything is yummy."

"Thanks." Julian took a sip of water.

"It's so early bud, we're gonna have so much fun tonight. What do you want to do? Video games?"

"No."

"Play-doh?"

"No."

"A movie? What about 'Toy Story 2′ tonight? We don't watch that one a lot."

"No. I just wanna draw 'lone in my room, dad."

"Who are you and what have you done with my son? His name's Julian Harper and he never wants to play alone. He's always so excited to play with me."

"It's me dad. I jus' sad and worried."

"Sad and worried, huh? And you weren't gonna tell me or mom?"

"Mama can't be worried too 'acause Bowen in her belly."

"That is so sweet that you were thinking of Bowen and mom. But you should always tell someone when you are sad or worried, especially when you are both. Especially me. You know what a dad's first job is?"

"What?"

"To make sure everyone in my family is happy. So tell me…why are you sad and worried?"

"'Cause mommy telled me Bowen can come very soon, any second…"

"That's very true. She's supposed to come in two weeks but she might want to meet us sooner. What else did she tell you?"

"That J and mom might be 'lone when the baby want to come out. So as soon as she tell me I have to call daddy."

Jackson raised his eyebrows. "That is not what made you worried right? You call us both at work on cell phones all the time."

Julian shook his head vigorously. "Nope. I not worried fer callin' you." He took a bite of chicken.

"So what are you worried about, bud?"

"'Acause what if my sister won't like me?"

"Jul, that's not gonna happen, bud! All anybody has to do is look at your handsome mug and hear you laugh and they fall in love with you."

"I won't laugh when I meet her, dad!" he insisted, indignant.

"I promise she will love you right away Julian."

"But I didn't love her right away 'acause I said what if you not my best friend anymore. I 'member dad."

Jackson sighed, he wasn't great with this kind of stuff. "She just will because she's a baby."

"But how I make sure dad? What if she don't?"

"You know what? I never had a sister or brother. But your mom would know the perfect thing to tell you. I'm so glad you told me though, because I know one thing for sure. Your mom will love to talk to you about that. You don't have to worry at all, I promise. So are you ready to just have fun tonight?"

"Yeah dad!" Finally that beautiful huge smile came back for the first time that evening. "Firs' afer I help you clear da table I will draw a present fer Bowen. An' then we will play Toy Story 2 video game fer t.v. time."

"Awesome ideas, little man!" Jackson reached across the table to give his best friend a high five and mess up his curls.

* * *

"So, why did you call this family meeting, J?" April asked the next night after dinner, even though she had been well informed. They'd made sure to let Julian call the meeting so he felt in control.

"'Acause I feeled worried yeserday but then daddy telled me you will make me feel better."

"Why were you worried?" she asked, reaching over to grab his hand from where he sat on his dad's lap.

"'Acause what if Bowen don't like me when she come out you belly? You loved Aunt Libby an' Aunt Kimmie?"

"I'm gonna tell you a secret bud, because you are a big boy, soon it will be your second year of pre-school. I don't remember if I loved them, because you don't remember when you're a tiny baby. She won't be able to do much, OK? Just eat and sleep and cry and go to the bathroom, pretty much."

Julian wrinkled his nose. "Gross mom."

She shrugged. "That's the way it is. It's not her job to love you yet, until she grows a little bigger and we can teach her words and hugs and kisses. It's just her job to eat and sleep and cry, it's pretty boring. She won't know what love is. Whose job do you think it is to teach her?"

"Uhhh mine?" He looked up at his mom and smiled.

"And mine," Jackson chimed in.

"And mine," April would not be left out. "We have to always teach her though, with kisses and words. And before you know it, she will know how to love you and hug you and play with you."

"I didn't love you right away?"

"I think so, bud. I think you did. And I know I loved you as soon as I knew you were in my belly. And so did your dad. I'm just trying to tell you you don't have to worry so much if she loves you…because really, she might just cry a lot. What is your job?"

"Just tell her I love her and kiss her and hold her and then when she get bigger she will love me."

"That's right bud, good listening. So are you still worried?"

"No, not at all, mommy."

"Not at all? That's what I like to hear." She kissed his cheek. "So meeting adjourned?

"Yes! Meeting aderned. Time to play Legos."

"OK then, we'd better get to it, you're the boss until bed time." Julian hopped off Jackson's lap and lead his parents to his room. Jackson and April's job right now was to soak up as much fun as possible with him until his sister arrived.


	46. Day 46: Comfort

**Anonymous: "Do you remember the scene when April was pregnant and the little girl and her brother and mom came in after their mom drove off a bridge? Can you do a one shot of Jackson comforting the girl but April sees and feels comforted by what he's saying too"**

 **I do definitely know what you are referring to. Just wanted to warn you that I am purposefully not re-watching Grey's this summer…for prompts or anything, especially in Season 11….Only warning you because there's a slight chance this will be better if I re-watched….I just can't though…lol. Anyway, I went a little AU with this…as in it's not just an extra scene.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 46: "Comfort"

"Hi Parker, I'm Dr. Avery. I'm just going to stitch up this cut on your face for you, OK?" April was headed to the ER, but something told her to stop in her tracks and listen for a second outside of the room.

The little girl sniffled and nodded, eyes darting around the room. "Where's my daddy?"

"He's right there, right outside, see through that window?" Parker nodded. "He'll be in in a few minutes but I'm going to start."

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"Maybe a little bit." Jackson did not want to lie to this girl.

"More than drivin' off the bridge?"

"No…nope. Probably not more than driving off the bridge."

"I don't know why my mommy did that. I'm having such a bad day."

"I'm sorry. Me too."

"Why are you?"

Dr. Avery was not one to share any personal details with patients, normally. But there was something about April's pregnancy, and especially this day and this patient that changed that. April gripped the wall and waited for his answer.

"Because I had to tell the person I love the most in the world some very bad news last night and today she's very sad and I wish she wasn't."

"Oh. You give her a hug?"

"Nah, she didn't want one."

"Why not?"

Jackson shrugged. "I don't really know."

"Yeah, I don't know why my mom drived off the bridge either. You gonna fix my cut now?"

"Yeah, it's going to pinch a little bit, constantly because I'm going to sew your face up. But I can stop if you need a break." Parker nodded, but Jackson saw her swallow hard. "It's kind of scary right, not knowing why someone's acting a certain way?"

"Yeah. I just wan-ned to help her."

"I know, I just want to help my wife, too. But sometimes there's nothing we can do, and that's ok, too. I just have to wait for her to come to me and you…well you just have to make sure you heal, and let people know if you need help. Promise?"

"Promise." But he saw Parker grimace.

"Do you need a break?" She shook her head. "You sure?"

"I want my daddy to hold my hand."

"He's still talking to people. Is it OK if I hold your hand? I can do this with one hand…I'm very good at it. Just try to stay as still as you can, OK?" She nodded and Jackson took her hand with his free one. He was thankful to Mark for all of those crazy drills. He really could stitch with both hands, one hand behind his back, his eyes closed, anything. And he felt strangely comforted from comforting Parker.

April, still listening at the door with her gauze, watched Jackson for a second, holding the little girl's hand and stitching a pretty deep cut like it was nothing.

His determination to comfort his patient calmed her. He had been completely out of line this morning, but he was just making a desperate attempt to help her. Even though she felt completely lost and confused, she realized now that her husband was going through the same thing she was, and the least she could do was try to talk to him later. But right now there was something else she could do.

"Hey," she said, walking into the room and putting the gauze down on a random chair.

"Hey!" Jackson looked up and stopped stitching, surprised.

"Parker, I'm Dr. Kepner. I heard you needed someone to hold your hand while Dr. Avery stitched you up, and I was wondering if it was alright with you if I did it so he could make sure to do the best job he can?"

Parker smiled. "Yes please." Jackson pulled up a stool for April and she took the girl's hand, happy to do something to help her, even something this small. April asked Parker about school to distract her while Jackson finished stitching. They stayed in the room until the girl's father came in.

He took over for April, squeezing his daughter's hand. And when they were leaving the room, April let Jackson squeeze her hand. But just for a quick second, then she let go.


	47. Day 47: Five (Julian)

**Anonymous: "Watching 9x07 and thought of this prompt for the Japril Fluff Project. Japril being awesome parents to their amazing son who is 4 and they think about moving to a house with a big yard and April mentions that it seems like a good idea since they need more room in the next 9+ months. Of course change and play around with this one :]"**

 **I'm going to change this so it fits into Julian's world, hope that's alright….and again sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 47: "Five"

"What are we doin' again daddy?" Julian asked from the back seat.

"Showing mommy and Bowen a house I found. I think this is the one." Jackson eyed April hopefully when he said it.

"Jackson, I'm not going to apologize for being picky. We're talking about a home for our family here. It is not a decision to make lightly…."

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I am…I am taking it seriously. But we've been looking for three months, sweetie. She's five months and we said we said we'd be in a house by Christmas. It's OK that we might not be but you gotta start giving some houses a chance babe."

"You keep showing me these crazy houses Jackson…"

"April, we need at least five bedrooms. I'm showing you stuff in our price range…which is anything…but we want to stay in this area so he can finish that damn school and it's a nice neighborhood…You don't have to worry about…"

"Just because I don't have to worry doesn't mean I want to live in…"

"Six bedrooms…you wanted six bedrooms…"

"Six? Who said six? I said maaybe five…." This was a fight about children. Subtract their room and the guest room and it was all about kids.

"Maybe five? Well four never came up so this house Hazel is showing you today has five bedrooms…Are you just gonna walk out the door? We're here, should I turn around and tell her no?"

"Pause! Stop fightin' guys! Fightin' not 'loud in the car…"

April sighed. Fighting with Jackson in front of the kids wasn't allowed anywhere. "We're not fighting J…Mommy's gonna look at the house…you saw it?" She asked, helping him put of his carseat.

"Yeah mama. It a nice big, big house for our fam-ily."

"Two bigs huh?"

"Yeah an' a pool an' grass fer runnin'.

"You and daddy are just itching for that yard."

He nodded against her shoulder and yawned and April was reminded why getting this house was important. Her children. Jackson's apartment was beautiful. And it worked well enough when Julian was little. But their baby girl didn't even have her own nursery. It didn't work anymore and Jackson wasn't even the one in denial about that. It was April.

Their real estate agent showed them beautiful houses that met all of her demands, yet she always found something wrong with them. They were too big, too expensive, the neighbors were too close. She'd thought Jackson was crazy for insisting the kids come with them to see the house. But when he reached for her hand free hand before they walked in the door she realized it was the best idea. It focused her.

"Ready?" he whispered.

"Ready," she nodded.

"I ready too!" Julian announced from her arms. Bowen made some nonsense sound from the carrier on Jackson's chest and it was official, they were all ready.

But halfway through the showing April got very overwhelmed. It was clear that Jackson loved the house, he was doing Hazel's job for her, telling April everything he learned the first time around. And Julian loved everything his dad loved, so that was a plus no matter that he didn't have a vote. But April wasn't sure how _she_ felt.

"Hey babe? Can I just have some girl time with Bowen and Hazel to look around? Why don't you and little man go in the yard for a little bit and we'll meet you out there."

"Yeah dad! Let's play tag!"

"Alright let's go J…" But he gave April a hopeful glance before he left. "Please Babe….It's nice…"

As soon as they left, the questions started. "How many bedrooms did you say this was?"

"Five but you can definitely turn that second office into a bedroom if you needed to. And you saw that there's one right next to the master, perfect for a nursery." This was not Hazel's first time around the block with April Avery. She'd been looking for a house for the Avery's since April was eight months pregnant.

"And the downstairs space?" she asked as they headed into one of the bedrooms.

"I'll be honest it's really unfinished but Jackson took a look and was mumbling about a man cave…" April raised her eyebrows. "Or….or an extra play room or whatever really."

"And how much is it?"

"Err uh your husband asked me to let him tell you that little piece of information…."

April sighed, looking out the window and watching her husband tackle their son to the ground and tickling him. She was pretty sure she could hear Julian's laugh. They were so happy. Without another word, she left the room, heading downstairs and out the door to join them.

"Five is perfect…" she whispered, sneaking up on him where he stood planning his own sneak attack on Julian.

"These five?" he asked. He'd learned not to get his hopes up.

She nodded. "Put in an offer."

"Did you see that extra office? We can totally turn it into a bedroom…"

"Quit while you're ahead, mister. And you are giving me a number later. " But she let him pull her in for a kiss, and tell Julian, who did a victory lap around the yard. She'd put her boys through a lot in the search, but had finally found a home.


	48. Day 48: Spooning (TGO)

**Dear averybody…. Not going to lie, it was kind of tricky to figure out what to do at first when all you gave me for a birthday prompt was a title…but then I figured I'd just throw Arabella in… and it all sort of came together from there….I hope you laugh a little bit.**

 **As your Goddaughter would say Happy Birthday Stupid-Face…..**

 **PS…there's tons more I could say but for now, just this. I can't wait until we meet at a bar one day and make up for all of the times we should've been drinking together. Hope you had/have a great day George**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 48: "Spooning"

"Mmm….that was so good babe. So good." April sighed happily as Jackson wrapped his arms around her, catching his breath.

He kissed her shoulder. "Relaxed?" he asked, and she nodded, turning to peck his lips. "Good. I'm glad. You throw a damn good carnival party and your efforts deserve to be acknowledged. What else can I do for you, hmmm?" He whispered in her ear.

But she was six months pregnant with her third baby girl, not up for much more than one round lately, especially not after hosting a bunch of three-year olds and their moms all day. "Spoon with me," she yawned. "Maybe in a second make some tea. I like being the little big pregnant spoon for now, though. Don't move. Oh but I get the remote, too."

"You got it." Jackson reached over and handed her the remote, keeping an arm around her. But before April could turn the TV back on, Bellie burst through the unlocked bedroom door, charging toward her parents.

April quickly thanked God for small favors. She was not ready to lie about sex to a three-year-old, but had the door opened five minutes earlier she wouldn't have had a choice. "What you guys doing?" Arabella demanded of her parents, arms crossed.

"Spooning," April deadpanned. "What are you doing out of bed, missy? 9:30 is way past your bedtime."

"You don't hab spoons, no eatin' in you bed!" She huffed, arms crossed.

"It means cuddle, diva…when you spoon someone you cuddle them. It's time for you to march off to bed though. Go ahead, I'll be right behind you." Jackson tried to sound stern, but the yawn didn't help.

"I waked! I want to cuddle wit you on my bir-day! Let me up!"

"Bellie you know the rules." Jackson loved his girls, but he hated letting them in bed, especially at night. "It wasn't your birthday, it was just your party, anyway."

April rolled her eyes. "Babe just let her up! You're the reason she's awake anyway. You were the leader of the freakin' cotton candy crew all day!"

Jackson smirked. "Great name, really clever. What else are they supposed to do at a carnival party?"

"She's wide awake…just let her fall asleep in here and then you can move her." She said the last part under her breath through gritted teeth and he relented, picking his little girl up and putting her between them in bed.

"Mommy, what are you wearing on you big pop?"

"What kind of a question is that? It's a nightgown." April was really happy Jackson didn't insist she take it off, that would have made this conversation so much more awkward.

"Hey diva, what was your favorite part of your party, tell me," Jackson insisted, but he let April pull her as close as possible to cuddle.

"Uhhh the horsies and the cake." She answered quickly, referring, of course, to her strawberry birthday cake and the carousel Jackson let April rent. He would never let real barn animals in his yard, much to his wife's dismay.

"Who made you happiest? Tell daddy what you told me." She kissed the back of her daughter's head.

"Oh that daddy play all day wit me an' Tee. Tee sayed 'Dadda hi' all day so much times!"

"I know she did say it so much, right?" April eyed Jackson to make sure he was listening. She wasn't quite on maternity leave yet but she was entering her third trimester and going to need more help soon. She was hoping Arabella might convince him to lighten his workload.

"Yeah I say 'Shhhh' pease so many times 'cause me an' Mari heared it so much."

"I know. She's just a baby though. And usually she hangs out with me all the time, she was just excited to see dad."

"I know. You was busy at my party. You hab fun?" Bellie yawned.

"I did. I loved playing with you all day. Happy birthday, baby."

"Thanks mom." Bellie tuned and kissed her mom's cheek. "I not you baby nemore."

"Sorry. Happy birthday big girl."

"Hey Bellie," Jackson whispered. "Let's play a game. Tell me all your presents."

He was determined to get her to sleep and hoped that counting presents worked like counting sheep. "Uhh I gotted dress up, an' dollies, an' colorin' an' readin' books…." She yawned. "A mobie an' stickies an'…." She was coaxed to sleep pretty quickly thanks in part to April gently stroking her hair.

It took Jackson a little longer to coax April to let go of her child, but eventually she relented. After he put Arabella in her own bed, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight again, he remembered to make April tea.

"Ready for round two soon?" he grinned sheepishly, handing her the mug.

"Of that spooning session? Absolutely!" she smirked. Yet somehow he sweet talked her into more sex before sleep. Clearly it wasn't very hard, otherwise she wouldn't find it so hard to remember what life was like not pregnant. She had to learn to stand her ground. But when he looked at her with those gorgeous eyes as she came for the second time that night, she decided it was so much easier said than done. And maybe that wasn't a bad thing…


	49. Day 49: Protect You (Julian)

**jhale326: "I was wondering if you could do a story about the Avery's celebrating the 4th of July?"**

 **So I already did a TGO 4th…and I tried to do a more "festive" or "traditional" 4th for Julian but it didn't really work… this was my first idea and though it's not a traditional fourth it will end up sweet I think.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 49: "Protect You"

"You ready to watch fireworks, bud? Come on let's go out on the balcony, we can use the telescope! Your favorite!"

Julian nodded but sighed as he followed his mom and sister out. "Why daddy had to work at night again?"

"Oh because people are silly and there are a lot of accidents tonight. It's good to have a plastic surgeon on call, trust me."

"What gon' happen mom?"

April helped him pull up a chair to kneel on and use the telescope. She shrugged. "They might get burned or hurt their fingers and we know daddy helps with that, right?"

He nodded and looked through the telescope just as the first firework burst. He gasped. "These hurt people?" he turned to his mom, wide-eyed.

"Not us sweetheart, you know that. You've seen fireworks. Just sometimes they hurt the people who set them off. That's why we will always just watch, right?"

"Yup. I don't think we should be out here, mama," he confessed, when another firework went off.

"Why? They're cool right. Pretty?"

"Yeah but they go 'bang' an' scare the baby."

"Honey, she's right here sleeping in mommy's arms. She's so quiet right? Such a good baby. Both of you were. We got lucky."

A set of fireworks went off. "When daddy will be home?"

"Well, it's a 24 hour shift and he got there at four. So, he'll be back tomorrow at four. Right before dinner. But we got to have fun with him all day! The pool with nana and grandpa was fun and those cheeseburgers they made us were so yummy."

"Yeah. Afer the pool, when we gotted out he telled me 'take care of our girls, J!' I hafta protec you an' Bowen from the bangs…we go inside now, mom!"

Julian got down from the chair and started inside. "Jul, you don't have to protect me, bud. But we can go inside if you're scared. Are you scared?"

He shook his head way too fast. "Nope but I wanna go inside."

April sighed and followed him in. "You want an ice pop? I was gonna bring them out while we watched the fireworks."

"Yeah. And we can watch a movie astead of fireworks! It will be fun mama! You can pick the movie!"

"I can pick? Wow!" she said, taking the ice pops out of the freezer. "No 'Toy Story' ok? How about…'Lion King' tonight?"

"Good choice mom, I will put it on!" He ran to the living room to search through the DVDs.

"Here you go bud, come snuggle with me…" She handed him an ice pop when he crawled next to her on the couch. "Aren't these awesome? The red, white and blue rockets? Your dad has to have these every 4th of July."

"Yeah, they his fave! You packed one fer him?"

"No silly! It would melt. There's some left tomorrow night. It was a good idea to take a shower after the pool, right? Mommy was right? You feel cozy in your PJs and safe away from the fireworks?" Julian nodded and moved closer to his mom. He loved his new sister but he was happy she was in the carrier so he could cuddle.

"You know it's OK to be scared, right? Daddy gets scared sometimes."

"Of what?" Juian looked up, lips blue.

"Oh he wakes up from nightmares sometimes and I give him kisses. You can ask him about them one day." April knew the nightmares were about the shooting, an she wasn't above bending the truth a little bit. But this was Jackson's truth to bend.

"OK."

"Jul, you know those fireworks weren't going to hurt you, right? Mommy would not let anything hurt you. It's mommy's job to protect you, silly goose."

"I know mom. I just didn't like da bangin'. It more fun inside here watchin' a movie. I like outerspace but not bangs."

"OK, babe. Glad you told me that. You can tell me an daddy anything right?"

He nodded but didn't stop giggling. "I not your babe, daddy is."

"Oh you're right, sorry."

"Mom, when dad gets home we should make him waffles fer dinner OK?"

"With whipped cream and blueberries and strawberries so they're red, white, and blue?"

"Yeah. An' Ice pops fer dessert."

"You're always lookin' out for your dad, huh?" she smiled.

"Yeah and our girls too. I havin' a good time with you mommy."

"Me too bud, me too," April kissed his forehead, brushing the curls fro his eyes.

"But now we quiet so we can see the movie, you picked it."

She grinned. Mommy always got in trouble for talking during movies, even when only daddy was there. "OK, we'll both be quiet now."


	50. Day 50: Someone Like You

**Anonymous: "Could you please write something about April and Jackson discussing the threesome he had as a teenager? It can be funny or angsty, it doesn't matter! Thank you! "**

 **I honestly forget if I've done something like this already, so sure….here you go :)**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 50: "Someone Like You"

"Hey babe, how was your night?" Jackson came in from work and immediately went to the bedroom to kiss his wife.

"Lonely," April pouted. For the most part, the secret marriage bubble was fun. But sometimes it wasn't.

"Sorry sweetheart," he started undressing.

"Don't you need to eat? I had leftovers, I made you a plate and left it in the fridge."

"Nah, I just ate and showered before I left. It's late and all I wanted to when I got home was this." He kissed both her cheeks and then her lips, but he could tell her mind was elsewhere.

"Hey…it was just opposite shifts, that's all. We're gonna have a lot of those in our lifetime, right? I'm home now and we don't have to be in until late morning."

She nodded and let him kiss her again, but still looked like she was on the verge of tears. "What'd you do tonight, you wanna talk about it?"

April shrugged. "Came home, did some laundry, watched T.V. while I ate, took a shower, then I was just reading and thinking…"

"Uh oh, thinking about what?"

"Your junior prom."

Jackson raised his eyebrows. "Oh boy."

"So it's true?"

"What's true?"

She sighed. "Jackson…come on….you had a threesome your first time?"

"I had no reason to lie that day April…" She bit her lip. "Yes, I was telling the truth…"

"Can we…can we talk about it?"

"Talk about what, babe? There's really nothing to talk about."

"You know everything about my first time. Everything I did. Everything I felt."

He leaned in to try and kiss her frustration away. "Because I was _there_ sweetheart. Because I asked you. Because I had to slow you down a little bit." He chuckled, happy he finally got a quick smile out of his wife.

Very quick. "Well now I'm asking you. No secrets right?"

"Everything I did during my first time? I don't even remember babe. I mean, I remember their names were Sarah and Penny and they were best friends and I mean…I don't know babe…this really upset you? Why?"

"Because you never tell me anything about your past. You always say 'our future is what matters.' What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything sweetie! My first time was…I mean it was three of us but wasn't…One person was always watching…it was awkward. I mean, we had a good time but I was kinda lying about knowing what I was doing."

"How did you feel?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"Nervous. That's really all I remember. And I regret it. I wish I did it with someone like you."

April blushed. "A Christian farmer's daughter when you were 16? Come on!"

"No," he kissed her. "Someone I loved."

"I didn't love you when we first had sex, though," she shrugged, visibly more relaxed. "It was still good. I mean, of course I cared for you and I wanted to."

Jackson raised his eyebrows. "I'm glad..just good though?" he whispered in her ear and pulled a pillow from behind her head so she was lying on her back and he was on top of her.

April grinned and nodded before accepting his kisses. "Do you remember it?"

"Every minute," he confessed. "What do you say we reenact it, so I can try to improve my score?"

"You idiot!" she answered, when she finished laughing at his ridiculous pun. "I would like that very much."


	51. Day 51: This Kiss

**Anonymous: "prompt of jackson and aprils first kiss?"**

 **Hi noni! So here's the thing…While I do write AU worlds to an extent, there's some lines I just don't know how to cross/blur/whatever. I'm sure one day I might think of something that works but for now….I can't think of an AU first kiss that tops cannon. But I thought of a cute possibility for a Second Married kiss and I hope you like this and don't mind. :)**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 51: "This Kiss"

"Jackson, hey…look at me." She put her hand on his cheek and turned his face so he was looking in her eyes. "Babe we were supposed to kiss as you carried me over the threshold."

He looked away again, walking over to the champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. "I know. Hey look….let's have a drink." But he wasn't going to get off that easy.

"Jackson, we _just_ got married. We _just_ kissed. Are you…are you having second thoughts or…"

"No! No second thoughts promise just…" He handed her a champagne glass.

"Oh my God, are you nervous? Why are you nervous? We've kissed so many times in the past 24 hours. So many times!"

"I know. Of course…let's just toast ok? Let's toast."

She shrugged. "Ok…To us taking leaps of faith together, forever." They clinked glasses. April sipped hers, and watched her husband guzzle his whole thing. "Here, need another minute? Have a strawberry."

He grinned and leaned in to let her feed him. "Your turn?" he asked, holding one out for her when he was done.

She shook her head. "Babe, kiss me!"

"Just eat a strawberry first." April rolled her eyes but opened her mouth.

"Jackson, I'm having sex tonight. With my husband. That's you…" She glared at him to make sure it sunk in.

"April, I'm having sex tonight. With my wife. That's you."

"Well, I like the kissing thing that happens along with the touching and the…you know…thrusting and stuff." She blushed.

"Me too babe," he squeezed her hand.

"But you're nervous?"

"Not really nervous just…..I want to remember this."

"This exact kiss?" She wrinkled her nose, giving him the look she reserved just for him. The one that unequivocally asked, 'Are you nuts?'

But he was sure. "This one."

"Why?"

"It's our second married kiss. But our first one alone together. I didn't want it to happen as I was carrying you over a door frame or in an elevator. I just wanted us to….relax a second and soak it in."

"...That just makes me want it even more…Are you ready yet?"

He nodded and pulled her face against his so their noses touched. They were quiet for a few seconds, just staring at each other, really taking in the last 24 hours for the first time.

"You're my husband, Jackson Avery." April broke the silence with laughter, she couldn't help it.

"You're my wife, April Kepner-Avery."

"It sounds so perfect."

"Mmmm perfect." He finally leaned in and kissed her, gently and slowly, and didn't stop all night.


	52. Day 52: The Crazy Ones (TGO)

**Anonymous: "If you're still accepting prompts, I've always been curious about the throwaway line regarding Harper and him knowing he'd lost the battle with J and A regarding name choices in the TGO universe. I'd love a vignette where the initial conversation about name choices happens. I'm guessing it's Tenley and Braelyn that he has issues with since Arabella's name is much more classical? Thanks for considering and thanks for all the wonderful writing you've shared."**

 **After warning you that this might take awhile, it's the most formed idea in my head. When I say something needs to feel "Right" for TGO I mean like a few little details need to come together like what game they're playing or who, if anyone is in the room. And then I just have to commit to writing and let the other pieces come together. I don't really think any little details will contradict, but if they do please forgive for now. And don't be afraid to point anything out (kindly, please) TGO logistics are important to me but I'll be honest especially because I'm doing these for 100 days it's impossible to read back.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 52: "The Crazy Ones"

"Tell pop pop who are we gonna meet in a few weeks Bellie girl?" Jackson asked his daughter when she crawled on his lap. He was sitting in his grandfather's study in Boston playing checkers, because their chess matches got intense and it wasn't exactly the best game to play while watching a child. Harper would be a lot less angry if Bellie decided to mess up a checkers board than a chess board.

"Sissy Brae Brae," she mumbled into her daddy's neck. Bellie had never exactly been excited during any of April's pregnancies. She was a good sister once they came out of mom's belly, but she'd really rather they not be there in the first place.

"Who?" Harper held a black checker in mid-air, glaring at Jackson across the table.

"That's right, diva, Braelyn's gonna be here. Are you excited?"

"No I not daddy."

"Whoa you are lucky Santa came yesterday Arabella Catherine. That is not a very nice thing for a big sister to say."

"Santa don't care. He not sited too."

"Well I don't blame you, Arabella. I wouldn't be excited for a sister named Braelyn either."

"Grandpa," Jackson snapped, through gritted teeth.

"What? I'm simply telling the truth Jackie. I don't understand how you come up with these names. Any of them really. Or why you insist on naming the child before it's born, either. You don't know if the child will be healthy or…"

"We do know actually. She's healthy. And no matter what she'll have a name. Plus it helps the girls to know they are having a sister and what her name is before they meet her. We've always had bonding issues with this one and you are not helping."

"Would it kill you to name the child something normal, though?"

"Bellie, tell pop pop how mommy and daddy came up with your name." Jackson guided Bellie's hand as she jumped Harper's pieces for him. Sometimes his grandfather's exact comments were best ignored.

The little girl sighed. "Oh mama was jus' stucked in a 'el-bator an' called my daddy fer a 'straction an' they played a game of names and mama sayed what 'bout Arabella an' daddy sayed das pretty and I kick-ted mama 'acause I knowed my name and das it pop pop, OK?"

"OK, but what about your sisters' names, those are the crazy ones."

Bellie stared across the table at her grandfather like he had two heads. "No way! Me an' daddy are crazy ones an' mama an' Tene so sweet ones. Mama jus' pick a name an' daddy say das pretty no big deal pop pop. Don't be mean to my sissy, only me bees mean to her."

"Hey shh relax diva. No you can't be mean to your sister. Are you getting tired, huh?" He brushed her curls out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I think it's nite-nite time soon."

Arabella shook her head no into her father's chest, but when she was too tired to talk back bedtime was overdue. Harper jumped Jackson's last piece and began cleaning up the game. In every Avery house, the girls were taught to lose at a young age. If they wanted to win, they were simply expected to do better next time. So Bellie didn't even care that she and her daddy lost.

"Really grandpa, she's not wrong. April picks the name…she just knows nothing biblical and I get to pick the one I like out of two or three. It's not that serious." Jackson yawned and stood up with Arabella in his arms. She was slowly drifting to sleep on his shoulder.

"Clearly it's not serious to you or your wife."

"OK, what's the right answer so I can tuck my kid into bed?"

"Well…I can't believe I'm saying this, but what's wrong with biblical if it sounds respectable? It's not like they're going to go around quoting scripture their whole lives."

"Actually it's fine with me if they want to, what's not fine is using the Bible as inspiration for my child's name. Crazy Harper, I know. But it's a line I drew that my wife understood and it works for us. And that's what matters here. And April has a weird thing about an 'l' sound at the end of the name, whatever." He dismissed the detail. It was important to his wife, it made her happy, made choosing a name a little less overwhelming. "I would give up this fight if I were you, though. Harper isn't exactly a traditional male name anymore, if it ever was."

"Yet sadly for you, it will be included in your son's name, yes? The junior that you will have next."

He was right about the name. When April was pregnant with Arabella they played with the idea of naming her Harper. But then they decided their son would be a junior. The son they always knew they'd have.

But Jackson was fuming, and not about to let Harper feel any satisfaction. "Don't you dare mention a son or another pregnancy to my wife right now. She's _happy_. We're _happy._ We're ready for this baby and it upsets her when people bring up the boy thing, so don't. Goodnight Grandpa, see you at breakfast."

With that, Jackson left with a sleeping Bellie to trek to the girls' rooms. He and Catherine had a wing of the house all to themselves until Jackson graduated college, Harper had insisted on it. But now that Jackson only came back out of obligation a couple of times a year, if that, the house was like a maze to him. He'd like a little bit more space in his own home, though it wasn't small by any means. But this place was ridiculous.

He ran into April on the way, carrying a sleeping Tenley. "Hey you…you should not be carrying more than one baby right now…give her to me." She smiled and let Jackson take Tee, but they woke her up in the process.

"Dadda, hi!"

"Shhh….nite-nite princess."

Tenley pointed to her sister in her father's other arm. "Bee nite-nite."

April nodded and led the way to the room. She knew Jackson often got flustered in these halls, despite growing up running through them. "Tenley nite-nite too."

"Goo gir?"

"Yeah, you're a good girl. Visit your dreams now." Jackson borrowed the phase from his wife and kissed his little girl's cheek.

"How was checkers?" April asked, turning on a small light in the nursery so he could put the girls in their beds safely.

"No big deal." Jackson kissed them after April tucked them in and turned out the light, following her to their bedroom. He wasn't going to tell a woman that was eight months pregnant that one of her in-laws was still criticizing her name choices, her daughter wasn't excited for another sister, and neither was Santa. And even he'd blocked out the fourth child comment.

April laughed, crawling into bed. "You sound like Bellie."

He shrugged. "Could be worse, I could sound like Harper."

He rolled his eyes. But April knew better, and was too pregnant to get into a real discussion about Harper. "Well I love _you,_ Jackson Harper Avery, no matter who you sound like sometimes."

"Oh yeah, how much?"

"To the moon." But she whispered it too low for him to hear, and he was already too busy sucking on her neck to be listening carefully. April was very tired and very pregnant. But she had learned long ago that the key to keeping her husband happy in Boston was a lot of kisses in a lot of different places. As long as he remembered which lines not to cross while they were guests in another home, she was happy to keep him happy.


	53. Day 53: Blood & Guts (Julian)

**Anonymous: "Could you do a career day where Jackson and April go into school and explain their jobs prompt with whatever family you think it fits best :)"**

 **Of course this fits into Julian's world bc I never actually wrote the career day presentation part of "Man Day," so no April here.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 53: "Blood & Guts"

"Last but not least, Julian….are you ready to make your career day presentation?" Jenn Crabtree asked, smiling bigger than she had all afternoon. She'd been so excited when Julian's form came back last week announcing that his dad would be there for career day.

"Yes I am!" Julian nodded and took his dad's hand, leading him up to the front of the classroom. "My daddy don't like to make speechies. Ony when he haves to so he telled me I haves to help a lot a lot like my mama always help him."

Jackson blushed slightly when he saw some parents in the audience smirk. "Shh let's not mention mommy anymore today little man!" Jackson whispered. Then he turned to Jenn Crabtree. "That OK? I figured he'd be a little more entertaining."

"Sure, whatever you want D…Jackson…" The teacher stumbled, not wanting to give away his profession, and also a little flustered by being addressed directly. She had a crush, there was no denying it.

Jackson didn't love public speaking, it was true. His increasingly prominent role in the Harper Avery Foundation was only making that worse lately. But he knew he could handle a room full of pre-schoolers and their parents. He'd just regretted that he agreed to public school so quickly from day one, and was always looking for ways to challenge his son.

"Where do we start, J?" he asked his son.

"This my daddy, his name's Jackson Avery and he dos plastics surgery. At work he called Dr. Avery, even my mommy says that. She Dr. Avery at work too."

"OK, but what do I do bud, what does plastic surgery mean?"

"Oh most times he help fix peoples faces if they burned acause the hosp-tal is fer mergencies."

"That's right. Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital has the leading burn unit in the state, so we help a lot of people who get burned in the house fires Mr. Sanders helps put out. So really, you don't want to visit me at my job either."

"Yeah but sometime I visit my dad a lot acause my family owns a lot of pie-ces of the hosp-tal. So he dos lotta papers work too. But his job is good because he help people an' make them happy and they say thanks lotta times."

Jackson chuckled. "What's the last piece of my job?"

"Oh he help my Nana run Avery Found to give doctors 'wards for good new surgery 'niques acause new surgeries an' info-mation save lifes and needa celebrate it. That's why mom maked us wear these suits acause we always 're-presentin' our family and one day she sayed it her second fave thing my daddy weared all day. I don't know what the firs' was."

But Jackson remembered. Nothing. He'd been wearing nothing earlier on the day in question and didn't want to get out of bed to get dressed because sex beat business meeting every single time. So he just ignored the extra tidbit.

"Good job explaining. So I am a plastic surgeon and an ENT, doctor, which stands for ear, nose, and throat. So Julian is absolutely right. I spend a lot of time helping people fix things on their face. Sometimes it's burns, sometimes I help people fix their hearing…But plastic surgery is also about helping feel happy about themselves…so sometimes I help people fix parts of their body that they don't like."

Julian motioned for his dad to lean down so he could whisper, pretty loudly, in his dad's ear. "Daddy that's not 'portantest part 'acause tell them what mama says."

"You are right, that's not the most important part of my job. His mom always reminds him that you should love yourself just the way you were made, but sometimes it's hard for adults to do that. Why don't we tell them what you have to do to become a surgeon, Jul."

Julian sighed. "Oh firs' a lot a lot of school and then you practice surgeries lotta years. You jus' an interner. That is when my daddy meeted my mommy but they was jus' friends afore kissing. Once my daddy kissed my mommy he never wanned to stop but she maded him and they both was sad."

Jackson's eyes widened in surprise. There were consequences to letting your kid guide your presentation, clearly. But he kind of liked watching Jenn 's reaction to Julian's rogue comments.

"Whoa buddy, that's not what we're here to discuss. Why don't we show them what we brought so they can start learning what a doctor does?"

"Oh we broughted a stefoscope so I can teach you how to listen to a heart acause my mommy and daddy teached me that agether. And we broughted our lab coats my daddy hasta wear at work. My Nana gotted me one jus' fer playin' and you can try it on but my daddy's and my mommy's too are way too big."

Julian taught his classmates how to properly listen to a heart, how you have to ask people to breathe in the right places, Then Jackson went over a typical day, using a day he was on call in the E.R. as an example. The kids tried on Julian's lab coat and Jackson answered a few questions about seeing blood and guts up close and thenthey bolted out of there as quickly as possible, glad he asked to go last.

"Daddy I did a good job helpin' you?" Julian asked from the back seat once he was strapped into the car.

"You did, little man!" Jackson looked through the mirror and smiled. "But I gotta talk to you about one thing ok?" J nodded, seriously.

"Anything mommy and daddy tell you about our life before you were born or anything you see us doing that you have questions about you have to ask us if you can tell other people, OK?"

"OK dad!"

"Because what did I tell your friend Steve when he asked if blood and guts were cool to look at?"

"No acause it's better to keep you blood and you guts in you body. Means you not sick."

"That's right. And mommy and daddy's special stories and how much we kiss is like the blood and guts of our family, OK? Keep them inside our house because if too much gets out your mom will be so, so sad."

"Sorry dad! I didn't mean it!" Julian insisted, on the verge of tears.

"That's OK, Jul. You didn't know. But now you do so you will ask us if you have questions and not tell our special stories, right? Calm down, I'm not upset. Plus no crying on man day."

"Daddy, you fixed our family's guts?"

"Yeah, I did. No worries," Jackson answered. Because really, no damage was done besides a little embarrassment, and better he feel it than April. "Time to get out of these suits, go get our Comet sneaks and play basketball, you ready?"

"Yeah, these suits were the worst dad."

Jackson nodded. "The worst. But who will be so happy we kept the on when she sees the pictures and give us hugs that make it worth it?"

"Your wife," Julian giggled.

"My wife? Your mama, J!"

"Same person dad." Julian sighed and rolled his eyes. His dad was so crazy sometimes.


	54. Day 54: Would Be (TGO)

**noaai: "Hi! I would like a prompt about the first encounter of all the sisters. Bellie, Tenley and Brae meeting Adelaide for the first time. I'm really curious about how it will develop! I think we never have anything about it. Thank you!"**

 **I can never say for sure, but I feel like the next few oneshots are only going to be in AU worlds. I've said this before this year…I have GREAT cannon-related ones but even going for a hopeful take on things feels sad, when I can just pop into an AU world which, sad or not…is completely different than cannon. I try to maintain LOVE for each other in every story I do and…I'm just very confused as to where Japril is. Not to get all analytical but there WAS love there in 11x18 and then…just WHAT? And the closer we get to knowing what the more confused I get I guess so Yay AU worlds….sorry for the ramble.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 54: "Would Be"

"OK daddy, we home now in our jammas."

"Washed hands, my dad!"

"Come on Tee! You remembers? We go on the couch and sit nice and we get to meet our baby sister Laidy!" Arabella ran into the living room, dragging her sister behind her. "You so happy you get to hold her youself right? Come an' sit nice and you will go firs' acause you da littleist," She turned to Jackson, "Where is mama fer takin' pictures and happy cryin' acause her babies holdin' her babies?" She put her hands on her hips.

Jackson just blinked at his oldest child. "Uh excuse me…how many people do you count in this room right now Bellie?"

"One, two three four," she said, pointing at everyone. "But Brae too little an' crazy fer holdin' my new baby sister."

"Bae, Bae," Braelyn chanted happily from Jackson's arms.

"No you not the baby anymore Brae! Shut you big stupid mouf!"

Brae immediately started crying into her dad's shoulder. She knew when her sisters were being mean. "Hey! She was saying her name! You watch your big stupid mouth or else you won't hold the baby tonight. Is that that you want?" Bellie suddenly didn't have anything to say. "That's what I thought. Go sit please."

Jackson sat Brae on the couch and kissed her cheek, trying to calm her down. "Shhh, shhh! I'm gonna go get mama and the baby and you're gonna hold the her first, Brae! Daddy's gonna help you!" He eyed Arabella to make sure she got the message.

"Sweetheart, the girls are home. They wanna do the pictures…you ready?" Jackson asked, opening the bedroom door without knocking. April turned away from him quickly, but he caught her wiping a stray tear. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's up I just fed her. It was pretty rough, though. I just need a minute. Take her? I'll be right down, promise!" she held out Adelaide without making eye contact with either of them, standing up and busying herself with something on her dresser.

"Ok," Jackson stood with his day-old daughter in the middle of his bedroom for a second, flustered by the drama going on on both floors of his house right now. ""They're so excited to see you too, Bird. Bellie knows you have to be there to see your babies holding the baby!"

"I said I'll be down in a second Jackson! You need to get down there now though! Are you serious? There are three children under four downstairs alone right now!

"Whoa April! They are sitting nicely waiting for a chance to hold Laidy. I just came up for a second to get you. Relax."

"I'm relaxed Jackson, just go!" He leaned in for a quick kiss anyway but got her cheek.

"Where my mama?" Tenley asked when her dad re-entered the room with her new baby sister.

"She's coming…I think…Mom's gonna need extra resting time the next few weeks."

"We a-ready know that," Bellie mumbled, sighing. She wasn't being sassy. She was just used to helping her mom on sad days.

"What was that?" Jackson glared.

"Nothin' daddy." Sad days were a "Girls Only" and Bellie knew how important it was to her mom that they stayed that way. "Brae, I berry sorry I beed meana you." She kissed her sister's cheek. "Daddy pease I can take da pict-ure of Brae 'acause mama not here. You needa help Brae, I needa help you. I knows how ta use da I-Phone."

"Ok, diva, thanks for saying sorry to your sister. Remember, pretend daddy's not here for the picture. " He paced Adelaide Braelyn's lap and gave Arabella his phone with his free hand. She hopped off the couch, eager to be a good helper.

"I know to take a pic daddy! I take so many!"

"So many? OK then I'll be quiet."

Bellie nodded. "You jus' help Brae Brae say hi."

Jackson grinned. This was not Bellie's first rodeo. She definitely felt comfortable in her big sister role, that was obvious. But he had no idea just how fast she was actually growing up.

"Brae, this is your sister Adelaide Reese. Can you say hi, baby Adelaide?"

"Hi!"

"She can't say 'baby' daddy?"

"No she can't Bellie. You have to remember. Brae is a baby too. You all are still my babies, always!"

Bellie sighed and snapped a picture of her sisters. "Not always!"

"You're doing such a great job holding your baby sister Brae, you are such a good big sister!"

"Big!" Brae said, looking up at her father with a huge smile on her face.

"Good word Brae!"

"Daddy, I bretended you was there when she look at you!" Bellie boasted about her photography skills.

"My turn now?' Tenley practically whispered from her spot on the couch, where she waited patiently. But this was Braelyn's first time holding a baby and April wasn't down yet. Jackson was stalling.

"But firs' she have to gib a kiss." Bellie helped him out.

"Oh my…What's going on here?" April asked, yawning. "Is my cub holding a baby? Can I take a picture?" Arabella smiled and handed the phone right to her mom, eager to take her place on the couch again.

"Give your sister a kiss Brae! Say 'I love you,'"

"'Lobeebee….'Lobee…"

Arabella wrinkled her nose. "What she eben sayin'?"

"I dunno diva," April shrugged. "But she's giving it a good try."

"Love baby! Good job cub!" Jackson said casually. "Tenley's turn now, OK?" He lifted the baby off her lap and Brae immediately crawled off the couch and tackled her mama, attempting a hug.

"Hi mom! Hi!"

"Hi cub! I missed you." April laughed and fell to the floor with Brae. Labor was supposed to get easier after your first pregnancy. No matter that she was home and in a birthing tub…eight hours of it was hell.

Arabella knew that her turn wasn't next and she had been so worried about her mom, so she really couldn't help herself. She joined her mom and sister's hug on the floor out of impulse.

"Mama, it a happy day, right?" Bellie whispered in her mom's ear. She just had to make sure.

"The happiest Bellie girl!" April promised, tickling her daughter's tummy. She wanted it to be true. It should've been true. "Look…watch! Look at Tenley holding Laidy. She's such a good big sister, like you right?"

"Yeah but I will do the most holdin' an' helpin' acause I da biggest Abery girl!"

"That's right baby, you are the biggest little Avery!"

That made Jackson pause the mini photoshoot and turn around, smiling. "Happy?" he asked. He leaned in for a kiss and this time got lips.

"Happy," April promised, looking into her husband's beautiful green eyes. She would be.


	55. Day 55: Real (Julian)

**Anonymous: "Could you write a prompt about jackson and april telling Julian about how they met/fell in love?"**

 **Because I needed happy last night when I tried to write this yesterday**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 55: "Real"

"I don't wanna read a bedtime story."

"No? Alright….night J, get out of my bed then, please!"

April sighed. "Jul, this makes me sad. We're in the big bed all cozy and this might be the last night we get to do that before Bowen gets here. I thought you'd like this but by all means if you wanna get to bed early, go. Daddy will tuck you in." She pulled back the covers on his side.

Julian groaned. Sometimes he wished his parents could read his mind right away before they got so bossy. "I said I didn't wanna read one, but you can tell me one to-gether, not in a book. Play da story game like I do in school."

"Oh how do you play?"

"OK I will start the story but I only doin' the first part acause I tired an' you apose to do the tellin."

"Geez, bossy." April turned as much as her body would allow her and shared a glare with Jackson.

Julian just ignored them. "I firs' so I start da story. Once upon a time there was a mommy…And now it's mommy's turn next acause I done wit my part so I tap her and she says whatever she want to…"

"Well if there's a mommy there, there's a daddy there…But it's your turn again little man because I don't know what story you want.."

Julian sighed. "Tell how you meeted and falled in love, duh!"

"Oh J….you know that story…we were best friends and then one day your mom had a crazy day and she kissed me."

"He wants the real story babe, and he's about to be a big brother. I think he can handle it. Let's start over…when we met…" Julian was not going to know the full story of his parents' relationship for many years. But he could hear how they met and…April didn't even know the story of how they fell in love. Maybe this was their chance to discover it together.

"Yeah daddy…I can handle it!"

"How we met, huh? Let's see…once upon a time two people started work on the same day together and while we were watching an operation, our mean scary teacher was asking us questions and I got mine wrong…." He tapped April's shoulder.

"And I just helped you out with the right answer. I didn't know you were related to Harper Avery! Avery's a common name, babe!"

Jackson considered himself tapped in. "So mommy gave the right answer and then the boss doctor embarrassed me in front of all the other interns because your Nana and my grandpa were such famous doctors…"

April cut Jackson off. "But then at lunch time mommy went over to daddy and said sorry. That's always what you should do when you embarrass someone by accident, OK Julian?"

"OK, mama but you guys are not followin' the tappin' rules."

"Oh bud I don't think that rule is gonna work with us. Just listen to this story…So when mommy was apologizing she was getting flustered and embarrassed herself so I invited her to sit at the table with the friends I made that day. And she actually laughed at a few of my jokes and so I thought she was pretty cool."

"And you thinked she the most beau-i-ful girl you ever seed?"

"Yeah J, I did." Jackson put his arms around April and his daughter and kissed her neck. They both knew that wasn't exactly the truth, and no matter what he said, it would've been difficult for her to hear.

"You thinked daddy was the handsomest?"

"Yep," April blushed, because her answer was the truth. But she felt the kisses on the back of her neck and saw the huge grin on her son's face and felt blessed.

"When you falled in love wit my daddy?"

"Hmmm…I don't think you ever stop falling in love with someone, Julian…" April tried to buy herself time. "But I think I started to fall in love with your dad one day when we were best friends and he told me the kind of wedding he wanted me to have…he told me he'd marry me in a field with butterflies and all our family there."

"But he didn't." Julian frowned. You wedding pic is a selfie acause you was only there."

She shrugged. "Things change, J…"

"My turn?" Julian nodded eagerly. "I think I fell in love with your mommy at first when she wasn't even there."

"Daddy, don't be redic-a-lis." Julian wrinkled his nose and yawned. April followed.

"Yeah daddy…that is ridiculous."

"I think I started to fall in love with her during the few weeks when she went back to Ohio because when she came back I was happier to see her than I have been to see anyone else in the entire world." Julian giggled. "And then I fell in love with her all over again when she said she'd marry me and again when you came out of her belly."

"And again when Bowen comes and again when she kissies you and again when she make choco-peanutty brownies?"

Jackson nodded. "And again and again and again and again."

April turned and pecked her husband's lips and then pulled her son as close as her huge bump would allow for snuggles. There was no place better in the world to be than between the two loves of her life.

"You happy with those stories J? Better than a book?" Julian nodded, eyes closed, too tired to say anything, and soon fell asleep.

Jackson started to get up to put him in his bed. He didn't like Julian spending the night in their room.

April reached out her arm to stop him. "Pleeeaase just let him stay here tonight…we don't know when she's coming and he's so…peaceful. Just let us cuddle."

"OK, babe. Just tonight. You know you are the most beautiful girl in the world, right?"

She grinned. "You don't have to butter me up more just because you didn't think I was the prettiest girl at the lunch table."

"You were though…it just take me awhile to see…"

"I know. Sleep babe, you have work tomorrow."

"I never stop falling in love with you, that part was true."

"Jackson, relax. Our story is real, it's not the fairytale variety. And I wouldn't have it any other way." As she drifted to sleep though, April felt like it was close enough.


	56. Day 56: A Hunch (Tilt-A-Whirl) (Julian))

**cool-kellytavares-things: "Hey, hi! Prompt idea: April and Julian spend the day together and April begins to feel "sick" (nothing serious just some pregnancy symptoms ) but she tries to hide, cause she doesn't want Julian noticing or jackson finding out (or he will "force" her to take maternity leave) ... but Julian "spill the beans" .. I like that he's kind of a 'talking tina "hehehe Ps:i hope you write this one ㈴1㈴2 thanks for the one-shots!㈇9㈺8"**

 **Hi:) I don't think Jackson would force her on maternity leave early in the pregnancy, but here's what I came up with...**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 56: "A Hunch (Tilt-A Whirl)"

"Mama! Let's go on the tea cups please!" Julian jumped up and down, gripping his mother's hands.

"Julian, relax please. I know you're having so much fun but I don't feel well right now, so just calm down."

"Why you don't? We didn't even go on a rollercoaster 'acause you said you scared too." He huffed. This was supposed to be a fun day with his mom, but she wasn't doing anything but watching him ride the rides. It was annoying because she'd promised him they'd go on a rollercoaster together. He had been excited but too nervous to go on alone. He was having fun on other rides, but he really wished his mom would join him. It was rare that they had a day alone.

April sighed and bit her lip, unable to meet her son's eyes. She felt guilty for going with a hunch. She didn't even want to be right, not today at least. Bowen wasn't a year yet, and she really had wanted to ride the rollercoaster with little man. Something deep inside of her was telling her not to do it..

She'd suffered a miscarriage very early on in a second pregnancy after Julian, so she was extra cautious. She and Jackson had handled it well enough, but she didn't even like to tell him until after she took a blood test. "I don't know bud…I'm so sorry. I just got here and…all of the smells started making me feel dizzy. Do you want to eat? Maybe I'll feel better when I put something in my tummy, but I still can't go on the rides, OK? Not this time. Isn't it fun going alone?"

"No mom. Why you come here and daddy with Bow if you don't wanna play with me?"

"I do! I do want to play with you, J! The fair was my favorite growing up! I didn't know I'd feel crummy when we planned today bud! I'm sorry! After we eat let's play a game, OK? I'm really good with the water gun ones! I'll win you whatever you want and then we'll go home and…it's your night. You pick the movie or game or anything you want!" Julian frowned at the ground. "And…And I'll make dad take all of us back tomorrow….or just you…whatever you want!"

She desperately wanted to scream "I think there's a baby in my belly, J!" But she couldn't. It was way too soon. The poor kid would understand that, but she didn't blame him for not understanding why she was dizzy without going on any rides, and queasy although she hadn't eaten anything .

"Come on, let's go get lunch. Can you guess what my favorite lunch at the fair is?"

"Uhhhh salad with all the vegitbles daddy make a face at."

"No way silly! Not at a fair! Chicken sandwiches and chilli cheese fries with cotton candy for dessert…but let's get water to drink for some balance OK?" He nodded and took her hand.

* * *

"Mama why you get the cheesy fries and a gross fried pickle if you just gonna throw it up?" Julian blinked at the puddle of vomit between his mother and him.

April groaned. "Jul, I didn't know I was going to throw up."

"You sick then you have to go home an' lay down!" he insisted.

"I'm not sick, alright? I feel fine. Let's just go win you the giant snake you had your eye on."

"No mom, when you throw up you goes home from school. Member I did and you and daddy was at work but I didn't stay in daycare acause I make other kids sick so I gotted a hosital room myself and cartoons and daddy sneaked in so much astead of working but you didn't?"

"Dad had a lot of free time between surgeries that day. You know some of his surgeries aren't emergencies and pretty much all of mine are." She stood up from the picnic bench they were sitting on and helped Julian up. "I'm winning you that snake. You deserve a prize for putting up with me today." She couldn't help but grin and tousle his curls when all Julian could do was shrug and nod. At least his mommy admitted when she was being no fun.

"So what are you going to say when daddy asks you how your day was?" April asked Julian as she struggled to seatbelt in the giant snake she'd won him. On top of being super competitive, she never had a boyfriend to win her anything at fairs. The combination resulted in a pretty extensive stuffed animal collection back in Moline, and she was more than happy to be starting one for her kids. But she was also hoping the giant snake was a good enough bribe.

"Good, we rided eve-thing to-gether, mommy eated, didn't throw up, winned me Sparky the snake, we comed home. So fun we have to do it tomorrow daddy. Who cares if you think fairs smell gross." Julian's voice was as flat as April had ever heard it.

She bit her lip, concerned. "Errr…take out the part about the throw up and…try to sound a little happier, please? I told you daddy can't know yet that I was sick."

"Oh oops…" Julian smacked his head.

"You named a snake Sparky? So silly!" April said when she hopped in the front seat. Drilling Julian on the story would only make him nervous.

"So how was your day, J?" Jackson asked when they got home.

"Mama winned me a HUGE snake acause she feeled bad acause she didn't ride rides with me and she throwed up so please daddy will you take me tomorrow? Rides no fun alone." Julian spilled before his mom and Sparky even entered the house.

When April threw the snake on the couch and could survey the scene in front of her she knew. Jackson was holding Bowen, but staring at April, unblinking. Julian had a hand over his mouth. "How was your day, honey?" she smiled, making sure to show teeth.

"She said dada," he replied, monotone. He kissed Bowen's cheek and then started up the stairs, without looking at April.

"Sorry, it just comed outta me mom!"

He looked to be on the verge of tears so April went over and gave him a kiss. "It's OK, J. Time for a bath though…I think we'll try a movie tomorrow night."

* * *

"Why are you mad? It's just a hunch." she asked, when they were laying in bed later.

"That is one of the last places you should be if you had a hunch!"

"I didn't have it until every fiber in my being told me not to get on the rollercoaster."

"You should've called me."

"Why? So you could come bring me a pregnancy test to take while squatting in a Port A Potty stall at the county fair? Thanks but no thanks. It'll be fine. I'll take the test tomorrow at work and leave you a voicemail with the results so you can listen right after you get off the rollercoaster."

Jackson just smirked. He really hated fairs and portable rides especially. That's why Julian and April had a day. "April. you know the closest I get to any ride is watching you oo the tilt-a-whirl we ride right here in this bed.

April blushed and kissed her husband. But she passed on the opportunity to ride anything that night in favor of a back rub.


	57. Day 57: Just Sit Up (Tiaras) (TGO)

**Anonymous: "How about a princess tea party prompt? :)"**

 **averybody laughs at me because I just write what feels right all the time and so people will be like "Fluffy fun time please" And I'm always like "Sorry, this is depressing."**

 **Sorry to do that again but I feel like if you're asking for this you've read TGO. I don't write TGO oneshots set after the multi-chapter. Sooo, this is going to be very sad but still a princess tea party. I've also never really written a "sad day" exactly…just alluded to them. April's super preggo in this that's how it is in this world at the time this story takes place.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 57: "Just Sit Up (Tiaras)" I really can't decide on this title….

"Mama," Arabella whispered knocking on April's bedroom door, "Please can we have princess tea party eben if daddy comin' late?" She peered through the small opening in the door. It had been a happy day, but then her daddy had called and said he'd be working late and her mommy had gotten sad.

They were supposed to have one more princess tea party before baby Laidy came, and because it was a special one, April said Jackson could be invited. He'd known about it for a few days, and while very few dad's are actually excited for everything that comes with a princess tea party, she'd hoped he would understand the importance of spending some time with his family before everything changed again. But some intern had mixed up patient medications or something an now legal was involved and Jackson had to stay late. They were never actually excuses, always valid reasons, but they hurt just the same.

"I'm too tired diva, the baby makes mom so tired lately, you know that."

The baby and Brae and daddy all made mama so tired. None of them even listened when Bellie told them to stop the best way she knew how. She knew her mom had a baby in her belly long before her parents told her, and even after she yelled at her dad because the baby made mom so sad, he still worked so much.

Because her mama didn't yell, Arabella opened the door and walked over to the bed, dragging a bench with her so she could climb up and get in herself. "Mama, the pop so big I can't do snuggles," she giggled.

But April didn't turn her head to look at her daughter. "That's not funny Arabella!"

"Sorry," Bellie sighed and turned from her side to her back. She stopped reaching for her mother's hand under the covers.

Arabella really wanted a tea party. Sometimes she pretended she didn't like them just because her sisters annoyed her, but she liked to play dress up and practice Avery manners because her mom said they were so important to Pop Pop and Nana.

Jackson had called right before dinner, so April had served the girls in silence after she told them the tea party was cancelled, cleaned up and went straight to bed. She tried to take care of the girls, even feeling her worst, Sometimes she'd wake up from a nap after picking Bellie up from school and they'd already have fed themselves. But the point was she'd woken up. They would never go hungry.

And they were usually tucked in with kisses every night, too. As she lay there with her mom, thinking about what to do, Bellie wondered if she would have to be the one to read bedtime stories that night. She couldn't read all words yet, but she knew some and knew a lot of books by heart. She knew she could do it, but she didn't want to. It made her really scared to think of that her mom wouldn't tuck her in that night. On her worst days, mama just told them all to stay in the big bed. She'd never been triggered this late in the day before.

But then Bellie got an idea. "Mommy, we will have a Jama tea party! I will help Tee an Brae get in they jamas astead of dresses. I will get tea an' cuppies an' we will hab tea party in you bed. All you hab to do is just sit up, OK?"

"OK, Bellie." April wiped a tear from her eyes. The tea was iced, the cupcakes were cooling, the cups they used for tea parties were plastic. April was a good mom, she tried.

Energized by her brilliant plan, Bellie kissed her mom's cheek and crawled down from the bed. "Tee, it time fer jammas, k? I will help Brae Brae 'acause we havin' a jamma princess tea party astead a dresses one. Mama too tired fer gettin' up. You hab to get dressed and then bring the cuppies to mama. I will bring Brae an' tea an' cups. You can wear a crown wit jamas. "

Tenley didn't look up from the picture of Ariel she was coloring when Bellie ran into the play room with her orders. She kept on coloring the mermaid's hair, perfectly within the lines. Even when Brae started screaming because Arabella told her it was time for jammas and knocked her blocks over before carefully (yet still quite literally) dragging the toddler out of the room, Tenley kept coloring until Ariel's hair looked perfect. Then she neatly tore the page out of the book, following the seam exactly, no jagged edges.

She smiled at her masterpiece before she ran upstairs to get dressed. The picture was meant for daddy, but it was colored like a big girl would do it, so it would make her mama happy.

Tenley got dressed and then grabbed everyone's tiaras for them. She kept Brae's in her room so it wouldn't break. And she went to Bellie's room to get hers just because.

"Fer you," she said to her big sister when she went into Brae's room, handing her a plastic tiara.

"Oh thanks," Bellie rolled her eyes at Brae, who was wiggling around in just a diaper on the floor, screaming. "She don't wanna come."

"I her helper.I not big to reach cuppies."

"Fine, that one's ridic-a-lis." She pointed to her sister and stormed out of the room.

Tenley got on the floor and looked Brae in the eyes. "Come on Brae, we get you jamas on and go have a tea party wit mama."

"Ja ma?" Brae hadn't seen her mom in too long. She was scared

"Yea you don't be loud, jammas on, we go to mama." Tenley kissed her sister's cheek. Bellie never understood that if you just told her what was happening and listened carefully, Brae was not hard to talk to. But even her mama got angry about it a lot.

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Bellie and Tee had carried everything where it needed to be. They even let Brae carry the empty cups on their last transporting trip.

"Ma hi!" Brae crawled over to her mom when her sisters lifted her into the king size bed, putting a hand right on her mouth. The girls had a system. This time, they used the bench as a table, so a random chair helped them to climb on to the bed. Tenley stayed down and passed everything, including her sister, to Bellie who set the bench as a table.

"Hi cub," April yawned and sat up in bed. She'd fallen back asleep after Bellie had left her. "Oh what is this?" She glanced down at the bench, which had four tea cups and four cupcakes set on them, plus the extra bottle of iced tea and a plastic knife because mama always cut Brae's food.

"Princess Tea Jama party!" Bellie smiled slowly, unsure of how her mom would react.

"Here a coloring I maded fer ummm…" Tenley paused. She hated lying. "You!"

April gasped, huge grin on her face as she took the picture. "Me? You did all of this for me?"

"Yeah acause all we gotta do is carry it acause you too tired to come. No big deal. We didn't eben drop one thing asept Brae try to walk an falled but she just said 'moo' wen she falled." Bellie wrinkled her nose and shrugged.

"She sayed 'boom'" Tenley corrected, handing her mom a tiara.

"Did you say 'boom' lion cub?"

Braelyn nodded. "Moo."

"Boom!" April tried again, knocking their heads together gently.

"Boo!" Brae giggled. Close enough.

"You girls thought of everything," April said a few minutes later when she finished cutting up the baby's cupcake into eight pieces and started feeding her. "One," she said, as Brae took the first bite.

Tenley cut her cupcake into eighths when her mom was done with the knife and started counting in her head too.

"Yeah," Bellie nodded. "Too bad fer daddy but now we can sleep wit you right mama?"

"Of course! I want lots of snuggles even though I have a big pop."

Bellie glared at her mom skeptically, but didn't want to make her sad again. "Uhh we will try."

This time April started laughing hysterically. "But hey girls, we can't tell daddy anything about this right? He doesn't like eating in bed.

"Or babies," Bellie rolled her eyes.

"Girls ony," Tee shrugged. No big deal. There were tons of those.

"Girls only," April kissed each of her babies. "When you are done please brush your teeth and wash your face and then you can come back here." She would get up, she just didn't see the point. Washing up for bed themselves was nothing compared to setting up a tea party.

But they sang a song before they were finished, and agreed on the story Bellie would grab from the bookshelf.

The girls fell asleep that night in April's bed with a tiara attached to some part of their body. Tenley's was tangled in her hair, which her mom didn't have the energy to braid; Bellie's was on her stomach, where it migrated sometime after she put it over her face, trying to make her baby sister laugh; Somehow, Braelyn's was dangling off her left foot. Only April didn't wear hers on her body. She'd carefully placed it on Jackson's bedside table before she pulled her babies close to her and fell back asleep.


	58. Day 58: Overcome

**hellothands: "Can you write a one shot where Japril discover that April is pregnant with multiples post Samuel's death."**

 **Important note to readers: April is pregnant with multiples in this oneshot because this lovely person _asked_ for that to happen. Just so everyone's clear….moving on…thanks for sending, I hope you like this :) I did something similar when I first started writing…but that was pre-Samuel. *Sigh***

* * *

 **100 Encore,** Day 58: "Overcome"

"Exciting right?" The ultrasound tech at Seattle Pres smiled widely at April, prepping her belly with gel. Jackson and April didn't blame Grey-Sloan for Samuel's death at all. But April felt more comfortable working with another hospital for this birth. With Herman gone, it wasn't like they would be compromising their baby's care. Dr. Wen was perfectly competent.

Jackson squeezed his wife's hand. "We just want it alive," she said, voice steady, blank.

Beverly blinked but kept her smile pasted on. She was used to cheerful, excited expectant mothers, but didn't want this curveball to throw her. "Oh, well…a lot of women are nervous with their first. I'm sure your little one is just fine."

April turned her head away from the woman, looking directly into her husband's eyes. "Not our first."

"Our son Samuel passed two years ago hours after birth. He had osteogenesis imperfecta." Jackson hated sharing his personal business with anyone, but letting the woman know was in everyone's best interest. April would just get more agitated if she kept saying the wrong thing.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your fault."

"Babe positivity, remember? We're ready for this."

April stayed and they'd worked hard on their marriage for a year. They grieved together, actually talked, and planned this pregnancy. They were prepared. But once she got pregnant April started having a harder time being happy about it than she thought she would. She missed her son.

She was trying to be happy for Jackson and the child. But she owed it to herself most of all, at least that's what her therapist said.

"Alright let's see here." Beverly glanced at the screen. "There's an arm right there, and a foot. I think it's on its side, the other little foot is tucked underneath there, see?" April had been avoiding the screen, but finally looked over and gave a small smile, squeezing Jackson's hand. "Oh wow…wait a second here…"

April's eyes widened in panic. "Just say it, please…" Jackson nodded in agreement, but instead of looking away like his wife did, he stared more intently at the screen.

"No…it's nothing bad I just…there are two babies there, see? That's definitely another head see? You're having twins!" The tech gasped, excited. But April still wasn't looking.

"Sweetie, look! She's right, it's just two babies…" Jackson seemed happy, too. At least he had Beverly to share it with, because April was having none of it. She started wiping the gel off of her belly, having deja vu from her appointment with Stephanie.

"No, no, no…" she got up from the table and walked out.

"But wait…" Beverly tried calling after April, but then just turned to Jackson. "Everything seems fine. I just want to check the heartbeats."

"We'll be back," Jackson promised, and ran after her. "Hey! You. Talk." He caught up with her and stepped in her way, so she couldn't escape to the car.

"You! It's _your_ fault! There are no twins in my family! You don't know your mother's side…"

"April, come on…that's a myth and you know it….plus they'd have to run on your side, I think." He shook the thought out of his mind, focusing on his panicking pregnant wife.

"Jackson, I'm scared for one baby. I just want Samuel."

"And you had him. You held him for his entire life, sweetie. He looked into your eyes for his entire life. How lucky was he, hmm? So lucky." He pulled her close for a hug.

"I think I can only love one, Jackson. I'm so, so scared." Practically the only thing that could scare her right now was herself. They had enough money to support as many children as they chose to have. They were even talking about putting their surgical careers on hold until the child was school age, at least. They didn't want to miss a second of it's life. But they'd only been prepping for one.

"Me too," Jackson admitted. "I'm scared too. So let's do that. Let's only love one." April wrinkled her nose at him. "There's two. You love one, I love one. Until we feel strong enough to hang out with the other one, then we introduce each other."

"That sounds ridiculous, Jackson."

"Why not? Breastfeed one, bottle feed the other. I'll be on one's schedule, you take the other's. I'll be there April, we'll do it together."

"You sound crazy. People will think we're crazy."

"So? They're not us, they didn't lose their son. They're not raising our kids. Besides, you're just nervous. But I know you. When they're born you'll probably want to hold them both all the time and never give me a minute with them."

Finally April laughed. "We're gonna do this together, not just for a few months, right? A couple of years?"

"That was always the plan, I'm not changing it now."

"And it's OK if I'm overwhelmed and I…only bond with one at a time? Even if it's not exactly the way you're saying"

"There's no rules for bonding with your kids babe. There are wonderful moms out there who were stressed as all hell the first few years. Everyone has their own battles. You'll fight and win…that's all you've been doing since…."

But April cut him off, choosing positivity in that moment. "Thanks for calming me down, even if it was with a crazy idea. I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go listen to these heartbeats." They turned around and walked down the hall, hand in hand.


	59. Day 59: Not A Date

**Anonymous: "Can you write a story of when Jackson and April used to date?"**

 **Hi noni, so here's the thing…I don't actually think Jackson and April dated, by my definition…but I do think something like this might have happened. Aiming for "missing scene" between 9x04 and 9x06 but it might go slightly AU depending on what Jackson confesses…Hope you like this:)**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 59: "Not A Date"

"Hi, I brought wine," April said awkwardly holding it out to him when he opened the door to his apartment.

"Oh, uh great, thanks…" Jackson took the bottle from her and then wrapped her in a quick hug, unsure of what else to do. "Come in, come in…" He stepped aside, letting her walk into the living room. "Hope you don't mind I didn't cook. I would've tried but…"

"It's fine, Jackson. It's not a date, right?" she giggled uncomfortably, staring around the room aimlessly.

"Not a date, right. Just burgers and wine between friends. Here, come sit. I'll open this."

Jackson went in the kitchen to pour the wine and put out the food, while April sat on the couch. "Nice place, thanks for inviting me." It could use a woman's touch. She thought about maybe bringing a throw pillow instead of wine next time she came, if there was a next time. "You know you didn't have to, I know what this…"

"April, I wanted to, ok? We're both off tonight, I wanted to hang out." He handed her a glass of wine.

She waited until his back was turned to speak. "By hang out do you mean sex? Because that would be fine with me."

"Well, I'm feeding you, right? So unless you don't want these burgers and fries…it's not just sex. It's just food and whatever."

"Yeah, ok…food and whatever…" April forced a laugh, and started to eat the food Jackson put out.

"Drink April…relax, it's just me. Just friends. hanging out."

"So what do you watch with your 'just friends' hanging out?" April asked, glancing at the blank TV screen. she took his advice and gulped some wine.

Jackson shrugged, mouth full of burger. "Whatever."

"Whatever…right. Well, not a romantic movie because this is not a date."

"Right, wouldn't want to put you in the mood _and_ bore me enough that all I'm thinking about is sex."

She blushed but recovered quickly. "And an action movie would bore me so much that all I'd think about is doing…something else," she admitted.

"So we just watch t.v."

"T.V. right…" They settled on a "Chopped" marathon and continued eating.

* * *

But when their meal was finished and the bottle of wine was empty, the show got a lot less interesting. Jackson's arm found its way around April and he started kissing her neck.

"No, stop," she pulled away when he climbed on top of her. "You would totally do this on a date."

Jackson grinned. "You're right, foreplay isn't our thing." He picked her up and carried her toward his bedroom. "This is fine, right? You said sex was…"

She nodded. "Yeah, I mean…I figured we would, you know…We're hanging out but…"

"It's OK," he whispered in her ear. "Just say you want the sex."

"I want the sex," she admitted. "But…"

"I wouldn't take a girl I was dating to my bedroom, promise." He finished her thought between kisses and threw her on the bed when he entered.

"No?" she asked, as he took off his shirt. The bedroom just seemed like respectful place to go.

"Nah, not until it's like a thing…you know. A real thing. If you must know…on a first date, which is what this would be if…maybe we'd fool around in the living room, if she wanted to..not sex of course..but this isn't a date so…"

"Right…not a date…so…continue."

He listened, undressing her quickly but respectfully and let her pull off his jeans. But he squirmed away when she reached for his boxers; he had other plans. He knew he was the only man she'd ever been with, he knew her entire sexual history. And it wasn't very extensive, considering it had been limited to bathroom stalls and on-call rooms, with one exception.

That night he'd gone slowly and was careful not to try too much, for fear of overwhelming her. After two rounds she'd come down from her high, back to reality, and he'd seen her getting nervous about the test. So he'd left.

But tonight, because she was a little more relaxed, he wanted her to experience new things. "Wha…what are you…" April gasped. She only realized he was staying down there when he was kissing the inside of her thigh.

He grinned, peering up at her. "I think you can guess…" She nodded but didn't say a word. "You're nervous, right…not scared?" She nodded again. "I promise I know what I'm doing. Just relax and trust me. And in case you were wondering…this is definitely not a standard date activity for me, so I'm following the rules."

This was a more casual activity for him than it was for her, but he definitely enjoyed doing it more with someone he was committed to. So he technically wasn't lying, this wasn't something he'd plan for a date.

That's all April seemed to care about. She seemed to want to avoid catching feelings. In her mind, the only way those developed was through dating. But Jackson knew she was wrong. Feelings developed in a lot of ways, for a lot of reasons.

No matter that April wouldn't acknowledge what was going on, not even after she woke up in his arms the next morning, by accident of course. Not even after he made her breakfast, complete with coffee just the way she liked it. But Jackson knew. And he knew that eventually he'd have to work up the nerve to spell it out for her. They weren't just dating at all. This was so much more.


	60. Day 60: Decide (TGO)

**themoonorchid: "Bellie and Tenley do the whip/nae nae! I think maybe pre brae (preggers with her) so April and Jackson would be in a good place to enjoy this. And maybe at a pool party!"**

 **I went pre-Laidy, newly preggers with her. And they know it because of the 4th prompt. So this is August. I did it pretty much so Tee could do the dance! This will be light for TGO but it is TGO so I'll probably deal with the complicated stuff….That doesn't mean they're no happy…I think one of the mistakes I make sometimes with TGO is not showing them happy. At times through all of this, April is truly happy…it's part of what makes the breakdown possible…Again, that's just a flaw on my part…anyway, here it is.**

 **AN: I don't own or claim any type of ownership of Silento's "Watch Me" obviously…**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 60 "Decide"

"Guess who's here with ice cream!" Jackson announced, walking into Alex and Jo's backyard BBQ, home after two straight days at the hospital.

"Daddy, we jus' startin' a dance." Bellie sighed in frustration, shaking her head.

"My bad, sorry. Continue…"

"Here, let me get that in the freezer." Jo gave Jackson a quick hug, grabbing the bags from his hands."They've been working hard on this since they got out of the pool, you should watch," she whispered.

"Uncle Alex, the bideo ready?" Bellie asked seriously, standing in her little pink bikini with white polka dots and a small tasteful bow in the center of the top. Tenley stood next to her in a matching purple suit.

"Yup…you ready girls?" They both nodded. "Three, two, one….action!"

April pushed play on the Ipod and Silento's "Watch Me" began playing. The girls immediately started bopping their heads to the beat, even before the dance started.

"Hey you," Jackson snuck up behind April and took . She was wearing the same suit as her daughters, in orange. He wrapped his arms around her belly, still not showing, a month and a half in. He kissed her neck. "Look at all of you, in matching bikinis."

"Watch babe, they're proud of this," she pecked his lips but pulled away, handing him their eight-month-old.

"Watch me whip," the song said, and they punched their hands out in front of them, moving their tiny heads and heads in the correct motion. "Watch me Nae Nae." They threw one hand above their head and one on their hip, wiggling their hands to do the move.

Jackson smiled as he watched the girls, bouncing Brae in his arms. "This is awesome!" He'd never seen anything cuter than this, his little girls with their French braids, dancing as sharply as any professional dancer, as far as he was concerned.

"Mama, the superman…you likes it, do it with us!" Bellie ordered, during the freestyle break before April's favorite part.

She'd been doing this dance with them so much over the past few days she stepped in without missing a beat. "Dance Party" meant "Mama, play 'Watch Me,'" these days.

"Now watch me you, now watch me Superman, now watch me you, now watch me Superman…"

"You're mama's so silly, huh cub?" Jackson laughed with Brae as he watched his wife Superman. She finished the last minute of the dance with them, duffing and bopping and whipping, all the while daring Jackson to join them with her eyes.

Of course he wouldn't, but when the song ended he handed the baby over to Alex and made his way over to the girls. "That was amazing, diva! Are you sure you aren't gonna run away to LA to be in music videos?"

"No!" she giggled when he picked her up.

"Do the real Superman!" he held her flat and she stretched her arms out like she was flying. "I missed you!" he said kissing her cheek when he put her down.

"Missed you daddy," she said. But she was eyeing Jo, who had just brought out dessert.

Tenley appeared at his feet. "Hey Tee! That was such a good dance." He picked her up.

"I know. We teached it in class!"

"You learned it in class? That's awesome. What else did you do these past few days?"

"Uh nothin'," Tenley said. There was a sad day in there she knew not to talk about, but for the most part she'd just had so much fun with her mom. "Miss my daddy."

"I missed you too, princess." He kissed her cheek. "Did you see Bellie fly like Superman?" She nodded against his cheek. "Wanna do it?" She shook her head. "OK, you wanna go get ice cream from Aunt Jo while mommy and daddy talk?"

"Yes!" she said, eagerly jumping out of his arms.

"Come here, you…I have a surprise for you!" Jackson pulled April away from the dessert table, but not before she pulled a few cookies off.

"Never pull your pregnant wife away from the cookies, you should know better!" she smacked him as he led her into Alex's basement.

"Hi…" she whispered between kisses on the couch.

"Hi."

"I'm so happy you're home!"

"Mmm…a whole week…" He tried to get handsy underneath her bikini but she stopped him.

"Jackson stop! The door's not even closed, that is so against the rules. You said you had a surprise for me!"

"Kisses….kisses aren't enough?"

"Come on, babe!"

"OK, well I thought we could go to the Laurelhurst house for the week…"

"Yeah! That's a great idea babe! Buuut….that's our house, that's the surprise?" April wrinkled her nose. She loved the beach house, it _was_ a little escape that they didn't get to enough. But sometimes it didn't feel like a vacation.

"I picked Nicki up before I came here…she's staying all week. She's at the house packing everyone now. We're gonna just pick her up and go from here…she says she's got it."

"Jackson, she can't pack for five people by herself!"

"I handled mine."

"Alright well four…and one infant. It's a nice thought, but you can't just whisk us away so fast." She kissed his cheek.

"Alright fine, whatever. So we might have to help her pack for a little bit. The point is…she's coming. So we can have some time alone, maybe stay at the inn one night alone?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"The point is…I want you to have some time. Maybe even alone…to think."

"Ohhhh I see….you mean decide."

Jackson sighed, frustrated. "You kind of have to babe. They're pressuring me for an answer, which is whatever. But it's not like you have all the time in the world." He kissed her forehead. He was able to extend her maternity leave for a few months, but the fact was she needed to decide if she was going to go back at all.

"I wish you would help me."

"I am helping you, I'm taking you to the beach with a babysitter, and I'm open to do anything you need me to to help you relax." He grinned, helping her up from the couch.

"I'm sure you are." April smirked.

"You wanna tell them?" he asked, as they made their way back outside. The girls were done with dessert and were dancing again as Alex and Jo watched with Brae.

"Nah, you tell them. It was your idea, and they missed you so much!" She pecked his lips.

He whistled to get everyone's attention. "If your last name is Avery please start giving hugs and kisses and say thanks for lunch and then whip and nae nae and Superman your little butts right into the car! We're gonna pick up Nicki and go to the beach house for a whole week! And I wanna get there before it gets dark!" It was a half hour away, but Jackson wasn't sure how much extra time the packing was going to add on.

The girls immediately stopped dancing and attacked their dad with hugs. They loved the beach house, but their mom didn't like to go there alone and he worked so much.

April was excited to see her girls excited, but more nervous than anything. It was sweet of Jackson to take her away so she could make the decision. But she wished he wasn't so opposed to weighing in on the it at all. It was about her career, sure; but _their_ family, and she felt a lot of pressure she wasn't sure the beach could cure.


	61. Day 61: Morning, One

**slexiejapriljolex: "Could you write a prompt about jackson watching april sleeping and she catches him and gets weirded out. And btw I love your writing!"**

 **I've been gravitating toward newer things in my box. I might have done something similar to this at one point…but whatevs…hope you like whatever this turns out to be! I predict short and sweet though!**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 61: "One, Morning"

Jackson smiled as he watched April sleeping next to him. He'd meant to be subtle about it, but he couldn't help himself. She looked so peaceful, despite what they'd been through the past two days. Despite what she'd done, running away from her dream wedding. Part of him wanted to wake her up with kisses, the other part didn't want to miss or interrupt any breath she took.

She gasped when she woke up staring directly into her new husband's green eyes. "Good morning…It's going to take some getting used to, I know!"

April wrinkled her nose and raised her eyebrow at the same time. "You planning on staring at me like that every morning of our marriage? Creeeepy!" she smiled but looked away.

"Sorry, it scared you that much?"

"It was kinda weird, you were so…focused. I've never woken up with my husband next to me before," she giggled. She'd lived apart from Matthew and last night when she and Jackson first got to Lake Tahoe she insisted they get a room with double beds and then switch after the ceremony.

Jackson kissed her jaw. "Sorry to startle you, sweetheart."

"That's Ok, it's kind of flattering, just….new." She sat up in the king size bed, keeping the sheets wrapped around her naked body. She didn't know what they were doing next but she didn't want to get out of bed yet.

"Want some coffee, beautiful?" She nodded, blushing. "There's a machine and everything right in here. I made some but I didn't order food, I didn't want to wake you up."

"Cream and one sugar please," April watched Jackson get up and head to the coffee pot, disappointed to learn he had put on his boxers while she was sleeping.

"What?" He handed her the coffee, which was so delicious she closed her eyes mid-sip, savoring the whole moment. When she opened them, the creepy look was back.

"Sorry! You're just…perfect."

"No I'm not, and neither are you…you have this eerie stare thing going on."

He laughed, climbing back into bed. "What can we do to fix this problem?"

"Hmmm….I can eat really greasy foods from now on so I get my zits back from middle school. I know you'll still love me but maybe it will take the intensity of the stare down a few notches."

"Mmm…I don't think that's gonna work. A few zits wouldn't scare me away." He whispered in her ear.

"Well how about you just take a picture then…"

"You think the stare is creepy but you want me to take pictures of you while you sleep?"

No!" she yawned. "Right now…take one right now…it's the next best thing." She shrugged. "And then maybe one while I'm sleeping, if it's that perfect to you. Honestly? I thought I drooled.

"Not this morning you didn't…you were smiling."

"Well just don't share it!" she insisted, looking away from the camera but smiling, aware that he was taking a picture.

"Never! I don't share well."

"Well will you share waffles and fruit with me for breakfast?"

"Nope," Jackson shook his head, making his wife frown. "But I'll order us both our own…with bacon."

"Will you at least feed me?" she asked, pecking his lips.

"I can."


	62. Day 62: Keep Breaking (MIMB)

**A couple of weeks ago indecisivekepner sent me a message asking me what Catherine thinks of Jackson's behavior in MIMB. I didn't know…and still don't…at 11:25 p.m. on Friday night as I dive into Friday's prompt. Her question wasn't meant a prompt but I didn't know what I felt like writing tonight and even though I still don't I feel like diving in.**

 **AN: Please remember I consider everything I do for MIMB and even TGO: Early Years as rough drafts before they go to their rightful homes on . If I mess up details big enough that you notice please let me know. I really just can't find everything and read back right now.**

 **Note 2: Jackson and April are characters, aka FAKE people. On this show that I love so much, they do things that I feel are out of character for them. The writers of the show are not wrong, but neither am I. Neither is ANY writer on here. We all just write different circumstances for the characters and write how we think they would react faced with these. IF Jackson Avery were to cheat on GA, I do believe it would be for the reasons I have come up with in this world. I haven't revealed the reasons yet. I will, when it feels right.**

* * *

 **100 Encore,** Day 62 "Keep Breaking"

"Chlo, one more time, what are the rules?"

"Me an daddy not playin'. Just cuddlin' and watchin' t.v. maybe acause we miss each oder so much. An I hafta to help him getta water if he wants make his pillows higher acause daddy need our help awhile."

"That's right worm. Good job bringing coloring in here for both of you." Chloe shrugged. She wasn't allowed to watch a lot of t.v. at her mommy's houseor when her daddy and mommy lived together. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening right now, so she figured she'd play it safe.

"I'm just gonna be in the back talking with Nana. If daddy needs us he will tell you and you come get us, OK? Maybe daddy just wants to nap though and you can stay next to him and show him you're page when he wakes up."

"It's OK, baby I'm fine. I want to hear all about the park yesterday, did you go on the swings?"

She nodded. "And I goed on the slide. I missed you."

April started to leave the room, smiling in spite of everything. No matter what, Jackson was a good dad. She was impressed that as soon as he got home, all he wanted to do was focus on Chloe. Granted, he did have extra time to recover without her in the hospital, which he wasn't expecting. But she was impressed by his level of pain tolerance nonetheless.

"April…" She looked up, silent. "Thanks, for the bedroom and…"

"Yeah," she cut him off. "You're welcome."

"What are we coloring? Pick my page out for me, worm." April heard Chloe give her dad a big kiss on the cheek through the closed door. "Thanks, that was a big one, you missed me a lot, huh?"

"Oh course daddy…" April put her hand on the closed door, lingering for a second longer than she wanted to.

"Thank you, for letting him stay here…" Catherine pulled her back into reality.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I know what he's done, and with whom. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't let him back. But I can't stay here as long as he needs care, and I've never been good at physically taking care of my own child, ironically. I'm glad you will be the one caring for him. He needs you, and he needs Chloe."

April shrugged as Catherine handed her an iced tea and they sat on the den couch, door closed. Of course Catherine had nosed out the details of the surgery from afar, and made sure she was in Seattle when it happened. But her son would not let her take control of anything, as she usually liked to do. He simply would not have it, until April didn't show up after surgery and he needed her help.

As much as they fought about Catherine's meddling, when Jackson hit rock bottom, she was all he had. She knew what happened, with whom, when, where, and why; and which pieces April didn't know. It killed her to hold back information, but this was her son's story to tell in his own time.

"What are you feeling about after he recovers, if you don't mind me asking?"

April talked to Dr. Crowe, but she didn't have anyone in her personal life to talk this out with. She simply diverted too much from her mother and sisters' beliefs to discuss it, and did not feel comfortable enough talking about it with friends. She had always been a loner before Jackson, he was her best friend.

So, well aware of Avery loyalty, April decided to jump in anyway. She had nothing to lose. After the other day, she already felt like she was drowning. "I don't know Catherine," her eyes welled up instantly. "I really don't know. The cheating was bad enough. I mean, maybe if he told me the whole truth from the beginning…well it would at least be easier to…to work though. But he let me go through the pregnancy and miscarriage while lying to me. Lying! I knew he cheated and, how could it get worse? If it wasn't for those strong pain meds I'd probably be desperate to get pregnant by that cheating, lying, fraud."

"Pride."

"Excuse me?"

"The trait we hold dearest to us in our little, odd family unit of three…for the long haul we were three, is pride."

"Sooo…you are blaming his pride for him cheating on me?" April's eyes widened.

"No. I think that what my son did to you and my granddaughter is horrible. It's disgusting. And there is nobody to blame here but Jackson." Catherine paused, thinking a second. "Well I should be fair. Jackson and the alcohol he chose to drink."

"So…" April blinked.

"So pride fosters secrecy."

"There are more secrets? Catherine, please…."

Her pursed lips said it all, but still she would not betray her son. "All I'm saying is…he learned the behavior from me…"

"And that lets him off the hook?"

"Not at all. Just..he's trying right? He's been trying with therapy?"

"Well. yeah but…"

"Keep trying April, keep letting him try…the walls I helped him build are strong, they are wide and they are tough to break. But you've done it, April. You are the first person to do it."

"Well, second, apparently."

"No the first…trust me, I'm his mother. And I know I'm probably scaring you because you are more than four years in and you are trying to raise that beautiful baby through this hard time and you thought you'd broken through the thing and I'm telling you there's more work to do but please, keep doing the work. Keep breaking those walls."

"Cheating and lying doesn't really scream, 'help me do better.'"

"No…but maybe just…help him anyway." She wanted to say more, she just couldn't.

April stood up without a word. No matter her iced tea was untouched, the conversation was over.

"Should I leave, April?"

"Don't be ridiculous. This is your one free night to spend with Chloe. But you are helping me cook, whether you like it or not." Catherine grinned and nodded, heading to the bathroom to wash up.

"What's going on in here?" April walked in to check on Jackson and Chloe.

"Shhhh….daddy takin' a nap." Chloe put a finger over her lips and stared her mother down.

"Alright well…you get to the kitchen to wash up and make dinner. You and Nana are in charge tonight. Mom needs a night off. But I will answer questions."

"Makin' special what my dad likes?"

April shrugged. "You are in charge."

Chloe jumped off the bed, stirring Jackson in the process. "Gotta tell her we makin' nuggets and fries an' geen beans fer him!" She mumbled to herself, in motion.

April shook Jackson's shoulder when she heard chatter in the kitchen. "You want a marriage at the end of this, you have two weeks. Two sessions to at least _tell_ me everything. I don't care how much pain you're in, you come to each session with no prescriptions in your system…" She wasn't evil, something over the counter might take the edge off. "I want all of my questions answered directly, no bullshit. After you tell me the whole story….and maybe I confirm it with your mother, because she clearly knows," April cringed. "Then maybe we can work on rebuilding whatever is left of this…" She couldn't say marriage.

"Until then, I will help you walk, make you food, drive you places if I'm off…read the bedtime stories with a smile on my face…But please don't try to talk to me about anything unrelated to your knee or Chloe anywhere but that office."

He gave a small nod and closed his eyes again, silent. April added another pillow under his leg and slammed the bedroom door shut, heading toward the laughter in the kitchen to supervise dinner.


	63. Day 63: The Last Sip

**This prompt was and still is very interesting to me because of the word "deciding." I remembered some of the wording and wanted to do this one tonight but I'd thought it asked for finding out they were pregnant again. Even for that one, I had an interesting new take, but when I re-read the prompt and saw it just asked for making the decision, I got very excited…because it is different than them finding out. Pretty sure I'm going to do some interesting POV/maaaybe flashback stuff here so watch carefully for line breaks….**

 **Also, obviously time's passed between therapy and the wine. And April stayed, they did a Calzona-esque separation, and found their way back….I don't think that's clear enough but I'm too tired to fix it.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 63: "The Last Sip"

"Are you ready?" I ask you. Hovering slightly, I tuck a strand of hair behind your ear and frame your face with my hands.

You smile, but are losing patience, I can tell. "Yes Jackson! I don't understand why you are making such a big deal. We've had sex since, we'll have it after, we're just….trying tonight. Just because you aren't putting a condom on doesn't mean we'll succeed.

"But it doesn't mean we won't," I remind you. "Are you sure?"

* * *

"If you both chose to grieve together and then go your separate ways, I wouldn't blame you. Even that choice to see each other through this is admirable." Dr. Talgar reminded them before the big question. "Oftentimes, parents that loose children separate, but it's not necessarily because they fall out of love with each other. They just have to move on, and seeing their spouse everyday is a constant reminder of the child they lost. It is just impossible for them to grieve completely and continue living a productive life. Will both of you accept that option as a possibility if it is what the other chooses?"

Jackson cleared his throat and whispered yes. April nodded, but couldn't look him in the eyes. "And no matter who goes first, do you promise to read the choice you wrote down last on the piece of paper you have in your hand?" They both nodded. "Alright, so who goes first?"

"She can."

April opened the piece of paper, but paused a beat before she read. "I…want to stay married. I lo…" but the doctor cut her off.

"Now his choice, first April."

April gulped and looked to the floor. But he reached over and put a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. His face still didn't give anything away, so she felt little comfort in the gesture.

"I want to stay married."

She let herself smile but he didn't lean in to kiss her or even squeeze her hand.

"OK, April. Now the why."

"I love you, Jackson. The two months apart from you knowing you were near me and in pain partly because of me were harder than a year in Jordan away from the man that I knew would be waiting for me. Not because you might leave this time. Because I wanted a chance to help you through your grief the way you helped me, before I left. I know that after we grieve together we can rebuild our life. I'm not running anymore."

He just nodded and began reading from his paper. "April, this decision was not as easy as I thought it would be. I had to let myself live life without you, without even the promise of you coming back. And I did. And I was fine. And I took off my wedding ring. I kissed another woman, and liked it."

April felt tears well up in her eyes. But it was good that he was telling he this. According to the rules of the separation, he didn't have to, even though they'd chosen each other.

"I told her I was separated and when she asked why I said because our son died. I felt stupid when I heard it out loud, not because I wasn't supporting you anymore, or because I couldn't handle that truth. I felt it because I couldn't say that I wasn't in love with you. I did move on with my life, but I kept thinking about you. She ordered escargot and I started thinking about how you'd never do that, and if I did, I'd have to dare you to get you to try it. But she picked the place, we'd never go there anyway. I reached for the bill and remembered how you'd always force the waiters to play credit card roulette when our bill came if I forgot to give my card to the hostess beforehand. I almost turned on the country station on the way to drop her off home because I paid the bill, it'd be her choice of music, rules are rules. But then I remembered that we have those crazy rules because we _want_ our card to get picked. I _had_ to pay this bill, she expected me to. And I had to play Top 40 because she chose it. But I didn't want to do any of it for her. I still wanted to do things for you."

"You didn't want to pay for her dinner but you wanted to kiss her?" April asked. She was hurt, there was no way around that. But more than anything she wanted to understand. That explanation might have been the most she'd ever heard Jackson say about his feelings at once. She knew he was trying, but this was going to be hard.

"It's…complicated I guess." he admitted.

"Rebuilding your marriage is going to be complicated, to say the least. But the first step was choosing to do it."

* * *

"I'm sure and there are no more strawberries," I giggle and kiss you first, but you pull away.

"But there's wine, do you need another glass of wine?"

"Do you need another glass of wine, Jackson? Are _you_ ready?"

You'd put so much thought into this asked me on the date, would not let me be anything but a sous chef in the kitchen, set everything up, put it all away, and surprised me with rose petals, chocolate-covered strawberries, and wine in the bedroom.

i knew the date would end here before it began. You gave me time to be sure I was ready. You weren't thinking of yourself, weren't expecting the nerves.

* * *

"Now that the roughest part of it is done, it's time for the second exercise I asked you to do for today which is about the future. Shall we let April go first again?" There was a collective nod.

"I'm not sure when I will feel ready to have a child. I always thought I was meant to be a mother, but it was the most painful thing I've ever done and I'm scared. Right now in our future I see a lot of hard work, kisses every day, and I'd like to laugh with you again."

"I need another child in our future, even just one. When we fell in love you gave me the chance to be a better father and husband than any man I've ever known. I will wait for you, I will help you get ready in any way I can. But it is something that I need. No one will replace Samuel. But I'd like to tell his brother or sister about him one day."

"Good, so both of you addressed the issue of kids in the future, and neither of you said no. It's a start."

* * *

You smirk when I pass you the wine glass you just poured me after taking one sip, but sip it too. I kiss your neck as you drink and hear that giggle that'd come back in the past few weeks.

"Stop! I'm gonna spill. Here, you finish it, I poured it for you."

"Yeah, but you needed it too."

You shrug. "You offered. It's the last sip of wine I'm going to have for at least nine months, I had to."

"You mean…"

"That when I said I was ready I meant it. To stop drinking, track my ovulation, make love love sideways if I have to, and upside down with my hips up, whatever. Let's make a baby Jackson."

* * *

You stop, mid-sip and grin at me. "If you're that in, so am I. I can't track my ovulation, but sideways is fun and I can lay upside down with the best of 'em. Let's share our last sip."

You pass the wine glass back to me and watch me swallow. Then you finally climb on top of me, but I know you'll take your time. It had taken awhile to get to this point. Baby or not, we were making a memory.

* * *

I imagine the emotions of all of this to be so complicated, I don't think I did the whole process of deciding justice here, but I was really interested in exploring the night they DECIDED, you know? And I sorta mixed that with the process. Hope you liked this :)


	64. Day 64: Traditions

**Anonymous: "love your one shots! I'd love to see one on maybe japril's first holidays together (thanksgiving, Christmas?)...I feel like it could be pretty adorable."**

 **Was just looking through my box and this was the last one. Sorry for the wait. I finally got a cute basic idea…**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 64: "Traditions"

"Hey babe, you paged?" Jackson shut the door to the attendings lounge without looking up from his tablet.

"I diiiiiiid…." April drew out the word, waiting for her husband to notice the table. "Geez Jackson, look up please. Bailey will only cover the E.R. for me for 20 minutes, I had to talk her up from 10. I gave her two swap monkeys."

That got Jackson to look up and smirk at his wife. "You actually used the words 'swap monkey' when talking to Bailey?" But then he saw the table behind her. "You lit a candle?"

He kissed her cheek. "Yeah…." she shrugged. "I mean, I know they make food for us in the cafeteria but everyone goes and I just….wanted to spend Thanksgiving with just you…sorry I had to work. I planned this with…before…Thanks for coming in just for me.."

"It's fine, sweetheart. That's what we do on holidays…work…" They sat down across from each other.

"They're just turkey sandwiches but…the best kind. Guess…."

"The kind of turkey sandwich, babe? I don't know, what do you have on here? Cheese? Lettuce?"

April shook her head, smiling. "Technically you're supposed to have this the day after. I make it with my dad every year. I ordered them for us, it's the best I could do…It's called 'leftovers'…it's got turkey and stuffing and mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce. Sometimes my dad and I add some of the veggies or the two kinds of stuffing…but I figured I'd go easy on you because…I know your feelings on leftovers..though technically these aren't. So it might not taste as good as usual….but…."

Jackson reached for April's hand, to calm her. "April…thank you. I'm sure it's delicious…but let me take a bite, ok?"

"OK," she nodded and took a bite herself.

"It is delicious. Thanks for including me in your tradition. It means so much…"

"Of course, honey. You're my family they're yours now, too. What's your favorite holiday memory?"

"This one." he said, after swallowing a bite without a hint of sarcasm.

"Come on Jackson. You must remember something…."

He just shrugged. "I mean my nannies tried but….Catherine and Harper worked. Christmas is a contrived holiday in their minds, they were thankful for science so…the hospital was the best place to spend Thanksgiving…other holidays are too holy or fake. She was good about my birthday, though. Sometimes she had to work but I got presents and a cake and some time with her."

"Well, we should make our own, then…every family should have their own…Which ones were you most jealous of?" April asked. They weren't married very long, but she knew him. He was her best friend first.

"I've always wanted to make a gingerbread house. And I want my kids to hunt Easter eggs."

"Done and done," she finished her sandwich and went to sit on Jackson's lap. "We're gonna make the best gingerbread house ever this year. I've never done it. My mom was more of a pie person."

"Mmm speaking of pie, the pumpkin one downstairs actually looked good. I think Callie said Arizona made it."

"Oh I planned dessert for you, promise. But it's nothing we can enjoy right now…use your imagination for a few more hours."

"April Kepner, are you planning morning-after-Thanksgiving sex?" Jackson whispered. She just blushed and pecked his lips, standing up to go relieve Bailey before she got in trouble.

"I like this idea, let's call it a new tradition!" Jackson called after his wife. She didn't look back, but he knew she was smiling.


	65. Day 65: Sharing A Wish (MIMB)

**Anonymous: "Jackson and April take Chloe to build a bear"**

 **I got this today and I kind of squealed. Just jumping in here without too much of a detailed plan. I have oneshots to make up and finally felt like it so…here it goes! I will say that April knows things here, I know things, but I don't know if I'm going to reveal them here. So if I know, why won't I tell you yet? Well, there's things to figure out but mostly it's just no one has asked…;)**

* * *

 **100 Encore,** Day 65: "Sharing A Wish"

"Daddy, I want three bears…Dare is Anna, Elsa, an' Cin-nerella. I hafta get dem…I need to."

"Sure, baby. Whatever you want."

"Jackson, those are the three most expensive bears in the whole store," April mumbled to him as he hopped along next to her, behind Chloe in Build-A-Bear. Louder, so Chloe could hear, "And Santa's coming very soon. Maybe he'll get you another one after you get one today. But three? That's kinda silly, right?"

"But mama, I sended my list to Santa wit daddy when you was working. I didn't ask fer a bear, I didn't know dis place." She shook her head back and forth vigorously.

"One. Bear." April seethed, into her husband's was naturally the stricter parent, and during the separation, that had only become more apparent. But if Jackson wanted to stay, if what he had told her earlier that day was the truth, if he was going to be a part of the family again, she was clear that he was going to have to start setting boundaries again. Both of them were to blame, but though they shared equal time with her while separated, Jackson had let so much more slide.

Jackson didn't understand the big deal about the bears. It was a special evening and he could afford to buy out the whole store. His mother never bought him things just because when he was younger, so he always did it for Chloe. He didn't care if he was doing it out of guilt.

But April had made it clear today that they were a long was from normal, but if he ever wanted to get there again, he'd have to stop with the spoiling. "Come sit with me on the wall over there and let's talk worm," he said, slowly making his way to a bench against the wall.

"Look at all the other little kids here, Chlo…do any of them have three bears?"

"They mommies an' daddies are holdin' them."

"I don't think so, babe. Mommy's right, we can always send Santa another letter, those get to him quick."

"I need one fer mom's house, one fer daddy's and one fer always takin' evewhere."

April saw Jackson gulp, and raised an eyebrow at him before taking over. She didn't want to give Chloe false hope, but at the same time, she had to have hope in her marriage. "Where does daddy live right now?"

"In you bed acause he hurted."

"So right now you're one little girl with one home that doesn't have to worry about moving anywhere. Santa's coming in a few weeks, so dad's right. We can just send him another letter. We wanted to come here tonight because we know we haven't had fun family time in a long time, if you get too sad about this well…I'll just be too upset and we'll have to go right home."

"That's not a very good idea, Chloe. There's nothing in the house to make for dinner, but I'm so hungry for chicken fingers. Aren't you? I thought we'd get some after this but I'm with mommy here. If you're too sad, we'll just have to leave…"

"No I not! I picks Ciner-ella so Anna an' Elsa not sad to be apart. It sad to be apart, right?"

"Right, no one is apart right now, worm. Everyone's together." April smiled. She still thought it was ridiculous to spend $80 a bear, but Chloe did deserve this evening, and it was the one she picked.

Chloe kissed both of her parents and jumped down from the bench. "What do you say to mommy for thinking of this idea? It's very nice since Santa is coming so soon."

"Thanks mom. Please will you make my bear talk?"

"Me? But you are the princess, Chlo," April said, as they made their way to the recording station.

"But you sounds like one and I sounds like a girl. I can't tell me 'I love you Chloe', mom. That's just silly."

"I think she's right," Jackson grinned, and they shared a split second smile for the first time since Catherine brought Jackson home from the hospital.

Once they convinced her CinderellaBear did not want to smell like anything at all, let alone cupcakes, and picked out scrubs for her to wear during her day job, it was time to stuff the bear. "I want her to be super cuddly please so fer when I need a hug." Chloe told her helper Kerri.

"You got it!" Kerri gave a huge over-enthusiastic smile. "Now it's time to put Cinderella's special-edition heart into her body so she can come alive and be yours forever. All of my friends who I help make bears like to make a wish on the heart and seal it with a kiss. You're gonna do that, right Chloe?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "An' my mommy an' daddy. We gonna kiss the heart agether cause we a agether family."

"That's very nice of you, sharing your wish. Are you ready?"

Chloe nodded again and Kerri handed her CinderellaBear's exclusive blue and silver heart. She looked up at her parents. "Ready guys?" they nodded. "One, two, three…wish!" she giggled, as her parents leaned down and kissed the heart with her. They'd never know, but all of them wished for the same thing.

"Now you kiss!" their little girl demanded. April shrugged and gave Jackson her cheek.


	66. Day 66: On Paper

**Anonymous: "Prompt: April gets in some kind of trouble and is called into a board meeting. She later gets mad are Jackson for not defending her"**

 **I went with the scene after as that was most interesting to me. Hope that's OK and you like this…I went with something that already happened on the show too but that's bc the medicine ironically isn't what I'm interested in exploring…**

 **AN: I decided as I started writing that this would be a very interesting prompt to to at a specific time in the marriage. Not sure what's expected here but as I think Jackson is pretty kind and loving, this worked for me :)**

* * *

 **100 Encore, Day 66:** "On Paper"

"Whoa…what's happening here?" Jackson asked, walking in the kitchen after work.

"I'm drinking, Leeme alone."

"Did you at least eat something?'

"Oh so now you care? Pssshhh…." April smirked and waved her arms at Jackson, dismissing him.

"Of course I care about my wife." Jackson said. He went for a kiss but when she moved bar stools to deny him, went into the fridge to look for dinner. "I thought it was your turn to cook?"

"I ordered take-out…for one…since apparently there's one person in this marriage."

"Babe! Your patient didn't have a DNR. I'm sorry but…"

"But he told me! When his kids finally stopped hovering he…he told me what she wanted. Begged me to let him go…"

"OK well, that's not what was on paper so I had to put you on probation. You know we're awesome at separating the two aspects of our lives…"

"On paper? On paper? On paper I'm supposed to be living happily ever after with my husband and son. On paper It's a year and a half later and I stayed for you, I chose you. And it's supposed to be easier…" April got up and threw her wine glass in the sink…"But I need you still. I'm sorry. But I need you at work, and I need you here and…you're the one who put me on probation and…I've never felt this alone since….since…." Unable to finish her sentence, April turned on her heels and headed toward the bedroom.

Jackson sighed, remembering the piece of paper he signed right before his wedding ceremony. For better or worse. He never could've imagined then what "worse" really meant, but April was actually getting better, and nothing work-related was worth a fight.

He crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you have witnesses?" She shook her head. "OK, well…I need you to stay on probation for at least a few days but I'm gonna call a meeting with legal…OK? I promise you though….I'm on your side. I'm sorry I told you in front of people. I shouldn't have. But professionally putting you on probation was my only choice."

"He was 96 Jackson…96 and in pain…so much pain. He begged me Jackson, begged…" She started sobbing uncontrollably and Jackson knew she wasn't talking about Mr. Lowell anymore.

They were healing. April had even mentioned trying for another child the other night. But there were still bad days, and sometimes April's emotions bled into her work, and he had to support her through those. But he had failed today.

"I'm gonna meet with legal and the family tomorrow, And I'm on your side, promise." He kissed her cheek. "Did you really eat?" She shook her head. "I'm gonna make omelettes…I'll be back."

"I don't feel like getting up."

"You don't have to babe. Breakfast for dinner in bed, that sound good?"

She shrugged. "OK."

"OK, I love you. I'm sorry babe."

"Love you," April sniffled. "Can I get some water, too?"

"Absolutely…I'll be right back." He kissed her shoulder and went to the kitchen to start dinner.


	67. Day 67: Aquired Taste (Julian)

**greydayss: "JFP Promopt! Japril and baby boy or girl go camping, bringing along the telescope from Season 10. I loved how you brought up bears in the 100 Days Project and was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing that again?"**

 **This one is also for tvisinmyveins! Just picked this actual prompt to publish bc its older and had a few more details. I will say that I'm on Jackson's side here, so this might not be that great.**

* * *

 **100 Encore,** Day 67: "Acquired Taste"

"Come on guys, it's time for s'mores….I was fine with cooking dinner out here…but you can't miss s'mores…If you aren't out here in 10 minutes, I'm only making s'mores for meee! They are really yummy guys….you'll never know if you don't try…" April called from her spot alone at the campfire.

After a whispered conference with his dad behind the closed tent her son peeked his head out. "We say no way! E-joy your s'mores mama…to-morrow when we on real baycation me an' daddy will get mint choco sundaes. So much bedder den a s'more but we nice we will share acause we love you!"

"Come on, I love you guys too! I know this isn't your thing that's why we're only here one night! I just wanna share what my summers were like with my boys!" Again, the tent door closed.

Julian's head popped out again. "We tired from da hikin'."

"Come be tired with me! I'm just sitting here alone with two empty shoulders waiting for your heads to rest on them."

Julian sighed, going back into the tent and out again. "There's skeetos out there! And…." He lowered his voice, "Bears, mama!"

"Oh for heaven's sake! I'm not scared of bears and never have been. I'll protect you both. You tell daddy that I ran to him because I love him, not because I was scared of bears or anything else. And you guys should be running to me and s'mores and stars. Remember J? We brought the telescope!"

Julian's eyes widened, but after one last conference, Jackson finally emerged from the tent. "Thank you baby," April said, as he slowly made his way to the campfire, little man trailing behind.

"You promised to protect me from bears and professed your love for me in the same speech. I had to run to you."

"I hope this isn't really your version of running to me babe. You could at least smile and walk briskly. I know you can run. I've seen you play basketball."

They finally reached her and planted a kiss on each one of her cheeks. "Alright, what do we do here?" Jackson asked, staring at the fire.

"Yeah, what we doin' here?"

"What do you mean what do you do. You've seen it. Here, I picked out sticks for you and you put a marshmallow on it and then just…hold it there til it's golden brown. Then hand it to mommy and I'll slide it onto the graham cracker and you can stick a piece of chocolate in there and eat it."

"Mama, dis is so dan-ner-ous wit a fire right there."

"Nah bud, you'll be fine, trust me. I'd still be in the tent if it was dangerous. But mom's right. We're here one night and we should have the most fun we can. Sorry, mom…for not trying very hard. But I'm just not a camping guy." But he put a marshmallow on a stick and started roasting.

Julian sighed as April handed him a stick. "Yeah mom. Dis OK, it's not da funnest thing. I wanna go into a pool an' eat real food an' play baskeeball."

"You don't want to tell ghost stories while we roast these? That's what my dad used to do with us."

"Daddy, you know any?"

"Ghost stories? Nah, I've never been camping before either, J. This is my first time, too. I'm not liking these mosquitos…"

"Yeah, skeetos are the worst!"

"Oh please stop your whining already. Tomorrow we'll be in a hotel with AC and room service…"

"Geez, don't sound so miserable about it, you are a fan of room service," Jackson laughed. "Camping is an acquired taste and…I just don't see the point."

"Let me tell you something…you're an acquired taste mister but I learned to love it."

"Yeah you did." He raised an eyebrow.

April blushed. "Anyway, I'll show you the point…The payoff of anycamping trip is this right here…" She slid a golden brown marshmallow off of her stick, smiling when Julian instantly followed her lead. "Now you take two graham crackers and two pieces of chocolate…..are you watching daddy?" Jackson just smirked.

"I gotted two big choc-lates mom," Julian grinned before taking his first bite.

"I see bud. But the bite is the best part…everyone ready? One, two, three…"

They took bites at the same time, but April tried to concentrate on the boys' reactions. Julian's face lit up. "This is much better then hot dogs and beans, mom!"

"I know, right? I was telling the truth. Camping is fun." Juliian nodded against his mom's shoulder, munching on his s'more. Jackson followed suit on her other side.

They each made one more s'more, and while ghost stories were not allowed, knowing how delicious they were got Julian more excited.

After s'mores, April set up the telescope they brought from home to show her little space man how much cooler the stars looked out here. "Wow you guys! There's so many stars here, look!"

"I know bud, cool, right?"

"Yeah! So cool. And mom, all three of us will fit cozy in that sleeper bag?"

"Yeah, I got a giant one so we can all sleep in one bed, different than home."

"Only can do this when we campin'? Sleep agether an' s'mores an coolest stars?"

"Yup, only camping. You're slowly acquiring a taste for camping, huh? You kinda like it?"

"Yeah dad, you too? S'mores were so good?"

"Yeah, J! And the stars were cool and I can't wait for our little slumber party!"

"So camping isn't so bad?"

Jackson shrugged and kissed April's cheek. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for hiking…but I wouldn't wanna do this for more than two nights…and I know you're daydreaming about that pool." It was true, and she'd at least got them out of the tent. So April considered herself victorious and started cleaning up the site so they could go conquer the sleeping bag.


	68. 68: If You Give A Mouse A Cookie (Air)

**Dear noaai…fun fact: I cannot bring myself to write Japril in 30 years…so that left me with THE MIMB scene. I'm honored to do this as a birthday gift for you. Thank you for always being kind and respectful about my work, yet asking challenging questions that sometimes help me do better. Most importantly, when I let personal details of my life seep onto my Tumblr, thank you for always sending love and encouraging words. Happiest of birthdays, friend! Lots of love to you!**

 **I hope you like this, though as I write the intro, I have no idea how it will turn out.**

* * *

 **100 Encore,** Day 68: "If You Give A Mouse A Cookie (Air)"

April slid the extra bench in the office underneath Jackson's leg, propping it up. "Comfortable?" she asked. He nodded. "Speak."

"Wait a minute here, can we back up?" Dr. Crowe asked. The last session they'd had was two weeks after the miscarriage. They were hurting but moving forward. But there was no mistaking the new tension in the room right now.

"We'll learn together, doctor. He's gonna need the whole hour." She was chipper, bitter. The doctor sensed that he needed to let April keep control of the session.

Jackson waited a beat, but when April didn't fill in the silence, he gulped, and began. "Monica was the only girl who ever met my father, Jacob." Again, he paused, expecting a reaction. But April was stoic, almost numb to the new information she was insisting on. "I didn't lie to you. He left when I was five, but he would always come back…until I was a senior in high school. The night he met her was the last night I ever saw him. I just…we didn't know each other well when I…and no time ever felt right to…" He let his voice trail off, again waiting for anger, hurt, anything.

April still just sat next to him, waiting. Jackson took a deep breath. "When he showed up, it wasn't bad…he just…didn't show up often. I loved my dad, but he wasn't a good father. My mom and Harper would let me go with him, they didn't want me to resent them. But we did dangerous things, fun….but dangerous. For a day. And then he'd disappear. And as I got older didn't get better."

She was busting to guess Jacob took his son to strip clubs, got him drunk. But she refused to let herself say anything.

"My mom told me I needed to get to Boston to deal with Foundation stuff, for that trip, and I did. But first, they told me my father was dead." Jackson stopped for a minute, concentrating on not allowing the tears to fall. "And then they just moved on, literally…like it was nothing. 'Jake's dead….heart attack…OK let's look at the fiscal reports from last year…' We don't really talk in my family, we leave. So, I got up and left. My grandfather, just…doesn't deal with anything, ever. So he started yelling at me as I was walking out…to face my responsibilities, to be mature. And he said 'You're just like him.'"

"I had never been more mad and confused and….I called you, I did. I would probably have told you everything…You didn't pick up but I was on my way there anyway. I just….wanted to do what he would do…To be just like him if that's what Harper really thought. I was angry at my grandfather for daring to say it, angry at my dad for never being there…confused. We'd never been to a strip club. But we'd been to bars. It felt like the place to go…And then Monica was there and she knew me. And she knew my dad…and you know the rest. Everything else is the truth. I was drunk. And it didn't mean anything to me. Nothing came from a place of love. I know none of this makes anything better….it probably makes things worse. You probably have a lot of questions and I want to answer them, right now…"

"Excuse me just….I need a minute…" April got up and left the room. Dr. Crowe followed.

* * *

"What are you feeling right now?" the doctor asked when he found her in the middle of the hallway.

"Nothing…." she lied, angrily wiping tears from her eyes. "Pissed off," she conceited when she met the doctor's knowing stare.

"Because he knew the woman and lied to you?"

"No, I've known that for a week and still let him sleep in my bed. I make his damn meals every night and pick him up when his stubborn self tries to walk around without crutches. It's all of the 'truth omitting,' she said, making careful air quotes around the word. "He just spun this web of lies like he had no choice when he actually did! He had ALL OF THE CHOICES. Any point in our marriage he could've said. 'Oh hey, will you stop grating that cheese a second? My dad's a jerk but he was sort of in my life and I didn't feel like telling you until now,' or 'Babe, don't unclasp your bra just yet, my dad treated me like shit all through high school.' He could've told me this after he let the Monica thing slip while on oxy or…He could've even had Catherine tell me when she brought him to the house. Telling me now? Like this? It's about control…"

"Or maybe he was in so deep he just felt safe doing it here, now. Like this."

"It's so disrespectful though. He gets in trouble and reveals only what he needs to in the moment to get out of it! I LOVE HIM. I always have. Never stopped. I know now that he must have been in so much pain and SO confused because he shut me out of this but…to drag me along for months trying to stay out of trouble? THAT'S what's pissing me off right now. He claims to love me so much? Why did he keep that a secret?"

"How often do you think his father was discussed in his house?"

April shrugged. "Probably never…like even after he showed up. Never."

"April, I just really don't think he has the tools to discuss any of this at all. I'm not defending the lies or the cheating but you…you've stayed through it all. I know partners who leave for lesser digressions. Catch their partner in a lie, walk out of my room, leave the building and never come back. Or never make it to therapy at all. Yet here you are, months later, after all these lies. Right outside this door just getting some air."

She threw up her hands. "I won't be mad forever. I love my daughter and it will kill her if we break up and I know we can fix this. I want to. For my family, myself, and then because I made vows. Does that make me weak, doctor? Please tell me the truth."

"No. It makes you strong. Him too. He's damaged but he has never wavered in his resolve to fix this, even if he's withheld the truth too much. We just have to make sure there's nothing else. And you have to tell your story."

"What do you mean?"

"You were reading Chloe a bedtime story around the time you think he was drinking, right? That's why you didn't have your phone on you? I forget because…you start to tell the story and then he cuts you off and tells you not to bring her into it. I've tried to get you to tell it but you just say he's right and we move on. I allowed it because it seemed you were Ok with it and you've done the best as any two parents can to literally keep her out of everything. I bet she knows more than you think but…this is messy yet I see that love and hope you are talking about. It's time to tell your story. She wasn't a part of the separation but you're telling me you're staying. She's part of the family and he's going to hear your story today whether he likes it or not."

* * *

"'If You Give A Mouse A Cookie.'"

Jackson cleared his throat. "What?"

"It's her favorite. She asked me to read it three times that night. And we were alone. You'd called at lunchtime because you'd just landed and had free time and Harper doesn't like any interruptions, even for goodnights. So you said 'Daddy has to say goodnight, Chloworm, right now. Isn't that silly? Because your great-grandpa is the biggest grumpus. And we laughed so much because daddy said grumpus and we loved you so much and it was so silly to say goodnight while we were eating lunch. We didn't have to call you to say goodnight. So I read it three times."

When they came back into the room Jackson knew it was his turn to shut up. "Then we said our prayers…we prayed for you and when she fell asleep I called you back. Did you listen to that message?" He just nodded.

 _"'Hi honey, sorry I missed your calls. I read extra tonight to fill up time, we missed you. Just laying in the bathtub drinking apple cider in a fancy glass hoping we made a baby this morning," she'd giggled. "Anyway, you called three times, is everything ok? Are they driving you crazy? Well, call when you can get some air again. I'll wait up a bit. I love you, Jackson."_

"Then I got dressed for bed and read the Bible a little and I was trying to stay awake watching TV when Chloe came in because there was a monster in her bed. I was just thinking about you and a little lonely and I'm not so quick with the make believe stories so I just let her climb into bed to cuddle and we fell asleep. I guess it was around the time you were eating her out. You know, because she meant nothing to you? Anyway….that's what I did that night. That's my whole truth. In one shot, imagine that. Have you told yours almost seven months later?"

Jackson winced. "I deserved that." She didn't blink. "Yes," he nodded then quickly added. "I know you have no reason to trust me when I say that…but it's true!"

"Yet I've trusted your every word through all of this," she shrugged. "Shame on me if this gets any worse at this point."

"You're in control here, April. I want you to feel that." She nodded at the therapist. "That said, I think you should tell Jackson what you told me out there. What are you feeling?"

"Remember that huge fight we had? The one where you asked me not to leave because we don't do that in this family? You were done with the leaving. That would have been a great time to tell me that your father constantly left you, not just the once. Or remember when I was pregnant with Chlo and you balanced your coffee cup on my belly and then I started laughing and spilled it and I had to change but clothes didn't happen until a few hours later? Then would've been fine too. Or you could've just come out with all of it the night I called her and… But now? You tell me only when you know I'd have to leave if you didn't. I never even wanted to leave. NEVER! I just needed space but I was always trying! WHY have you made this so much harder for us. For Chloe? Geez Jackson! I didn't think I could get madder!"

"Sorry, April….I'm sorry…But that's it…that's all of it…" he whispered to the floor.

"Yeah, it better be…"

"So what now, April? What do you want to do?"

"We went through some stuff before Chloe. We were newly married, and we did it fast. Chloe is loved, she is wanted. But she was an accident and we had to work hard through differences before she came. I thought that was the worst of it. Things were perfect for three years, perfect! We were trying for a baby before Boston. There were no problems. I know people always say if someone cheats there's a problem in the marriage but…there wasn't!"

"It was me, they were my problems, Jellybean!"

"Don't you ever call me that again! My jealousy is no longer a silly joke. Just tell me why…for real…why."

"I don't know. I got pissed at Harper for saying I was just like him and then I turned into him."

"Do you think that maybe…in trying to prove you aren't him…you somehow let it spiral out of control and became him?" That's why one of them got paid to do this.

"I guess. And I failed from hour two, just about."

"Sounds like after you did though…you did the best you could to protect your family from more pain after you tried to do the right thing by telling the truth."

He shrugged. "That or I got caught and was scared of making things worse."

"Well, you aren't him. I'm not going to let you leave just because things are going to get harder thanks to you. I'm in love with you. And right now it sucks but it used to be fun. I know it can be fun again."

"I know, I'm not gonna leave. I never thought of it. I love you."

He reached out his hand but she couldn't even squeeze it. "OK, so there's work to do here." They nodded. "I'm glad. April, what you do need from him now, anything else?"

"I know you never stopped being a good father to Chloe. But please start enforcing rules again. There's no need to feel sorry for her anymore if you're home. It's too soon to explain everything to her again but…there's one house now. Not mom's house and the fun house."

Jackson nodded."That it?"

"If I ask you a question, answer it. Don't just avoid talking until we're here."

"Let me ask you something…when was the last time you guys spent quality family time with Chloe? Something that at least felt fun….not just dinners?"

April bit her lip. "Errr…I don't really know…I mean, she has fun when we do things…we're OK at…i mean, not great at pretending but…we laugh…"

"I mean something special that feels…spontaneous…the dinners were great but…I'm sure that's getting old."

"I was gonna start Christmas shopping, haven't done anything in person, just online. Wanna come with me so you can distract her? Maybe keep her out of my hair?"

"Yeah of course," Jackson was so relieved to be getting out of this office pretty much unscathed, though he knew part of the reason might be just shock.

"April, that's not doing something together."

"It's what I've got, doctor. We can take her to Build-A-Bear or something after. An early Christmas gift. Then dinner."

"Fine Ba..April. That sounds great."

"OK, fine then. Just try to focus on Chloe and not making sure she doesn't see through your act. See you next week." April nodded and grabbed Jackson's crutches, holding on to him just as long as he needed her to help him stand. Then she ran ahead to get a second of fresh air before she opened the door for him.

* * *

A note on the title…I already named a prompt after a Children's book but this felt perfect. The book's about a chain of events…so yeah…

Also, some strong women choose to leave their husbands. Some strong women choose to stay. That's all. Hope everyone who's been waiting liked this :)


	69. Day 69: Red (Honesty)

**Anonymous: "you can do a one shot about how april said to jackson that she was to de war. I think he was ver surprise, angry and sad."**

 **I got interesting "missing scene" cannon prompts in the beginning of this. This is one of them. Sorry it's taken so long…I just got an OK idea…plus cannon stuff is depressing to go to. Still is, but I thought of something so….yeah here it is, hope you like it!:)**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 69: "Red (Honesty)"

"Hi honey, welcome home! Dinner's ready, come sit down." April kissed Jackson's cheek and took his jacket, all the while avoiding his eyes.

"Wow…this looks….great. I'm not dressed for this babe. I wish you would've told me."

She quickly dismissed his reaction to the romantically lit dinner table, complete with a candle and rose centerpiece. She was wearing a little red dress. He loved her in red. "It's a surprise, you look fine. Just sit. Will you pour the wine, please? I think I got your steak perfect…it's just a little red.. And I made green beans and mashed potatoes from scratch, Caesar salad…." she said, back to him as she headed to the kitchen to get the food. "Oh and garlic bread with cheese on it too…I forgot about that…"

Jackson poured the wine as he was told, and then went to help her get the food. "Babe, I said sit. I've got this." But he saw her hands shaking.

"I don't want you serving me all night…you worked hard. You should enjoy this too." But he knew he was in for…something. April didn't have the best pokerface to begin with, but the shaking pretty much confirmed it.

"Sweetie, take a deep breath and a sip of wine and just…tell me…" Jackson said, when they were sitting down.

"Wh-wh-what?" she took a sip.

"I can tell you have something to say, I don't want you to hold it in all night, scared." He put his hand over hers.

"Ok…Promise you won't get mad?"

"I'll try my best but that's all I can promise, you know that…" Their promises were not made lightly these days.

"I'm going to war with Owen," she whispered to his wedding ring.

"What was that?" He'd heard her, but put a finger underneath her chin, forcing her to tell _him._

"In two weeks. I'm going to war with Owen. Jordan. I just don't feel like I'm helping anyone here. I want to help save lives."

"You do that everyday in Seattle. Right here, with me." He concentrated on his steak, stabbing it too hard with his fork.

"I run an E.R. I pull water bottles off of idiots' tongues," April rolled her eyes, looking past Jackson. "I want to save the lives of the people putting their lives on the line for me!"

"You mean you want to talk about it and make a decision together?"

"No. I mean I'm going."

"April, you're talking about going to a WAR zone. This is not a decision to make lightly."

"I didn't make it lightly. I'm going with Owen. I thought about it all day yesterday. Made a list."

"Are you married to this list? Usually people make choices like this with the person they married."

"Jackson, I don't want to go. I have to. I'm dying here. I'm losing myself!"

"So let me help you! Don't go put your life on the line. I already lost my son. I need my wife!"

"And you'll have me. I'm not going to be in active combat. I'm going to be a trauma surgeon. It's just three months Jackson. Three months." She reached for his hand but he pulled away and started shoveling food in his mouth.

April sighed. "Jackson, don't be like this."

"Like what? This steak is supposed to make everything OK with me, right? I'm just enjoying my dinner. Maybe after I eat this magic steak the thought of you going to war won't make me so sick."

"It wasn't supposed to make everything better. I was hoping I could help you understand."

"I understand perfectly that nothing I say is going to change your mind. Am I right?" She nodded, reluctantly. "You didn't talk your choice out with me, I'm not going to talk any more of my feelings out with you."

"Jackson, just…I want to help you understand…please"

But he was done, he wouldn't look at her. She knew if she pushed too much harder he would just leave. So they finished the rest of the meal and the bottle of wine in silence.

But he still left, wordlessly getting up and heading to the bedroom without helping her clean up. April didn't mind. She expected him to react this way and knew he just needed time to cool off.

"I made chocolate-covered strawberry mouse cake," she said, twenty minutes later, cautiously tiptoeing into the room with a piece for them to share.

"Don't want it…"

She shrugged. "OK, more for me. But I'm gonna lay here and eat it, just in case you change your mind."

"Is there a chance I can change your mind?" he asked, after two minutes of silence.

"No…babe I'm sorry. But I'm gonna come back stronger, better."

"And you're gonna come back to me?"

"Of course!"

"Three months?"

"Three months."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Can I have a bite of that?"

"Yes, of course!" April smiled, feeding him a piece.

"Did you wear red on purpose because you knew I'd start thinking about sex?"

"Mmmmhmmm!" She nodded, mouth full of chocolate.

"Same with the lipstick?"

"Yup!"

"I respect your honesty."

"Thanks, babe," she reached down and intertwined her fingers with his. "I respect that you feel….."

"Seduced against my will."

"OK then…seduced against your will. Sorry. Next time I'll ask your input on my seduction techniques."

"You need to…or else we're not gonna…"

"Shhh…I know, I know…can I make it up to you?"

"Yeah, I can think of something. But I'm really not happy about this."

"I know. But I'm not gonna change so…maybe we can just make the best of the red dress for now?"

Jackson shrugged, but reached behind her back to pull down the zipper. "I love you as you are, without the red, you know that, right?" He kissed her.

"Yeah, but right now…I need it to help me feel…different….I wish I didn't, but I do."

"OK."

"OK."


	70. Day 70: Hakuna Matata (TGO Early)

**Anonymous: "Could you write a prompt about japril and their kids having a family movie night?"**

 **I already did a Julian movie night so I figured I'd do a TGO one. As I write this I'm trying to do some catch-up on prompts, and I just felt like I needed the girls tonight….hopefully this will end in a movie night, but it's TGO…who knows?**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 70: "Hakuna Matata"

"Hi mama," Tenley said, coming onto the deck at the beach house and crawling onto April's lap with a book. "Want to read story?"

"I do! But it's definitely bath time before movie night. Why aren't you in the bathtub, princess?" They'd had a late lunch out and were going to have tons of finger foods and snacks at movie night after baths. Jackson had insisted April sit out of bath time. They were on vacation, but she was there to relax and make a decision.

Tenley shrugged. "Not Tene turn."

"Not Tenley's turn? What do you mean? Didn't you tell daddy or Nicki you guys like to take baths together more?"

"Nicki helpin' Brae bath. Daddy helpin' Bellie. Bathie not fun. Fer us job."

April sighed. "That's what he said to you? Bathie is a job?"

Tenley nodded. "One, two, three fast. Mama what dat?" She pointed to the cup in her mother's hand.

"Oh, mama got an extra smoothie. Want some?"

"Yes pease!"the 27-month old smiled, sipping the orange-pineapple smoothie. "So yummy!"

"So yummy!" April kissed the top of her daughter's head."And look, isn't the beach so pretty? We are lucky girls…daddy loves to buy us houses. Sometimes we wish he'd tell us the real prices right away. But at least he didn't buy this one the day after Brae was born, right?"

The baby had no idea what her mom was talking about, so she just giggled. "Yes!"

"Alright, princess…you want to go take a bath? We'll go into the one in my room and I'll get toys and we can read."

"Take Bellie fer playin'."

"She's probably done, sweetie. Anyway,you want her to run butt naked all the way upstairs to play with you?" Tenley smiled underneath her passi, which was in her mouth as much as she could get away with, these days.

But that's exactly what Bellie did as soon as she saw April come in to the bathroom and get the toys. She bolted past her dad's open armed towel and upstairs to meet her sister. "Daddy didn't wash my hair….need 'nother bath! I need it! I need it!" she screamed through the house on her way up.

Jackson just blinked at April as Bellie zoomed past. "Sorry? What just…"

"It's fine just," she sighed. "I shouldn't have come in here to get….next time just listen to them…it's not like they can make a mess in the tub you know? And if Bellie is in the tub at all you've won so…"

She hated mess everywhere else, but water and too many bubbles was really no big deal. Jackson just wasn't used to more chaotic baths. Since Braelyn had been born he'd been working more, and always seemed to get out of at least bath time lately.

"So bath take two? Family style?" Jackson grinned, hopeful a sweet spin on his failure would make up for it.

"Nah I got it. I told Nicki to go out tonight…just go get Brae dressed and then start the food?"

"Nicki's off? It's just a week…"

"Yeah, it's a movie night. We can do it." April tried not to roll her eyes. She'd cooked a real dinner and done movie night alone with the girls so many times. "And I thought maybe we could stay an extra week?"

"Oh you can honey, and talk to Nick….but you know I can't just take another week…"

"Yeah OK," April mumbled. "Lemme just get the baths done."

"And I got Brae and the veggies and popcorn…"

"Kay," she leaned in and accepted a kiss. "Tickle her, she loves it. And you haave to keep her entertained or she roars. If you can get her to sleep before the movie that'd be awesome…."

"Go before they start a flood or something…" Jackson was joking. But April pictured Bellie upstairs butt naked and knew she wasn't waiting patiently. Running upstairs, arm full of bath toys, she could only hope that her oldest only went so far as to help her sister undress.

"Freeze! Mommy's coming!" She screamed up the stairs and held her breath.

* * *

Luckily, the girls were in the middle of trying to decide whether to get in the tub before or after they put the water in when April got there. Ironically, or maybe predictably, they forgot about the bath toys, in favor of pretending they were baristas at the smoothie bar, mixing together shampoos, conditioners and soaps for April to pretend to drink.

She was amazed at how easy they were to entertain. She really did hit the jackpot with her first two girls. And so what if Brae cried a lot and was already crawling all over the place? So, April had a new challenge, that was all. That baby was still full of love, she loved to laugh. She just liked to explore and would be less inclined to follow the rules than even Arabella. The oldest Avery girl was bossy and spoke her mind, but she usually did as she was told while she told you she wasn't happy about it.

When bath time was over, the girls got dressed and were super excited to see daddy and Brae and all of the snacks for for movie night. Jackson easily convinced them to go with the Lion King (or more like pretended April hadn't left out choices for them before she went out on the deck.) He was just….never in the mood for anything princess-themed.

"Sorry I screwed up baths," he whispered, in the middle of the movie, snuggled up to April on the couch and holding the baby monitor.

The girls loved that they were allowed to eat on the floor. If April were alone this never would've happened. But it was Jackson's idea and he was so upset about bath time he promised to clean everything up. She was trying to breathe and go with it. At least Tenley was keeping her area neat.

"You really didn't though, it's fine. I wasn't going to make a decision in an hour while I drank a smoothie and watched the sun start to set, Jackson! It's a big decision. I wish you would tell me what you want."

"I want what you want April!" He knew he couldn't weigh in at all. It hurt him that she was having such a hard time, but it really was a choice only she could make. He wasn't trying to be difficult, but resentment would be toxic to their marriage. "Didn't you bring a journal? I told you to write about it!"

"I want to talk to my husband about it. This is a family decision! You need to start thinking about us a little more."

Jackson raised his eyebrows at her. "We're here, babe. It's night one…I'm here all week. With you. Work phone off."

"But you can't just pretend this choice isn't hard for me, Jackson! Like I'm just here for fun, not to choose between the two sides of my heart…"

They were trying to whisper quietly, but Bellie whipped her head around angrily, and her braid came with it. "Shhhh!" Timon comin' up you loudies!"

"Timon's your favorite? Not Pumbaa?" Jackson wrinkled his nose at his daughter.

"No he a stupid face you crazy daddy!" Arabella laughed.

"Hey, we don't use those words when we're talking about a cartoon or our daddy, what do you say?"

"Sorry! I just wanna hear dis!"

"Who's your favorite Tee?"

"Nala," she said seriously. Then she turned around, and scooted over to make room between she and Bellie. "Daddy sit here." That was big for Tee. She was usually stuck to her mom's side.

"Come sit," Jackson whispered to April before he got up.

"No, they want you Jackson! You're who they miss. Shhh! I'm gonna miss my favorite song."

He grinned and brushed the hair out of her face."Tomorrow evening's ours though, OK? We'll eat out, stay at the bed and breakfast in town, sleep in…get back to help Nicki for lunch Tuesday, sound good?"

April just shrugged. "Daddy pease?" Tenley asked again.

"Not if you're not gonna talk about it."

"I will listen, but I can't make the choice. OK? Promise. Hakuna Matata, bird! Everything will work out." He kissed his wife and then went on the floor, pulling both of the girls into the space between his legs,

April smiled as they both instantly rested their head on his chest. Brae started crying over the monitor, and she got up to go check on her instantly. She didn't want to ruin the moment for her big girls or their dad. They were too rare lately.

* * *

So I didn't end up catching up and this is a bath/movie prompt. Movie ones are haaard bc honestly? You are supposed to be quiet so it's hard to convey the movie and a story…


	71. Day 71: Two-On-One

**Anonymous:** "For once i found a funny idea for a prompt. A basketball or football game in grey sloane memorial (for example girls against boys) and April try to seduce Jackson to win. I hope you like it. And thank you for distracting me during the summer with your great writing."

You're welcome! Thanks for reading:) I loved this so much and just felt like jumping in. So warning, I'm going in without a plan! But there's absolutely no way to go angsty with it, so that's a good thing:) The one thing though is you gotta go AU with it bc for some reason I want to include Maggie here so either they are healthy after Samuel or a baby never happened….or maybe I'll figure that out mid-story…

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 71: "Two-On-One"

"I vote Avery referees this thing, he plays on a league outside of work." Maggie protested, as soon as they decided on boys versus girls. Losers bought lunch for the whole surgical staff for a week, but that was nothing. For surgeons, everything came down to pride.

"Whoa that is not cool…I will not be penalized for my extracurricular activities. I wouldn't vote to kick you out of a crossword tournament."

"Even the playing field here, referee," Maggie persisted.

"That's why Richard's here," Ben pointed out. "Sorry Dr. Webber, but…"

"It's fine son. I have no intentions of playing today…"

"Plus, if I sit out, _she_ sits out. I taught her things," Jackson pointed to his wife.

"So you both sit out."

"No way!" April screamed. It was true, he taught her many, many things; basketball was one of them, but as light-hearted and fun as their games were, she'd never found a way to beat him. "We both play! We have more than food on this game!"

Jackson smirked. "What?" Maggie asked. As usual, the whole thing went over her head. April blushed,

"She probably wants…you know!" Callie raised her eyebrows, eyes wide. Still, Maggie just blinked. "Her kitty licked…Pierce, come on!" Maggie blushed and gave up the argument. Now that everyone knew the marital bet, there was no way either Avery was sitting out. Others would stick up for them, just because of the extra entertainment.

* * *

"One-on-one, babe, c'mon." April challenged, after scoring a point to tie the game at 19. Halftime was when the first team hit 20. Winner was the first team to 40. Callie and April were the only two on the team keeping the girls in the game. Maggie and Meredith pretty much just threw the ball to one of them when they got it.

"That's what you want?"

"Yeah, that's what I want," they smiled at each other as he slowly brought the ball up the court. Jackson just loved seeing his wife enjoy another one of his passions. But April was smiling for a completely different reason. He was dribbling so slowly it gave her an idea.

She quickly ripped her t-shirt off and threw it to the sidelines, revealing a pink sports bra.

"Hey, whoa, foul….no wardrobe changes mid-game."

"You wanna put your shirt back on, then? All's fair in love and basketball!" Callie smirked. "You go Kepner! You defend that ball..You see those abs everyday…ain't no thang!"

"Like what you see?" April whispered when he stopped behind the line. He was gonna make her defend his shot from here, which for the purposes of this game was two points, not three. It'd be hard to defend the actual shot, she was just trying to somehow district him enough to steal the ball.

"Very much," he said, backing away when she lunged for the ball and smirking.

"I like what I see too, honey."

"I'm glad babe. Everything I do is partly for you," he kept a steady dribble while staring at her cleavage, just to prove he could.

"Aww…even your workouts? That's so sweet! Gimme a kiss!"

"Sure babe, just one sec…" He stepped back and finally took the shot. April jumped and the ball almost grazed her fingertips.

"Valiant effort babe," he grabbed her and kissed her, watching the ball go into the basket over her shoulder. "Lunch time!"

19-21

* * *

"How about another kiss?" Jackson tried. Once again they were one-on-one, but this time April had the ball. Next basket won the game.

"Sure babe, one sec. I just gotta get this basket then I'm all yours." She tried to sneak past him but he trapped her and nearly stole the ball.

"Nice try ….not gonna let you get past me though. I kind of like this focused one-on-one, you're much less tricky."

They'd gotten in a few butt grabs off the ball, but they definitely toned down their usual shenanigans. Because usually they were on a smaller court alone, not being watched by all of their co-workers. Despite the fact that her competitive nature forced her to reveal their side bet earlier, they were both usually very private about their marriage at work.

But their must've been something in her water that day, because when she backed up to think about how to get past her husband, April got the perfect, very risky idea.

The only way to get this basket was either to speed past him or completely blow his mind enough to throw him off his game. She knew the perfect way to do the latter.

"We're not one-on-one, sweetheart…"

He leaned in toward her. "Well, it's four-on four but…they're pretty much all on the sidelines watching." Not pretty much, they were all cheering from the wall now. This was a marital dispute and there was no use getting involved.

"That's not what I mean…technically it's two-on-one right now because…" Jackson was connecting the dots, and stopped defending. April took that second to release the ball. "I'm pregnant," she smiled as she watched the ball go through the basket. "And we win!"

Jackson pulled April into a hug before everyone came to the middle of the court to celebrate. They were all moving a little slow anyway. "Were you serious?" He smiled. He wouldn't put anything past her when it came to competition.

"Yes I was," she blushed. They hadn't been speaking loudly but she kind of regretted her choice. "Sorry, that was silly of me to tell you that way, are you…."

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" he said, and pulled her in for the kiss she'd promised him.


	72. Day 72: Hold My Hand (Idiot)

**popculturescholar94: "Can I make a prompt request? Idk I have been really obsessed with tattoos lately.. Can April and Jackson get tattoos?"**

 **Yes they can! And it can be angsty, too!:) Sometimes when I have an idea but it's not fully formed, I just pick a tense that's not third person. That's really all.**

 ***So this ended up being the choice to get a tattoo more than anything. Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 72: "Hold My Hand (Idiot)"

"Do you trust me?" he asks me, and I nod.

"Yes, of course I trust you." He is the only person I trust. He is the only person I have. He is my family.

It used to be fun, when I was baking our son. That's what he called it every night. "How's the baby baking going?" he would ask.

I'd laugh. "You're such an idiot," I'd say. And then Samuel died.

Jackson Avery is not an idiot. He's my lifeline. He's the reason I can smile today, six moths later; even if I can't laugh. He's the one reason I felt ready to go to work in a week. Of course I trusted him, but I didn't like that noise.

"Jackson, what's that buzzing noise? Can you take the blindfold off me, now?"

"Yeah, I'm proud of you, babe…Letting me blindfold you…" I'd been having a lot of control issues since our son died. I liked my house spotless. Jackson only worked 9-5 now. At 5:30, when he got home, dinner was on the table. Then I showered and we'd cuddle and go to sleep. Sometimes I let him kiss me. It feels nice and he is so patient, but I can't make love yet.

He sits me down on a chair and removes the blindfold. I'm in front of a wall of tattoo designs. "Honey, you're getting a tattoo?"

"Yeah. I have an appointment with a guy and…"

"Need me to hold your hand?" I smile and grab his hand. "But why did you blindfold me?"

He smiled. "I wanted to surprise you. I want you to see the design, and I was hoping we could pick a spot for it together. It's got two pieces to it…I thought maybe you could get the other piece…"

"I don't know Jackson, I don't think so…" A tattoo was never something I'd considered.

"OK, well just look at it babe, then decide…"

The artist, Matt, came out and handed Jackson the stencil. He squeezed my hand before showing it to me.

"That's my baby's footprints!" I gasp when I see them.

"Yeah…they are."

"How did he get them?"

"I gave them to him and sat here and waited for him to give them back to me, yesterday." I nod. He knows me so well. He knows I will protect everything that belonged to my son, always. He does too, but not like me.

"You want me to help pick a spot for you?"

"For us, sweetheart. He had two feet, and two parents. I just thought, it was a good time to get one, right before you go back to work. That way you'll always have a piece of him with you."

I look at the tattoos. Samuel's footprint with his name and the date underneath it. Why did my son only get one date?

"I don't like this…can he take this off?" I point to the writing.

"Yeah, why though?"

"Because I cannot memorize his footprints. But I will never forget his name or the date."

"OK, no name, no date."

"On yours either?"

"Mine either. We're doing this together."

"OK. Spot now?" He nods. "Where do you want to put it?"

"I thought maybe the inside of our arms, that way we can put them together as one, like that see?" He shows me.

"I don't want to answer a million questions about my tattoo my whole life."

"You don't have to answer questions about anything you don't want to…"

"What about our feet?"

"I hear that hurts like a bitch and it's my first tattoo, so I'm not really looking to go there right away. Is it your first?"

I slap his shoulder. "Idiot…you haaave seen me naked. So many times. Not recently, but…"

Jackson grins. "Ahhh…your favorite insult is back," he kisses my forehead, excited about it."You never know. They have those white ink…So, arms OK?"

"OK. Will you go first and hold my hand?"

"Always. I will always go first and hold your hand…will you hold mine?"

"Always." We stand up, fingers intertwined and he leads the way into the back room.


	73. Day 73: Buddies (TGO)

**Anonymous: "Jackson teaches Tenley how to swim"**

 **Soon for more TGO, but I had the chance to catch up a little tonight, and I figured I'd take it…Not really formed too much in my head yet but formed enough. Jackson/Tenley is hard for Early Years stuff because it's not like he didn't love her, but I want to show the distance…so with that, here it is..**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 73: "Buddies"

"Babe….why is she scared?" Jackson eyed April behind him and asked through gritted teeth.

April shrugged, running in their in-ground pool after Arabella. "She's two. I worked until eight months ago. You taught this one…" she gestured toward Bellie. "I'll get them in classes if…" she let her sentence trail off. Yesterday evening had been great, she needed it. But it was day three and she felt no closer to making a choice. She actually did have a time limit, though.

"Arabella, slow down…you know the pool rules, wait for mama." April didn't mess with floaties. The girls were allowed in tubes and to play with toys, but an adult had to have eyes or hands on them at all times. She'd seen too many horrors in her E.R. because parents got too comfortable.

"C'mon, princess….just come to daddy….I'm gonna hold you…I'm gonna teach you how to swim like Bellie. I taught her…don't you wanna swim like your sister?"

"No I don't!" Tenley shook her head at the top of the stairs.

"Do you want to learn to swim better than Bellie?" He fake whispered, and got half a smile.

"Hey!" Bellie shrieked and splashed her dad, instantly triggering a counter-attack.

"Jackson!" April screamed, the instant her husband's eyes left Tenley. "Eyes on your swim buddy!"

"Come on, Tee! I need a water fight buddy, apparently…you in?"

"No fightin'."

"Ok, no fighting Tenley girl. Show daddy your bubbles. I know you blow the best bubbles…Doesn't she Bellie?"

"Oh, yeah!" Bellie nodded. "Show daddy you bubbles and den he don't hab to teachie you dat, jus' teachie you kickin'."

"Come on, Tee. I just wanna play sweet girl. Don't you want to play with me?"

"Yes I do! We blow bubbles."

"Ok, just blow bubbles, come on, I'm right here." Slowly, Tenley finally entered the water.

She giggled with relief when he lifted her up, as promised. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you! Can you show me bubbles? Let's have a contest. Bellie, are you ready?"

"No I not! I knows to do dat and I 'loud to throw a ball an catch wit mommy…"

"Ew fine then, attitude…Tee show me, how big can you blow bubbles?"

She let Jackson put her down and put her face in the water, blowing as many bubbles as her little breath would allow her to. "Wow, Bellie had no shot anyway, not against you! Those were the biggest bubbles I've ever seen!"

Tenley squealed. "Look, Mama! Look…" She showed them, again and again and again. She wasn't kidding about just blowing bubbles. But Jackson saw the fear. While he had time he really did want to teach her as much as he could.

"You are doing so good, Tee. What else can you do though? Can youuuu….hide your face in he water and come back up? I'm right here watching, promise."

"Yes I can," she nodded and did as she was asked.

As Jackson suspected, fear was what was holding her back. Once she got more comfortable in the water, and as much as he hated to admit it, more comfortable with him, things went pretty fast.

"Wow! You're kicking like a champ, princess! I think it's time to swim. Do you wanna swim? You jump like we practiced before….but instead of jumping into daddy's arms I'm gonna put my hand under your belly while you kick, OK?"

But the fear that seemed to take so long to go away came back instantly. "No! Mama! No pease! No swimmin' mama!"

April was in the middle of fighting with Bellie. She refused to throw her up in the air and catch her, and the diva was not backing down from the fight.

"What sweetie? Swim with daddy. Swim to me. I'm right here. Daddy won't let you go. I promise. We promise, right daddy?"

"I promise, Tee….just swim with me. I know you can do it! Look how much we've done! We're such good swim buddies, right?"

Tenley nodded slowly. "We doin' good."

"You are doing good, Ten!"

"Ok, I go swimin' now."

"You will? I'm so happy Tee! Let's go. I've got you."

"Feeze!" Tenley said, pushing a wave of water toward her dad, using her mom's favorite phrase to get her and her sisters to behave.

"OK, frozen….what baby?" Jackson backed up to show her he was listening.

"Daddy holds me?"

He nodded. "Under your belly."

"Daddy don't let go?"

"Daddy won't let go." He sealed it with a kiss and she finally agreed to swim, jumping a little bit toward her dad, who immediately placed his arm under her belly, as promised.

"Again, again!" she was begging, by their fifth lap. April and Bellie were watching and cheering her on at this point. Their fight was at a stalemate. Neither of them felt like being swim buddies anymore, so watching Tee was a good distraction.

Jackson took a deep breath as Tenley started her sixth lap. He knew what he wanted to do, what he had to do. His swim instructor had done it to him, he had done it to Bellie.

He nodded at April, but she shook her head. Arabella was braver than Tenley, more athletic, less sensitive, and even a little bit older when he taught her to swim. Jackson was expecting "You breaked you promise, meanie!" But if he broke his promise to Tenley, that's not what he was going to get.

But Jackson believed she could do it. Sometimes Averys needed a push. He'd needed them in his life. He let go.

As soon as he did, he regretted it. She'd sensed he let go and immediately and panicked, arms flailing. He was there to help her. But in her panic, Tenley swallowed water.

"Mama! I want my mama!" Tenley screamed, gasping for air.

April was next to her instantly, and Jackson reluctantly handed her over, not meeting his wife's eyes. "I'm here baby. I'm right here." She kissed her daughter's cheeks. "You did so good, sweetheart…you did good! You're alright! Daddy was just trying to teach you. He was right there…he wasn't gonna let anything happen to you."

"Not a promiser!"

"No, I guess he's not a good promiser, baby. But that's how Bellie learned, right sweetie?"

She sighed, but nodded. "It so dumb but, das how you learns, Tee!" Bellie shrugged, but rolled her eyes at her father.

"Wanna get out!"

"OK, baby. You want to get a snack and go color with Daddy? You can do that, right? Daddy will cut up apples and cheesy for you. Maybe you can show daddy how you play with Braelyn?"

"Yeah princess, let's do that. I'm sorry sweetheart. I just…you weren't ready…I'm sorry." He looked down, ashamed.

April wanted to help encourage Tee to play with her dad. They needed time together. Though she was frustrated with Jackson, she knew he had good enough intensions.

"No! We not buddies!" She looked toward Jackson and away quickly. "Mama, pease we play?"

She sighed, but quickly headed out of the water with her daughter in her arms. "OK, we'll go for a little bit. You need to cool down?"

Tee nodded. "Coo down…"

"Later, we'll listen to daddy say sorry, Ok? Give him hugs and kisses?"

Tenley nodded, but said, "Mama, you my buddy, not my dad!"

"Oh sweetheart…of course. Daddy's your buddy too. He loves you so much." She draped a towel around Tee.

The little girl just shrugged, distracted by something in the pool. April turned to see why.

"Daddy, throw me higher!" Bellie was squealing with delight as Jackson caught her, playfully smothering her face with kisses.

Jackson wasn't doing anything on purpose. April knew he tried his best. Tenley was just harder for him to connect with. The relationship was hard for both of them. It broke April's heart, but she hoped they just needed time.


	74. Day 74: Fix Her (MIMB)

**Anonymous: "Chloe has to go to the hospital Jackson and April put their fighting aside because she's so worked up"**

 **Just a note: I deleted an ask for something similar….Chloe having chicken pox. I just felt like even if I did do it I'd do something besides chicken pox bc of vaccines ect. Just don't really ever reject an ask without acknowledging why so I wanted to somehow let that anon know if you're not the same person.**

 **One thing I love about this prompt is the "she" could be Chloe or April. I chose April.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 74: "Fix Her"

Jackson gasped when he peeked his head into her room on the peds floor and saw Chloe. "What are you doing here? I'm looking for my patient…his name's Scott…I fixed his burns yesterday…."

"No you not! You knows I here. Mama called you firs' an' you telled Uncle Alex be ready fer you girl."

"I did," he kissed her forehead. "And I brought you a flower…happy Valentine's day, Chloworm. Can I put this in a vase for you? Here, let's seee…" He looked around and found a Dixie cup, filling it with water and putting the cup with the single pink rose on the dresser next to her bed.

Chloe giggled nervously and said, "I not you balentime, mommy is."

"You are, Chlo…I was hoping for a little lady recently down an appendix this year." Of course he had something planned for April, too. But that involved asking a question, and being home, and Chloe snuggled happily in bed. And the bottle of wine he'd just picked up on his lunch break before he got April's call.

His daughter just blinked at him. "Tell me what happened?" he sat down next to her on her bed.

"My tummy hurted today but I didn't tell 'acause I wanned to dance at 'cital…and den I throwed up dancin' on stage. Den I goed asleep when mommy sayed mergency an waked up in speedin' car an' mommy cryin' to you an' I waked up from surgery an' she still cryin' even when I waked up an Uncle Alex sayed I OK…"

"I know she's still crying," Jackson sighed. He felt bad for not being able to be there during the procedure, but he had an intern giving him updates every 20 minutes. He was lead on an SRS and knew all along she'd be fine.

And he knew all along April wasn't. "She's sobbing in the corner of the waiting room, Dr. Avery," "Still sobbing in recovery…" "Chloe's in her room sleeping, April's sobbing next to her bed…"

"I fine, right daddy?"

"Right, you're fine Chlo. Does your tummy hurt, do you need some meds?"

"Yeah I don't need med-cine I tired. Chloe seep. Daddy fix mommy. Pease don't let mommy wake up me."

"Ok Chlo. You sleep. I think maybe Dr. Deluca will be here when you wake up. I'm gonna go to mommy for a little bit."

"Fix her," she said, yawning. Jackson tucked her in a little tighter and kissed her forehead. He wished he could promise he would. But in the two months he'd been back at home he hadn't been able to make much progress fixing his relationship. They were healing, but at a snail's pace.

* * *

She ran into his arms when she saw him outside the nurses station, still a mess. He held her for a minute, rubbing her back. "April shhh….you gotta stop. Calm down sweetheart…"

"Stop? Calm down? You weren't there, you didn't see her collapse in front of the whole dance school. It burst Jackson! Her appendix burst in surgery! Did you know that? Are you still calm?"

"Yes! I knew everything and I trusted Karev and she's fine, April! She's sleeping! And she's scared of you, you're scaring her. She just kept saying 'fix her.'"

That finally got the tears to stop. "Scared?" April pulled back from the hug, sniffling.

"Yes scared. How could she not be with you constantly crying every step of this? I know you're stronger than that!"

"Pssssh, 'stronger than that' Gee, thanks for the support through all of this. So glad you show up when she's out of surgery, a little bit rested."

"April, I was two ORs down doing an SRS! Jessica has been waiting to be biologically female for her entire life! I was scrubbed and I trusted Karev! If something went wrong I would've forced my way in there, I hope you know that!"

She nodded. "But, I wish you were there. I needed you," she whispered down to the floor.

"Hey, hey…I'm here now…" he grabbed her hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I love you."

"I love you too, Jackson!"

"She's sleeping sweetheart. She's sleeping and Deluca is watching her…she loves that guy…..lets go up to my office for a little bit. I was going to cook but…I have a half a sandwich and a bottle of wine in my fridge. April Kepner-Avery, will you be my valentine?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Just a little while…"

"Like a half hour, sweetheart. You need a little breather. We'll be there when she wakes up."

She agreed and they went upstairs, hand-in-hand. Jackson was right, April decided. She needed to relax and eat and drink wine. Half a plastic cup full. She knew Chloe was going to be just fine.

She even appreciated Jackson's strength. She knew the only reason he wasn't there with her through it all was because he had an important surgery. The first thing he did when he got out was go to Chloe, then hug her. He did what needed to be done, always. He had eyes on Chloe's surgery, and on her through everything, she knew it.

But since the whole truth had come out, affection had been hard for her. It was probably better that he stayed in his surgery. Even if she was a blubbering mess and had been angry at him for not being there, she probably would've pushed him away.

"Sorry," she said, as they sat on the couch finishing their quarters of turkey sandwiches.

"For what?"

"For scaring her. You're right. I am stronger than that. It was appendicitis, I knew it. And Alex had everything under control."

Jackson shrugged. "I was a little harsh. I just…we have to be strong for her…This is nothing….she'll be fine…eat ice cream, have family time….everything's going to be fine. You can even stay on this week, I don't have surgeries. I'll bring paperwork to her room and we'll just sleep here with her every night."

"Ok," April kissed him, letting it linger longer than usual.

"Tipsy?" Jackson asked.

"Nope! You just fixed me, like Chlo said."

"Helped you. You don't need fixing."

"Thanks honey. Neither do you, you made mistakes, that's all."

"Let's not go there, babe…"

"Kay," she played with his fingers, still intertwined with hers. "But when Chloe's better, let's go on a date…."

"I'd like that." He smiled down at his blinking phone screen, reading a text. "She's up…she wants chocolate ice cream, mommy and daddy; in that order."

April jumped up, kissing her husband's cheek. "Let's go hang out with our girl."


	75. Day 75: Geeju (Julian)

**noaai: "Hi! In the last prompt about Julian's world you kind of tip-toe through the fact of Bowen saying dada for the first time. Could you write a prompt about everybody expecting excited for Bowen's first words and what these could be? THANK YOU! especially for writing what you love, for writing first FOR YOU and for let us meet these amazing worlds! Glad to be invited to them! 3 3"**

 **Thanks for this sweet message! Though they are my wolds, they wouldn't exist or be half as interesting without support and people respectfully discussing them with me! Wanted to do this earlier but I just got this idea. Pretty sweet, simple fluff but I needed that right now!**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 75: "Geeju"

"What's up everybody…how was your day?"

"Good mama! Daddy pick us up from daycare an' we all taked nap acause we needed it, readed book, daddy maked ninis fer dinner fer big peoples. Bowen haves sweet botatoes an' carrots an' spi-nich an' peachies. Daddy watchin' her real close 'acause we startin' her tryin' big peoples food too, mama. It not baby food. She ready we thinks so."

"You do, huh?"

"Yeah, but you still can have you baby-mommy time in da morning I asked daddy what about you feedin' her milk."

"Oh he said that? So glad I have you to ask all the tough questions, J!" She messed up his curls and kissed his cheek. They'd been thickening up Bowen's baby food for weeks and April was slowly weaning her off of breast milk. It was harder for mommy than baby.

"An' we playin' a game trying to get Bow a say 'dada' acause she keep tryina say crazy things…just goo ga ga ga goo…"

"I bet you were trying to get her to say 'dada.' Daddy likes to win." April smirked.

"Oh please! Pot's calling the kettle black right now…"

"Whatever…move over, I wanna say hi to my girl. I can finish up dinner with her."

Jackson turned away from the highchair to kiss his wife hello. "I got it. Don't you wanna shower? Eat?"

"Yeah mama, don't you have guts on you and blood?"

April wrinkled her nose at Julian. "When do we ever come home with blood and guts on us J? There's showers at work."

Julian just shrugged, taking a bite of his panini. "That good, bud? What's on it?"

"Oh daddy put on chicken an' rella cheesy, and 'mato and spinach…Yummy mom! He gon' make you one hot!"

"He's so good to me…" She turned to Jackson. "Please? I'm starving. And you've had all day with her. Anyway, who cares what word she says first?"

Jackson gave her a skeptical look, but relented, getting up to fix a plate. "Hi my girl, how's my baby Bowen today? Can you say 'mama'? Say 'ma ma ma,' mama."

"Hey!" Julian said, mouth full. "You just said who cares! Now you tried to get her a say 'mama'."

"It's just a game we're playing, Jul!" Jackson said. "If she says 'mama' first mom wins. 'dada' I win."

"What da winner wins?"

"If I win I get to plan a date…if mom wins she does."

Julian sighed. "Why don't you do da funner one?"

"Because mine's the fun idea!" April said, helping Bowen eat sweet potato. "That yummy Bow? Say 'mama.' Mama."

"Actually mine is though…"

"See? We just can't decide."

"Do bof."

"We probably will, bud. Just a fun game to keep things interesting." Jackson put a plate of food in front of April. "Let me at her, we had a good system going."

"Good system…whatever dude. Move your feet, you lose your seat. Say 'Mama' Bow…'Mama'"

"'Dada' Bow…say 'dada.'" Jackson stood next to April, putting a spoonful of spinach out for the baby.

"Gagado…"

Julian threw up his hands, finishing his sandwich and going to the sink with his plate. "See, she says nothin'…"

"You just gotta be patient, Jul. Watch…"Bowen, you want sweet potato? Say 'Mama'…"

"Bow, you were loving this spinach before..say 'dada." The baby just blinked between her two parents, confused and hungry. The new food was yummy, but she couldn't feed herself.

Julian rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen table, moving his mom's sandwich over to the spot he was just he was just sitting. "Move your butt." He stared his mom down.

"Excuse me?" April's eyes widened.

"My sister want to eat an' you jus' rid-ic-aless fightin'. I will feed her. Bof of you move you butts, please!"

Neither Jackson or April could argue with that. They were just playing, but Julian was sort of right, and being sweet. April listened.

Julian moved the chair close to Bowen's high chair, getting on his knees. "You ready Bow? Don't hafta say anythin. I sorry they bein' crazy."

His parents shared a smile. "Do you know how to do it buddy? Go very slow because she's not used to the food."

"I know." He kissed her cheek before feeding her a spoonful of sweet potato.

"Jul, you should talk to her too…try and get her to talk…"

"Who cares what she say? She wanna eat…"

"Yeah but it's good for her to try…."

"Just say your name really slow for her bud, after you feed her a bite say…'Bowen, say Julian. tell me how your day was Bow…'

"I knows her day, I was at da daycare. She don't know it."

"Just make us happy Jul," Jackson said. "Try."

"Fine." He fed his sister another spoonful of food. "Bow, say Julian. Julian. Jul…"

"Geeju…" Bowen smiled and pointed right at her brother. "Geeju…"

"Jul!" April swallowed quickly, excited. "She said it!" She said your name!"

"No she did not. She sayed Geeju…"

"Yeah bud, but she was pointing at you and smiling, she's trying to say your name," Jackson reassured. He and April deserved this.

"Geeju!" she smiled and pointed again.

"OK, fine….she sayed my name first. But I don't win fer bein' brother. I don't."

"Fine," April kissed the side of her son's head. "But you get a star for helping feed her, that's a good responsibility you took on all by yourself."

"Ok, even if I'm tired of this now?" he asked.

"Yeah come on, I'm tired too. I'm gonna help you with your bath and jammas. Let daddy finish this up, they had a 'good system' going." She rolled her eyes. "This isn't over.." she whispered, to Jackson, when Julian ran to the bathroom, finally giving him his original seat back.

"That's Ok, it can go on however long…..dada's gonna win, right princess? Say 'dada.'"he tried, finally feeding Bowen the peaches she'd been eyeing throughout her crazy family's antics.

"Geeju."


	76. Day 76: Too Late (I'm Sorry)

**noaai: "New prompt idea: April stays in Seattle and needs to make up to Jackson for the time she was in the army and try to fix the marriage problems. So, in the middle of trying one night they have a huge argument and end having sex. After that they're feeling to give up and April discovers she's pregnant. Samuel's memories come back and think they have to give another chance to their marriage because of Samuel. Through the pregnancy and its little details they find their way to each another."**

 **Dear friend….you know I love your ideas very much. But what you are asking for in this one prompt could be a multi-chapter fic EASILY! I think that's why I still don't really have an idea for it…But it's one of the ones that's been on my mind to work on. So here's what I'm going to do…I'm going to just write as much of it as I can…It might just be the one argument! But if after reading it there's a specific scene you want as a "Part 2″ just message me to discuss. It's not like ALL of my "worlds" haven't been triggered by prompts anyway…just want to warn you that there's no way to get this done in one shot (haha….) literally. Even though I started this early….**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 76: "Too Late (I'm Sorry)"

"You said you loved me." They were sitting on the couch eating dinner with a basketball game on in the background. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than staring at each other in silence at the table.

Jackson cleared his throat. "What?"

"When I told you I wanted to go…"

"I told me you wanted to go…"

"Whatever Jackson. You said you loved me but you were hurting and you didn't know if you would be waiting for me if I left again."

He put his fork down and blinked. "Your point?"

"I'm here. I stayed. You aren't working on this. You don't even talk to me except in our sessions and even then a lot of the time you talk through Dr. Balask, even though he tells you to talk to me. I can't live like this, Jackson. I won't."

"So go," he said, evenly.

"What?"

"Leave. It's what you do. It's what you've wanted to do this whole month."

"Because of how you treat me."

He finished eating and took his plate to the sink, ignoring April. He left her there, staring at her nearly untouched plate of pasta.

But when he turned around, she was silently sobbing on the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

"What is this now?" he asked, returning to the living room and standing over her. It was true that in the last month he'd detached. He started out grateful she stayed but, quickly began to resent the fact that she clearly didn't want to be there.

"I just…all I asked when I stayed was for you to help me help you. I still needed help and you just pulled away further…that is NOT grieving or working to heal and that's on you!"

"Well you could try to act like you wanted this. Stop making it seem like there was a gun to your head."

"There WAS a gun to my head, Jackson. Because I loved you. And keeping you meant more to me than figuring myself out. You DID put a gun to my head."

"Well excuse me for being the selfish one," Jackson snickered. "After a year I felt like it was time for MY voice to be heard. My bad, for only giving you 27 months to heal alone. You want a medal for realizing there's two people in this marriage because I insisted on being noticed!"

"A kiss would've been nice. Or a thank you," she mumbled. "You said please stay, or else you might lose me. I need help.' So I stayed. I didn't realize the terms were, 'stay and be happy or else we'll both pay.' But I'm done, Jackson."

"Good, I'm done too. At least we're not pretending."

She didn't think he understood. Maybe he was done pretending they could continue living this way. But she was done.

"No, Jackson. I'm done. I'm leaving. I'm divorcing you. This isn't me responding to your dares. I'm choosing to leave this marriage."

She watched him gulp as the gravity of her words hit him, as he realized his actions were actually catching up to him.

It was true that Jackson got angrier after she chose to stay. Once he actually let her know how he was feeling, all of the feelings he'd been hiding from even himself came to the surface. It was a part of his healing process, but he didn't have words to articulate it and it didn't excuse his behavior. He knew he was miserable. But he never expected her to leave.

"I love you." He got down on his knees and said it for the first time since he begged her to stay.

"I want to say it back, but I don't know who you are anymore….I just, have to be done Jackson. I'm done. It's over…" she looked to the floor and started crying again.

"You do. You know me. I'm in here. I promise." He pulled her close and kissed her before she could respond.

She let him be the one to pull away but when he did, "Jackson, you're just doing this because I said I'm done. If you had done this two weeks ago, a week, a day maybe…But tonight? I meant it."

"I know." But he kissed her again, this time slowly sliding his hand up to her shirt. She pulled away.

"Jackson…"

"It's over. But can I say I'm sorry?"

She looked away from him, unsure. Their ending was nothing short of tragic, honestly. She didn't want to be here, at her breaking point. Tomorrow when she woke up and started looking for apartments she would feel worse than she did right now. She didn't want to be without him. But he had left her no choice. She wished they could move on from here. He was finally recognizing how awful he had been, but everyone was entitled to their own 'too late'.

But making love felt like the best way to say goodbye, to forgive each other. So she nodded and made love to her husband all night long. They didn't stop through tears, and they did not speak one word to each other. She fell asleep crying in his arms.

But when he woke up, she was gone.


	77. Day 77: The Prettiest Girl (MIMB)

**Wow this is late, sry noni. But it was worth it, I like it :) It's the MIMB date…or part of it ;) People have asked for it in fanmail/Comments maybe? So there's no ask to publish…**

* * *

 **100 Encore, Day 77:** "The Prettiest Girl" (MIMB)

"Mama, you so the prettiest girl I ever seed."

"Chlo, you are _so_ the prettiest girl I ever saw."

Chloe sighed, joining her mother on her vanity bench. "I just wearin' jammas 'cause daddy sayed so. Not time fer me dress up."

"He's right, worm. Are you excited to watch a movie with Aunt Amelia?"

"I want to play wit you an' daddy."

"Daddy just played kitchen with you before bath and you're with me now…Mommy and daddy haven't played together in so long." Like way too long. Almost a year "Here, help mommy pick out a necklace, gold or the pearls?"

"Ummm….daddy will like you the pearlies…"

"Well, I don't know about that but I think you made a good choice." She was wearing a little black dress and a red heel. Jackson hadn't told her where they were going, she figured this was a safe choice.

"Daddy say you da prettiest girl too, Aways say dat."

"Always?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm…" April decided not to push the issue. She didn't even know what was bothering her. She watched Chlo stare longingly at her make-up. "I'm done baby. Just lip gloss left. Do you want to help?"

Chloe nodded vigorously, taking the gloss wand and immediately heading for her own lips. April gently redirected her daughter's hand. "Uhh uhh you know that's not allowed, little girl. Your daddy was hesitant enough getting you the mirror play set." She chuckled, remembering the argument. "What did daddy say about make-up?"

"Play time ony when you eight, worm….don't even count da years."

"But we did, right?" April giggled as Chloe brought the wand to her lips. "How many years?" she asked, then puckered her lips.

"Four, five, six, seven, eight." she said, and pressed her lips together, motioning for her mom to to copy her.

"Mmm, five years…you did a pretty good job, girly." April blotted the berry gloss and checked the mirror.

"Yeah, I knows to do it from bretend. I wish daddy sayed yes I play dress up."

"Oh but you look tired already, Chlo. And so cozy! I think Amelia's here..daddy said you were gonna pick snacks for the movie, what'd you pick?"

"Daddy sayed we no have ice ceem, we picked peachies wit ceem."

"That sounds so yum, worm!" she said, as she cleaned up her make-up, knowing full well there was ice cream hidden in the fridge.

"I hafta go first an say 'here she is' afore you come acause you so pretty."

April sighed. "Alright, fine." Chloe did deserve a little fun tonight.

She held her mom's hand as she walked down the hall, then instructed her to wait before she rounded the corner to the living room. She ran directly to Jackson's arms. "Daddy! Daddy! Mommy gotted pretty jus' fer you play time again."

Jackson moved the hair out of his daughter's eyes. "Can you please say hi to Aunt Amelia and thanks for coming to watch a movie?"

Chlo turned her head quickly. "Hi Aunt 'Melia, danks!" Then back to her dad. "Daddy she look so da prettiest girl wit curlies in her hair an' she letted me help wit her lisstick. Jus' helped, I followed rules."

"I'm glad," he kissed her. "Your mommy always looks the prettiest, no matter what."

"I know but here she is daddy, ready to play wit you!"

April peeked around the corner, blushing. It was embarrassing that Chloe was more excited for this date than she was. Dr. Crowe swore they'd done alright keeping her out of things. She was perceptive whether they liked it or not, and they'd complicated the situation so many times it was unfair not to appropriately clue her in. April just wished Chloe never had to worry about things like this.

"I'm gonna put you down worm, so I can hold her hand." Jackson fake whispered. Chloe nodded, eagerly running over to her Aunt Amelia.

April grabbed her husband's hand quickly and turned to Amelia. "Thanks so much for doing this, we'll be home soon…"

"Not just dinner…"

"…Or whatever."

"It's fine guys, take your time, we'll have fun, right Chloe?"

"Yes!" She nodded.

"You be good, Chloe! Don't give a hard time at bedtime, we'll see you in the morning, understand?"

"Yes I do!"

"Alright, let's go!" April nodded and let Jackson lead her out the door.

"I mean it, you really are the prettiest girl in the world," he said, when he opened the door for her.

"Thanks, babe." She squeezed his hand and smiled. She'd made it her personal goal to try and let go tonight.

* * *

"Can I ask you a weird question?" April asked at dinner. They'd gone to a "wine and design" place and had so much fun. It was couple's night, so they had to collaborate on one painting.

April had expected a disaster, or at least two distinctly different styles. But surprisingly they'd communicated and worked well together. It was an interesting approach to a painting, imperfect. But they knew Chloe would love the dandelion painting, and they got a new idea for something to do with her.

It was a great idea. It was something she had always wanted to do, plus there wasn't much talking involved. And the wine helped. It was nice to do something fun together; to create instead of break.

"Yeah."

"How much did you talk about us with Chloe on your nights?"

Jackson swallowed a sip of wine. "What?"

"How much did you tell her I was the prettiest girl in the world?"

"April, what the…"

"When we were separated, even now, our time with her is about her. And our individual relationships with our daughter."

"I know!"

"So why is she saying you always said that?"

"You are just picking a fight right now, babe." Jackson was slowly learning to stand up for himself again. He was setting more boundaries with Chloeand trying to be patient and respect that April's pain was not going to go away fast; it didn't just evaporate because she chose the marriage, that much was clear. But the ridiculousness was enough.

April was quiet. She was learning to accept that Jackson was allowed to be right. He cleared his throat. "She ever see a picture of someone with you and say 'mommy, she's pretty?'"

"Not really."

"Well, with me, she did it a lot. 'Daddy, she's pretty.' And I'd always say, 'Chlo, you're the prettiest girl I ever saw.' And she'd always say 'What about my mama?' What am I supposed to say? No? So I told her what I felt."

"OK, sorry…thanks," April whispered, and took a bite of steak. Jackson loved him a fancy steak house, hence the 'dressy-casualish' code despite the painting. Thank goodness for smocks. "Between everything with us and the appendix…I think she worries too much. I know we tried but I think…we failed and…" April wiped a tear from her eye. "I just want my girl to stop worrying."

"Me too."

"So what do we do?"

"I have no idea."

"But we have to do something."

"I know," Jackson sighed.

"What? You look like you have an idea."

"Look, I respect that you need your space and I know that we really are making strides. You say things but besides holding my hand it's very rare that you show affection since…"

"Since the whole truth. Of course I had to wake up when I realized her name was Monica and once upon a time you thought you loved her and there was a relationship with a dad that scarred you. Of course that's my threshold."

"Of course, but…" he shrugged. They weren't screaming. It was just a conversation.

"But you want sex tonight?" she sipped wine, just asking.

"Maybe not sex, but…second base would be nice."

"Somehow talking about Chloe turned in to this."

"Because she doesn't trust that we love each other." He'd never been great with feelings. But he said that like he knew exactly what his daughter was feeling.

Because he did. And April knew it. "Alright well, I wanna get home to her and…there's ice cream in the freezer so, can we go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

April saw Chloe out of the corner of her eye as Jackson let Amelia out. Her little green eye peeking around the corner. "I'm gonna go to…" Jackson started, when he turned around.

She put her finger to her lips and pointed. _"Kiss me,"_ she mouthed . Jackson grinned, pulling her close.

"Jackson, is she pretty?" April asked, pointing to a random model in a magazine on the table, purposefully baiting her daughter.

"Not as pretty as you. You're the prettiest girl I ever saw," he said finally kissing her. She kissed back and even giggled a little bit, watching Chloe "hide" over his shoulder.

It was their first real kiss in months. It was a show for their daughter, but it was real. After the second kiss, initiated by his wife, Jackson was sure of it. So they had to get Chloe to bed. "You know what though? Except maybe for Chlo," Jackson forced himself to pull away. "She's definitely the prettiest."

"Yeah, I agree. Wanna go check on her?"

"Yeah, we should, right? Make sure she's all tucked in?"

"I here, I here!" Chloe burst into giggles, unable to take it anymore. They put her back to bed quickly unsure of what would happen next, but willing to give something a try.


	78. Day 78: Bubbles (TGO)

**noaai asked (OK, I sorta begged) for a piece of April's decision making process….not sure if I'll jump to her actually making the decision but I've been dying to write a piece of this vaycay within the vaycay…as usual, typing this I only know the framework of the story. And as ALWAYS this is probably only pieces of scenes or arrr scene….AHHHH!**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 78: "Bubbles"

"Can you bring me a notepad and pen, honey?"

"Nope…but I can bring you milk and chocolate peanut butter creme brûlée."

"Mmmm…that's a thing?"

"At this place it is." Jackson had decided on a hotel. April loved bed and breakfasts but the point of this whole week was to make her feel the opposite of "at home."

"Ok honey, you officially made a good choice." She giggled when he rolled into the bathroom with the dessert and a champagne flute full of milk. "Really! Can I get paper and a pen?"

"No! We left dinner early because you were too much in your head. Relax…"

"Relax? You brought me here to make this decision and now you're saying don't think about it but you wanna know by the time you go back to the city so….what?"

"So enjoy this bubble bath…close your eyes…eat this peanut butter chocolate goodness…"

"Ok, no pen or paper. But will you join me in here and listen?"

He sighed. "Ok, but April…"

"It's my decision. I know babe. But you said you would listen. You promised…I mean, would you really rather be sitting inside alone when you can be in here with me?" She grinned and splashed him a little.

"No. I wouldn't." He finally relented, kicking off his shoes.

"So what did you want for your kids when you were growing up?" She asked, when he situated himself behind her.

"April, I said I would listen to you talk it out, that's all."

"Look, I know you'll support me either way…I'm just trying to get some feedback…why are you being like this, Jackson?"

"I didn't want to get married. I didn't think I'd have a family before you, OK? I never entertained a decision like this."

She turned to face him, fear in her eyes. "You didn't want…"

"Of course I wanted to marry you, sweetheart. I asked you…"

"I know! But Jackson, you interrupted my wedding and then…Arabella and…"

"I love you and the kids so much, babe! Why are you even questioning that right now?"

"Because this is a family decision, you're pretending like it's just mine for some reason…."

"Because it was your idea! You're the one who said 'maybe I should stay home…' I never even thought of that until you…"

"So you want me to keep working?"

"I didn't say that babe."

"So you want me to stay home?"

"I want you to be happy. What will make you happy, hmm?" He kissed her. "Tell me, I'm listening."

"Well they are all so young and this past seven months has been fun, really! It's hard work but they say all the time how much they love having me home. Tenley says all the time 'You jus' my mom' and she hugs me. I think maybe you should spend some more time with her, sweetie. I watch her watch you with Bellie and just…"

"OK, fine! No problem…Maybe I'll try swimming with her tomorrow…"

"…And I've been doing more lessons with them everyday…we started French and a little math and reading simple words with Bellie…I mean I know they go to the best private school but you went to boarding school and Harper…"

"Shhh…sweetheart, Harper isn't making this choice…"

"Well neither are you so…"

"It sounds to me like you want to stay home…"

"Well, I don't know about want. I love my job and I've worked hard to get where I am. I was fired twice! I mean I love it there and there is the daycare…that's what we were going to do with Braelyn right? It would've worked…right? We could always do that but babe do you think we could alternate shifts as much as possible so someone is always home? If I work I don't want daycare raising my kids. I want us to do it. Us, together."

"April, of course! When I'm not in Boston or at a board meeting of course I'll take care of the kids!"

"Oh, Boston and the board, I have to add those to my reasons to quit," April let out a long, defeated sigh.

"No….no you don't at all. Daycare is a reality for working parents…"

"My kids are not staying overnight in that daycare Jackson, never! I think it's great that we have that option and I don't judge those who use it but my children are coming home to sleep in their beds every night."

"OK, we can figure it all out…We'll handle it."

"Are you sure you could? You've been going to Boston a lot lately…You've never had all three alone…"

"Oh about Boston…there's a chance a plastic surgeon might win the Harper Avery this year, I'm cracking grandpa, I can tell, which would be awesome…"

"That's great, Jackson," she fed him a bite of creme brûlée, having just remembered it was next to her.

"Mmm thanks, but the rest is for you and baby," he said, after taking a bite. "I was hoping maybe the girls could come this year, what do you think?"

"I think no, Jackson…that's not a place for babies. They're such little babies, Jacks! But we can talk about it more later…"

"Mmm done talking, ready to relax?" he whispered in her ear.

"I think so, finally," she giggled as he kissed down her neck, letting her toes peek out of the water. "Thanks for listening to me."

"Did it help?" he asked more kisses.

"I think so." It was as honest as she could be with him. She wasn't quite sure he'd helped much at all, but she was grateful he'd listened to her talk though it, at least. And tomorrow was only the third day at the beach. She had some time. And she did feel more relaxed at the moment.

"Good. What can we do now, April? Do you have any ideas?"

She shook her head. "No? Really? I find that hard to believe. Can I wash your hair?"

"Nope," she said, finishing up her dessert. "I took a shower this morning…"

"I see…enough foreplay already?"

"I guess…" April shrugged, turning a little bit red. "It's kind of tight in here though, right?" She wrinkled her nose.

Jackson laughed at her innocence. There was so much he could say in reply, but it would make her so uncomfortable. The dirtiest she got was. "Please don't stop." When they were married, she went from "Oh goodness" to "Oh God," and that was progress enough.

He kissed her shoulder. "Yeah. Let's get outta here."

—-

He gently smacked her hand away from the towel she tried to grab when they stood up. "Unnecessary!"

"I've got bubbles all over me Jackson! I'm all wet."

He smirked, unable to resist this one. "That's the point. Besides, we like bubbles."

Jackson pulled her into his arms as she made her way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, backwards. "We do?"

"Yeah, they helped protect our marriage secret and our girls like to blow them and they keep things clean and sometimes they reflect light and create little rainbows."

" _They're created from pressure and they pop,"_ April thought. But she wanted to relax. "You do look really sexy right now," she smiled, and let out a little gasp when he picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"I love you," Jackson grinned. He kissed a circle around her belly. It had never bothered her before, but for some reason this time she got sick butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey, you know what I noticed, when we were talking in the tub?" he asked, when he'd kissed his way up to her mouth.

"What?"

"When you were talking about our kids…you didn't say 'girls'…do you think it's a boy?"

"I don't know honey, I have no control over that." Thankfully he entered her while she answered. April was afraid there might be a tear in her eye, but she wasn't quite sure.

The thing about bubbles? From inside of one, the world looked blurry and confusing. She closed her eyes, so she could just enjoy the moment. She wasn't quite ready for this one to pop.


	79. Day 79: Ice Cream & Sweet Dreams (MIMB)

**100 encore, day 79: "ice cream & sweet dreams (forward)" (mimb)**

 **themoonorchid asked for the date part 2…and since really interesting details of it would not leave me alone (the ice cream, the bedtime….Ironically not the t-shirt) I had to do it asap. I deliberately rushed the end of part 1 and might have lied about how quick Chloe gets to bed. Even now as I write this intro I'm not exactly sure how much I lied.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 79: "Ice Cream & Sweet Dreams (Forward)" (MIMB)

"I here, I here," Chloe came around the corner and burst into giggles, unable to take it anymore.

"You should not be awake right now, little girl," Jackson scooped her up, heading right to her bedroom.

"But I heared you voice-ies. And my tummy hurts…and you hafta read a book."

"Aunt Amelia read you a book. And I know she does voices better than me, so don't even say she doesn't."

"I not," Chloe shrugged her shoulders innocently, looking at her mom over her dad's shoulder. "But you didn't read one."

"Chloe April, it is nine o' clock at night. I don't know what games you think you're playing but…"

"Not a game, daddy! Read a book," Chloe corrected, once her pulled back the covers and put her in bed again.

"Well talk about your tummy first, were you lying or does it hurt?" April would always check the tummy, no matter that Jackson had always been right.

"Jus' sayed it fer you to not be mad, mama!"

"You shouldn't lie, Chlo. Especially not to dad and me. There is nothing in the world you can do that we won't forgive you for! You are the person we love the most, you understand?" April kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Yeah, I sorry. No hurtin'. I jus' wanned you to cover me. And daddy. So I comed when I hearded you 'cause I not asleeping. Please we all read agether?"

They were trying to get better about it, but putting Chloe to bed was still usually a solo thing lately. Mostly because they both worked. It had always been that way, even before the affair. But when they did do the bedtime routine together as a family Chloe always loved it.

April sighed. "Alright, one book. A fast one dad….like a Dr. Seuss or whatever. You know, they rhyme Not rainbow fish or…" He nodded.

"Mouse A Cookie daddy! We knows dat one fast foward!"

It was true. The book was Chloe's favorite. Jackson and April didn't understand why at all. It bored them, but besides that since the therapy session they both cringed a little bit when she asked for it.

But they were alone reading it at bedtime, they powered through it. Jackson and Chlo played a really silly game where he tried to read it as fast as he could. Of course it was the book she wanted to read right now, after the date had gone so well.

It killed her that a children's book could affect her so much, but April knew she couldn't participate in this story time tonight. Even before telling Jackson the story, it was difficult for her to read the book to Choe. She'd start and then a picture would flash into her mind. Jackson drinking, Jackson whispering into a faceless girl's ear, that grin that he gets on his face when he's up to mischief.

One time she was so close to tears that she had to stop and give hugs and Chloe had to help her finish. It was her fault, though. She was determined to do what she had to do to end the night with Jackson on a positive note.

"I'm actually really tired from play time with dad, worm! I'm gonna get ready for bed." She winked at Jackson, but he didn't trust it, didn't know what it meant.

"Ok, you sure?" he squeezed her hand and his forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Yeah. You guys better read that super fast forward because it's so late and she isn't in trouble but…Chlo better get to bed soon."

"OK, mama," Chloe sighed. If it were just regular bedtime she would've tried to put up more of a fight. Her mom and dad were being nicer to each other. But she missed when her dad would make her mom laugh so hard at story time that they could barely finish reading. They'd been doing family dinners again for awhile, but daddy didn't reach across the table to feed mommy the same food that was on her own plate anymore, just to be silly; and the three-year old was confused as to why the meals even had a name. Why wasn't it just dinner?

"Maybe we can pick a new story?" Jackson asked. One last attempt to figure this out. But they had never done something as ridiculous as that before. Chloe shouldn't be punished for having a favorite book.

"No, don't be silly daddy. I'll see you in bed, I want cuddles."

"Hey babe, she's down." Jackson grimaced when he entered the room, guilty. "Sorry…"

"It's just a book, Jackson. Don't be sorry."

"It's not just a book though."

"It is, babe. It's any book."

"Any book makes you feel that? What happened in there?" He had an idea, but he wanted to talk about it. Tonight he felt like they had taken a major step forward. He didn't want that to be erased. They had to talk.

"No, not any book," April chuckled sarcastically. "That silly book that makes our worm laugh so much every time we read it."

"Can you just tell me what happens, please?"

"No, I just needed a break. I gave myself one." She pulled back the covers. "And I stole my t-shirt back," she grinned.

"Oh really? You're chairman of the board at Grey-Sloan, huh?" Jackson smirked, undressing and joining his wife in bed to cuddle. Just that she was wearing that shirt was enough for him. She used to make him wear it before an overnight so that when she wore it the next night, she felt like he was there with her.

When he packed to leave, he put it on the bed. But the next time she saw him, she threw it at him and told him to burn it.

"You kept it safe." She kissed his bare shoulder.

"I wore it before overnights." Jackson was not romantic in the traditional sense. But he had a weird way of making mundane things like t-shirts and turkey sandwiches mean the most.

"Every one?"

"Yeah…" he did the closest thing an Avery could to blush. "April, I…"

She cut him off with a kiss. "We weren't supposed to talk this much."

She was tired of hearing about how sorry he was for the cheating, that the cheating was a mistake, the cheating, the cheating, the cheating. The talking with the random stripper, the drinking with the random stripper, the sex with the random stripper named Monica. Who he used to date, who he ran into on the night he found out his father had died. His father whom April knew nothing about, who Monica had met. The sex with Monica who met her husband's father; who he turned to for comfort while she read their daughter her favorite bedtime story.

The story Jackson was reading Chloe while April got dressed for bed. She'd stared at her lingerie for too long, trying to decide what to wear. She had no expectations. They'd been through a miscarriage since he cheated; this wasn't the first time they would be intimate. But tonight was really the first night anything felt real. They might not go all the way, but she still wanted to look perfect, and in the moment she was trying not to let the mouse and his damn cookie ruin anything. Then she opened Jackson's drawer and saw it.

He was tracing random shapes on her belly like he used to do before. But he'd never moved so slowly and carefully. April's mind had been moving too fast to notice.

"Stop. Please…I thought maybe…but I'm just not ready…" she said, right before the shirt went over her head.

"OK." He instantly got up and walked out of the bedroom, and April panicked.

They'd made a promise, once upon a time in the middle of a fight. These Averys didn't leave. They would be different. April didn't know at the time just how much that meant to Jackson, how many times he'd been left. But through everything, they'd both essentially kept their word. He had just gotten up from the bed. But for some reason April felt left.

"Jackson, don't…" she ran into the kitchen, fiercely whispering.

He whirled around when she stormed into the kitchen, a deer in headlights. "April! What? Calm down, I'm not tired and I remembered the dessert." He waved the pint of strawberry ice cream in front of her face.

"Oh I…I'm just gonna," she gestured awkwardly down the hallway and headed back to bed.

"What was that, babe?" Jackson asked a few minutes later when they were settled.

She shrugged. "Dunno, really. I thought you were mad."

"Because you kissed me on our first date?"

April sighed, accepting his kiss. "I wanna be ready again soon. But now that I know everything, whenever you touch me, I go inside my head and…I don't want to talk about it right now."

"OK, well, anything I can do just…"

"Hey, I was thinking…for Chlo…and us really…I need to…we need to move soon, OK?"

"Are you sure, April?"

She nodded. "And I know tonight I didn't want to…but we gotta talk about that baby we've really never stopped trying for."

"OK….but house first…we've got work to do on us. It's hard enough for Chloe and…"

"I agree…I just can't sit in this apartment and think in circles. We need goals."

"OK."

"But I love you, I love you so much." She fed him a spoonful of ice cream.

"Not so too much?"

"Never," she promised.


	80. Day 80: Snuggles (Bananas)(MIMB)

**Anonymous: "Can you write something for MIMB that explores April's relationship with Chloe more? You've done such a good job with Jackson and Chloe, and I loved Chloe watching April put her makeup on."**

 **So I just got this prompt today…and it was perfect because IDK…I was just feeling not excited to write tonight because my muse has been slow this year. Nothing felt complete in my head and I didn't know what I felt like diving into and then this prompt came into my box. This also combines a suggestion from an anon message that I got a few days ago after the MIMB Valentines Day story I did (you might even be the same person…just a guess :).**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 80: "Snuggles (Bananas)" (MIMB)

"I'm here, worm. I'm here." April ran into Choe's hospital room and pulling the crying girl into her arms. "You woke up alone and got scared, huh? I'm so sorry."

"Daddy wasn't here an' you wasn't," she said, but the passi in her mouth made it hard to understand.

"What's this? You got Dr. Andrew to get you a passi even after he explained to you that I was coming?"

Chloe nodded, but took the passi out. "I wanned you now."

"You know you are such a lucky girl, right? Because we work here mommy and daddy can come whenever. But your friend Deanna's mommy isn't here when she wakes up in the morning."

"She five."

"Oh you're a little girl so you need your mommy and daddy here more?"

"Aways mama when I wakes up."

"OK, you're right sweetie. Sorry I wasn't here. But I am now and you're alright." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "I heard your tummy hurts, I brought you frozen yogurt for a special breakfast. Do you want strawberry or vanilla with bananas?"

"Don't want nanas."

"Yeah, we're gonna try, OK? Uncle Alex was just trying to score points with you by putting you on ice cream two days, but it's time to try real food so you can come home."

"When I comin'?"

"You gotta stay a few more days because your appendix went 'pop' before Uncle Alex could take it out. Later when he comes to check you, we'll see how much longer. But guess who will be home when you get home?"

Chloe's eyes lit up. "Daddy?" April nodded, smiling. "Fer stayin'?"

"Yeah, that's why I was late. I was helping daddy move all your toys! Chloe has one house again, you excited?"

"Yes, i am!" she said, after swallowing a spoonful of vanilla yogurt.

"So excited your tummy is feeling a little better?"

"Yes."

"Good. So I'm gonna need you to stop eating around those bananas, sneaky girl. Then we're gonna go for a walk. Where do you wanna go, Chlo? Wanna go to the play room?"

Chloe shook her head, giggling. "Ony want to go dare wit my friends or Doc-er Andrew mama!"

April gasped. "What? I go in there and play with patients all the time. And me and you play in your playroom at home all the time."

The little girl shrugged. "Don't wanna play dare now."

"Alright, worm. Where do you want to walk to? We gotta walk somewhere."

"Wanna make a sup-rise."

"You wanna make a surprise visit to someone?" A nod.

"I think that's a great idea. _Who_ would you like to surprise?"

"Is my daddy here or no?"

"No sweetheart. He's moving home remember? But you know who's here who would love a surprise Chloe visit?" She shook her head. "Uncle Alex! But we need something good to tell him. What can we tell him?"

Chloe tilted her head sideways. April eyed the frozen yogurt cup full of bananas. "Uhhh…I cry but doc-er Andrew gaved me passi."

"Chloe April, that is not new and good news."

"My tummy hurted but my mommy hugged me an' maked it better. And had yoyo."

"I think we can do better than that don't you?"

"I don't know what you means, mommy," she sighed.

"I think maybe we can tell him you ate some nanas, drank some water, _and_ had the yoyo. What do you say Chlo?"

"Mommy, I sorry dares so too much nanas here. Maybe pease we share dem?"

"Oh I'm sorry baby! Of course! You just had to tell me it was too much. Sharing is a great idea."

"I can feed yours an' you feed mine like you and daddy afore!"

April cringed like she always did when she realized just how much Chloe caught on to things. "OK," She crossed her legs on her daughters hospital bed and held out a spoonful of banana to her. Chloe did the same. "One, two, three…feed me!"

Chloe giggled after she swallowed, delighted to be copying one of their games. "Yum?" her mom asked, and she nodded,

She shared three more bites with her mommy. "Ok, dat is it fer my tummy mama please!"

"Good job, worm! I am so proud of you." April kissed Chloe's cheek. "That was such a good start."

"You help me mama, thanks!"

"Of course sweetheart, that's a mommy's job. I want you to drink a few sips of water, OK? Then would you like to rest before we go see Uncle Alex?"

"Yeah acause we needa mornin' snuggle."

"OK, honey." April curled up next to Chloe on the small child-size bed, realizing for the first time just how shaken Chlo must have been when she woke up alone.

"Maybe you walk a little later when Dr. Andrew brings you to play with Deanna after lunch."

"Yeah, later mama," Chloe yawned. "I tell uncle Alex too." She fell asleep soon after she felt her mothers arms around her.

* * *

No idea why 60% of my stories revolve around food. Also I hate bananas.


	81. Day 81: Daddy Time Out (TGO Early)

**noaai: "Me too, I want too! Now it's me the one who's begging to know what happend between Jackson and Tenley after the swimming stuff. It'd be amazing to be a bonding sweet scene between just both fo them. Just remembering their moments alone in the multichapter I've got goose bumps!"**

 **In another mini-phase of needing to retreat into worlds. Feeling guilty so I just want to remind everyone that I honestly don't ignore any prompt. I just go where the muse takes me. But I think you guys know that and maybe even like these worlds ;) I get more for Chloe/MIMB than I ever expected…**

 **But anyway we're talking about Tenley now. Jackson/Tenley is one of the hardest relationships to write at this stage…But I've already said that sooo…let me just jump in!**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 81: " Daddy Time Out" (TGO Early)

"Daddy an' Tee in da kitchen eatin' dey cookie sand-witch alone acause daddy most drownded Tee, Nicki. So don't go in dare wit Brae Brae. Jus' don't atil dey done saying 'sorry,' 'it ok.'"

"OK, bossy, I know…" Nicki smirked good-naturedly. She'd known Arabella Catherine Avery for the little girl's entire life. The Averys were loyal, and didn't trust many people with their daughters. If Nicki wasn't free, vacations and date nights didn't happen. But she usually made sure she was free. She loved them and to say they were generous was an understatement. She was paying her own way to her doctorate.

She snapped up Brae's onesie and kissed her cheek, turning her to face Bellie. The baby giggled and reached out for her sister. "Babies can't hab dis. Ony drink milk from mommy's boobies. Not eben baby food yet." Arabella rolled her eyes at Nicki, licking her ice cream.

That hit a nerve with April. Brae was 8-months and still not transitioning well to "real" food.

"Geez Arabella, what is with you tonight? You better watch it or I'm gonna take that ice cream from you right now and march you to bed without a story. He didn't almost drown her either, don't tell people that. Nicki is another adult in this house, you can't talk to her like that."

"She call me bossy. An' you can't do that, mama. Daddy won't like you."

"Oh yeah? You wanna find out? Sass me one more time and we'll see."

"But daddy sayin' sorry to Tee right now so I can't find out…" Bellie mumbled to her coloring book.

April jumped out of her seat and grabbed her daughter's hand. "That's it! Bedtime…"

"NO! NO! Jus' time out! Pease don't take my ice ceem! Pease I sorry." Bellie shrieked as her mother moved her across the living room floor toward the staircase.

Tenley sighed, peeking into the scene in the living room. "Bellie time out."

"Don't worry about that, princess. What about me? Do you think daddy deserved a time out today?"

"Yeah!" she nodded, taking a bite of her dessert.

"Do you wanna give me one?"

She shrugged. "You daddy."

"I'm daddy so I can't have one?" She nodded again, licking her ice cream before it dripped on her plate.

"But sometimes daddies make mistakes. What would you say to me if you gave me a time out?"

She tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Daddy warnin'."

"Warning when? When we were kicking because you were scared to start jumping?"

"Yes. Daddy time out I drinked water." She whispered to the solid purple plate with separate sections in it for different foods, her favorite.

"Yeah, why then princess?"

"You not a promiser, I scared."

"I lied and you got scared. I'm sorry."

"No, you time out firs'."

"Oh right, to think about it. How long?"

"Dunno years."

Jackson sighed. "Too many."

"Has mines," Tee took the last bite of her chocolate chip cookie sandwich. "Two."

"Two minutes in time out? Where should I go?"

"Oh," she giggled, putting a passi in her mouth. "Wit me stay."

"Stay here?" Jackson wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah. You done ice ceem like Bellie. I ceanin'."

"Oh Ok." Jackson put his dessert down. He didn't have much of a sweet tooth anyway. "Can I please help lift you up to the sink while I'm thinking? It's pretty high for you."

"Yeah, OK…don't likea drop."

"Yeah, it's loud when you drop things, right?" Tenley nodded. That was one reason she didn't like to drop things.

"Time up!" Tenley said, when her dad put her back in her kitchen seat. "What you saya me?"

"Well, I thought about it, and I'm very sorry for lying to you, Tee. I broke your trust, and that isn't good for a dad to do. I was just trying to teach you but you weren't ready. Daddy was wrong, can you forgive me?"

"I baby."

"Noo! You haven't been the baby for awhile now. You are so good at helping mommy take care of Brae."

She nodded, deliberately shaking the tight pig tails her mommy did for bedtime."Yeah," she said.

"Can you look at daddy please, Tee? And take your passi out when you talk to me?"

"We eyes."

"I know, we have the same color eyes, princess. Daddy said sorry, sweetheart. I'm sorry that I scared you. But I wasn't going to let you get hurt."

"Drinked water."

"I know you did. I'm sorry. But daddy was right there. Can you forgive me? I love you."

"Yeah I can! You can hug now! Love you!" She instantly put her passi back in her mouth and reached out for her dad to pick her up. She immediately rested her head on his shoulder after his kiss.

"Oh I think it's bed time. But tomorrow I would really like to try swimming with you again, OK?"

"Jus' kickin'. I baby."

"We'll talk, but I won't break my promises this time." He headed up the stairs. "Story time?"

"No! Mama need Tene."

"Oh, we were all gonna do story time tonight..The whole family…but you wanna go to her before you brush your teeth?"

"Mama need me," she just repeated.

As soon as April answered their knock and Jackson walked in, Tenley outstretched her little arms to her mom. "There you are, baby…did you have a good ice cream time with daddy?" She grabbed Tee, pulling her into the bed and snuggling her close.

"Daddy time out," Tee smiled with her passi in.

"Oh speaking of time out…will you go deal with the diva?"

"I thought we were gonna do story time together? If she has to sit out, fine but…I mean, we heard it but that's your situation, right? I wasn't there."

"I just…can't babe. It just got worse upstairs…she's probably still screaming. Did you hear her? Drownding people is her new insult…so, yeah…" April shrugged and bit her lip. "I can't…"

Jackson blinked. He'd been working more, but he still knew how the discipline in the house worked. He wasn't in the room, so being the one to punish Bellie would be the same as April apologizing for the swimming incident.

"Alright, what so calm her down?"

"Threatening to drown people is not acceptable. Kicking people is not acceptable. Stupid is not not an acceptable word to use. Sticker off the chart here tomorrow."

"April, I'll help her calm down, but I really think this is all you…OK?"

"So what, I'm wrong?"

"No! It's just….you were there! You deserve the apology and keeping it until tomorrow will confuse her!"

"Oh she'll remember." April turned her back on Jackson. "Tee wanna do storytime in here? I have your story Bible."

"Yeah." Tenley took her passi out and kissed her mom's cheek.

"Ok, I guess no story time for me then?"

"You can read to Brae." She turned her head and suggested.

"She's probably sleeping. Lemme go kiss her and handle…whatever…G'night Tee! Love you!"

"Love you daddy."

He kissed April's cheek. "You're good right, just pissed?" She nodded. "Talk in 15?" Again, she nodded. But when he got back to the room after talking to Bellie, April and Tenley were asleep. He tucked his daughter in to her own bed and then settled next to April, reaching for his tablet.


	82. Day 82: Tee (TGO Early)

**noaai: "Hi lovely! During one of the TGO prompts, the one related to the princess tea party, you show us how Tenley the special bond between her and Brae, how she was able to connect with and understand her little sister. It would be amazing to have more of this!"**

 **So I'm just in TGO mode lately. This is just the prompt I felt like jumping into tonight. No real plan except an interesting perspective. Oh PS: It's completely different than your message idea but I can always do that one another time! Sorry just by the time I remembered I was already writing!**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 82: "Tee"

Tenley walked into the play room where she heard Brae crying. She knew mama was going to be awhile, because Bellie didn't want to take a bath. She made mommy so, so crazy sometimes at bathie she forgot that Brae shouldn't go out first. But the rule was to keep big girl toys in the upstairs rooms so Brae never got hurt in the playroom. Plus, mommy did her hair fast after Brae while Bellie yelled on the floor so Tee was out soon.

Once mom got Bellie in the bath, she'd have to go straight to bed since she was throwing a fit. Tee didn't understand her big sister sometimes. Bathie wasn't as fun as play time but if you didn't take it you didn't get to play before bed. The only person allowed to cry during bath was Brae because she was a a baby. She just turned one yesterday.

"What Brae Brae? It play time long 'cause Bellie cryin' mad. No you cry." Tenley sighed.

"Ma…mama."

"Soon."

"Mama…." Brae was still crying.

"You should say oder word…dada oh Tee oh Bellie." the baby didn't stop crying. "Here, ei, ei, oh…" Tee pushed the button on her sister's play piano to play one of her favorite songs.

"Ei ei…" Brae looked down at the toy and sniffled, but the tears kept falling.

"What? You not too too hungie, eat afore bathie. Tired? Night night soon."

Brae started crying harder, but stood up. "Oh, pee pee," Tenley said, when her sister stood up. She was just wearing a diaper and it had leaked through and on to the playroom rug. But she didn't get mad, her mommy never did. "It OK, Brae, come wit Tee."

She grabbed her sister's hand and tried to sort of gently drag-guide her along to the bathroom, opening the baby gate on the way out. Brae was starting to try to stand holding things, but she couldn't walk yet. But Tenley didn't feel like trying to carry her with her wet diaper on.

She couldn't change the diaper completely on her own, but she knew how to do her own pull-up from the potty and she could at least the wet one off; and mommy made sure the pull-ups were always in reach.

"You done makin'? You be done fer it off. No more?" Brae nodded Tee undid the diaper, when her sister was on the floor in the bathroom. She cleaned her up best she could and put her sister's legs through the pull-up.

Tenley giggled when she was done. It was big, and a little bit crooked. But mommy would fix it. "We play now?"

Brae nodded, but a minute later on their way back to the play room, she started whining again. Tenley watched her eyes travel to the pudding pie her mom had taken out of the fridge for after baths. Birthday pie was usually for when you turned two, but daddy was on a long trip and mommy was happy but feeling bored, so she made Brae a birthday pie for yesterday, even though she was just one.

"Oh, you want bir-day pie left? Wait fer Tee. I get it. When mommy come, bed."

Tenley settled Brae back in the playroom and went to work getting the pie. It was just on the table and there was just a little bit of pie left. She was a good carrier of things for mommy all the time.

"Tee back." She put the pie tin and the one kid spoon she found on the floor, Mommy wouldn't mind if there was no mess, maybe.

"Wait Brae. I getta covie. You cold?" Her sister didn't answer but she was cold with jamas on so Brae was probably cold with just a diaper.

She brought a blanket over to cover them and put the pie on her lap. Brae opened her mouth wide and Tenley laughed, feeding her sister a tiny bite like her mama always did. "Yum?" she asked, and kissed the baby's cheek.

"Tee! Tee!" Brae said, giving her big sister a baby kiss.

"Good word." Tenley fed Brae another bite as a reward.

"Uh oh, what's goin' on in here?" April asked, a couple of minutes later, walking in to the play room.

"Mama."

"No mess, mama. Pie."

"i would've given you dessert, guys. You aren't in trouble. You look so cozy here. Tee took care of you cub?" she kissed her youngest.

"She maked pee pee mess." Tenley sighed, pointing across the room.

April felt her thoughts threaten to spin, but discreetly rubbed her belly to calm them. They were telling the girls about the baby when Jackson got back from this trip. But Arabella knew. April knew she knew.

"That's OK…Mama's gonna clean it after you sleep."

"Gaved pull-up. Look silly."

"Make space for me please," April said, and plopped down between her babies. "You helped you sister clean up?" April put her nose against Tee's and smiled. "Thank you big girl." She was constantly amazed at what her children were capable of, in good ways and bad. "Can mommy have a bite?" Tee nodded and fed her mom from the kid spoon. "Yum."

Feeling left out, Brae tugged at her mom's arm for attention. "Here cub, last bite. Can you say "Yum?"

"Tell you word, Brae…" Tenley encouraged. "Who I?"

"Who's that? You said a new name? Who's that girl?" April pointed.

"Tee! Tee!"

"Good girl." She made her way over to the couch to hoist herself up and then picked up the baby. "I'm so proud of you!" she laughed, mostly at the oversize pull-up falling off her baby's butt.

"Alright, let's get you guys to bed, fast ok? We'll do prayers but stories in the morning. Mama has cleaning and Bellie made me so tired. Tenley nodded, dutifully following her mom upstairs.

April took deep, deliberate breaths praying bedtime take two went smoothly. At this point between all three bedtimes and all the cleaning she had to do she'd be lucky if she was awake to get Jackson's Facetime call. But at least she'd gotten a few of the last bites of pie.

* * *

So I guess food is just easy to write around? Hope you like this. Writing mostly the younger girls' POV was so freaking hard.


	83. Day 83: Tomorrow (Julian)

**greydayss: "For Japril Marshmallow Fluff Project: Love the title of the project! Though we are not sure about the gender of the baby I will just say boy for my prompt- Jackson buying matching Nike's/shoes for his son and starts to teach him basketball. I know this is not as specific but this was the first idea that popped into my head so far."**

 **Just went to my "old" posts bc I had no idea what I wanted to write tonight but this was perfect for Julian's world…I still really don't know what this will turn into…**

 **Yikes this was a rough one.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 83: "Tomorrow" (Julian)

"Daddy, I can''t play dis game…it for big boys."

"What are you talking about, J? Your Mama plays."

"I meaned big boys and big girls."

"You are big, bud. You're starting pre-school tomorrow."

"Yeah…but I don't wanna…Wanna jus' stay home wit you an' mama or goa daycare and play."

"You're going to play in school though…mom said she told you that. And we learn at home, too. So nothing is changing except you're gonna make new friends, Here let's just catch…bounce it to me!"

"Don't need new friends. You my bes' friend den mama den Bailey."

"Yeah but me and mom are old. Good job bouncing. See you've got this."

"Who cares you old…don't wanna go to school!"

"But why Julian, everyone goes."

"You don't!"

"I did for so long and then I became a doctor and I _still_ have to go to class sometimes."

"Don't care!"

"J, what is with you right now? You are never in a mood. Let's throw now and then we'll try to dribble…"

"I jus' don't wanna goa school."

"It's gonna be so easy for you, bud! It's gonna be just like playing. I used to yell at your mom for making you do so many lessons and she would say 'Just wait…it will be worth it.' And she was right because you know so much that your new friends won't! You know ABCs, you spell your name…you do a little bit of adding, you're a good listener…"

"So I don't hafta go?"

"Of course you do!"

"What do you wanna be when you grow up, J?"

"Space man!"

"That's why you gotta go to school…I don't remember Earth science, J! I can't teach you to be an astronaut."

"Mama will!"

"She can't either…trust me…OK, time to dribble….you bounce the ball and then you hit it like this…and then hit it again so it keeps bouncing…."

"I will go to work with you eve-day astead of school."

"Have you ever been allowed to hang out with mom or dad for more than a few hours at work? It's OK, J…you're doing good…dribbling is had to learn just go get it and try again."

"I go in da daycare and wait for you I don't care I three!"

"Come on! You know you can't do that! You're gonna meet new friends, I know it, J! And you're going to have an awesome teacher and…OK, relax and go get it again…"

"No! I done wit dis talkin'."

* * *

"I'm not done talking, J…Why'd you come inside?"

"Don't wanna talk no more!"

"Julian Harper, why are you crying? Why are you really so upset about school?"

"You not dare, I miss you…you not darea say bye afore I goes…"

"Because I work tonight? But J…I'm gonna pick you up AND take you the next day. And your school ends right after lunch so we'll play. And…hold on…I have a surprise for you.."

"I was going to show you this during basketball but you stormed inside before we got to the running part ….Look, I got us matching black and green Nikes….because green's your favorite color, right?"

"Yeah! Cool dad!"

"If you want we can both wear them tomorrow so that when you get sad or bored or whatever you can look at them and think about what we're gonna do after school. So it'll kinda be like I'm there with you….sorta…"

"After, we go get a candy?"

"If your teacher says you were good all day, sure, I guess…"

"Goa park play baskee-ball in sneaks?"

"J! We can go play right now…if you promise you're in a better mood."

"No daddy, I tired! And I scared fer school. I just wanna takea bath, read book, sleep!"

"Cool. Tomorrow then. Let's get ready for your bath."

"To-morrow."


	84. Day 84: Married Day (TGO Early)

**aspire06: "PROMPT: Jackson and april take there girls to Lake Tahoe on the wedding anniversary for a week. Maybe stay in a cabin and do winter festivities like snowmobiling and sleigh rides in town. Maybe some japril sexy times for there anniversary lol"**

 **Just TGO fluff….shocker I know….been in a rut the past few days….but this is a year old and I felt like trying it. Hope someone gets some form of entertainment from it.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 84: "Married Day"

"Whoa daddy, daddy…I gon' fall of dis! Why you pullin bof us same time?"

"Mommy can't do it, the baby's coming any minute!"

"Daddy what if Brae comed now?"

"We'd go to the hospital, but she's not going to."

"Mommy say she gon' be home when the baby comin'."

"She will be, we have three weeks diva, will you relax about mommy and have fun now?"

"If dis acome fun. What we doin'?"

"Sledding. We're almost at the top of this hill and I'm gonna let go and then when you're ready you go down it…you push your little mittens off and come to daddy. I'm gonna be waiting at the bottom for you. I have to take pictures for mom. But it's a small hill, promise."

Arabella sighed, frustrated with her dad. "You know a baby name Tene?"

Jackson stopped at the top of the hill with the girls and raised an eyebrow at his oldest. "Do I know a baby named Tenley? I think so, yes." He would raise a three-year-old capable of so much sass.

"She don't knows we doin' dis or she will be cryin' an' scared. She don't like dis!"

"OK, well you go first. Show her. She's not going to fall and look, daddy will be right there. This hill is so tiny…"

"OK, Tee wanna do the ride? I show you!" she leaned over and pecked her sister's cheek. Tenley nodded. "One, two, three I gooo…"

"Wait for me to get my camera out please, diva…geez!"

Bellie huffed and waited for her dad to open the camera app on his phone. "One, two, three I go now!" She pushed off, giggling as soon she picked up a little speed down the small hill. Jackson laughed, snapping pics and stopping the sled and the bottom.

"Dat was fun I go help Tee!" She got off her sled immediately, ran and up the hill to her sister.

"You wanna do it, baby girl?" big sister asked.

"Go!" Tenley squealed. "Bellie go!"

"Oh me go wit you?" she wrinkled her nose, unsure.

"You can squeeze on there behind her and help her push off."

"One two three we go!" Bellie said, two minutes later speeding down the hill.

Tenley squealed all the way down the hill, arms out to Jackson at the bottom. "Dada go!" she looked back in Bellie's spot indicating she wanted them to switch places.

"Errr…I'm kinda big princess. But I guess I can try…You gotta sit on daddy's lap…" He carried his baby and her sled up the hill and sat down on the kiddie sled. Again, she laughed all the way down, surprising her dad and sister.

"Mama go!" she screamed this time at the bottom.

"Mama can't go, sweetie."

Tenley burst into tears and Bellie rolled her eyes at her dad. "'Splain daddy…Tee, mama's pop so big big big she can't go on dis. Too tired. Wanna go see mama? We go see her now."

"Yeah! I think she's making us hot chocolate."

"Choco yummy Tee….we go now. Daddy hold you." Jackson stood up and blinked with the baby in his arms, wondering who the parent was, here.

* * *

"Why did we come here, Bellie girl, do you know?" April asked, in front of the fire watching "The Princess & The Frog" and drinking hot chocolate.

"You married day."

"That's right, mommy and daddy got married here!"

"Dis house?"

"No silly!" She nudged Arabella from herr spot between Jackson's legs on the floor. Tenley was slowly falling asleep between April's, She was a little worried about being outnumbered soon, but Jackson kept assuring her they'd be fine. They did have it down to a sort of science. "We got married in a church and then we went to a stay in a nice hotel room but daddy thought this would be more fun for his girls!"

"It is! Oh mama, we maked snowman an' Tee liked da ride!"

"I saw all the pictures. Sad I couldn't even watch!"

"Dat OK! It cold an' Brae need a nap in da pop."

"Are you excited now for her to come so soon?" Jackson wondered, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"Liddle…"

"I'll take it!" April leaned over and kissed Bellie's cheek.

"Hot chocolate was good? I put extra marshmallows for you."

"Yeah mom, danks," Bellie yawned. "What you dooed on you married day? Watch a mobie?"

Jackson cringed. "No, diva. No movies."

"I kissed daddy so much."

Bellie smiled. "I was dare?" She yawned, eyes closing against her dad's chest.

April grinned, sharing a look with her husband. "Yeah, diva. I suppose you were."

They got up to put the kids to bed, happy they fell asleep during the movie. They weren't exactly in the mood for a bedtime story tonight, and April was very thankful for that nap earlier.


	85. Day 85: Same Pretty (MIMB)

**Anonymous: "could make a shot in which Jackson must still go on a trip to Boston and this brings certain fantsmas on april (World MIMB)"**

 **Take 2. This is combining (sorta) a prompt from themoonorchid! This is just a draft of a scene and of course there's always probably more.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 85 "Same Pretty"

"How's this one?" April asked, tentative smile on her face as she came out of the dressing room.

"Same pretty mama!"

"She's right." April rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next. "You're getting it too, but…"

"Not for grandpa's dinner, blah blah blah blah." She moved her fingers together like a mouth toward Jackson's face and he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Why do you keep saying that I'm buying this stuff?"

"Because you never buy any clothes for yourself."

"I'm at work, I come home, play with the worm…." Chloe giggled at being mentioned. "I just want to be comfortable. There's no need to spend that much on clothes," she shrugged.

"Yeah there is. To feel good about yourself…and because, you're gonna come to these foundation things…"

April rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. If I want to come, I need to dress Avery. And I help you pick your stuff, so…I know how to do it…there's two other dresses to chose from. Are you sure family dinner is this formal?"

"The one one before the meeting? Yes."

"Are you sure you want us there? I wanted to come to Boston but…I didn't come to babysit you."

Chloe laughed from her dad's lap. "You nodda baby, daddy."

"I know silly." He was looking at Chloe, but talking to April, she knew it.

"OK, let me go put on the fancy dresses. It might take awhile."

"We'll be here."

Chloe nodded. "We be here, mommy."

* * *

"I come in, mama?" she asked, ten minutes later.

"Where's daddy, go keep him company."

"He talkin' to a lady."

"What? Hold on. I need him to lace this up, anyway. I'm coming baby." Confused, she stepped out of the dressing room.

"Honey, I need you to…" She blinked, knowing exactly who the lady laughing with her husband was. He'd shown her pictures. They'd constantly been making positive progress since he came home.

"April. this is…"

"Chlo, let's go find you a dress. That sound fun, worm? Let's go…come on."

The little girl jumped into her mother's arms, confused. "Mommy, that's a pretty dress."

"Thank you, baby. Let's find you a prettier one, OK?" She maintained a steady pace toward the children's department.

"Same pretty." Chloe rested her head on April's shoulder.

"Excuse me, excuse me miss? You can't wear that around the store unless you pay for it."

She stopped, not able to handle being seen as an annoying customer. "My husband will pay for it. He's about to walk out with his…"

She gestured toward the dressing room door, unwilling to finish the sentence in front of her daughter. As soon as she did, they walked out of the dressing room, Monica shrinking behind him. She went toward the exit.

"April, I didn't want to pretend like…"

"Not now," she whispered.

"Yes now. Right now. I'm sorry. We never talked about if…."

"I have to go take this off…" she pulled him back toward the dressing area, away from the clerk.

"You wait here, worm….run and tell us if a lady comes in. Daddy's gonna help me get dressed, but he's not supposed to be in there…" April forced a laugh and tickled Chlo's tummy. "Take my phone. Three minutes, OK? You can play any game."

She knew Jackson, how he liked to fight. No one left. He only left her after that first month because she begged him. " _Go! Please. Go! It's the only way you might get me back!"_ she'd screamed. But they tried their best not to argue in front of Chloe.

"Right now," she whispered, in the small dressing room. "Go. And help me get this off, I'm not buying this one…"

"Sweetheart…"

"April."

"April…we never talked about…"

"What you would do if you saw her? I'm glad your instinct is talk with her, make her laugh."

"What I would do if…"

"You were with your daughter?"

He finished unlacing her dress and spun her around. "What I would do if I was with you! In a place like a dressing room? Where you're likely to see each other?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. We never talked about it. So I just….didn't want to make you feel…"

"Stupid? You did."

"I'm sorry. What should I have done differently?"

"Ignore her while you were watching Chloe. Tell me she was in there and ask me if I wanted to meet her or not."

"Yeah," he whispered looking down as he pulled the front of her dress down. "That makes sense. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you."

"Chlo, Chlo was on your lap. If you were paying attention, if you weren't flirting…."

"She was telling me about what you said to her. How it helped her change her life."

"Great."

"Here, you want this one?" He handed her the dress he'd grabbed when she stormed out.

"Not really."

"Please?"

She let him kiss her. "That was stupid. Really stupid."

"I was watching her. I saw her go to you. I would've seen her go anywhere else."

"That's not the point, Jackson."

"I know. I just…It was something we should've talked about before this trip."

"Yeah, alright go to her. We're both being bad parents right now."

"I can hear the noise of her game. Sorry…are we good?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure…"

"OK."


	86. Day 86: Check-Up (MIMB)

**Anonymous: "That scene with April and Chloe was so cute! Can you do another scene of them together (maybe where the go see alex, or right when the get to the hospital)"**

 **I chose something else, hope you don't mind! It's still Chlo and April with maaaaaayyyybe a little Jackson**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 86: "Check Up" (MIMB)

"Mama I can't look like dis acause my belly. We get jammas on now?" Chloe asked, following behind her mother down the hall of the Genevieve mansion on the Avery estate in her big girl underwear.

April humphed and rolled her eyes though her daughter couldn't see her. "How many times do we have to tell you, Chlo. Your scar is beautiful. It makes you Chloe April and we love it. Daddy has one. I know he showed you."

"I always Chloe April, didn't always have dat."

"Well I am happy that you have it. It means Uncle Alex made you better and that is the end of that story."

"I can't walk around here in my underwears. Pop pop will be mad at me and he is a-ready so mad at me fer bein' here."

April cursed Harper's tactlessness in her head. She turned to face her little girl."Chloe listen to me. Pop pop isn't mad at you. All you have to remember from that dinner is how yummy your macaroni and cheese was. And wasn't that pudding with the cookies and fruit delicious?"

"Yeah mommy, 'licious."

"I think maybe we'll do more than say thank you to Magdalena in the morning. What do you say we help her make breakfast? I think we'll get daddy up too."

"Good idea mama. Where we goin'? I gettin' tired, dis place is so too big!"

"I know, so too much right Chloe?" Averys definitely had grand taste. It was why she and Jackson were still very far from finding a place to live.

"We're here!" She stepped aside in the doorway so Chloe would see the surprise. Sometimes she liked grand, when it was responsible for a smile that big.

"Dress-up room fer me?"

"Yes baby, all for you. Just for dress-up." Eventually they would have to say thank you to Catherine. She'd set up not a play room, not a walk-in closet, but a whole room dedicated to play dress-up in Harper's home when she learned how much her grand-daughter loved the game.

But right now April needed space from her mother-in-law. She was going to wait until the morning to show Chlo this room, but after that dinner scene her baby deserved this right now.

"Nana did this for you. But just one hour before bed, OK? Look, I brought your jammas in here, the Chloe cat."

"Dare's one for you?"

"Yeah, there's a rack here that mom or dad can choose tomorrow, OK? Right now you just pick one." Chlo deserved a little bit of fun before bed. April kissed her daughters cheek.

"Thanks mom. I be a princess?"

"I think maybe we save that for tomorrow. You like to be a princess a long time right? Tomorrow we're just playing together so maybe mama will sneak you some real lip gloss," April whispered.

Her heart broke for her husband more than anyone tonight. She was in control of what Chloe heard tonight. She moved her out of the situation and into the kitchen for dessert. But Jackson grew up in the middle of that. He didn't have a choice, and they didn't seem to be letting him express himself at all. No wonder he didn't tell them he took the MCATs.

She wanted to stand up for him but she didn't know how to. No matter the subject, it was definitely between the three of them. Besides, her number one concern was Chloe and she knew he appreciated that.

"Gotta put on that lip gloss to go do surgery, huh?" April sat down in front of Choe's second fake vanity and smiled at her through the mirror. She'd chosen the scrubs, to April's delight. They were easy and only required a scrub cap and mask as accessories. And lip gloss, apparently.

"You know mommy and daddy love you so much, honey." She kissed Chloe's cheek.

"Yeah! An' you loves daddy and daddy loves you an we all again happy."

"Yeah sweetie. I'm sorry you noticed that. So sorry," she whispered mostly to herself. "But we were always so happy with Chloworm right?" April brushed the hair from her daughters eyes.

"Yeah. Asept pop pop an' nana right now."

"Nana loves you so much baby. She's just stressed. Remember we were singing so we didn't hear."

"I didn't heared a lot."

"They're just stressed, everybody loves Chloe."

"And mommy?"

"And mommy. Come on let's play. Who are you going to save today, Dr. Avery? Enough with the fake lip gloss."

"Bear need his 'pendix out. I put my mask on."

"OK, I'll be your assist."

"What's that?"

"Your helper. Tell me what you need."

Chloe put the bear on the floor. She had a whole play surgery set at home but April loved that she had a great imagination wherever she was. "Daddy do that fer you?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes, not really. We are the same level, so we have other helpers."

"He not you boss," Chloe nodded.

"That's right. What do you need, doctor?"

"Uhhhh a knife please…"

"A ten-blade?"

"Yeah. A ten bade."

"And you're gonna make a small diagonal incision right there at the edge of the abdomen?"

"Yeah, edge of da abeman," Chloe nodded and followed her mom's did a short version of an appendectomy with the imaginary surgical tools until April said it was time for bed.

"We say nite-nite to daddy?"

She sighed. If the dinner had gone differently she would've said no. But she kind of wanted to see him too. And he said he wanted them there to do things differently this year. "OK, but fast baby."

"We show him da bear scar."

"OK, how big is it?" she asked, as she helped her change into cat pajamas.

"Big like mine."

"Yours isn't big, sweetie it's medium."

"Bigger den daddy's."

"Yeah well, daddy's is older. And remember, we talked about it. Your appendix went 'pop.'"

Chloe nodded. "That was a fun dress-up mom!" she said, as they went downstairs to the dining room to interrupt the meeting.

"I'm glad you had fun, worm! Remember, let mommy talk first."

He was in the middle of a presentation. Perfect timing. "Excuse me…Jackson…" He turned immediately. "We're going to bed and…"

"And daddy! We tooked dis bear's 'pendix out like me when we played dress up!" She waved the bear at him.

"You did?"

"Yeah, mommy was just my helper."

"Sorry I missed it, Chlo." He got up and April felt the whole entire room including her in-laws stare her down.

"Chloe go say nite to nana and everyone. Only give nana a kiss and say goodnight to everyone else because you don't know them, right?" she whispered and let Chloe down.

"Sorry," she whispered when their girl was out of earshot. "She wanted to say goodnight and I was really worried about you and so…I wanted to check on you. But we'll go."

"Hey, hey shh! Don't apologize, OK? I'm glad you came. I wanted you to." He kissed her.

"It's just, you're in the middle of…but that dinner was wow and I just…I should've stuck up for you but I love you…"

"I love you too. And that stuff can wait 20 minutes so…Chloe April…or Chloe Cat, whoever you are…let's go. Time for bed. We're gonna read a story." She ran to him, and so in the middle of the Harper Avery Foundation Annual review, which no one left even for an urgent phone call, Jackson Avery led his family upstairs to read a bedtime story.

* * *

I know something happened at this dinner but I don't know what. It often happens that way.

Also, I think I'm gonna relax a little this year with the everyday and the "catching up" and stuff. I hope I get to 100 and if I do I do, if I don't…I don't. I just…my muse lacking and I don't do this for likes but I feel like everyone's energy is low. And last year having this to look forward to helped me through stress. This year, it's not causing me stress but it's not helping me through any new stress and so…I guess lightening can't strike twice or whatever.

Please keep sending prompts. I'm going to do my best. But I'm gonna just try to let go a little and maybe work on a TGO chapter ;)


	87. Day 87: Butterfly (Transformation)

**silky1111 asked for something more in Mariah's world, and this came to me. I usually don't like giving physical details of kids too much, but since you asked I did an OK job. I really just got the idea for the first line and then the rest came slowly.**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 87: "Butterfly (Transformation)"

"Daddy eggs!" As soon as she saw me, Mariah let go of my mother's hand and ran toward me, completely forgetting her flower girl duties. Our guests chuckled and my mom threw up her hands and shook her head.

"Did you have eggs for breakfast sweetheart?" I asked when I scooped her up. She nodded against my chest as I began walking back down the aisle. "And get your nails painted pretty purple to match your dress?"

"Hair like mommy."

"No way! Mommy has a pretty braid and flower crown too?" I whispered and put her down. "Thanks for telling me, I don't think I'm supposed to know that. But what'd you practice yesterday with Nana?"

"Hold hands and drop da flowers. But I will wit you."

"With me? OK, let's go!" She pulled me forward, dropping purple petals along the way to like a boss. "You did so good, baby. Time to sit with Nana, because who's coming out now?"

"So pretty mama!"

"So pretty mama, that's right, Rye. Sit with nana. It's the second best spot on the beach." I kissed her cheek and passed her over to my mom.

Then I faced forward to appreciate the best view. It was amazing to me that after everything we'd been through, she still blushed walking toward me. Her smile was genuine but almost shy, she didn't show her teeth. For a second it was almost like we hadn't lost a son. Like our marriage didn't almost crumble under that weight. Like she didn't carry our daughter to try and save us and then cry everyday for the first few months of her life. It was almost like our wedding day.

But today was different. Though her father was here this time, she chose to walk alone again. There was a layer of sadness underneath the joy in her eyes that would never go away. It was in mine, too. You move forward, find reasons to laugh and love. But it rarely feels spontaneous and natural. There is always work involved, a search, although Mariah made it easier to find.

This woman looked sure, not giddy with nerves. She didn't barrel toward me with excitement, but timed her steps to a song in her head, and held a bouquet of baby's breath close to her.

I knew she wouldn't beg the efficient to kiss me before we began rambling our crazy tale as justification or pout when it didn't work. But she picked up our baby, whispering in her ear, making her smile before putting her back on nana's lap. She wasn't the same woman I once married, but she was still April. This wasn't our wedding day or even our vow renewal ceremony. It was just a day we were going to try to celebrate our love, because we deserved it.

"You look beautiful," I said when she took my hand in her simple white silk dress, crown of flowers on her head.

"Thanks, you look handsome." She finally gave me a real smile, and we turned to the pastor.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are here today to celebrate love. Right now, I'm pretty much a guest just like you, as Jackson and April have elected not to renew their vows, since those have not been broken. Instead, they've elected to share their hearts with each other, and with us. Jackson, please begin."

He nodded at me. I took a deep breath and looked at my wife. "April, almost five years ago, when I stood up at an event…" I paused and sucked in my teeth, making a few people in our audience laugh. "…Similar to this one, I didn't think I could love you any more than I did in that moment. Our life together hasn't been easy…But there is no one else I'd want to…" I stopped, trying to think of the best words. "…To share that pain with. You are so strong, to make the decision you made for me and…"

And then I saw the look in her eye. It usually came when we were playing with Mariah or alone together. It was sadness that she was trying to fight. Sometimes she lost, because she needed to and as long as Mariah was asleep I held her while she cried. But today, she needed to win.

"Can we just….have a minute? Sorry."

We went down to the water, out of everyone's earshot. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I shouldn't have brought him up like that. I'm sorry. Today we are celebrating."

"We can celebrate and mention Samuel. It's fine. I mean…" she looked down at her bare neck. "…We're doing the butterfly thing and giving Rye her gift so," she shrugged. "I just needed this minute, thanks."

She kissed my cheek and we started back, but not before our girl escaped her grandmother's arms and came running toward us, a light purple blur.

"I telled nana letgowa me now!" she announced to us, somehow wedging herself in between us.

April gasped. "Why? We're coming."

"Why you leaved mom? Was you cryin'?"

"No sweetheart. I just needed a second with your daddy."

"Now he maked you better?" We grabbed both her arms and started swinging her as we made our way back to everyone. Loose pieces of her light brown hair blew in the breeze.

"Yes. Are you ready to go back to your seat?"

"No. I wanna be the stage wit you."

April shrugged. She was in the next part of the ceremony anyway, so I picked her up and we took our places again. "You made the most difficult compromise anyone could make for our family and…"

"Daddy, she don't make comp-mises. She make dinner and cookies and cards," Mariah interrupted. She could always make us laugh.

"You're right, Rye….I'll always be grateful for that choice," I said to April, looking directly in her eyes. "I stand here today sure that we have made the right choices, and proud to celebrate our strength. I love you and I'm so excited for the rest of our lives. I know I can get through anything with you by my side."

"Jackson, we have an argument sometimes about who made the biggest…cookie…"

Everyone laughed except Rye. "Daddy don't make them, he jus' buys sometimes."

"I know. Just being silly." They shared a laugh. "But I think you did," she said, looking back at me. "Sometimes I wonder if I could've let you go for a year if the tables were turned. I don't know if I could. But you let me go, to save our family. And then when we decided to continue our family, you were right there on my worst days, always so strong. But we're not here to talk about that. I love you and I'm so excited to be here with our girl and the rest of our family and friends to celebrate our love. I love you. Thank you for always standing up for me."

"Mama, you cryin' Stop!" Mariah reached out and wiped April's tears from her cheek.

"Happy tears," she promised.

I leaned in and kissed her, wiping the other cheek and our guests exploded in applause.

"Ew gross!" Mariah squealed.

"Yummy!" I insisted, pretending to bite her cheeks. I proposed to April again at Mariah's first birthday party. She was three now, but it had taken April this long to commit to planning a ceremony. Even a simple one at the beach, with just our closest family and friends.

She only got really excited when she came up with a way to make it more about her children.

"In this family's darkest times, Mariah Grace Avery has been their biggest light. To celebrate her turning three and the transformation she has inspired in their lives, Jackson has some gifts he'd like to present in lieu of exchanging rings."

"Go hold mommy's hand, OK?" I said, when I put her down. "I have presents for you in my pocket."

"Is it a ring pop, dad?"

I grinned. "No, you want a ring pop? Nana will get you one on the way home later." I saw her nod and wink at Mariah in the corner of my eye. "But I…have a special necklace for you…isn't it pretty?" I asked, opening the box.

"Burr-fly!" she giggled, hazel eyes wide when she saw the necklace.

"Butterfly, that's right sweetie. And it's yours. But we're only gonna wear it on special days, OK? Because what's that in the middle there?"

"A sparkly!"

"A sparkly called a diamond, so we have to keep it safe!" April said, as I came over to help her fasten the clasp around Mariah's neck.

"May this ever be a reminder to her of her parents' love for her and their commitment to support her in her life's journey, wherever it leads."

She beamed, looking down at the pendant when I picked her back up. "Wouldn't it be so cool if mama had the same one as you?" Rye nodded and I pulled out another box with a bigger version of Mariah's butterfly for her.

"Jackson! We said no gifts!" she blushed and whispered indignantly. "I didn't get you anything…"

"It's not for you. It's for Rye, look how excited she is ," I whispered back and kissed her collarbone.

"May this always serve as a reminder for April of her family's love for her, and as an acknowledgement of her journey and transformation thus far." We kissed.

"Now who has that last box?" the pastor asked, and my mother-in law stepped forward and handed it to me. "The family has specifically asked that scripture not be used in this ceremony, but have relied on some form of faith to get them where they are today. Traditionally, butterflies represent not only transformation, but faith in life's journey. On this special day, Jackson and April would like to take a moment to remember their son, Samuel Norbert Avery by releasing one single monarch butterfly. They remember him with joy in their hearts as they have faith that he too, has journeyed to a better place, though he is always in their hearts. As you watch the butterfly go, they ask that you, too remember the love he brought to their lives, even for a short time."

"Are you ready angel? Help mommy and daddy open the box." I placed her hand over mine. "One, two three…"

The beach was quiet as we opened the box and the butterfly flew out, except for my daughter's giggle. "Burr-fly!"

"Shhh! Yeah sweetheart, another butterfly. Watch it go bye-bye."

"Why bye-bye?"

"He's going to go visit Samuel."

"Bruh-der." She knew as much about Samuel as she could at her age. Not much, but it was important to both of us that she knew who he was, at least.

"Yeah, your brother." I squeezed April's hand and kissed Mariah's cheek.

"I want a bruh-der or sister wit me here, daddy."

"Maybe soon, sweetie," April promised before I could answer. We were still watching the butterfly gradually fly out of sight.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean….It's our celebration night," she smiled as the butterfly disappeared, then kissed me. "We're celebrating today. And what time is it now Rye?"

"Time fer eatin' and dancin'?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, daddy's gonna turn you around and you say 'Thanks for coming to our ceremony, everyone. Now it's time to eat and dance with me inside. Follow us.'"

"Ready Rye?" She nodded and I turned around to everyone.

"Thanks fer comin' to ours cer-e-mony evy-one. It time to eat an' dance wit me inside. Follow us! But daddy?"

"What?"

"I want mommy to carry me, not you!"

"Ok." Everyone laughed as I passed her to April, who took her in one arm and grabbed my hand, still hysterical. Her easy laughter alone was worth a whole day of celebration.


	88. Day 88: Oreos For Breakfast

**Happy (early your time) birthday dear themoonorchid! Thank you for your constant support and positive insight on my work. I love our discussions, they help me strengthen my writing all of the time. I'm so lucky to be able to call you a friend! Thanks for always reading (literally everything….my fic, my rants…) and for always (most of the time) keeping the Japril faith. Hope you have a wonderful day full of love!3**

 **I think I might have changed this a little from what you asked for, but maybe not much, I don't know. I was going for "fluffy in the midst of a tough situation," and this ended up going more fluffy than angsty…Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 88: "Oreos For Breakfast"

"You needed a babysitter?" Jackson rolled his eyes, jingling his keys in his pocket.

"Come on, Jackson, it's entertainment! Christine will get you some popcorn…"

"I will," she nodded from behind the bar. "And the non-alcoholic beverage of your choice. You are going to have to break that up soon, literally. She has no idea. And that isn't the first one, either. If you guys ever break-up, they'll be a long line of women waiting to console her and tell her just how evil men actually are."

He blinked as he watched a woman laugh and lean in closer to his wife, who was sucking down some pink concoction resembling a daiquiri. "You've just been…letting this happen…"

Arizona shrugged, sucking her drink through a straw. "Well, yeah. They're just talking. Eventually she'll figure it out. Maybe before she's in Shelley's living room," she giggled.

"Maybe before…great. Really good friend," he smirked.

"I'm kidding. Shelley moves quick. She'll stop it on her own before they get to the living room. Maybe she'll call me from the porch. Unless she wants it to happen, thaaat's a whole different story. Technically you guys are separated so…"

"Get up…" He carefully guided a tipsy Arizona off of the stool next to April's so he could hear the conversation better. She'd been oblivious to anything going on around her since he walked in and he had to know why.

"…So I'm thinking about going for a fetal surgery certification, we'll see…"

"That's just so amazing! Surgery in the womb? You've gotta be pretty badass to do that." Shelley finally made a move, grabbing April's hand. Arizona and Christine shared a quick glance before looking away from each other to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Well, I was a soldier so…" April blushed and took a sip of her drink.

She knew where she was, in theory. But she'd never been the greatest flirt. She'd missed Matthew's signals the first day they met, and she'd met her only other boyfriend, Clay, at a Bible study group in college. His skills were about on par with hers.

Jackson? After three years of marriage she could definitely flirt with Jackson. But it wasn't like their relationship before that had ever involved courting…at all. So her flirt knowledge? Specialized, to say the least. She was oblivious to what was actually going on.

Plus she was heading past tipsy quickly. Shelley was just being nice. They were just talking. People always reacted some kind of way when you said "fetal surgery." She knew because she watched them every time her best friend said what she did for a living. The hand squeeze? No big deal.

April hadn't told anyone about her plan, except Arizona tonight at dinner. That's why they were there, to celebrate. She'd just assumed she'd tell Jackson next…whenever they met to do…whatever they were doing right now.

She took a long sip of her drink. It was so confusing. April had been living at Meredith's with Arizona and…everyone since she'd gotten back from Jordan six moths earlier.

She'd expected to come home to an angry husband. But he'd said he was hurt and asked for a separation, not a divorce. Neither of them dated anyone else, and they only had sex with each other. But never in Jackson's home…their home. April was painfully aware of that. And on the rare occasion Jackson was hanging out at Meredith's, he never slept over. April couldn't remember the last time she'd really slept with her husband, felt him holding her. Or maybe she'd just blocked out the pain.

They also weren't talking about much. She was getting tired of that. It almost felt like before the pregnancy scare, except worse. Because the tension between them now wasn't "we have feelings but can't admit it," It was, "we have a marriage to fix, and it's going to be hard." They both wanted to fix it, but were afraid of each other's answers.

April didn't mean to tell Shelley her plans. The rum made her do it. But she had nothing to hide; she was excited for the future, which she hoped included her husband.

But Jackson was fuming. Just how much did this Shelley person know? His friends, family, and co-workers knew about Samuel, there was no avoiding that. But he'd never tell someone he just met, and he'd assumed April felt the same way. "What does she know?" He spit at Arizona.

"I just called you because it's funny. Plus, she might need a ride home. Since you're here I'm gonna go dance. Relax. Maybe stop it if it really bothers you. You know you can." She squeezed his shoulder and finally headed toward the brunette that'd been eyeing her all night. This night had started out as a celebration for April, but once Shelley swooped in the most effective way to stop her was a Y chromosome, so Arizona had called Jackson. Now that she'd covered April, who hadn't been paying much attention to her anyway, what with being oblivious to pretty obvious flirting, she may as well have some fun herself.

"…I bet you looked hot in those army fatigues." Jackson really wished there was alcohol in the Coke Christine gave him.

April's eyes widened. Jackson hoped for a second she was catching on. "Well…it _got_ hot sometimes but I was focused on saving as many lives as I could. That's why I went."

Sometimes she finished that with "Because I couldn't save my son's life…" But she just felt like focusing on the positive tonight. She tilted her head sideways. "Besides, they were usually just bloody and gross."

"Mmm…I bet you looked good out of them, too…"

Jackson had tried so hard since he'd gotten there to just wait for her to notice him, but he'd had enough. Before she could even react he was up tapping her on the shoulder. "Fancy meeting you here…"

Shelley snickered. "Excuse me we're…"

"Babe!" April squealed, jumping up and into his arms right away.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you? You feeling OK?"

"Yeah. Just a little drunk, maybe. This is my friend Shelley…" She blinked when she turned around and saw she was pointing to Shelley's back. She was already laughing with another red head.

"Yeeeeah, she wanted to be more than just your friend, April." He laughed when she flashed him a bewildered pout. "Oh come on, you heard her. Before I jumped in she was picturing you naked."

"Well, she's not allowed."

"She wanted to take you home."

"Jackson…stop!" She grinned and shoved his shoulder lightly.

"And pour you a drink, get you comfortable…."

She raised her eyebrows. "Would this have been a joke to you if she were a guy?"

"Yeah. I saved you in the end didn't I? She was 30 seconds away from a kiss and you had no idea. And apparently that has been going on all night, with different women."

"I only kiss you."

"Maybe, but Shelley wanted you…She had Oreos for breakfast in her eyes."

"Stop!" Oreos for breakfast were important in their marriage. They both ate very healthy, didn't have huge sweet tooths, but some mornings they just didn't want to get out of bed.

The first morning they spent married in their (Jackson's) apartment, the morning after the sex in the car when April wouldn't let him move. Someone would just run to the kitchen, or the box in the corner of the room, grab the Oreos, and climb back into bed.

Sometimes they just cuddled and talked about the future while they ate; sometimes they inhaled a couple and went back to making love. Sometimes the meal marked happy moments; sometimes it marked incredibly sad ones. But it always marked something.

He had gone too far, though he honestly hadn't meant to hurt her. "I only eat Oreos for breakfast with you. I only love you, Jackson Avery." She suddenly seemed sober.

"I know. I'm sorry," he brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and pecked her lips. "I love you, too April."

"So let me come home, please!" She looked up, hopeful. She never begged during any of this. She'd made her choices and was living with the consequences. But she had consistently made it clear as soon as she got home that even if they had to live apart for a while, she intended to start taking steps toward him, not away. He seemed to be doing the same, cautiously. But she couldn't wait forever in this awkward state of avoidance.

"We have a lot to talk about. Let's go get something a little bit more substantial in your stomach?" He knew she'd eaten, he just didn't want the night to end quite yet.

"OK." She looked down at her feet. He didn't say yes.

"But I gotta go to the gas station real quick."

She shrugged. "Whatever you need to do…"

"I'm out of Oreos…" He couldn't change the pronoun just yet. He'd lived alone in their marriage for a very long time now. April had to respect her part in that choice. She had hurt him too.

"Let's get out of here, please."

"You wanna tell Arizona?"

"No, she ditched me. And called you to come here and laugh at me."

"I didn't come to laugh at you. I came to pick up a girl in a bar."

"You don't have the right gender identity to do that here, though. Unless you have something to tell me."

"I have a lot I want to tell you, but my gender identity is secure, thanks. I'm happy with my penis."

"Me too," she leaned up and kissed his jaw.

"I'm glad." Jackson whispered in her ear and smirked. It was a big deal when his wife even subtly referenced his penis.

She smiled as they walked out the door hand-in-hand, trying to decide which t-shirt of her husband's she was going to steal for bed that night.

* * *

AN: If you're brave and know the fanfic I stole this title from (literally only stole the title) message me (it's not a grey's fic…) because we probably should've been friends since I was 13. Now I don't read "real people" fanfic bc it creeps me out but that doesn't change the fact that it was a great fic…and entirely too nasty for me to be reading at 13…. But it is some classic BSB fanfic ;) And it went o for yeeeeaaaars….


	89. Day 89: Pinky Swear (MIMB)

**Anonymous: "Could you maybe write the appendix story from Chloe pov. Maybe it will help the writers block"**

 **Hi noni,**

 **OK, so I tried to get inside of Chloe's head a little bit for this. But it's so hard writing from a child's point of view. I know I can improve my "child dialogue" skills, and I find writing their thoughts and feelings a little bit harder than that even. But anyway, I hope you like this. This is also for the anon who asked for some Chloe/Alex. In fact, it's heavy on that….I also feel compelled to tag this AK2, though it's just friendship. (See, slowly I MIGHT get there. I wasn't lying)**

 **Anyway, hope you both like this :) There's actually no Jackson here….**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 89: "Pinky Swear" (MIMB)

"Daddy!" Chloe screamed as she rolled into the emergency room on a gurney, her mother hysterical at her side. "DADDY!" Her mom could only grab her hand and kiss it, tears streaming down her face. But she knew her daddy was inside.

"Mommy's here. I'm here."

But Chloe knew her mom was scared, and that was scary. "DADDY!"

"Hey Chlo! I know your tummy hurts but your daddy sent me to make it all better OK? I'm gonna take you so close to where he is and he wanted me to tell you he'll see you after. He said 'tell my Chloworm don't be scared. I'll see her so soon.'

Chloe looked at her Uncle Alex, running next to her on the other side of the bed from her mom. She stopped crying for a whole second but turned her head and saw her mom still crying. She burst into tears again.

"Mommy's gonna go now Chlo. We've got it from here." He pushed the elevator button.

"Burst! It burst. Or it's going to Alex…just give her an IV, please just…"

"April, you need to leave now, you're scaring her. I got it, OK? I'm gonna update you regularly. And Jackson. He's two doors down. If it's ruptured I'm going to take it out, like we do every time. That's your course of treatment too. I know it is, you've been lead on this exact procedure. I'm going to do what you would do." He tried to get catch her eyes before the elevator came. But he couldn't, and Chloe was more important.

"I love you Chloe! I'll see you after." Alex was glad she at least managed that before the doors closed.

"You are so brave Chlo! We're gonna go in the room close to your daddy and I'm gonna give you some medicine so you can sleep, then I'm gonna fix you right up and when you wake up you'll see mommy and daddy and later you can eat tons of ice cream. I know it hurts too much to think about right now, but that is gonna be fun later. I'm gonna take care of you. Me and Dr. Deluca." They entered the operating room. "Can you do something for me though? How high can you count?"

"High." she said, through tears.

"Show me how high, Chlo. Count for me…" Alex nodded to his the anesthesiologist to begin administration, then positioned himself over Chloe so she could see his eyes.

"One, two, three, four, five, six seven, eight, nine, ten 'leven, tw…" He stayed there until her eyes closed.

"This is one of ours. She's not just theirs, understand?" he said, as he made the first incision. "I know it's just an appendectomy but this kid laughs as she eats my burnt grilled cheese and tells me it's gross. I read her bedtime stories. She's ours."

* * *

"What's goin' on in here?" Alex asked, walking in to Chloe's room as soon as she was settled in after recovery. Both she and April were crying, though they were thankfully less panicked. Ideally, both of them would've been sleeping. April was not capable of being a calming force yet, even though Chloe was going to be fine. "How are you feeling, Chlo? Tell me."

"My t-t-t-ummy hurts…" Chloe looked over at April, who leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Alex eyed her chart, concerned. Her pain meds should've kicked in by now. "Hey April, you have patients to check on?" She shook her head. "Why don't you go handle your schedule for the week with Hunt?"

She blinked. "Because my kid just got out of surgery."

"Can you go outside and see if Jackson will be done soon?"

"No."

"Well will you give me a few minutes alone with my patient?"

"She's three."

"Can I get a few minutes alone with my niece?" April rolled her eyes and mumbled, but did as she was asked.

"Chlo….take a deep breath for me, big girl." He waited until April was out of earshot and then walked toward Chloe, breathing in deeply. She followed suit, through sniffles. "Good girl. Now it's 'real deal' time, OK? No more pretend. We don't pretend with each other, right? I need you to tell me how much your tummy hurts. Too much? Or a little bit?" 'Too much,' was the only thing that would mean trouble at this point, he figured two options were safe.

"Little bit."

Alex smirked at her, smiling. She needed to see an adult smile. " Why were you crying?"

"My mommy is scared." Chloe admitted. There was only so long she could watch her mom try and pretend to be fine without getting scared herself.

"That's what I thought." Nuts. April was nuts. Between the cheating incident, the miscarriage, Jackson's ACL, and now this, she was close to certifiable in Alex's opinion. He didn't blame her, she'd had quite the year since June, and it wasn't over yet. He and Jo had watched Chloe throughout it all.

That month after was the worst. April would often ask Alex to just pick her up from daycare for a few hours. She never said it, but Alex knew it was so they could fight; scream, throw things. He gladly did it, for the little girl's sake, even taking her along on date night one night. No kid deserved the scars that came with just hearing those sorts of things. He didn't care what age she was, those things hurt.

The relationship seemed on the mend based on the fact that Alex didn't get any calls anymore. But April was still freaking nuts. Jackson was the only one who knew how to calm her down, of course he had one of his biggest surgeries of the year on the night his daughter's appendix burst.

"But you're not scared, right Chlo? You get to hang out with me all week, and tomorrow we'll get up for a little bit and meet all the new friends you can play with while you're staying here."

"Why I stayin'?"

"Because your appendix popped and exploded in your tummy and I had to take it out and clean you all up and it was really gross, Chlo. I am not going back into there with my tools again, you hear me? That was nasty." Chloe giggled, but Alex raised his eyebrows. "I'm not kidding. So I'm gonna watch you real close until I know you are all better. At least a week, sorry. And I'm gonna make you eat ice cream only for a few days, too."

Alex frowned sympathetically and Chloe smiled, but her mind was on other things. "My mommy be here?"

"Everyday Chlo, I know it."

"My daddy?"

"Yeah Chlo, him too."

"Why I not see my daddy fer a long time?"

"He's in surgery, he'll be here soon. And he had his intern peer into your tummy every twenty minutes to make sure I wasn't lying to him."

Chloe blinked at her uncle, not sure what he meant. But people had been saying "soon" for too long. "I need my daddy now! I need him!"

"You have me, Chlo, what do you need? Relax, I thought we were doing good here."

"You can't fix my mommy. My daddy can."

Truer words had never been spoken, as far as Alex was concerned. Surviving everything they had lately? He'd had his doubts before; but now there was no denying they had a forever kind of love. Karev had never really tried to get into April Kepner's head, especially not after the 'almost' incident. Avery _was_ the only one who could get in there to somehow methodically calm her down. Until then, he could only do damage control, or more accurately, Chloe control.

"You're right, but Chlo? You don't have to worry about mommy, OK? Her tummy is fine. I need you to help me take care of yours, promise?" She yawned, nodding. But Alex knew little girls. "I'm gonna need a pinky swear here I think, Miss Avery."

"What you promise me?"

"That your daddy is coming in here after you nap for me."

Chloe yawned again but held out her pinky, twisting it around her uncle's. "The first part of this promise involves a nap until your dad gets here, think you can do that for me?"

"I don't know, Uncle Alex." Chloe answered honestly. She never pretended with him.

"Why not?"

"I need daddy fer help countin' sheeps."

Alex wrinkled his nose. "What?"

"They don't come in my head, but I close my eyes, he tell me where dey are, real quiet. Under da bed, out da window, they nice…not monsters."

"I think I can do that." It was weird, but she was part Kepner.

"Hafta lay nexta me."

He did as he was told, squeezing in the tiny bed. She closed her eyes and held out her tiny hand for him to hold.

"I see one in the hallway, Chlo…two under the bed…is this how daddy helps?" She nodded and squeezed his hand. "Three is looking through your garbage now, eww…" he whispered.

Chloe giggled, eyes still closed. "What his name?"

"Oh, they have names? Seth…And Sarah is in the corner, dancing…Sully is behind the nurse's station, trying to tell your mom a joke..Spencer is…." But thankfully, he didn't need to come up with something else. Her breathing slowed pretty instantly as she drifted off to sleep.

Alex made sure her covers were tightly around her before he slipped out of the room to make sure Deluca kept Kepner out. He'd worked hard to get Chlo to sleep and had a nagging feeling that whoever stepped in the room next would wake her up. If that was how it had to be, the next person to step into that room would be her daddy. He'd pinky promised, and he never wanted to call backsies on Chloe Avery.


	90. Day 90: Fire Drill (TGO Early)

**It's time for my my birthday oneshot! Last year's was a little tiny seed called "The Girls Only." Once again, I can't explain this premise very articulately but one scene in particular has been in my head for months. I want to warn you this deals with race. I wrote it first person from April's POV so I could be as authentic as possible writing it, because though I am not only white…I more than pass and that's what matters in this country.**

 **I'm not trying to make a big statement or anything. I just decided to explore how these characters would react in this situation/world. I thought it might be sexier than it turned out, but it goes father into the discussion than I'd planned at all. It's early TGO though, so I didn't try to foreshadow or anything. That's all. If you'd like to discuss it with me, please do..,but I'll only entertain legitimate mature conversation. I decided not to do research at all for this…I do that to get facts right at times. But this whole thing was more of a subjective experience. That's why I chose 1st person, April, like I said. I couldn't do a mixed man's experience justice. But race aside, please know that I know oppression…for what that's worth.**

 **I think this negates some early early early years oneshot details, specifically "Baby Steps" when Bellie finds out about Tee….but as I know this world more now, trust these details please…**

* * *

 **100 Encore** , Day 90: "Fire Drill" (TGO Early) (Also the final bow...only made it to 90 but OK with that)

"Are you as hungry as mommy, Bellie girl?" I asked, as we step into the Applebee's, a few minutes behind Jackson. He helped with everything often, but a diaper explosion in the backseat of the car while driving was his limit. He'd agreed to stop at the Appplebee's instead of taking our 16-month old to Chez though, so I'd let him slide. Toddlers and fancy French food didn't mix, not to mention that baby girl number two and I really just wanted some loaded cheese fries, thank you very much. We had just come from the ultrasound appointment confirming the sex, and had spent the entire day before the appointment prepping Bellie for baby.

"Aren't you so excited about baby sister?"

"No beebee…" she put her tiny hand over my mouth.

"Hey! That's not nice! Well, mama's excited I don't have to buy any new clothes or toys."

"Toy-ssss!'

"Oh that one you say fine, huh? Let's go find daddy. I brought you a book to read while we wait for food." I smiled at the hostess. "My husband just came in a few minutes ago, asked for booster seat?"

"Yes, right this way." She smiled at me, then down at my belly. Ever since I was a little girl, I'd waited to get that smile from people. "How far along?"

"20 weeks. We just came from finding out Arabella is getting a baby sister, right diva?" I kissed her cheek and she shook her head against my chest.

"No!" The hostess laughed, and so I did, but I was a hundred percent sure it was not supposed to be quite this hard to get your kid to acknowledge her sibling. No matter that this was the first day they were being introduced, She might only know a handful of words, but she'd certainly earned her nickname.

"Here you are." She led us in back to Jackson, who was engaged in polite conversation with the woman at a table a few feet from us. He was good at that sort of thing; charming patients and the old, close-minded higher-ups at the foundation. But he never initiated it at a place like this. He'd been pretty upset I begged for Applebees, preferring fine dining, at places where he knew the chef.

I knew that look in _her_ eye though, and was impressed she had the confidence to talk to him. My husband's ring was very much visible on the correct finger.

"Oh hey," he turned as soon as he saw us, bold stranger forgotten. "I got her a juice and you a milkshake, chocolate and peanut butter."

"Mmm, I love you…" I said, trying to get Bellie's feet to cooperate and go in the highchair, but she was fighting me.

"Oh you're _with_ her …."

We both heard it, but were too busy dealing with our daughter to acknowledge it. "Dada…" she tried whining, reaching her hands out to him.

"No. We're eating Arabella. Everyone sits in their own chairs. You be nice for mama or no juicy….we'll go home." I thought I heard Jackson's friend clear her throat obnoxiously, but convinced myself I was mistaken.

"Jus! Jus!"

"Yeah, great try diva….here, wanna read a book?" I said, rummaging through the diaper bag after I got her to sit. But a runner came with our drinks.

"April, don't read here. Just…relax sweetheart…" He moved his chair closer to us and started helping Arabella drink. He reached in the diaper bag for the rainbow keys with the animal faces on them that still entertained her for some reason. Then he stole a sip of my milkshake and tried to distract me by kissing that spot on my neck.

"Hey! Don't do that here!" I giggled. But his attention quickly shifted somewhere else.

"Disgusting!" she huffed.

Jackson cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you heard me. You know exactly what you're doing…."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you and this is my wife so…"

"How are you guys doing? I'm Kyle, I hope I got those drinks alright for you." Our waiter unknowingly prevented the woman from answering Jackson introducing himself to me.

"Yeah you both did," I squeezed my husband's hand. "Right Bellie, daddy picked yummy juicy?" she nodded, straw in her mouth.

"So can I get you some appetizers?"

I blinked at Jackson, nervous. But he nodded. "Yeah, can you get us the loaded cheese fries…extra loaded. And…anything else, babe?"

"No, that's good for now."

"So a black woman isn't good enough for you?" She started again when Kyle left our little corner.

"Sorry, what country do you think you're in right now? What decade?"

"I know where I am, and I know the battle I have to fight everyday. Men like you make it harder for black women." I stood up and moved to Arabella's side. Jackson was preoccupied, and I knew how to handle juice duty better than his current situation.

People stared at us sometimes. But I always assumed it was because my husband was so undeniably handsome and my beauty was more…understated than his. Or because he saw nothing wrong with hanging his daughter upside down like a monkey in the middle of the mall. It could've been related to race sometimes, but no one had ever been bold enough to vocalize feelings.

"You mean an ignorant black woman?"

"Honey just ignore her," I whispered, through gritted teeth and turned back to Bellie. "Is that a monkey face on that key, silly girl? What sound does a monkey make?"

"Ohh ohh ahh ahh ahh." I distracted her, before the key reached her mouth.

"Good girl. You're so smart, my pretty girl." I stood up and lifted her out of the highchair, completely breaking our mealtime rule. I suddenly just wanted to hold my baby. "C'mon, you want some of mama's milkshake, huh?" I kissed her cheek and we sat down.

"That's right, stay out of it, _sweetheart_."

I took a deep breath, unsure what to do. I didn't tolerate this level of nerve in my E.R. But it was easy to put people in their place when their lives were literally on the line. I wanted to support my husband in this, to show him that I could stand up for myself. But I had to take care of my babies, too. And I wasn't exactly sure what to say.

Integrating into the Avery family was difficult for me for a lot of different reasons. None of them had anything to do with the color of my skin.

He stood up, and I tried to grab his hand.

"Jackson!" This woman had no idea who she was messing with. He would never hit a woman, but that didn't mean he walked away from a fight easily.

"She's got her battles mixed up. It makes no sense. She needs to know that who I love has nothing to do with _her_ struggle."

I sighed, giving Bellie the milkshake straw. She smiled up at me, laughing, and I tickled her tummy. I just wanted to focus on her in this moment. "Again?" I asked, holding the straw steady. But she shook her head.

"Mama beebee."

I opened my mouth wide in shock. "You want mama and sissy to have a sip?" She nodded, smiling.

"…You just have no IDEA…to insinuate that I wouldn't stand next to you, next to my own DAUGHTERS…You're no different than the people you ACTUALLY should be educating."

The woman shrugged. "I just think you should appreciate black women, that's all. You just think she makes you happy. What? You're too light for me?" She smirked.

"Dada?" Bellie looked around the table, confused, gripping the straw.

"Dada will be right back. You drink." I gave her another sip.

A few feet away, Jackson threw up his hands. "I'm a stranger to you. You are not entitled to feel offended by my wife because we spoke two sentences and share the same skin color….TWO…" He shook his head, but didn't move yet.

The milkshake stopped capturing Bellie's attention. She heard Jackson raise his voice and instantly burst into tears. "DADA!"

I stood up with her in my arms, trying to calm her down. "Shhh….he's right there diva, see?"

He turned around when he heard her. "DADA!"

She reached her little hands out to him and I rubbed my belly quickly with my free hand, begging him to come to us. "Jackson, please…please just…"

He listened, taking Bellie from me and kissing her forehead, then my lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your meal… " We started walking out. I knew Jackson wouldn't want to get this woman kicked out of Applebees when he could easily get the best table at Chez just by making a phone call on the way there. I couldn't help but glance back at her smirk. "Hey…eyes forward, please…" He squeezed my hand.

"You didn't ruin anything. I'm sorry, we should've gone to Chez."

"No, don't you apologize. I'll call Chris on the way home…he'll make your cheese fries and whatever else and we'll take it to go."

"OK…this munchkin needs a bath anyway," I smiled at Arabella. "Her butt still might be a little stinky from the explosion in the car." She sniffled against her dad's chest, pacifier in her mouth.

"OK."

I paid our bill and the woman's before Jackson had a chance to step in, and we left.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, when Arabella was strapped in her car seat and we were on our way.

"Just thought she might benefit from an act of kindness."

* * *

He was too quiet the rest of the night; we both were. We weren't angry at each other, just unsure of how to process the evening while Bellie was awake. So we didn't.

We ate dinner with her and gave her a bath together. Thankfully she cooperated tonight, because she needed it and I didn't think either of us was in the mood for a fight.

"Let me do bedtime alone, babe?" he asked, lifting her out of the tub.

"When we're off together we always…"

"I know just…please…."

I shrugged, but understood. Some days our sweet diva was the only person who could make us feel better, and right now she was the only baby we had. "Yeah, sure…I'll just…I'll be up…."

"Thanks." He squeezed my hand, and I went to get ready for him.

"Hi!" I smiled when he crawled into bed, smirking at me. It probably felt strange, to say the least, to walk in on your wife reading the Bible in the sexiest maternity lingerie she owned, because you bought it for her. "How was bedtime?"

He raised an eyebrow. I put the Bible on the bedside table. Without a word, he started kissing me. "Wait…I know…we will but…can we just…"

He shook his head and continued kissing me. Picking his favorite outfit was probably a bad idea. I pulled away. "I'm not going anywhere honey. Just…what did you do, did you read?" he nodded. "Did you talk to her?" No answer. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head. "Babe…stop…" He increased his pressure, kissing down my body. "Jackson…Stop!"

I tried to free my wrists, but felt resistance. He wasn't meeting my eyes. "YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

The volume of my voice stopped him before the my words sunk in. "Sorry," he whispered 30 seconds later, next to me.

"No means no. All the time."

"I know. I'm sorry. I love you," he said, falling down next to me.

I cleared my throat, staring at the ceiling, "I love you too."

"You look gorgeous."

I smiled and turned to him, as fast as baby girl would allow. "I know, you like this one. You ready to go again? Slowly?"

"Yeah…" He kissed me and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I looked into his eyes.

"Babe, what are you feeling? Talk to me."

"Just…I love you…."

"Me too. I'm sorry I didn't…but was just focused on Bellie and I didn't know…"

"Shhh…I know sweetheart. You did everything right. No more talking."

"Jackson, we didn't even talk…"

"There's nothing to talk about…really."

"But then bedtime with Bellie you…"

"April, please…"

I sighed, allowing him to climb on top of me again. He held my hands instead grabbing my wrists, but then quickly but carefully started undressing me. "Mmmm…" He kissed down neck and I tried to let go…I had to let go. He needed this, we needed this. And then after he might talk. It happened sometimes, when we were done. He'd wrap his arms around me and answer a question or two. I disguised them as surface questions. 'Why do you hate leftovers?' 'What's your favorite cartoon?' or, 'Where do you want to take the baby after church Sunday?'

But Jackson always let me in enough. He and Catherine ate leftovers often in the immediate aftermath of his father's abandonment. The Flinstones, because for some reason he remembered his dad used to…nevermind. For frozen yogurt, because he loved that Arabella said 'yoyo' the whole time in different inflections and offered them her spoon as it dripped off her chin.

He got to my belly button and I couldn't hold it in anymore. "You talked to her?"

He sighed and crawled next to me, resigned to the fact that talking would come first tonight. "Yes, but…she doesn't understand so it doesn't…"

"It matters, Jackson."

"I told her I loved you. That you were the best mommy because the first thing you tried to do was distract her from it with a milkshake. That's all a kid should worry about. She's a baby."

"She didn't see…she doesn't know…"

"She saw me get up, she heard me yell. She was scared."

"You listened to me. The first thing you did was take her and calm her down…"

"She shouldn't have seen anything."

"I should've said something."

"No you shouldn't have…That's what you do every time, OK?"

"Every time?" I felt my eyes widen.

"Yeah, no matter who it is, who they're talking to, what color their skin is…you just distract the kids or get them out of there."

"You're acting like this was a fire drill."

"It was," he said, matter of fact.

"Jackson…"

"No, you wanted me to talk about it. So listen. When they're babies you do what you did, distract them…when they get a little older you let them listen to a little bit of what I'm saying and then you take them out of the situation."

"I…I don't get it. Why am I just the child wrangler in every scenario?" I pulled away from him a little bit. "Why can't I fight the fire with you?" He hated when I dragged on the metaphors, but I didn't care.

"You can. If I tag you in. But it's just important that the hear what they can handle. They might encounter it one day."

He'd never tag me in. "You'll never tag me in!" I huffed. "I'm tough too, you know. I can tell off an ignorant…I want to stand up for my family."

"And you might have to, when I'm not there."

"She's my baby!"

"Exactly. So you will." My baby girl had my hazel eyes and thick hair. Jackson said she had my smile and laugh, too. I didn't think my laugh was that shrill but he was adamant that every once and awhile our laugh was exactly the same. Our skin tone? Different. But neither did Arabella's and Jackson's match.

In my head, I cursed the woman for bringing this conversation into my bed tonight. Of course I wanted to teach my kids about race and diversity and tolerance and love. Those things were important but…I didn't want think about the struggle, not right that second.

"What do I say when…"

"They ask you questions?" I nodded.

"That you love them and they can always tag either of us in if they need us to stick up for them, right? And answer it if you can, of course."

"Well, of course."

"Good. Can we stop talking now?"

"Yeah…but babe?"

"What?"

"Tag me in sometimes."

"I will…I do." He kissed me and we started again, this time uninterrupted. But something was still wrong. He was the talker so that wasn't new but…there was a desperation in his voice. He wasn't smiling when he said 'I love you,' his eyes were sad. It was almost as if he was trying to convince me it was true. Nothing hurt, but he was rougher, worked faster, as if that proved the intensity of his feelings.

"Hey, you know I know all that, right? I know you love me so much and you'll never leave me? That I'm the best mom? You were breaking the rules with that one." I smiled and nudged his shoulder when we were done. In our bedroom we weren't mommy and daddy, ever. Jackson took that rule to an extreme. He just nodded. "I feel the same, you know that, right? I love you and you are the best dad."

"Yeah." He whispered. I wish I knew what he needed, nothing had worked yet.

"I think we need to break some more rules tonight," I suggested.

"It's late…"

"So what? You might not wake her up. Sometimes you just need some Bellie love, trust me!" I kissed his cheek.

"Ok," he yawned, getting out of bed. He came back with our sweet baby girl in his arms. She yawned too, waking up before he put her down, rubbing her eyes.

"Mama hi!" she squealed when she saw me.

"Hi sweetie. Sorry we woke you up. Daddy needs snuggles, Ok?"

"Mama too." He lay her in the middle of the bed, closer to him so I had more space. "And baby too, can you snuggle the baby?"

"Beebee no!" Bellie turned away from me and buried her head in Jackson's chest, shaking it.

"Still no? OK, we'll keep working on it." He laughed for the first time all night.

"She is working on it daddy, she gave the baby a sip of the milkshake before," I said.

"Oh yeah? Good Job diva…" But she'd already fallen back to sleep. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep soon after, finally finding some peace in a most unusual place for him; the other side of the bed from me, our baby girl in his arms.


End file.
